Alma de León: Los PrideLanders
by kirito 210
Summary: (Mi primer intento de fanfic del Rey León): 4 jóvenes sobreviven a un cruel accidente aéreo y terminan varados en un lugar conocido como: Las Tierras del Reino. Luego de ser rescatados y acogidos por Mufasa; el grupo deberá encontrar una manera de comenzar sus vidas desde cero y formar parte del ciclo de la vida. [TERMINADO]
1. el comienzo

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con mi primer fanfic sobre el rey león, me gusta mucho el rey león (a pesar de no ser tan fan) y aparte he leído muchos fanfic's de este tipo (como por ejemplo:** _ **The Pride of Man**_ **) y pensé que debería empezar a escribir la mía también. (Quien sabe, tal vez haga una versión en inglés de esta historia)**

 **En fin, sin más preámbulos, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo:

¿Les digo algo?, el destino suele ser una cosa bastante graciosa. Siempre te llega de sorpresa cuando menos la esperas y uno no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Yo lo sé perfectamente y debo confesar que he tenido algunos altibajos durante mi vida, pero eso _no_ se compara a lo que he experimentado todos estos años.

Mi nombre es Kevin. Kevin Goldstar. Tengo los ojos de color marrón y el pelo castaño. Estatura promedio. Uso una camisa blanca de manga corta, una sudadera de cierre verde con capucha, uno pants azules y unos tenis blancos. Yo tenía 16 años cuando todo comenzó y en fin. Aquí va mi historia. O mejor dicho, ** _nuestra_** historia.

* * *

 ** _Hace unos días..._**

Estaba en el aeropuerto junto a mis padres. Estábamos esperando en la terminal a que llamaran a nuestra puerta. Estaba aburrido, pues ya habían pasado más de 2 horas y aun no sabía nada.

-Oigan ¿por qué tardan tanto?-pregunte impaciente.- Ya estoy harto de esperarlos-.

-Relájate, seguramente ya están a punto de llegar-respondió mi padre.

Suspire y seguí esperando. Después de esperar alrededor de media hora, llamaron a nuestra puerta y estábamos a punto de entrar cuando...

-¡Oye, Kevin!-alguien grito detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a un chico de piel clara con lentes junto a sus padres quien, de hecho, yo lo conocía. Su nombre era Alex Griffin. Tenía la misma estatura y la misma edad que yo (de hecho, los dos cumplimos años el mismo día). Tenía el pelo corto liso color negro azabache. Ojos azul celeste escondidos detrás de sus lentes. Llevaba puesta una camisa gris de manga larga y unos Jeans azul oscuro.

-Uff, ¡ya era hora de que llegaras!- le dije.

"Lo siento amigo, tuvimos un pequeño retraso"-respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y chocamos nuestros puños.

Alex y yo éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria, desde la primaria para ser exactos. El padre de Alex y mi papá son buenos amigos e iban a la misma universidad y de hecho, gracias a eso, fue que conocí a Alex y desde entonces fuimos muy unidos. Éramos como hermanos. Lo hacíamos todo juntos. Es más, él y yo vamos a la misma escuela también, ¿coincidencia?; no lo creo.

Después de un par de saludos cordiales, los seis nos dirigimos al avión y una vez que abordamos, tuvimos que abrirnos paso para buscar nuestros asientos. Los padres de Alex habían reservado en la parte de atrás, ya que ellos sabían que él tenía un ligero miedo a volar. Mis padres y yo nos sentamos justo adelante de ellos.

Tan pronto como nos sentamos, el avión comenzó a despegar. Vi como Alex temblaba y a sus padres tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no funciono y siguió temblando aún más. Yo sabía que a él no le gustaban este tipo de cosas, es más, hasta me dijo que sería una mala idea venir.

Por fin, el avión comenzó a despegar y Alex se calmó, mire por la ventana y vi como mi ciudad se perdía entre las nubes. Quise perder el tiempo, así que decidí hablar con Alex quien ya se había calmado.

-Oye, ¿tienes las cosas lista para cuando lleguemos?-pregunte.

Alex me miro y me dijo:

-¿Bromeas?, ¡Claro que sí!-respondió mientras se acomodaba lo lentes y sonreía.

-Créeme hermano, ¡Siempre vengo preparado!-.

Me reí entre dientes y antes de que hiciera algo, Alex siguió hablando.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -me pregunto. -¿Estás listo para el campamento?-.

Asentí con la cabeza. Oh, ¿acaso no lo mencione? SIP... ¡Hoy iré a un campamento!

Verán, los padres de Alex habían organizado, junto con mi escuela, un campamento de verano en un safari allá en Tanzania, África. A mí nunca me gusta la idea de acampar porque realmente nunca me llamaban la atención. Pero Alex, en cambio, estaba emocionado y le creo. Su padre se dedicaba a la zoología (estudio de animales) y el, obviamente, quería ser como él. También solía estar en los _boys scouts; así_ que podría decirse que, tenía más experiencia que yo.

Mire a mi alrededor, buscando algún compañero o a alguien que viniera de nuestra misma escuela. A mi lado derecho, pude ver a una pequeña niña, sentada junto a una anciana (seguramente su abuela). Pero, dejando eso de lado, no encontré nada más.

 _Bueno-_ pensé-.P _arece que solo estaremos nosotros_ -.

Con eso en mente, me acosté y me quede dormido.

No se por cuánto tiempo dormí, pero un fuerte ruido me despertó:

-"¡KEVIN! ¡DESPIERTA!"-. Reconocí la voz de mi padre y desperté.

El avión se sacudía bruscamente de izquierda a derecha para después hundirse. Podía escuchar los gritos y ver a las personas siendo sacudidas de sus asientos.

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO?!-escuche a Alex gritar detrás de mí.

-¡NI IDEA!-

De repente, las máscaras de oxígeno cayeron delante de nosotros y rápidamente me la puse y me volví y vi a Alex haciendo lo mismo. Mis padres se aferraban a sus asientos para poder salvarse. Los pilotos lograron recuperar el control, o al menos eso pensé hasta que vi que todavía íbamos a tocar tierra.

El piloto grito: -¡PREPARENCE PARA EL IMPACTO!

Entre en la posición de seguridad, pero de pronto, cuando el avión toco el suelo, me desmaye y todo se puso oscuro.

Y no supe más.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Personalmente, a mí siempre me fascino la idea de ver humanos en el universo del rey león y ahora, aquí estoy escribiendo la mía.**

 **En resumen, 2 humanos terminan en dentro de TLK y lo cuentan todo desde su punto de vista diferente al otro (ah, por cierto, ellos no serán los únicos personajes humanos dentro de la historia, en el capítulo siguiente conoceremos a los otros 2).**

 **Yo estoy en 4to de preparatoria y tratare de usar mi tiempo libre para escribir esto al máximo.**

 **Y ahora lo más importante, los derechos de autor:**

 **Mi historia está basada en 3 historias diferentes: la primera y más importante; está basada en _el Rey León (The Lion King)_ de Walt Disney pictures. No tengo los derechos de esta hermosa película de ninguna u otra forma.**

 **La segunda y tercera historia, ambas son fanfics y ambas tienen autores diferentes y están en ingles. Una se llama** _ **The Pride of Man**_ **escrita por Johnny, también conocido como SimbaFan (la cual, fue mi inspiración para escribir mi historia) y la otra se llama _The White Water Chronicles_** _,_ **escrita por Amase**.

 **No tengo ningún personaje ni escribí la historia desde cero, pero los personajes que mencionare a continuación son suyos:**

 **Kamau**

 **Yetunde**

 **Ayana**

 **Yejide**

 **Kala**

 **Kito**

 **Chika**

 **Taalib**

 **Sekou**

 **Zalika**

 **Johari**

 **Sanjo**

 **Raha**

 **AHORA, mi copyright. La lista de personajes ira creciendo poco a poco a medida que avanza mi historia...**

 **Pero, si quieres usar alguno de los siguientes personajes o partes de la historia, deberás pedirme permiso antes. Mis personajes son:**

 **Kevin**

 **Alex**

 **Gwen/Gwendolyn**

 **Rachel**

 **Shetani la Hiena.**

 **Tonika, el león.**

 **Yuri la Cebra.**

 **Luna la Chita**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN!**

 **Adiós.**


	2. los elegidos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 2 de mi fanfic.**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos y cada uno de los espectadores que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, y ahora, en caso de que quieran saber más, pues aquí lo tienen. En el capítulo anterior, pudimos conocer a 2 de los 4 protagonistas humanos que estarán presentes en la historia (Kevin y Alex) y este capítulo sirve principalmente para presentar a los otros 2 protagonistas.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: los elegidos:

Lentamente comencé a recuperar el conocimiento y solo vi el fuego rodeándome. También había un denso humo negro que llenaba el aire y me impedía respirar bien. Rápidamente me incline para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, solo para detenerme momentáneamente y mirar a mí alrededor.

Al hacerlo, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos: había cadáveres inmóviles y desangrados con las extremidades rotas y la piel quemada. Pero eso no era lo peor...

Mire a mi derecha solo para encontrar a mis padres dañados, cubiertos de sangre y sin vida total. En otras palabras, estaban muertos...

 _"No._.."-susurre con tristeza y dolor.

"¡NO, NO, USTEDES NO!, ¿POR QUE?"-pensé con total tristeza y furia. Sabía que lo estaban con tan solo mirarlos. Pero yo también lo estaría si me quedaba más tiempo aquí.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos, comencé a quitarme el cinturón. Una vez desabrochado, tome mi mochila debajo de mi asiento y trate de encontrar una salida de emergencia (cosa que se me hizo difícil con el humo a mí alrededor).

Justo cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, vi un pequeño brillo de luz en el humo y justo cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia él. Pude escuchar un grito de dolor a mi lado:

-"¡AYUDEMNE!"-

Inmediatamente supe que se trataba de...

"¡ALEX!".-grite y corrí de regreso hacia donde estaba. Él estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos. Mire debajo de su pierna derecha y pude ver que estaba doblada en un ángulo dolorosamente incomoda; estaba rota.

"¡AGH, MIERDA!"-Alex grito de dolor. -"¡ESTO DUELE!".-

Mire hacia donde estaban sus padres y, desgraciadamente, al igual que los míos, también estaban muertos.

Carajo... Lo que faltaba...

"¡Alex, escúchame!"-le grite y el me miro sin decir nada. -"! No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que salir de aquí"-.

Después de decir eso, tome a Alex del brazo para poder cargarlo en mi hombro. Luego tome mi mochila y la suya y comenzamos a correr directo hacia la luz. Alex, al tener su pierna rota, sabía que me retrasaría; pero aun así ¡él es mi amigo y no iba a dejarlo morir!

Finalmente, los dos pudimos salir al exterior y ambos caímos al suelo. Me volví hacia Alex y le pregunte:

-"Oye Alex, ¿estás bien?"-.

"¿Tu qué crees?"- respondió con sarcasmo.

-"Lo siento. Pregunta estándar"-

Lo ayude a levantarse y ambos contemplamos el lugar. El avión estaba hecho pedazos, y pude ver algunos cuerpos desparramados por el suelo. Alex comenzó a entrar en pánico y empezó a gritar por ayuda. No hubo respuesta en ningún lado, lo que me dio a entender que estábamos solos.

 _-¡Esto no está pasando... esto no está pasando... esto no está pasando...!"-_

Cuando termino de gritar, Alex se desplomo al suelo, se quitó sus lentes, puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Camine hacia él y comencé a consolarlo. O al menos lo intentaba.

Ambos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres y ahora estábamos perdidos a la mitad de la nada sin saber a dónde ir. Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar: ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto?, ¿que hicimos para merecer esto?

 _Estas vivo... Pero lo han perdido todo. Tus padres murieron y no pudiste hacer nada para salvarlos..._

Me quede pensando por unos minutos y di un suspiro pesado y resuelto.

"Bien..."-murmure para mí mismo.-"no creo que esto pueda ponerse pe...".-

"¡OYE, LLORAS COMO UN BEBE!"-una voz femenina hablo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Abrí mis ojos y, junto a Alex, pudimos encontrar el origen de aquella voz. Y lo que vimos, nos sorprendió a ambos.

Sentada sobre una roca a unos metros de nosotros, había una chica.

Era delgada y de piel blanca. Tenía el pelo largo y de color castaño oscuro. Ojos azul celeste (como Alex). Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro, unos shorts azules con los bolsillos rasgados, una muñequera negra con líneas rosadas en la muñeca derecha y unas botas negras de agujetas.

Ella nos miraba de manera seria y despreocupada, como si no le importara por lo que estábamos pasando.

"Perdóname pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"-pregunte sorprendido.

"Lo suficiente"-dijo, sin apartar la mirada de nosotros.

De pronto, vi a Alex secándose las lágrimas y, poniéndose sus lentes nuevamente, se quedó viéndola con una mirada sucia.

"¡Grandioso!"-murmuro Alex-"tenía que ser la rara del salón"-.

Confundido, estaba a punto de preguntarle, hasta que Alex se me adelanto.

"¡Ay, perdona "su majestad"!- le grito de una manera sarcástica y desesperada-"¿QUE ACASO NOS VES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?"-.

Disgustada, ella le respondió: -"Obviamente, acabo de salir de ahí"-.

Empezaba a sentir lo mismo que Alex, habíamos perdido a nuestros padres hace unos segundos; ahora estamos perdidos y de la nada sale ella y se burla de nosotros. Era inaudito. (Especialmente cuando se trataba de otra sobreviviente como nosotros)

"¡OYE!"- comencé a hablar. -"¡No sé cuál es tu maldito problema!, pero mi amigo y yo acabamos de perder a nuestros padres hace unos momentos y no queremos que una entrometida como tú se ande burlando de nosotros"-.

"Oye, no te pongas así."- respondió ella.-"He estado afuera por los últimos minutos y estaba tratando de pesar en algo. Pero los gritos de tu amigo no me dejan concentrarme"-.

Acto seguido, la chica se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia a mi.-"Mira, comprendo su situación y sé que la vida puede ser cruel e injusta, pero: o puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo llorando como niño chiquito o puedes moverte y hacer algo útil"-.

Abrí la boca para dar una respuesta, pero me detuve abruptamente, mi mandíbula se quedó estúpidamente congelada. Sentí que podría decirle algo astuto pero no tengo nada. Cerré mi boca y me quede pensando.

"¡Carajo! tiene razón."-dije derrotado.

"Concuerdo contigo"- dijo Alex derrotado igual que yo.

La chica se me acerco.

"Bueno"-dijo ella, riendo entre dientes-"¿cómo te llamas?"-.

-"Kevin. Kevin Goldstar."-

"Un placer, Kevin"-respondió estirándome la mano. -"Soy Gwendolyn Drake, pero llámenme Gwen"-.

Ambos nos estrechamos la mano por unos segundos para después soltarnos.

"Y tú debes ser Alex ¿cierto?"-dijo Gwen, mirando hacia donde estaba Alex.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Después de una pequeña charla, los 3 miramos al horizonte y pudimos percatar que se estaba haciendo de noche. No había más que colinas y arboles a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Pero aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar una ciudad o pueblo cerca de aquí.

Yo, Gwen y Alex regresamos al avión para reunir nuestras pertenencias y cuando reunimos lo necesario, comenzamos a inspeccionarlas.

Entre las cosas que yo pude meter a mi mochila estaban: tres cambios de ropa, una lata de repelente de insectos, una caja de barras de cereal, cuatro botellas de agua, mi cuchillo, una caja de cerillos, una cantimplora y mi bolsa de dormir atado encima de la mochila.

Gwen fue la siguiente en hacerlo y siguiente: cambios de ropa, repelente de insectos, un mapa, dos barras de avena, un plátano, una manzana, un espejo portátil, un cuchillo de obsidiana, bloqueador solar, una cantimplora, un GPS ,un cepillo de pelo, jabón para el cuerpo, una especie de manta y un botiquín de medicinas. Ella lo metió todo a su mochila, excepto el GPS que ya no servía.

Por último, Alex trajo su mochila y vi que contenía muchos suministros para acampar, en los que cuales estaban: 3 cambios de ropa, una pequeña linterna, una pluma, un cuaderno de bitácora, una navaja, una caja de barras de granola, una cantimplora, un encendedor, una caja de cerrillos, un mapa, una brújula, uno lentes de repuesto y lo más importante, una bolsa de dormir atada encima de su mochila al igual que la mía.

"Te lo dije" miro con una sonrisa en su cara-"siempre estoy preparado para todo"-.

Debo admitir que estaba impactado por la cantidad de cosas que trajo, pero bueno, sus razones tendrán. Justo antes de que estuviéramos listos para partir, vi que algo o alguien agarro la mochila de Alex y huyo rápidamente.

"¡HEY!"- .grito Alex mientras lo perseguía.-"¡Devuelve eso!"-.

Comenzó a perseguir al pequeño ladrón dando saltos y saltos con su pierna izquierda. Gwen y yo corrimos tras él. Pudimos ver que nos estábamos alejando del avión, pero teníamos que recuperar la mochila de Alex. Lo que me sorprende es que, a pesar de su pierna rota, él es perfectamente capaz de seguir con el otro pie y perseguir a un ladrón.

Al final, pudimos alcanzarlo y vimos como Alex se encontraba tirado cerca de un árbol de acacia. Pude percatar que había algo. O alguien escondido detrás de ese árbol.

"¡Ya te tengo!"-le dijo Alex al árbol.-"Ahora ¡sal de ahí, Ahora!"-.

En vez de salir, ese alguien siguió escondiéndose. Aquí hice una pausa...se me hizo raro, es decir, ¿porque alguien robaría una mochila y después se escondería como animal acorralado? esto era bastante confuso para un ladrón. A no ser que...

Vi como Gwen se acercó hacia el árbol y se arrodillo a su nivel.

"No temas, no te haré daño"- dijo en una voz suave (cosa que nos sorprendió a Alex y a mi). -"Pero necesito que le devuelvas la mochila a mi amigo. Así que ¿porque no mejor sales de ahí para que podamos ayudarte? lo prometo, no voy a lastimarte"-.

El pequeño ladrón miro a Gwen con incertidumbre por un momento. Luego salió de su escondite para después con timidez y al hacer, los 3 nos sorprendimos de quien ladrón...

 _¿Una niña?... ¿una niñita le robo la mochila a mi amigo?.._

Alex y yo nos miramos confundidos y después volvimos hasta donde estaba ella.

La niña pequeña era bajita, algo delgada y de piel blanca. Sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda. Tenía el pelo lacio corto y de color rubio sucio. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de una sola pieza y un pequeño bolso amarillo. (De hecho, ahora que la miraba, era exactamente la misma niña que estaba junto a la señora en el avión).

La niña caminaba lentamente hacia Gwen algo temblorosa y desconfiada. Hasta ahora todo iba bien; pero Alex se puso nervioso y grito.

-"¡No, es una trampa!"-

La niña retrocedió con miedo, dejando caer la mochila al suelo. Gwen se giró furiosa hacia Alex y me di un golpe en la frente.

"Alex"- dijo Gwen enojada, dándole un golpe a Alex en el hombro.

"¡AUCH!"-dijo retrocediendo un poco. -"!QUE¡ ¿quieres que ella te termine robándote a ti también?, !No dejes que te engañe¡"-.

-"¡Ya cállate, Alex!"-.

Gwen agarró su mochila y se la arrojó.

Alex no dijo nada, recogió su mochila y se quedó de brazos cruzados. Reconozco que Alex suele ser algo desconfiado a veces (por no decir paranoico).Gwen volvió a mirar a la niña y comenzó a hablarle. No puse mucha atención a su pequeña conversación, pero cuando termino, me acerque a ella.

"Oye amiga, ¿sabes dónde están tus padres?"-le pregunte a la niña.

No me respondió y simplemente, giró su cabeza y apunto hacia algún lado. Los tres nos giramos para ver hacia donde apuntaba y pudimos darnos cuenta que era el mismo lugar donde choco el avión.

 _También sobrevivió_ -pensé con lastima.

"Oh, lo siento"-respondió Gwen con lastima. -"Nosotros estamos igual que tu"-. Luego de eso, Gwen se quedó pensativa y finalmente miro a la niña con una sonrisa; como si se hubiera ocurrido una idea.

Los ojos de Gwen brillaban.-"Oye, tengo una idea, ¿porque no te vienes con nosotros?".

"¿Qué cosa?"-pregunte, queriendo aclarar.

"Kevin"-Gwen me miró. -"por favor, sé que suena extraño, pero yo creo que debemos llevarla con nosotros. Solo, mírala, es una niña, no podemos abandonarla"-.

Gwen se quedo mirándome de una manera suplicante. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de decir.

Por un lado, yo sabía que sería una larga y fea caminata en busca de la civilización y, dudaba que una pequeña niña de 12 años fuese capaz de soportar todo eso (especialmente, cuando nuestra ración de comida y agua no iban a durar mucho). Pero por otro lado, la niña estaba en la misma situación que nosotros, pero su situación, pese a ser la misma que la nuestra, era un poco más desgarradora, Porque una cosa es que ver morir a tus padres a los 16 años y otra es verlos morir a tu corta edad. Misma historia, Diferentes versiones.

Gwen tenía razón en algo. La niña era bastante joven y los dos sabíamos que no sobreviviría estando sola y abandonarla sería una decisión bastante cruel. Aunque sabía que no nos alcanzaría repartirnos las provisiones entre los 4, creo que me arriesgare. Baje la mirada y pude vi los ojos suplicantes de la niña.

Di un suspiro. -"no puedo decirle un no a esa cara"-.

-"¡¿DISCULPA?!"- pregunto Alex, sorprendido.

Mire a la niña sonriendo. -"Si esta pequeña no tiene a quien recurrir y no nos cause algún problema, puede ir con nosotros"-.

Gwen dio un suspiro de alivio y la niña, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, corrió hacia Gwen y le dio un abrazó mientras lloraba sobre su hombro. Ella comenzó consolarla susurrando al oído. Alex y yo no pudimos evitar llorar también al apreciar esta imagen tan conmovedora. Se perfectamente lo que se siente perder a tus padres, pero perder a tus padres a una corta edad, lo debe ser todavía más.

Todavía no entendió como es que ella pudo sobrevivir y salir antes que Alex y yo (lo mismo pasa con Gwen)... pero, por ahora, es no importa. La niña aún seguía llorando mientras que Gwen seguía abrazándola y consolándola, como si de una madre se tratase.

Cuando Gwen y la niña finalmente se separaron, la niña sonreía de manera juguetona e infantil.

"Gra... gracias, señorita..."- susurro la niña.

"¡Vaya!"- Dijo Alex.-"¡Conque sabes hablar! ¿Eh?"-.

"¡Alex, Mejor cállate!"- dijimos Gwen y yo, casi gritándole.

Se calló y se giró, ignorándonos a ambos.

"De nada",- Gwen le respondió a la niña. Sus ojos también brillaban. Y eran más que lágrimas. Había un destello de esperanza...

-"Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?"-.

"R...Ra...Rachel".-dijo sonriendo tímidamente. -"Me llamo Rachel, señorita"-.

Gwen se rió entre dientes.-"Un placer Rachel, soy Gwendolyn, pero solo llámame Gwen"-.

"Bueno Rachel" -anuncie. -"Bienvenida al club de los huérfanos. Mi nombre es Kevin y el tipo con lentes tirado a mi derecha es Alex".- le dije señalándolo.

"¡Oye!."-contesto Alex.

Rachel dio una pequeña ricita y me sonrió tímidamente -"Gusto en conocerlos"-.

Ayude a Alex a levantarse, reunimos nuestras mochilas y los dos echamos un último vistazo al avión.

"Adiós Mamá, adiós Papá"- susurramos Alex y yo tristemente antes de girar hacia donde estaban nuestras 2 compañeras.

Los cuatro pudimos contemplar el camino que debíamos que seguir si es que queríamos seguir con vida.

"De acuerdo"-. Me dirigí a mi grupo. -"¿Alguna duda?"-.

-"Hasta mis dudas tienen dudas"-. Respondió Alex detrás de mí.

Sonreí y anuncie: -"¡En marcha!"-.

Y así, comenzó nuestro viaje hacia lo desconocido. No sabíamos a donde ir. Pero ahora lo que sabíamos es que estábamos vivos y debíamos luchar para sobrevivir y mantenernos así si queríamos buscar ayuda. Sería un viaje sin rumbo, pero toda habrá valido la pena.

 _Una vida termina...otra comienza..._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Este capítulo pudimos conocer a las 2 protagonistas y el capítulo siguiente será su introducción dentro del universo del Rey León.**

 **La protagonista Gwendolyn está fuertemente inspirada en el personaje de liza (Hilda) de pokémon blanco y negro.**

 **El grupo estará conformado de 2 hombres y 2 mujeres y, a lo largo de la historia, habrá capítulos dedicados a ellos.**

 **¿Qué opinan del capítulo? me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	3. Los ojos dorados

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 3 de mi fanfic.**

 **Este capítulo servirá principalmente para introducir a los protagonistas dentro del universo del rey león y veremos cómo nuestros héroes se adaptaran a este extraño y hermoso lugar.**

 **En fin, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Los ojos dorados:

Los días trascurrían mientras caminábamos hacia el norte. Mi mente me conducía hacia un destino incierto, y realmente no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraríamos con vida. Pronto comenzamos a darnos cuenta que nuestras provisiones no durarían por mucho tiempo. Solo nos quedaban dos barras de Granola y apenas teníamos agua para nosotros mismos.

La pierna de Alex parecía no mejorar del todo. Intentamos curarla, pero termino infectándose y eso lo puso todavía peor. No solo le impedía caminar bien, sino que eso nos retrasaba cada vez más. Y con el sol de verano africano golpeando cada día que pasaba, me sorprendería que no lo terminara con cáncer de piel antes de que nuestro viaje terminara. ¡Pero, aun así, no lo iba a abandonarlo! Él era lo único que me quedaba y era como mi hermano; por lo que verlo morir frente a mis ojos, ¡Seria horrible y nunca me lo perdonaría! (Ya que a Gwen apenas la conozco y Rachel es una recién llegada, por lo que es básicamente una desconocida).

Alrededor del quinto o sexto día. Estábamos completamente agotados y finalmente, después de días de caminata sin rumbo, Alex y Rachel colapsaron, quedándose atrás de nosotros.

"Vamos Alex"-le dije en una voz ronca-"¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡Aún podemos hacerlo!"-.

-"Chicos, Hemos estado caminado sin rumbo por muchos días y ahora ¡Estamos jodidamente perdidos! No creo poder seguir con esto. ¡¿No podemos simplemente aceptar la realidad y simplemente, no sé, morirnos de una vez?!"-. Alex hablo con desesperación.

Desafortunadamente, vi como Gwen empezó a compartir los mismos sentimientos que Alex. Nos habíamos quedado sin agua y no nos quedaba mucha comida.

Aun así, no pensaba rendirme.

"Vamos amigo, ¡no te rindas aun!"-Le dije mientras lo levantaba y lo cargaba sobre mi hombro. -"¡Lo lograremos! ¡Ya lo puedo sentir!"-.

Y justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Rachel ya no pudo más y termino colapsando. Gwen se sentó y tomo a Rachel en brazos.

"¡Eso es todo! ¡Se acabó! "¡Me riendo!"-Gwen exploto repentinamente en un ataque de histeria. -"Gracias a tu estúpida idea, ¡estamos perdidos y vamos a morir si seguimos con esta estupidez! ¡Sería un milagro si alguien nos rescata! Y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que nos está pasando, déjame ponerte al tanto"-.

Gwen comenzó a contar con los dedos. -"Primero, se acabó la comida. Segundo, no tenemos un mapa, mi GPS ya no sirve y no tenemos un celular para llamar a alguien. Tercero, también se acabó el agua, y, por último, Cuarto, hay unos ojos que nos vigilan a través de esos arbustos y ¡Me están volviendo loca!"-.

Alex y yo repentinamente nos pusimos en alerta ante lo último que dijo Gwen.

"Gwen, ¿cuál fue lo último que dijiste?"-pregunto Alex nerviosamente.

"Dije que hay un par de ojos observando...nos"-Gwen hablo lentamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Los dos giramos lentamente la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Gwen señalaba, y quedamos en shock al ver que, efectivamente, había un par de ojos dorados que nos observaban desde los arbustos.

Los tres nos levantamos de un salto, retrocediendo lentamente mientras la criatura de aquellos ojos se acercaba a nosotros.

 _Mierda..._

"¡CORRAN!"-grite y acto seguido, los tres comenzamos correr con la intención de escapar de aquella criatura.

Mientras lo hacíamos, sentí que tropezamos con algo y caímos bruscamente contra el suelo, dejando inconscientes a Alex y a Gwen. Yo era el único que estaba despierto.

-"! Alex!, Gwen ¡"- dije débilmente, tratando de hacer que reaccionaran-"! Chicos, despierten ¡"-.

Pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que solo quede yo. Estaba exhausto y no podía arrastrarme ni un metro más, por lo que finalmente me sentí listo para desmayarme y sabía que esta vez, ninguno de nosotros despertaría. Estaría con mis padres en unos momentos...

No se cuento tiempo estuve despierto. Pero lo último que recuerdo antes de finalmente desmayarme, fue escuchar una suave y relajante voz que hablada desde arriba. No pude entender lo que decía aquella voz y con un suspiro. Me desmayé sintiéndome listo para morir de una vez y ya no supe más.

* * *

-"Mi cabeza... ¿qué paso?"-murmure mientras intentaba recuperar la sensación del cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una superficie fría y gris muy por encima de mí con una pequeña grieta que estaba fluyendo con luz desde el exterior. A juzgar por la forma del lugar, asumí que estaba en una especie de cueva.

Cuando pude moverme nuevamente, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue saber dónde estaban mis compañeros y lo más importante, saber si estaban bien. Con eso en mente, trate de levantarme y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sentí una gran mano que me empujo suavemente hacia el suelo.

"Tranquilo"-profunda voz masculina estaba hablando cerca de mí. -"No querrás lastimarte de nuevo"-.

No pude reconocer aquella voz. Tenía poder y fuerza, pero no sonaba amenazante. Cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos y lo que vi casi me hizo perder la razón.

Sentado frente a mí no era humano, sino un león adulto con una espesa melena castaña y ojos dorados con la mirada más poderosa que había visto en mi vida.

En cuestión de segundos, retrocedí hasta una pared a unos metros detrás de mí.

-"¡Re- retrocede! ¡Tengo un cuchillo y se cómo usarlo!"-.

De hecho, no lo traía conmigo, pero no quería que el león se me acercara. Solo lo dije para que retrocediera. Sin embargo y por increíble que parezca, él no estaba intimidado. De hecho, parecía estar...preocupado.

"No te muevas, por favor". -el león caminaba lentamente hacia mí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. -"Aun no estás bien. Estamos tratamos de ayudarlo"-.

De repente, deje de retroceder y me quede inmóvil como una piedra. Estaba completamente perplejo. ¿Ese león hablo? ¿Literalmente hablo? Esto era imposible y desafió toda lógica. Tenía voz y no solo eso, podía hablar español perfectamente.

-"¡T- tu, di- dijiste algo!"-dije perplejo.

"Si"-. El león inclino la cabeza confundió -"Lo hice"-.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- pregunte perplejo. Estaba más confundido que asustado en ese momento.

El león parpadeo. -"¿De que estas hablando? Siempre he sido capaz de hablar, desde que era un cachorro"-.

"Pero puedo entenderte... ¿cómo es que puedo?"

"No lo sé."- dijo lentamente. -"¿Entender _qué_?"-.

Esa última pregunta era sarcástica. Como si esto fuera una situación normal para él.

"Los humanos y los animales no pueden entenderse mutuamente ¿sabes?"- respondí, comenzando a molestarme de que me tratara como idiota. -"Ya en serio ¿cómo estás haciendo eso?"-.

"Honestamente, no creo que eso sea un problema"- dijo el león con un gesto resuelto. -"Al fin y al cabo, debo asegurarme de que estés bien. Es decir, que no sufras ningún daño, así que: porque no mejor te relajas y me dices si tienes algún otro dolor"-.

Mire al león, desconcertado y sin saber qué hacer. Llegando a este punto, me detuve e hice una pausa...porque, en serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio _no_ huiría de un león que habla? He pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos días, ¿y ahora debía creer que los leones pueden hablar? La idea de que me volví loco era más razonable y todavía...

Este león parecía preocuparse por mi bienestar. Lo cual, de cierta manera, era confuso. Pero también tenía sentido, porque si este león me hubiera querido muerto, ya me habría matado desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que estaría bien... por ahora.

Queriendo acabar de esto, suspire y dije: -"Me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy un poco mareado. Pero dejando eso de lado, todo en orden"-.

"Perfecto."-el león me sonrió. -"Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Mufasa, el rey y gobernante de las Tierras de Reino"-.

 _¿Tierras del reino?,_ pensé confundido.

Musafa camino hacia mí y me ayudo a levantarme. -"Sígueme."-

Una vez de pie, él y yo caminamos hacia la salida de la salida de la cueva.

"Entonces."-dijo Mufasa dirigiéndose a mí. -"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-.

-"Kevin, Kevin Goldstar"-.

"Un Placer, Kevin"-Mufasa con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza, devolviendo el gesto.

Al salir de la cueva. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando una hermosa vista se extendió ante de mí. Estábamos parados en la base de una larga roca que se extendía hacia el este a unos quince metros de un ligero ángulo ascendente. La cueva detrás de mí solo era parte de una gran roca que sobresalía en el cielo.

Era hermoso, pero las tierras que lo rodeaban, lo eran aún más (y que apenas tenía palabras para describirla). Estábamos rodeados de un inmenso mar de hierba verde y larga. Cada aquí y allá había un árbol de acacia o baobab de pie de forma independiente. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y podía sentirse una sensación de paz en el aire.

"¡WOW!"- dije asombrado. -"¡Este lugar es increíble!"-.

Mufasa me miro. -"Esto es la Roca del Rey, ubicado en el corazón de este reino y lo que toca la luz del sol. -"

"- ¿Roca del Rey?"- pregunte con curiosidad.

"Así es"-Mufasa sonrió brillantemente mientras observa la roca. -"Este ha sido nuestro hogar por generaciones. -"

"Um, majestad, me preguntaba: ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?"- le pregunte a Mufasa, queriendo saber cómo es que termine de este lugar.

Mufasa levanto la mirada hacia mí y me respondió: -"Bueno, Resulta que mi compañera, la Reina Sarabi, había salido a cazar por la tarde, al este de aquí y mientras lo hacía, se topó con usted y otros 3 humanos más, aparentemente escondidos bajo la hierba. Debo decir que su presencia fue inesperada. Ya que me dijo que trato de verlos de cerca. Sin embargo, todos se habían alarmado y trataron de escapar"-.

De pronto, recordé que no había visto señales de Alex o las chicas desde la última vez que los vi y comencé a preocuparme.

"Pero ¿qué paso con los tres que iban conmigo?"-pregunte, claramente preocupado.

"No te preocupes, Kevin. Ellos están bien"-dijo Mufasa de forma calmada. -"Sarabi y su grupo de caza los trajeron hasta aquí cuando te desmayaste. Le pedimos a Rafiki que se encargada de tratar tus heridas y las de tus amigos mientras estaban inconscientes."-

Di un suspiro de alivio. Pero realmente necesitaba saber dónde estaban.

-"Bueno, realmente aprecio su cuidado, pero necesito saber dónde están mis amigos"-le pregunte nervioso, casi a punto de perder la calma.

Mufasa estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchamos sonidos de pasos provenientes de la cueva donde había despertado. Me di la vuelta y pude ver como Alex, Gwen y Rachel salían lentamente de la cueva, obviamente sin haber visto el lugar en el que estaban. Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que recordaran y, entraran en pánico, a excepción de Rachel, ya que ella se había desmayado antes de que nosotros.

"Hola chicos ¿cómo se sienten?"- pregunte nerviosamente, esperando cómo reaccionarían.

"Bueno, mi pierna aún sigue rota, pero ya no me duele tanto como antes"- respondió Alex, cojeando hacia mí.

"Y a mí me duele la cabeza, pero dejando eso de lado, me siento genial"-gruño Gwen, frotándose la cabeza.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y al ver a Mufasa, hicieron la reacción que esperaba. Dejando escapar un agudo grito, Gwen se desplomo en el suelo, comenzando a retroceder, seguido por Alex, quien se resbalo y también retrocedió. Ambos estaban en el suelo, temblando de miedo. Rachel, por alguna extraña razón, se quedó en su lugar, parada en donde estaba, mirando a Mufasa de una manera curiosa e infantil. Cosa que me sorprendió y, de hecho, fue la única de nuestro grupo que no se asustó al ver a Mufasa.

"Tranquilos, chicos"-. Les dije a Alex y a Gwen, tratando de calmarlos. -"No hace nada"-.

"¡Kevin, ¿estás loco?!"-grito Alex de repente. -"¡Aléjate de él! -.

"Relájense. Todo está bien."-y luego agregue en una mezcla de apoyo y emoción: -"No lo van a creer, pero estos leones nos trajeron aquí cuando nos desmayamos y, por si no fuera poco, ¡También pueden hablar!"-.

"¿En serio?"-pregunto Rachel, manteniendo esa mirada de interés infantil.

Gwen soltó una carcajada y respondió: -"Kevin, por favor, eso es imposible. Los leones no pueden hablar, y obviamente no ayudan a otras criaturas. Ellos las matan"-.

"¡TIENE RAZÓN!"-agrego Alex. -"¡seguramente nos trajeron aquí para comernos!"-.

Miré a los dos y abrí la boca para responder, pero Mufasa se adelantó.

-"Aunque parezca difícil de creer para usted, Puedo hablar. Además, si quisiera devorarla, ya lo habría hecho. Les aseguro que no tienen nada que temer. No deseo lastimarlos"-.

Tanto Gwen como Alex se quedaron completamente paralizados, agrandando sus ojos como platos. Era evidente, si ellos pudieron escuchar a Mufasa hablando tan claramente como el día, simplemente se quedaron sin palabras.

"¡HABLO!"-grito Alex, sin apartar su vista de Mufasa. -"¡ESE LEÓN HABLO!"-.

"Les dije"-. Respondí cruzando los brazos.

Gwen me miraba con incredulidad y miedo. En cuanto a Alex, el comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos y de estos, saco una especie de libreta y sacando una pluma del otro bolsillo; comenzó a escribir sobre ella. Supuse que él tenía una razón, pero no le pregunte. No iba a preguntar lo que probablemente sería una pregunta retórica y tomando en cuenta que su Papa era un investigador; ya resulta obvio que la Zoología y la investigación estaba en sus venas (creyéndose un sabihondo). Recuerdo que Alex solía ser el más listo de la clase, Siempre sacando buenas notas y echándome la mano en ocasiones con los trabajos y tareas. Y ahora que estaba cara a cara frente a un león adulto que habla nuestro idioma a la perfección. Alex no iba a perder la oportunidad de apuntarlo todo. Cosa que era un tanto innecesaria, viendo nuestra situación actual; Pero sus razones tendrán.

Rachel, quien fue la más " _calmada"_ de nosotros, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos Yo y Mufasa. La curiosidad pura e inocente brillaba en sus ojos. Eso aligero un poco mi humor.

"Así que... ¿fue usted quien nos trajo hasta aquí?"-pregunto Rachel, claramente confundida.

Di un suspiro de alivio. Al menos, ella se mantuvo calmada y no se asustó en ningún momento. No entendía el porqué, pero estaba calmada y eso era lo importa

Mufasa simplemente asintió con la cabeza, respondiéndole. -"En realidad, no fui yo. Sarabi, mi compañera, los encontró en las llanuras y junto a su grupo de caza los trajo aquí. Hicimos que nuestro curandero Rafiki tratara con las heridas que tenían"-.

"Bueno, eso explica lo de mi pierna."-dijo Alex mientras doblaba la parte derecha de su pantalón. Dejando ver que tenía hojas que actuaban como vendas alrededor de esta.

Después de pensarlo un poco, cerró su libreta y lo miro, confuso. - "Entonces... esos ojos que vimos en los arbustos, ¿era _esa_ tal Sarabi?"-.

Mufasa asintió.

"Antes de que me vuelva loca, me gustaría saber: ¿Quién es usted?"- Pregunto Gwen de repente (algo desesperada).

Él sonrió de nuevo y le respondió, casi de inmediato.

"Bueno, Soy Mufasa, el Rey de las Tierras del Reino, mi reino". -dijo firmemente, Sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a Alex, para después dirigirse a mí -"Ahora que conocen mi nombre, me gustaría saber cuáles son los nombres de tus amigos, Kevin"-.

-"¡Yo...lo siento! ¡No...No sabía que eras un rey! Soy Alex Griffin y estoy para servirle mi señor..., digo, Majestad"- tartamudeo Alex, mientras se levantaba sobre su pierna y, torpemente, se arrodillo ante él.

"Por favor, no hacen faltan las formalidades, Solo llámame Mufasa". - respondió Mufasa riéndose de una buena manera. Yo tampoco pude evitar reírme por eso también.

"Y en cuanto a mí."- Gwen hablo, poniéndose de pie y tratando de sonar respetuosa. -"Me llamo Gwendolyn Drake, pero prefiero que me llamen Gwen"-.

"Y yo soy... Rachel, señor". -respondió Rachel tímidamente.

"Un placer". -Mufasa dijo con una sonrisa. Pero luego se puso serio y me miro. -"Ahora, Kevin, déjenme preguntarles: ¿cuál es su motivo o cómo es que llegaron a las Tierras del Reino?"-.

Y de pronto, se me dificulto mirarlo a los ojos. Alex comenzó a temblar de dolor y pena. Gwen y Rachel bajaron sus cabezas con tristeza. Había hecho la pregunta que ninguno de nosotros esperaba ni quería contestar de ninguna manera. No sabíamos cómo ni cuanto terminamos aquí y sabíamos que sería algo difícil de explicar.

"Es...una larga historia"- respondí. - "y no es del todo bonita"-.

"Realmente necesito saberlo, pero si no quieren decírmelo, está bien..."-nos dijo Mufasa, con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

"No, no, no...Está bien"- le respondí. Inhalando y exhalando profundamente, tratando de calmar su mente del estrés, el dolor y la tristeza.

Alex dio un paso al frente y decido comenzar por mí.

"Estábamos de paso. Mi amigo y yo vinimos a África hacia un campamento de verano con nuestros padres. Y fue hace unos días que..."-Alex se calló de repente y comenzó a temblar. Giro su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas.

"...Murieron"-. Dije rápidamente, terminando la frase por Alex. La palabra me desgarraba por dentro cuando salió -"En un horrible accidente y solo nosotros sobrevivimos. Después conocimos a Gwen y también a..", - Mire a Rachel; quien estaba a punto de romper a llorar-"Y hemos estado vagando desde entonces. No sabemos dónde estamos o hacia donde iremos. De no ser por ustedes, Ya habríamos muerto."-

Cuando terminé, Sentí lágrimas cayendo por mi cara y empecé a llorar.

" _¿Qué crees que haces, IDIOTA?... ¡no seas un bebe! ¡Deja de llorar!"_ pensé, tratando de detenerme. Me sentí incómodo. Me jure a mí mismo que no me iba a desahogar de esta manera. ¡Y mucho menos en frente al rey! Sin embargo, miré a mis amigos y vi que no era el único.

Vi que Alex aún seguía sollozando violenta y silenciosamente. Rachel corrió hacia Gwen y rompió a llorar. Gwen puso sus brazos sobre ella, mientras le susurraba consuelo al oído. Me percate que Gwen, a pesar de estar _triste_ , no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, cosa que me está haciendo pensar 2 cosas de ella: o está fingiendo estar triste o simplemente no era tan expresiva.

Sin embargo, cuando empecé a imaginarme la mirada de incredulidad de Mufasa antes este grupo de chicos huérfanos. Sentí que algo me abrazaba. Levanté la mirada y, para mi sorpresa, vi una que había compasión en los ojos de Mufasa mientras me abrazaba. Él realmente se sentía mal por nuestra situación y quería mejorar las cosas.

"Lo siento."-Me reí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. Y en el momento en el que Mufasa me soltó, me sentí mucho mejor y hasta tenía una leve sonrisa. -"Yo no sé lo que me paso; me sentía triste y me deje llevar..."-

"Está bien."- dijo una voz detrás de mí. -"No hay necesidad de lamentarlo por llorar"-.

Vi como Gwen y Rachel comenzaban a retroceder, y al darme la vuelta, vi a una leona poderosamente construida de pelaje moreno oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos naranja dorado. Eran los mismos ojos que vimos en la pradera antes de desmayarnos.

"Llegas justo a tiempo, Sarabi" -le dijo Mufasa.

"Tuve algunos asuntos que atender". -dijo Sarabi

"¿Así tú eras la que estaba escondida en esos arbustos? ¿La que nos trajo hasta aquí?". -pregunto Alex.

"Así es". - Sarabi se nos quedó viendo. -"Y también lo escuche todo y debo decir que se cómo se sienten. Se lo duro que es perder a un ser querido"-.

Vimos a Mufasa y a Sarabi mirarse durante un periodo de tiempo. Parecían tener una especie de... charla visual o algo por el estilo. No sabía el porqué, pero Mufasa se me acerco y dijo:

"Kevin ¿nos disculpan un segundo? Necesito discutir algo con Sarabi". -Pregunto. Asentí y se alejaron, discutiendo quien sabe qué cosa...

Mientras tanto, me acerque hacia Alex y lo abrace. Él se me quedo viendo.

-"Oye ¿estás bien?"-.

"si... creo que si"-dijo acomodándose sus lentes. -"Ya me siento mejor. -"

"-Que bueno"-.

Observamos nuestro entorno. El profundo cielo violeta, brillante con la luz de luz de las estrellas, rodeando por la luna llena. Vi como Gwen se acercó a nosotros.

"Linda vista"- dijo Gwen.

Los dos la miramos.

"Tienes razón"-Respondió Alex-"Este lugar es increíble"-.

Luego de eso, Gwen se dirigió hasta mí y me pregunto: -"¿y ahora qué?"-.

"No lo sé"- dije simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros-"ya se me acabaron todas las ideas"-.

Alex me dio un codazo. -"Aquí vienen"-.

Mufasa y Sarabi se acercaron hacia donde estábamos, se pararon frente a nosotros y se sonrió el uno al otro.

"Chicos". - Mufasa comenzó a hablar. -"Sarabi y yo estuvimos hablando y les tenemos una propuesta. Tengan en cuenta que es su decisión y la respetaremos como tal"-.

"De acuerdo ¿que nos proponen?"-pregunte con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Sarabi brillaban. -"Nos preguntábamos, ¿Les gustaría unirse a nuestra manada?"-.

* * *

 **Gracias por Leer este capítulo, Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **La historia continuara en el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría poder escuchar sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	4. La manada de Mufasa

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 4 de mi fanfic.**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, alguien es un poco flojo por aquí. De todas formas, no duden dar una crítica constructiva. Ninguna historia es perfecta y la mía no es una excepción. Siempre trato de que mi redacción sea decente y procurar que la gente entienda mi historia.**

 **En fin, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La manada de Mufasa:

Los tres quedamos boquiabiertos ante aquella propuesta que nos hacían. ¡Un león les propone a cuatro niños humanos la opción de unirse! Sonaba bastante loco y realmente dudábamos si debíamos quedarnos o no. Todavía me sorprende que no nos hayan devorado y mi instinto me decía que debíamos correr y escapar de aquel lugar, pero no lo hicimos.

Por otro lado, es una agradable oferta. Se notaba que Mufasa confiaba en nosotros, de lo contrario no nos estaría ofreciendo esto.

"¿Hasta que podamos cuidarnos solos... o algo así?"-pregunto Alex, queriendo aclarar.

"Estábamos pensando más en la línea de indefinidamente",- sonrió Mufasa.

Realmente nos quedamos sin palabras y no sabíamos que decir. Por un lado, tendríamos que adaptarnos a un estilo de vida completamente diferente. ¡Uno en la que nunca habíamos vivido antes! tendríamos que depender de métodos tradicionales de medicina, sin depender de los antiguos lujos que teníamos en los Estados Unidos. Simplemente tendríamos que prescindir de un montón de _cosas_ (tales como la electricidad o inclusive, la tecnología). Pero por otro lado, era una propuesta bastante generosa, especialmente cuando no sabemos dónde estamos ni cómo llegamos hasta aquí. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante ahora es que tenía una oferta que ninguno de nosotros podría rechazar.

No había duda. Por primera vez en semanas, mi cara se rompió en una gran sonrisa, al igual que la de Alex, Gwen y Rachel.

Entonces Rachel hizo algo que nos impactó aún más: Corrió hacia Sarabi y la abrazo. Aquello hizo que tanto Mufasa como Sarabi quedaran sorprendidos ante esto, al igual que nosotros.

"¡Me gustaría muchísimo!" -Dijo Rachel mientras seguía abrazándola y, medio segundo después, Sarabi sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Esto nos dejó boquiabiertos otra vez, porque ¡Mírenla! ¡Una niña de unos 12 años abrazando a una Leona como si de un gatito se tratase! Sé que es una niña y así de inocentes y curiosos son los niños. Pero incluso antes de que tan siquiera hubiéramos tomado una decisión, ¡Ella acepto su oferta sin pensarlo dos veces! Fue algo que uno no puede explicar. Aunque viéndolo por otro lado, también es confuso el hecho de que Rachel fue la única de nuestro grupo que no se asustó ante Mufasa cuando lo vio ni mucho menos, cuando literalmente hablo español perfectamente frente a nosotros. Seguramente habría una explicación, pero eso no es importante ahora.

Vi como Gwen trato de ir hacia donde estaba Rachel para separarla de Sarabi. Pero levante mi brazo, bloqueando su paso.

"Déjala"- le dije. -"Deja que se divierta."

-"Pero Kevin..."-

"Tranquila Gwen.-Dije interrumpirla-"Mírala. Esta feliz".

Gwen dio un suspiro y dejo de tratar de rodearme. Entonces llego mi turno de hablar, me iba a arrepentir de mi decisión, pero creo que me arriesgare. Di un paso al frente.

"A mí también me gustaría mucho".-dije con gratitud y entusiasmo.-"En serio... ¡no sé cómo agradecerlos!"-

Los dos sonrieron.

"No es necesario. Como dijiste, ustedes no tenían lugar adonde ir o a alguien a quien recurrir, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por ustedes".-dijo Sarabi.

Alex dio un paso al frente.-"Yo opino que es una locura, pero también estoy muy agradecido. Digo, estoy en deuda con ustedes".-

Llego el turno de Gwen de hablar. Respiro profundamente y dio un paso al frente.

"Yo también pienso que es una descabellada propuesta. Pero, por otro lado, es muy generoso de su parte y personalmente...seria descorteza rechazar la oferta de un rey."- respondió Gwen sonriendo discretamente.

Rachel finalmente se separó de Sarabi y camino hacia Gwen. Mufasa y Sarabi se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Bueno, ahora debemos encargarnos de una cosa".-dijo Mufasa mirando hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?"-, pregunte sintiéndome listo para lo que fuera.

Mufasa sonrió. -"Tendremos que presentarlos al resto de la manada"-.

Él se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el borde de la roca. Una vez allí, respiro hondo por unos minutos para después soltar un poderoso rugido que hizo eco en algunas partes de la pradera.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder su pregunta, vi a tres leonas acercándose, seguidas por otras seis más. Llegaron otras cuatro más llegaron poco después, con cinco cachorros retozando entre sus piernas mientras subían. Las leonas estaban charlando entre ellas mientras caminaban y comenzaron a formar un gran círculo alrededor de nuestro grupo. Bueno... _iban charlando_ hasta que nos vieron. Ninguno de nosotros cuatro pudimos evitar notar todas las miradas que recibíamos. Por lo que pude llegar a notar, el sentimiento de cada mirada era una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Era de esperarse. Seguramente ver humanos en estas tierras no era normal por aquí.

"Kevin"-dijo Alex, susurrándome al oído.-"Tengo un mal presentimiento".

Le asentí con la cabeza. Sé que Alex suele ser miedoso en ocasiones, Pero al menos sabia como se sentía. Es decir, en serio, como alguien permite estar rodeado por más de una docena de leones y no sentir nervioso o incluso incomodo por ello.

Una de las leonas estaba hablando más fuerte cuando legaba a su lugar en el círculo.

-"...Casi tuve a ese antílope. ¡Unos segundos más y hubiera sido mío! Si se trata de otra reasignación, te juro que voy a..."-

Su oración se desvanecía mientras sus ojos se movían en dirección de Mufasa, Antes de que llegaran a posarse en nosotros. Muy de repente, se agrandaron con sorpresa y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, liberando una corriente de aire, mientras sus palabras se perdían en una especie de siseo. Ella parecía aturdía por un segundo, como si estuviera alucinando. Había algo desconcertante en la forma en la que nos miraba. Alex cerró sus ojos ante la leona y yo hice lo mismo. Su expresión cambio al instante en que lo hicimos. Nuestros ojos se estrecharon, intensificando los ya espeluznantes ojos rojos como la sangre. Había una ira pura que emanaban de esos ojos rojos. Me hierve la sangre de tan solo mirarlos. En ese momento, Alex rápidamente bajo la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Rachel se aferró de Gwen asustada. Gwen, por su parte, se quedó viendo a la leona con una mirada semi-neutral (casi enojada) mientras agarraba a Rachel como si intentara protegerla de alguna manera. Deseando apartar de mi mente aquella clara e inexplicable ira de esta leona, decidí mirar hacia el resto de la manada que nos rodeaba.

Todos eran bastante similares en color bronceado; pero tenían algunos matices y características que las diferenciaban. Algunas parecían delgadas y ligeras. Mientras que otras eran musculosas y muy poderosos. Muchas tenían caras redondeadas, mientras que otras poseían rasgos angulosos y puntiagudos, incluida la leona de ojos rojos que no me atrevía a tener contacto visual. Una cosa era segura, sin embargo: todas las mirabas de curiosidad y miedo que recibíamos de cada una de las leonas solo me pusieron nervioso. De repente, realmente dudaba que el plan de Mufasa para nosotros fuera a funcionar.

Otra leona apareció a la vista, seguida por un toco azul que volaba sobre ella y dos cachorros por debajo, y parecían tener una especie de discusión.

-"¡Así que _no_ ganaste!"-

-"¡Oh, claro que sí!"-

-"¡No es cierto! ¡Hiciste trampa!"-

-"Se llama _jugar limpio_ , Simba. No hice " _trampa_ "-.

Mufasa se rió de los dos antes de llamarlos.

-"¡Simba, Nala! Tenemos algo importante que discutir. Podrán solucionar eso más tarde"-.

Los dos cachorros se miraron el uno al otro para después soltar una carcajada. La cachorra de ojos azules llamada Nala siguió a la leona de color crema que se había acercado a uno de los lugares vacíos del círculo. El toco se elevó y se posó sobre el hombro de Mufasa, cosa que me sorprendió un poco, pero especialmente a Alex, quien volvió a sacar su libreta y volvió a escribir en ella. Supuse que habría una razón de esto, pero decidí ahorrarme la pregunta. No quería causar más problemas.

El cachorro de color dorado llamado Simba troto hacia donde estaba Mufasa y se sentó entre él y Sarabi. Él nos miró y en especial a Rachel, la curiosidad pura e inocente brillaba en sus ojos. Mientras que Rachel, lo miraba con ternura e inocencia. Por un breve instante, la curiosa compostura de Simba y Rachel aligeraron un poco mi humor.

Mufasa le sonrió al cachorro y alzo la vista hacia su manada. Miro a su alrededor, pareciendo buscar algo o a alguien. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un espacio vació que estaba a un lado de la leona de ojos rojos.

"Tarde de nuevo."- murmuro Mufasa, frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

"¿Debo Buscarlo, majestad?"- pregunto el toco en su hombro.-"Quisiera castigarle por esto"-.

"Eso no será necesario, Zazu".-dijo Mufasa mirando al pájaro.-"Yo mismo se lo diré después de esto"-.

"¿De qué están hablando?"-me susurro Gwen con curiosidad y confusión.

"Ni idea"- le respondí.

También tenía curiosidad de saber eso, pero no era el momento ideal para eso.

"Papa ¿Quiénes son ellos?"- pregunto Simba con curiosidad, sin apartar la mirada de Rachel.

"Lo vas a descubrir, Simba"- dijo Mufasa sonriendo.

Luego de eso, mirada hacia el circulo y sonrió.

-"Los he convocado a todos ustedes para darles un anuncio importante. Los cuatro humanos aquí presentes, formaran parte de nuestra manada"-.

La manada comenzó a murmurar el uno al otro, e inmediatamente mis preocupaciones se solidificaron; la mitad de la manada parecía Recelosa de nuestra presencia y la sensación de luchar comenzó a hervir mis entrañas y no era el único que lo sentía. Alex era el que más lo expresaba, ya que incluso empezó a retroceder un poco.

"Tranquilos"- dijo Mufasa, alzando la voz para ser escuchado por todos.-"Ayudamos a los necesitados, y como su Rey, tome la decisión de ayudar a estos niños tanto como podamos"-.

"¿Ayudarlos?"- intervino la leona de ojos rojizos, con la misma mirada furiosa de siempre. -"¿Perdiste la cabeza, Mufasa? ¡Míralos! ¡Son Humanos! ¡Tú eres el que nos habló de lo peligrosos que eran los de su tipo! ¡Tú _siempre_ nos dije que debíamos evitarlos a toda costa! ¿Y ahora traes a cuatro de ellos antes nosotros y nos pides que nos hagamos amigos? ¿Acaso será que tu...?"-.

Lo que sea que ella pensó que era Mufasa, nunca lo supimos. Sarabi rugió detrás de nosotros, haciéndome saltar un poco.

"Recuerda tu lugar, Zira"- gruño-"no cuestiones a tu Rey"-. Zira retrocedió. Su rostro aun mostraba descontento, pero ella no hablo más.

"Gracias Sarabi"-asintió Mufasa, sin apartar la mirada de Zira.-"Es cierto que les advertido acerca de los peligros de los humanos y eso peligros aún se mantienen. Pero estos chicos son diferentes. No tienen Familia ni hogar. Algunos de ustedes sabrán que ellos son los humanos que se encontraban vagando en las praderas. He hablado con ellos, y no han mostrado odio ni rencor hacia ninguno de nosotros, especialmente la joven Humana"-. Dijo refiriendo a Rachel.

La leona de color crema junto a Nala hablo, tenía una voz amable y relajante. -"¿Cómo se llaman?"-.

Mire alrededor y respondí:-"Mi nombre es Kevin"-. Dude por un momento, un poco desanimado por las caras que recibíamos, en especial la de Zira.

"El mío es Alex"-. Dijo armándose de valor.

"Y yo soy Gwendolyn, Pero llámenme Gwen"- dijo Gwen de repente. -"y la niña a mi lado se llama Rachel"-.

Rachel no dijo nada y simplemente levanto su mano, en señal de saludo.

Luego decidí continuar:-"No tienen de que preocuparse. No tenemos nada que ocultar. Mis amigos y yo perdimos a nuestras familias hace poco y estamos perdidos sin lugar a donde ir. Solo buscamos un nuevo hogar. Un lugar en donde podamos comenzar de cero y vivir nuestras vidas. Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero con el tiempo, podremos demostrar nuestra utilidad antes ustedes. Y puedo jurarles que no se arrepentirán"-.

Las expresiones de la mayor parte de la manada se suavizaron considerablemente, aunque algunas, como las de Zira, parecían seguir desconfiadas como siempre.

"Confió en Kevin"-dijo Mufasa firmemente con una sonrisa.-"Como dije antes, ninguno de ellos ha mostrado odio ni rencor, y Aiehu nos lo han traído a nosotros. Por lo tanto, a partir de hoy, Kevin y sus amigos: Alex, Gwendolyn y Rachel formaran parte de nuestra manada y serán tratados con el mismo respeto y amabilidad como cualquiera de nosotros"-.

Sin ninguna vacilación, la manada se inclinó ante las últimas palabras de Mufasa, en señal de aprobación. Luego, lentamente, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bajar de la roca del Rey para después dirigirse hacia las praderas. Algunos se quedaron por un momento para mirarnos con curiosidad, lo cual era algo incómodo. Alex quiso decir algo, pero lo calle, no queriendo que el provocara a un depredador que ya estaba enfadado. Mufasa y Sarabi no se dieron cuenta, Mientras discutían de algo pude escuchar el estallido de Zira detrás de nosotros. Así nos pusimos de pie, sin mirar nada en particular hasta que los grandes felinos se aburrieron de mirarnos. Finalmente se dieron la vuelta y se fueron. Al final, solo se quedaron: Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, el toco Zazu, y otras dos leonas, una de las cuales tenia similitudes con Nala (por el color crema) y tenía unos amables ojos azules.

"Perdón por lo de Zira"-dijo Sarabi, caminando hacia nosotros con una mueca.-"Ella tiene algunos demonios internos que debe enfrentar. Pero es una cazadora muy hábil, y de no ser por ella, estaríamos en desventaja"-.

"Espero que sea temporal"-murmuro Alex, Mientras veía la figura de Zira desapareciendo entre la hierba.-"Realmente espero no causar problemas"-.

"Créeme,"-dijo la leona parecida a Nala con una sonrisa-"Si tienen problemas con Zira, es problema que ella lo haya comenzado"-.

De alguna manera, aquellas palabras no fueron reconfortantes del todo. Aun así, Alex y yo le devolvimos la sonrisa y miramos por un momento a las dos leonas.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto Gwen, rompiendo el silencio.

"Oh, perdónanos... No nos hemos presentado"- dijo la leona más ligera riendo. -"Soy Sarafina, Madre de Nala y mejor amiga de Sarabi"-.

"Y yo soy Kala"-dijo la otra leona con una sonrisa igual de grande.

"Gusto conocerlas"-dijo Gwen cortésmente. Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y todo se calló. Torpe e incómodamente silencioso. Zazu, quien todavía estaba sobre el hombro de Mufasa, Aclaro su garganta deliberadamente, pero sin efecto. Decidí seguir hablando, con la intención de romper el silencio.

-"Entonces...Somos parte de la manda. ¡Genial!. Pero, um... ¿y ahora qué?"-

Sarabi se rió entre dientes.-"bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer?"-.

"No se"- Respondió Alex encogiéndose de hombros.-"¿Que suelen hacer ustedes todos los días?"-.

"En su mayoría, simplemente nos relajamos y disfrutamos de la compañía de los demás"-dijo Kala.-"Pero cada noche, nos dividimos en grupos de caza y buscamos nuestra comida diaria"-.

Rachel comenzó a bostezar y luego me percaté de que Gwen empezó a sentirse cansada. Yo también me sentía igual. Deambula por la sabana durante más de una semana debió ser tan agotador. Y de repente, ya me sentí listo para acostarme.

"No sé ustedes"- dijo Gwen sintiéndose agotada como Rachel.-"Pero estar vagando sin rumbo durante días, Toparse con leones parlantes e inteligentes es demasiado para mi"-.

"Tienes razón"- Alex estando de acuerdo con Gwen.-"¿En donde duermen ustedes?"-.

"La cueva en donde despertaron es donde dormimos todos nosotros"-. Dijo Mufasa.-"Se ven agotados. ¿Les gustaría descansar ahora?"-.

"Sí. Por favor"- dijo Gwen aliviada.

"De acuerdo"- dijo asintiendo-"Nuestra tierra es su tierra ahora. Pueden hacer lo que les plazca"-.

Los tres agradecimos a Mufasa y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ayude a Alex a caminar hacia la cueva y Gwen tomo a Rachel en brazos. Antes de entrar a la cueva, sentí que me olvidaba de algo. Me volví y sonriendo, mire a cada león que aún se encontraba parado.

"Chicos, por cierto... Gracias por todo. Realmente aprecio su amabilidad y hostilidad"-.

Todos me devolvieron la sonrisa. Los ojos de Sarabi brillaban intensamente. "De nada Kevin, en un buen sentido. Si necesitan algo, solo díganoslo. Siempre estaremos allí para ustedes"-.

Todos se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la pradera, dejándome con una sonrisa en mi rostro y una nueva sensación en mi corazón, una sensación que, en aquel fatídico día, creí haberlo perdido. Me lleno por dentro, como un globo inflándose. Por ahora, toda la tristeza y el dolor que habíamos sufrido había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento: esperanza.

Con eso en mente, volvimos a la cueva donde nos esperaban Gwen y Rachel. Rápidamente encontramos nuestras mochilas en el extremo opuesto de la cueva y las recogimos.

Alex y yo descolgamos nuestras bolsas de dormir, las extendimos y nos metimos en ellas. Gwen saco una cobija de su mochila y se desplomo en el suelo, quedándose dormida abrazando a Rachel como si de un animal de peluche se tratase. Me reí de eso y luego escuche los ronquidos de Alex detrás de mí, se había quedado dormido.

La paz y el silencio comenzaban a rodar la cueva que nos rodeada (excepto por los ronquidos de Alex). Ahora estábamos juntos y a salvo, en lugar donde quedarnos y gente (o mejor dicho, leones) con quienes estar. Leones que, por alguna razón, decidieron que valía la pena quedarnos aquí.

No sé qué nos deparara en el futuro, ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que pasara en las próximas semanas. Yo solo sabía qué; Encontramos un lugar donde me sentía seguro y a salvo. Un lugar donde yo y mis amigos podríamos descarnar tranquilamente sin preocupaciones. Y lo más importante, de alguna manera sabía que, a dondequiera que estén, nuestros padres nos estarían cuidando, manteniéndonos a salvo de la muerte. Finalmente, parecía que las cosas se pondrían bien. Les prometí a Alex y a las chicas que encontraríamos un nuevo hogar y No les he fallado después de todo.

Y con eso, cerré mis ojos y caí en el primer sueño pacifico que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Se me hizo un poco difícil mantener la personalidad de Mufasa, en el marco del rey sabio, poderoso y de buen corazón. Y a partir de aquí, mi historia tendrá similitudes con** _The Pride of Man_ **de SimbaFan. La cual, como dije anteriormente, me sirvió de inspiración para escribir la mía.**

 **¿Qué pasa después? ¡Estén al tanto de lo que ocurrirá después! Y Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones al respecto (la crítica constructiva es muy apreciada).**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	5. Extrañas Costumbres

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 5 de mi fanfic.**

 **Realmente espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Extrañas Costumbres:

Los días trascurrieron y la vida comenzó a restablecerse. Todavía sentía un inmenso dolor por la pérdida de nuestra familia (especialmente Alex y yo), pero ya no era tan doloroso como antes. Ellos se habían ido para siempre y ya nada podíamos hacer al respecto. Lo importante aquí es que nosotros estábamos vivos y habíamos encontrado un lugar donde empezar de nuevo y continuar con nuestras vidas. Estos leones eran amables, se cuidaban los unos a los otros. Ellos nos mostraron los mismos sentimientos y acciones. Pero siendo sincero, Alex era más que mi mejor amigo, era como mi hermano y no quisiera tener que perderlo también.

Hablando de Alex, me empecé a percatar que su pierna se recuperaba poco a poco. Así que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera volver a caminar bien.

En cuanto a Gwen y Rachel, también pude llegar a conocerlas un poco más.

Gwen era una chica bastante reservada y solitaria. En mis días de escuela, siempre había escuchado rumores acerca de ella y aquellos rumores eran lo único que conocía sobre ella.

Nunca nos habló sobre sus padres o el porqué de su actitud y cada vez que yo o Alex o algún otro león como Mufasa o Simba nos acercábamos a ella para hablarle pasaban dos cosas: o se alejaba de nosotros para evitarnos o simplemente nos ignoraba. Gwen siempre me decía que no confiaba en Mufasa y comencé a sospechar que seguramente nos ocultaba algo y no nos lo quiere decir. También comenzó a desarrollar una especie de odio hacia Zira. Temía que podrían llegar a matarse un día de estos.

Y en cuanto a Rachel; podría decirse que ella es... tímida. Siempre acompaña a Gwen, considerándola como su hermana mayor o algo por el estilo. A medida que pasaban los días, Rachel adquirió una personalidad alegre y juguetona (como la de Simba) pero aún seguía siendo algo tímida y casi no se nos acercaba a Alex o a mí, Pero al menos ya no se veía tan traumada y asustadiza como el día en que la encontramos.

A medida que pasaban los días, fuimos aceptados cada vez en la manada. De vez en cuanto, una o más leonas se nos acercaban y se presentaban. Hablamos por un tiempo y, en general, todas me cayeron bien. Fueron muy receptivos conmigo y mis amigos una vez llegaron a conocernos.

Varias horas después de la puesta del sol, la manada se fue a dormir en la cueva donde había despertado días atrás. Mufasa, Sarabi y Simba dormían sobre una roca elevada en el centro de la cueva, mientras que el resto dormían en el suelo. Cada noche, los cuatros dormíamos en una esquina de la cueva y nos juntábamos para hacer calor temporal. Era incomodo al principio, pero luego de varias semanas, ya nos acostumbramos. Alex y yo éramos los únicos que teníamos bolsas de dormir. Ya que Gwen y Rachel dormían en el suelo, lo cual me empezó a pacer injusto, pero que se le podía hacer.

Cada mañana, me levantaba antes que los demás. Generalmente, los demás estaban despiertos cuando el sol se encontraba en el horizonte. Pero siempre estaba despierto antes de que tan siquiera se asomara.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Me levanté más temprano de lo habitual. En general, los rayos del sol ya se asomaban en el horizonte, pero hoy, el cielo era de un color purpura claro. Decidiendo seguir con mi rutina, agarré mi mochila y salí de la cueva, procurando de no hacer tanto ruido.

Mire alrededor de las Tierras del Reino. Había comenzado a apreciar su belleza y majestuosidad cada día. Todo era perfecto a su manera. Los árboles que crecían por aquí eran tan extensos y llenos de hojas verdes. La hierba no estaba restringida en su crecimiento y se movía perezosamente con la brisa. Era como el cielo en la tierra. La madre naturaleza se había superado a sí misma.

Respire profundamente el aire de madrugada y comencé mi corto viaje hacia mi lugar. En nuestro segundo día, Sarafina se encargó de hacernos un recorrido por todo el Reino. Me di cuenta de que, a una milla al Norte, Había un pequeño arroyo a la que ningún animal parecía acercarse. Aquí era donde realizaba mi rutina matutina.

Llegué al arroyo en poco tiempo. Una vez allí, deje mi mochila, me desnude y me metí en el agua fría. Me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme a la temperatura, pero una vez lo hice, nadé con facilidad.

Mientras me bañaba, levante la vista. El cielo era de color naranja y rosa, pero el sol aún no se asomaba. A lo lejos, la Roca del Rey estaba silenciosamente parada, a la espera de un nuevo día.

De repente, escuche un crujido que provenía de la hierba cerca de mí. Me acerqué al borde del arroyo donde estaba mi mochila y, rápidamente saqué mi cuchillo, listo para lo que fuera.

De repente, un flash dorado saltó de la hierba y salpico el agua. Cuando resurgió del agua, inmediatamente lo reconocí como... Simba. Aliviado, arroje mi cuchillo a un lado y me quede mirando mientras seguía nadando.

"¿Te asuste?"-preguntó,balbuceando en el agua mientras se reía.

"Solo un poquito,"-le dije, admitiéndolo.-"Por un segundo, creí que me iban a desayunar"-.

"¡Ay, No me digas! ¡El Gran y Valiente Kevin se asustó de un cachorro más pequeño que él!"-Simba se burló.

"Sorprendido."-lo corregí, nadando un poco lejos de él. Me sentía avergonzado por el hecho de estar desnudo frente a otra persona. Entonces recordé que Simba, quien era un cachorro de león que nunca había visto a un ser humano en su vida, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Me relajé y nadé hacia él.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"- preguntó, mientras nadaba hacia mí.

"Te pregunto lo mismo"-dije sonriendo. -"Tu nunca te levantas temprano. ¿Y cómo sabias que estaba aquí?"-

"Eres un poco ruidoso con ese paquete tuyo. Me despertó y tenía curiosidad, así que te seguí"-. Él sonrió y luego preguntó: -"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes tu piel en el suelo?"-.

"¿Mi piel?"-. Le pregunte, desconcertado.

-"Ya sabes, tu piel y la de tus amigos cambia de color todos los días"-.

Me tomó un segundo en darme cuenta de que se refería a mi ropa.

"¡Ah, te refieres a mi ropa! Bueno, pues no puedo bañarme con ellas"-.

"Oh..."- dijo él. Todavía estaba confundido. Pero no dijo nada.

"Aquí es donde hago mi rutina matutina"- dije, rompiendo el silencio.-"Me baño, lavo mi ropa y me preparo para el día"-.

"¿Te bañas en agua?"- preguntó con curiosidad.- "¿No te lames a ti mismo?"-.

Una imagen de mí lamiéndome como un gato me vino a la mente, y me reí.-"¡No soy tan flexible! ¡Ni yo ni mis amigos! ¿Ya viste cuán pequeña es nuestra lengua?"-.

Bromeando, le dije, riéndome todavía.

-"¡No hay forma de que podamos lamernos a nosotros mismos!... Fin de la historia"-terminé.

Simba sonrió y comenzó a reír-"¿Por qué no te bañas en el manantial? Esta mucho más cerca de aquí"-.

Puse los ojos en blanco, recordándome que no sabe nada sobre las costumbres humanas.

"Bueno, bebemos de allí. No creo que quieras tomar el agua después de que alguien se haya limpiado todo la suciedad y el sudor que tenía ¿o sí?. Y no hay nadie por aquí en las mañanas. Me gusta el tiempo a solas. Pero contigo la cosa cambia"-. Añadí rápidamente para no ofenderlo.

Él sonrió y respondió: -"Oh, de acuerdo, lo entiendo"-. A continuación, dio media vuelta y comenzó a nadar en círculos, aparentemente divirtiéndose.

 _Niños-_ me dije a mi mismo mientras me sumergía.

Empecé a frotar fuertemente mi pelo bajo el agua. Nunca me había dado cuenta de la importancia del champú en este momento y no sé si Gwen tenga uno. Pero frotar mi cabello bajo el agua durante un minuto aproximadamente parecía funcionar de la misma manera.

Volví a salir, balbuceando, para ver a Simba nadando hacia la orilla del arroyo. Hice lo mismo y salí. Use la ropa que traía ayer para secarme, y luego me cambie a un par nuevo de mi mochila. Simba estaba sacudiéndose el agua (como un perro).

Tome la ropa con la que me seque y utilice una roca con baches para fregarlas en la corriente. Una vez más, me recordaron la necesidad tan simple como el jabón y a pesar de que Gwen era la única que traía uno, sabía perfectamente que no me lo iba a prestar. Simba estaba recostado sobre su estómago, con sus patas delanteras cruzadas una sobre la otra y con la espalda metida debajo de él. Me miraba atentamente.

-"Entonces, ¿para qué son?"-pregunto él.

Levante la vista hacia él, -"¿Mi ropa? Pues, en su mayor parte son para mantenernos calientes. Notaras que no estamos cubiertos de pelos como tú. Así que la necesito para mantenerme en calor"-.

-"¿Así que es como tu pelaje o algo así?"-. Me pregunto, dándole una idea de lo que le dije.

"Si, excepto que no nací con la ropa puesta. A veces tengo que..."-Me detuve por un momento, sabiendo que obviamente no entendería el concepto de "comprar" en una tienda. -"... Obtenerlos de lugares donde haya"-.

Una vez que terminé de lavar mi ropa, las escurrí y las metí en mi mochila. Refrescado y listo, camine de regreso hacia la Roca del Rey, con Simba trotando alegremente a mi lado.

Me recordaba mucho a mi cuando era un niño. Él era tan cariñoso, divertido y lleno de preguntas. Inclusive también me recordada de cierta manera a Rachel.

Pero ahora que lo pienso...

A veces tengo el presentimiento de que Mufasa y Sarabi me recuerdan tanto a mis padres. No digo que se hayan reencarnado o algo por el estilo, pero tienen algunas similitudes con ellos y siento que mis padres me ven a través de sus ojos. Pero, como siempre, tampoco era el único. Una vez, Alex me contó que tenía el mismo presentimiento que yo y por si no fuera poco, Rachel a veces se refería a Mufasa como papá y a Sarabi como mamá y dijo que era la primera vez que sentía que tenía padres. Era muy sospecho, pero por el momento, era solo un presentimiento.

-"¡Papá dijo que haría algo conmigo hoy!"- dijo Simba rompiendo el silencio.

Salí de mis pensamientos y preste atención a lo que me estaba diciendo.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-pregunte a Simba.

-"¡Me va a ensañar a como ser un gran rey!"-.

Sonreí. Recordando que Simba era un príncipe y que algún día tomaría el lugar de su padre.

"¡Suena interesante!"-Dije.

-"Pero, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros ¿quieres que le pregunte?"-Preguntó con esperanza.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y le dije:-"Nah, no gracias. Pero si quieres podemos vernos más tarde"-.

Su rostro cayo un poco.-"Ok, no hay problema. Si ¡Supongo que nos veremos más tarde!"-.

Sonreí nuevamente y continuamos nuestro camino de regreso hacia la Roca del Rey. Una vez allí, me despedí de él y me dirigí hacia el manantial.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Hemos llegado básicamente al comienzo de El Rey León y: ¿recuerdan que dije que los protagonistas contaran la historia desde su punto de vista?**

 **Pues, a partir del siguiente capítulo, dejare a Kevin por un momento y me centrare en darle protagonismo a mis otros personajes humanos.**

 **En el capítulo 6, le daré el protagonismo (por decirlo de ese modo) a una de mis dos protagonistas.**

 **Una última cosa: la próxima semana voy a estar ocupado, por lo que no tendré tiempo de escribir. Así por favor sean pacientes**

 **Me gustaría oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	6. La Rara del Lugar

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 6 de mi fanfic.**

 **En este capítulo, dejaremos a Kevin por un momento y nos centraremos en los demás protagonistas humanos (es decir, que algunos capítulos obtendrán Subtramas de los demás personajes).**

 **Aquí nos centraremos en una de mis protagonistas: Gwendolyn Drake, también conocida como Gwen. Conociendo más acerca de su pasado y también introduciré a un personaje del Rey León que seguramente ustedes conocerán.**

 **Y debo decirles que a partir de aquí, comenzare a cambiar de una perspectiva a otra entre mis protagonistas. Lo he etiquetado claramente cada vez que cambio de perspectiva entre ellos para evitar confusiones. Ya que, mi historia requiere ser contada y explicada desde diferentes puntos de vista y creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo, trasmitiendo lo que hay dentro de la cabeza de cada uno.**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La _Rara_ del Lugar:

 **-Gwen-**

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando escuche un sonido de pasos que provenían de afuera. Parpadeé cuando sentí que mis ojos me pesaban y me los froté.

Me senté parpadeando y mire a mí alrededor. A mi derecha yacía Rachel, quien me abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche y a mi izquierda pude notar que Kevin no estaba allí y, en su lugar, había un espacio vació por el cual podía ver a Alex.

Mire hacia donde estaban Mufasa y Sarabi, dándome cuenta de que Simba no estaba allí. Ya lo suponía, es decir, adonde quiera que vaya Kevin, Simba siempre estará con él.

Dando un bostezo, estire los brazos y me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Rachel. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi mochila y me dispuse a salir de la cueva cuando...

-"¡Papá, despierta!"-.

Escuche a Simba entrar corriendo hacia la cueva y me atravesó, haciendo que casi me tropezara con él. Parecía verse emocionado, como si estuviera impaciente por algo que iba a hacer con su padre.

"¡Oye! ¡Cuidado!-dije.

Simba no me escucho y corrió hacia donde estaban Mufasa y Sarabi, atravesándose entre las leonas que todavía seguían dormidas e incluso pisando a una de ellas. Cuando Simba llego hasta Mufasa. Decidí quedarme para ver de qué se trataba.

Simba continúo llamándolo. -"Papá, Papá, ¡Papá!"-.

"Tu hijo está despierto"- dijo Sarabi, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

"En la madrugada es _tu_ hijo"-. Respondió Mufasa, también con los ojos cerrados mientras que Simba lo seguía llamando.

"¡Papa! ¡Por favor!"-. Dijo Simba y salto sobre el brazo de Mufasa y comenzó a jalar su oreja, como si quisiera obligarlo a levantarse. Pero luego de tirarle fuertemente, lo soltó haciendo que se cayera y rodara por la roca. Me reí un poco de eso y salí de la cueva, ignorando el resto de lo que pasaba.

Mire hacia las Tierras del Reino y el sol se asomaba en el horizonte. Ya estaba a punto de amanecer y honestamente podría decir que era una agradable vista y jamás iba a cansarme de ella. Quizás estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo y ya había perdido la esperanza sobre la idea de ser rescatados.

Respire hondo y justo cuando estaba a punto de irme, escuche una voz detrás de mí:

-"Buenos días Gwen"-.

Me di la vuelta sorprendida y vi a Mufasa, Sarabi y Simba salir de la cueva detrás de mí. Tanto Mufasa como Sarabi se quedaron viéndome y Simba trotaba de un lado al otro, como si estuviera jugueteando.

"Bu...buenos días"- respondí rápidamente aun sintiéndome sorprendida y reconociendo la voz como la de Sarabi.

Sarabi sonrió. -"¿A dónde ibas, Gwen?"-.

"Yo...em..."-. Me quede sin palabras, pero luego me arme de valor y le dije:-"Iré al arroyo a bañarme y a lavarme el pelo. Nada importante, la verdad"-.

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Simba de repente

Puse mis ojos en blanco, dándome cuenta de que, por obvias razones, no sabían nada acerca de las costumbres humanas. Sé que tanto Kevin como Alex siempre eran bombardeados por leonas que, de vez en cuanto, les preguntaban sobre nuestras costumbres y nuestro estilo de vida. Por mi parte, siempre trataba de evitar responder esas preguntas. Después de todo, ya tenemos a un sabelotodo entre nosotros

Justo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, vi a Alex y Rachel saliendo cansados de la cueva. Alex se estiraba mientras caminada torpemente como un sonámbulo. Rachel, por su parte, se frotaba los ojos con cansancio mientras los abría y vio a Simba con ternura y felicidad. Sin embargo, fue de poca duración. Pronto sus ojos se desenfocaron y volvió a bostezar. Me reí de eso.

Simba se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Alex y Rachel. -"Buenos días Alex, Buenos días Rachel"-.

"Buenos días Simba"- dijeron Alex y Rachel al unísono.

"Oigan, ¿han visto a Kevin?"-pregunte de repente.-"No lo he visto desde que desperté"-.

Alex me negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. -"Yo tampoco lo he visto. Acabo de despertar porque _cierta_ persona andaba gritando y no me dejaba dormir- me di cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a Simba.-"De seguro se fue a hacer su 'rutina matutina' y no nos ha avisado"-.

"Yo sé a dónde se fue"- Hablo Simba de repente. -"Estuve con él hace unos minutos y lo vi dirigirse al arroyo"-.

 _Lo sabía..._

Era de esperarse. Simba siempre se la pasa con Kevin. Es decir, adonde quisiera que vaya Kevin, Simba siempre estará con él, acompañándolo como un perrito faldero. Era bastante extraño desde mi punto de vista. Pero, por otro lado, Simba siempre estaba o con Kevin o con Rachel. Aunque no estaba segura, ya que suelo ser desconfiada a la hora de acercarme y hablarle a alguien.

-"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya"-dije sintiéndome lista para irme.-"¿y ustedes que harán?"-.

"No lo sé"- dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí discretamente y dándome la vuelta, decidí bajarme por la ladera, hacia el norte. El camino hacia el arroyo fue más corto de lo que pensaba y pude llegar allí en poco tiempo.

Una vez que llegue al arroyo, me quede parada y mire a mí alrededor. El sol había salido por completo y la majestuosidad de la Roca del Rey no podía ser negada, destacándose por su dignidad en el sol naciente.

Respire profundamente. Puse mi mochila sobre la hierba cerca del arroyo y me quite el chaleco y la camisa. Aun no iba desvestirme del todo, especialmente si había algo o alguien vigilándome por algún lado y, por el momento, tomaría precauciones.

Camine hacia el borde del arroyo y me agache. Mientras estaba agachada, capte mi reflejo a través del agua cristalina. Me detuve de repente y mire fijamente a la superficie.

Habían pasado semanas desde que me había visto en un espejo (ya que el que traía en mi mochila era muy pequeño).

Mi cabello estaba despeinado y algo esponjoso cuando lo toque. Observe detalladamente mi cuerpo y me alivie al saber que todo seguía como lo recordaba...a excepción de mis cicatrices que rodaban mi cuerpo. Aquello me disgustaba y lo aborrecía cada vez que las miraba.

Estas asquerosas cicatrices las he tenido desde que tengo memoria y no me gustaba hablar del tema.

Verán. A diferencia de Kevin y Alex, mis padres no iban conmigo en el avión cuando ocurrió aquel accidente y tampoco eran personas con quienes me gustaría volver a ver en mi vida: es más, hubiera deseado que murieran en aquel accidente y no recordarlos jamás.

Mis padres no eran tan amorosos conmigo a diferencia de como lo son Mufasa y Sarabi con Simba. Ellos nunca me prestaban la atención y me rechazaban por más que intentara acercarme a ellos.

Mi padre era quien más lo demostraba, ya que si se sentía enojado o yo lo "molestaba" de alguna manera, o porque simplemente le daba la regalada gana; El me golpeaba con un cinturón e inclusive me besaba y me tocaba el cuerpo sin que yo se lo permitiera. En otras palabras, abusaba de mí. Aun siento el ardor del cinturón entre mi espalda y mis piernas.

Mi madre tampoco era tan diferente a mi padre. No me golpeaba, pero simplemente me ignoraba y me rechazaba con desprecio. Es más, podría decirse que no quería ni verme desde que nací y realmente me hacía sentir como si fuera una basura insignificante. A pesar de lo triste que puede sonar esto, no podía llorar. No sabía cómo ni porque. Suena ridículo lo sé, pero simplemente, no lo hacía por nada ni por nadie. Y por eso escape hasta ese campamento, porque pensé que así podría huir de mi padre y liberarme de ese idiota. Pero luego ocurrió aquel accidente y heme aquí.

Volví a mi mochila y la abrí. Hurgando en él, sentí algo peludo y sonreí. Agarrando el objeto, saque mi mano del paquete. Sosteniendo mi cepillo del pelo, camine de regreso a la orilla y me arrodille, mirando hacia la superficie del agua.

Me moje el cabello y comencé a peinarme. Agarrando un mechón de pelo, moví el cepillo de arriba a abajo. Luego, nuevamente, tome otro puñado y repetí el procedimiento.

Fue bastante complicado, ya que el peine se quedaba atorado en algunas partes de mi cabello a la hora de peinarlo. Después de unos 10 minutos, termine dejando mi cabello tal y como me gustaba llevármelo.

Satisfecha, me puse de pie y retrocedí unos pasos. Luego y aprovechando mi soledad, decidí seguir desvistiéndome para poder meterme al agua y así, poder bañarme de una vez. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, escuche una voz suave y profunda.

-"Vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?"-.

Mire hacia atrás y, cuando lo hice, me quede mirando la fuente de dicha voz. Del arbusto salió un león completamente crecido. Era de un color marrón oxidado con una melena negra azabache. No era muy grande ni musculoso, de hecho, era bastante delgado. Pero había una mirada poderosa en él. Sus ojos eran fieros, de un verde resplandeciente (como los de Rachel), pero la característica más notoria en ellos: era una cicatriz vertical en el ojo izquierdo.

El león comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mientas yo retrocedía. Sintiéndome amenazada, agarre mi mochila y rápidamente, saque mi cuchillo.

"¿Q...que es lo que quieres?"-. Pregunte sintiéndome acosada.

"¡No temas! No deseo lastimarte...aun"- dijo con su voz suave. La última palabra me hizo temblar.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos con el cuchillo en mi mano. Por un momento, tuve un pequeño lapso de vergüenza al estar desnuda frente a otra persona y peor aún, que este león me había estado espiando. ¡Era vergonzoso!

Él león se quedó viéndome. No había miedo ni curiosidad en sus ojos, sino que había una mirada hambrienta y casi pervertida y me hizo estremecer la columna vertebral. De la nada, el león se deslizo hacia mí, luciendo como si quisiera matarme.

"¿Sabes?"- dijo nuevamente.-"De todas las criaturas extrañas que he visto, tu eres la más _pura_ de todas"-.

"¿De que estas hablando?"-pregunte inquieta, sintiéndome aún más incómoda.

Él sonrió y comenzó a rodearme. -"Bueno, los estado observando a ustedes cuatro y veo que eres diferente a ellos".-

Estaba desconcertada. ¿Cuál es su problema? porque, en serio, ¡acaba de conocerme y dice que ha estado observándome! En ese momento deseaba desesperadamente poder darle una cachetada por andar espiándome como un maldito pervertido, pero lo último que me faltaba serían más problemas y que seguramente me mataría de un zarpazo.

Él león dejo de dar vueltas y se enderezo frente a mí. Su sonrisa pervertida permaneció inmóvil.

Puso su pata sobre su ojo izquierdo, donde tenía su cicatriz, y sonriendo, contemplo mi cuerpo todo cicatrizado y dijo: -"Veo que tú y yo tenemos algo en común"-.

"¿Tenemos?"- replique molesta.

"Así es, señorita, tenemos"- repitió.

"¡No tengo nada que ver contigo!"-dije con enojo.

Para mi asombro y descontento, El león se mofo de mi respuesta.

"Yo creo que si"-dijo él-"Tal vez los de tu clase no estén permitidos aquí y ninguno de ustedes tenga lugar en este Reino, pero aun no conozco sus motivos de estar aquí, así que ¿Te importaría explicarme cuales son...Gwendolyn?"-.

"¿Qué?...yo...em."- dije, un poco sorprendida y confundida a su vez.-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? y más importante; ¿Quién eres tú?"-.

"Mi nombre es Scar"-respondió el león con una sonrisa discreta. -"Soy el hermano de Mufasa y el tío de Simba"-.

 _¿Su Hermano? ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?_

Aunque, en nuestro primer día en estas tierras, recordé que había un espacio vació al lado de Zira durante nuestra presentación y Mufasa había mencionado que buscaría aquel león faltante y le contaría sobre nosotros más tarde. Por lo que tiene sentido (o al menos, lo era por el momento).

-"Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta. Mufasa, mi hermano, me contó todo acerca de ustedes. Me dijo que ustedes sobrevivieron a un trágico accidente, ¿no es así?"-.

Asentí con la cabeza.

El león, a quien ahora lo conocía como Scar, siguió hablando. -"También me dijo que perdieron a sus familias en aquel accidente y que habían estado vagando desde entonces hasta que fueron encontrados por Sarabi y su grupo de caza. Mi hermano cree que ustedes son diferentes y ninguno de ustedes sería capaz de hacerle daño al reino"-.

Scar se acercó hasta mí, como si quisiera acecharme y eso me alarmo. Luego, puso sus patas sobre mis hombros y me empujo contra la roca, inmovilizándome en el acto. Después, Scar se inclinó hacia mi oreja.

"¡Pero se perfectamente lo que tu especie ha sido capaz de hacer!"- me susurro al oído, con un gruñido presente en su voz. -"y me temo que tú tampoco eres la excepción, Gwendolyn"-.

Estaba confundida. ¿Había humanos aquí antes de que nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que habrán hecho aquí? Es decir, ni siquiera yo sabía de la existencia de este lugar o de su ubicación exacta. Sabía que este lugar se encontraba apartado de la civilización, pero nunca imagine que hubo gente que estuvo aquí antes que nosotros.

Aunque también tenía sentido, tomando en cuenta de que Zira había mencionado de que Mufasa les había advertido a todos acerca de los "peligros" de nuestra especie y todo comenzaba a tener sentido ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

Pero antes...

Pudiendo liberar mi brazo derecho, tome mi cuchillo y lo coloque sobre su cuello haciendo que retrocediera con una sonrisa maniática.

"¿De que estas hablando?"- dije a la defensiva, manteniendo mi cuchillo sobre su cuello mientras me levantaba. -"No sé lo que mi especie hizo en este lugar, ¡pero, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto ni tampoco he hecho nada malo! o ¿acaso vas a matarme por un crimen que no cometí?"-.

"Calma, Calma"-, hablo Scar en un tono tranquilo.-"Jamás me atrevería a matarte, Gwendolyn".

¡No me digas!"- dije desafiante. -"¿Por qué no?"-.

Scar se quedó callado por unos minutos y luego me miro.

"Bueno, en primer lugar, tu eres la protegida de mi hermano y él me mataría primero antes de que yo lo haga y segundo lugar, sería incapaz de asesinar a alguien tan puro como tú"-.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que pudo haber esperado a que respondiera, pero no lo hice. Me quede incrédula ante lo que me dijo Scar. ¿En serio piensa que le voy a creer lo que dice? Estaba mintiendo y seguramente quería hacer algo conmigo y no dejaría que eso ocurriera. Pero seguramente, Scar tenga algún secreto o historia donde tenga alguna similitud conmigo y de ahí es donde saca la extraña excusa de que "tenemos" algo en común él y yo. ¡Y dicen que la _rara_ soy yo!

"Bueno"-dijo Scar, rompiendo el silencio. -"Fue un placer hablar contigo, Gwendolyn. Realmente fue agradable mientras duro"-.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirase hacia las praderas sin decir nada, dejándome en un estado de confusión y vergüenza.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ -pensé para mí misma.- _No entiendo de dónde saca eso de que tenemos algo en común. ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! Solo es más que un maldito acosador._

Con estos pensamientos furiosos rebotando en mi mente, me desnude totalmente y, corriendo hacia adelante, salte al agua.

Mientras me bañaba en el arroyo, la pregunta de Scar me vino a la mente.

 _¿Te importaría explicarme cuales son los tuyos...Gwendolyn?_

Aquella pregunta me dejo mucho de que pensar. ¿Cuáles eran mis motivos? ¿Realmente los tuve? Al principio, mi motivo era huir de mis padres, escapar de esos idiotas y no saber nada de ellos nunca más. Pero ahora que estoy varada aquí y no sé qué hacer.

Al menos Kevin y Alex tenían un motivo por el cual decidieron quedarse al igual que Rachel, pero yo no. Quizás no tenga un verdadero motivo por el cual quedarme, pero lo hice y había una razón. Rachel es la razón o por qué decidí hacerlo.

Ella me recuerda mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad. Tan solitaria, asustada y sin nadie a quien recurrir. No iba a abandonarla como lo hizo mi madre cuando nací y eso sería algo imperdonable. Era como mi hermana menor y no dejaría que la pasara algo malo. ¡Rachel no sufrirá lo que yo sufrí! Quizás no suene como un motivo o razón para quedarme, pero yo me iba a asegurar de eso.

Después de bañarme, nade hacia la orilla y salí del arroyo. Me seque con la ropa que use ayer y comencé a vestirme. Una vez lista, me puse la mochila sobre mis hombros y camine de regreso a la Roca del Rey.

Aun tenia algunas dudas acerca de la conversación sin sentido que tuve con ese tal _Scar_ hace unos minutos y me gustaría poder resolverlas de alguna u otra manera, pero decidí ignóralas por ahora y seguir caminando. Después de todo, Soy la _chica rara._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Por cierto, la parte en la que Scar le dice a que Gwen es una chica** _ **pura**_ **por sus cicatrices es una pequeña referencia a la película** **_fragmentado (Split)_** _._

 **En un futuro se explicara la historia acerca de los humanos en las Tierras del Reino en el pasado y solo les diré que será muy interesante.**

 **Y debo decirles que a partir de aquí, comenzare a cambiar de una perspectiva a otra entre mis protagonistas. También me gustaría decir que en su mayor parte, los protagonistas estarán por separado o en parejas y rara vez veremos a los cuatro juntos. Yo siento que es mejor así.**

 **El capítulo 7 se llevara a cabo al mismo tiempo que el capítulo 6, pero esta vez centrándose en Alex y Rachel antes de regresar con Kevin. No se preocupen ¡Valdrán muchísimo la pena! Créanme.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	7. Una Conexión Inexplicable

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 7 de mi fanfic.**

 **En esta ocasión, nos centraremos en los dos protagonistas (Alex y Rachel respectivamente) y después de este capítulo, regresaremos con Kevin para la trama principal.**

 **Este capítulo servirá para el desarrollo tanto de Alex como de Rachel y les puedo prometer que no se arrepentirán de leer este capítulo. ¡Les va a encantar, se los aseguro!**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Una Conexión Inexplicable: 

**-Alex-**

Mientras veía como Gwen se dirigía hacia el arroyo desde la Roca del Rey no pude evitar dar un suspiro. Frotándome la frente con ansiedad.

No puedo creerlo. Gwen se lo toma todo a la ligera y actúa como si no le importara el hecho de que estemos atrapados aquí. Y no solo Gwen; lo mismo pasa con Kevin y Rachel. Estos tres tipos me van a volver loco.

 _¿Soy el único en este maldito lugar que usa el sentido común?_

Digo, no quiero decir que no esté agradecido con los leones que nos salvaron la vida. Es más, estaríamos muertos de no ser por ellos. Pero sinceramente, al mirar a esos tres, uno diría que pensarían quedarse, en especial la pequeña Rachel e incluso, he llegado a notar una extraña e inexplicable conexión que tengo hacia dos leones: Mufasa y Sarabi. A veces siento que mis padres me cuidan a través de ellos y uno pensaría que estoy loco, pero así era.

Conozco a Kevin perfectamente y se cómo es él. No por nada ha sido como mi hermano de toda la vida pero, a veces hubo momentos en los que actuaba de una manera infantil y despreocupada. Aunque, eso sí, también había veces en los que Kevin era el más positivo y me ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Admito que suelo ser amargado y pesimista a comparación de él. Pero tampoco quita el hecho de que estemos atrapados con una manada de leones quienes pueden matarnos en cualquier momento, si es que lo querían. ¡Hay que estar ciego para no notarlo!

Vigilando atentamente la imagen de Gwen mientras desaparecía entre la hierba, empuje mis lentes hacia atrás dejando escapar un suspiro de irritación y frustración. Simplemente no los comprendía en lo más minino y Rachel era todo un misterio para mí.

"¿Que voy a hacer con ellos?"- susurre para mí.

Todo lo que me ha sucedido recientemente me había ayudado a reflexionar. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo de poner mis pensamientos en orden y poder apreciar más la belleza de este lugar, habría sido capaz de manejar este nuevo entorno con facilidad. Quisiera poder comprender más a Kevin, a Gwen y a Rachel. Por ahora, los tres se han convertido en un completo misterio para mí.

Decidí quedarme parado unos minutos para gozar de la vista. Quiero decir, siempre me gusto venir a África cuando mis padres aún seguían vivos y el hecho de estar aquí debería verlo como un sueño hecho realidad...pero ya no es lo mismo de antes y siento como si algo me faltaba y no supiera que.

Aunque, por otro lado, podría decirse que era una vista increíble. Si mi padre estuviera aquí, diría que es como el cielo en la tierra.

"-Oye Rachel, ¿qué te gustari...?"-.

Mi frase se desvaneció mientras observaba el espacio vació a mi derecha donde, hace unos minutos, tenía a Rachel a mi lado. La llame varias veces y la busque por toda la roca, pero no la encontré. Llegue a la conclusión de que se había ido mientras yo estaba distraído.

 _¿A dónde se habrá metido esta niña?_

Por un lado quería salir a buscarla, ya que si algo le llegara a pasar, Gwen de seguro me mataría. Aunque, por otro lado, me acorde de que, después de que Gwen se fue, vi que tanto Mufasa como Simba subieron por un pequeño camino de piedra que no había notado anteriormente. Aparentemente, el camino podía llegar hasta la cima de la roca. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo allá arriba y podría tomar nota de como funcionada la monarquía en este lugar. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me dirigí de regreso a la cueva para buscar mi libreta y, una vez que la traía, me dirigí hacia ese camino y comencé a subir.

Finalmente pude llegar a la cima, encontré a Mufasa y Simba observando intensamente las Tierras del Reino cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte, reflejando su luz dorada sobre las aguas a la vista y arrojando una hermosa luz a través de la tierra. ¡Fue el amanecer más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida! Con la esperanza de no ser notado, me agache rápidamente para poder escuchar la conversación de Mufasa y saque mi libreta con la intención de anotar lo que podría considerar importante.

"Mira Simba. Todo lo que toca la luz, es nuestro reino"-Hablo Mufasa sabiamente a su hijo.-"El tiempo de un soberano, asciende y desciende como el sol. Algún día Simba, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado, y saldrá contigo siendo el nuevo rey"-.

Aquella explicación me dejo sin palabras. Era una de las cosas más sensatas y sabias que había escuchado jamás. Simple, pero significativa. Era algo que realmente todo líder y padre debía explicar a sus hijos en caso de que deban tomar su lugar algún día. Que no durarían para siempre.

"¿Y todo esto será mío?"- pregunto Simba con entusiasmo.

"Todo, hijo"-respondió Mufasa garantizándolo.

Aproveche la ocasión para mirar por el borde de la piedra para ver lo que ocurría.

"Pero ¿y ese lugar de sombras?"- pregunto Simba con curiosidad a su padre, mirando hacia una dirección que no veía, girando su cabeza para verlo, aparentemente sin haberme notado.

Gire hacia donde se refería Simba y pude observar un punto oscuro cubierto de sombras a unos metros de las Tierras del Reino.

La expresión de Mufasa paso de una paternal a una seria y le dijo:-"Esta más allá de nuestro reino. Nunca debes ir allá Simba"-.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Mufasa. De seguro no era un lugar muy agradable y quería que Simba se mantuviera alejado de allí.

"Creí que un rey podía hacer lo que quería"- respondió Simba, mirando a Mufasa esperando una señal de que su declaración fuera cierta. Pero no lo hubo.

"Ser un rey es más que solo hacer lo que quieres"- dijo Mufasa con naturalidad mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse. Simba hizo lo mismo.

"¿Hay más?"- pregunto con entusiasmo.

Me dispuse a irme para evitar ser visto, pero lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Puesto que cuando levante la mirada para toparme con Mufasa mirándome sorprendido, pues no esperaba que yo estuviera allí. ¡Había sido descubierto!

 _Mierda..._

"Yo...em. Buenos días"- dije rápidamente.

Por un momento, pensé que me había metido en un serio problema por andar espiando.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa y alivio, Mufasa no se veía ni enojado ni molesto. Al contrario, tenía la mirada divertida en su rostro que lo caracterizaba y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

"Buenos días Alex"-respondió Mufasa amablemente. -"Creo que ya te había visto en la mañana ¿no lo crees?"-.

Asentí con la cabeza con nerviosismo. -"Tienes razón...pero"-.

Mufasa y Simba comenzar a bajar por el sendero. Los seguí rápidamente para no tener que enfrentar más problemas. Mientras bajábamos, pude notar que Simba tenía la misma mirada que su padre, solo que de una forma más infantil.

Tras una pequeña caminata de bajada por el sendero, Finalmente mis pies pudieron tocar la plataforma de la roca.

"Dime algo Alex"- Mufasa comenzó a hablarme-" ¿Que tienes en mente?"-.

"Para serte sincero"-le dije nerviosamente-"En realidad, no lo sé. Kevin se fue esta mañana, Gwen dijo que se iría al arroyo y Rachel no se en dónde está. Pensaba en recorrer más el lugar; digo, quien sabe, tal vez encuentre algo...interesante"-.

Repentinamente, Mufasa me tomo por sorpresa y pregunto:-"¿Escuchaste algo?"-.

 _Oh no... ¡Esto es malo! ¿Acaso abre roto una regla antigua o algo así?_

Me empecé a asustar y, casi presa del pánico, busque en todas las direcciones disponibles para encontrar un lugar donde escapar. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que era completamente inútil tratar de huir de un león en su habitad natural, es decir, de este tipo. Por lo que las probabilidades de que salga ileso eran casi nulas.

Inclinando la cabeza y encogiéndome de hombros, decidí responder.

-"Si, los estuve escuchando."-Murmure, admitiéndolo. -"Subí porque tenía curiosidad por saber que hacían ustedes allá arriba. Sé que no debí haberlo hecho pero, no pude evitarlo, en serio. Así que, majestad, si vas a darme un castigo eso me lo merezco."-.

Cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo peor.

Pero nunca llego y en su lugar y, para mi sorpresa, escuche que Mufasa soltó una carcajada mientras volteaba para ponerse frente a mí.

"Nunca dije que estabas en problemas"- Mufasa respondió con ese tono natural tan característico de él. -"Simplemente tenia curiosidad y solo eso. Además, si quisiera castigarte, ya lo habría hecho"-.

Sonríe levemente al no poder evitar golpearme mentalmente por ser tan paranoico. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Kevin no mentía al decirme que era tan miedoso, pero no es mi culpa.

"Está bien. Gracias por la aclaración, Majestad"-dije solemnemente, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

"Por favor, ya te lo dije antes, no te molestes con las formalidades"-Respondió Mufasa.

"Oh, pues, de acuerdo"- respondí avergonzado-"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo"-.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a las praderas, pero seguí hablando.

-"De todas formas, como dije anteriormente. Había pensado en conocer un poco más acerca de este lugar y quizás poder obtener algún tipo de conocimiento que me pueda servir de algo. Pero también pensaba sobre cómo ayudar a su manada de alguna u otra forma, ya que Kevin se había comprometido en encontrar un lugar donde encajar. En pocas palabras, poder serles útil en algo, ya que al menos no soy un peso muerto para ti y tus súbditos... ¿o sí?"-.

Mufasa me miro. -"Alex, no te preocupes por eso. Ni tu ni tus amigos _NECESITAN_ hacer algo por nosotros. Estamos felices de darte un lugar donde quedarte. Ayudamos a los necesitados y mantenemos la paz con todos en las Tierras del Reino"-.

Suspire derrotado y le dije: -"Bueno, sé que no _TENGO_ que hacer nada, pero es más que eso, quisiera poder hacer algo por cualquiera de ustedes. Han hecho tanto por nosotros y me gustaría poder devolverles el favor. Después de todo, nos diste refugio y salvaste nuestras vidas ese día, y es correcto que pueda devolverle el favor"-.

Mientras Mufasa permanecía en silencio, comencé a perder un poco las esperanzas. A pesar de que Mufasa era un rey amable y comprensivo, aparentemente, era difícil hacer que cambiara de idea respecto a lo que había decretado.

-"Alex,"-Mufasa volvió a hablar, sonando aún más acogedor que antes, -"si realmente deseas hacer de lo que creas que ayudara a nuestra manada, eres libre de hacerlo. Aunque no veo nada en que puedas ayudar, pues la manada puede cuidarse por sí sola. Si simplemente deseas acompañarme a Simba y a mi durante el día, puedes hacerlo"-.

Yo dude. Al principio me acorde de mi idea original sobre cómo funcionaba la monarquía en este lugar. Pero luego, la idea de mi padre apareció en mi mente. Recordé los viejos tiempos que teníamos antes. Las veces que íbamos al cine o las veces en las que lo acompañaba a su trabajo. Personalmente, daría cualquier cosa por recuperar esos recuerdos. Y sabía que para cuando Simba se convirtiera en rey, Mufasa tendría que haberse ido. Realmente me sentiría como un estorbo a pesar de mi idea anterior acerca de "ayudar". Aunque también tenía otro plan en mente.

"Agradezco su oferta Mufasa, pero creo que tengo algo que hacer antes."- dije con cortesía.

El asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo mi decisión, mientras se daba la vuela y continuaba pastando por las Tierras del Reino. Simba se dio la vuelta y me miro con desilusión y se giró para seguir a su padre atentamente.

 _Eso fue incomodo_ -pensé.

* * *

 **-Rachel-**

Caminaba sin rumbo por los pastizales. Aun me quede intrigada ante la pregunta que me hizo Gwen antes de que se fuera hacia algún lugar que no entendí de cual se trataba. Kevin se había ido y Alex veía a Gwen irse hacia ese lugar. Yo me fui de ahí mientras él se encontraba distraído y decidí buscar algo que hacer.

Estaba aburrida, pues había estado caminado por horas y no había encontrado nada interesante o divertido. Se sentía tan aburrido el no poder hacer nada de nada. Aunque en la Roca del Rey siempre hay alguien haciendo algo, no era algo que me interesaba del todo. Kevin y Alex siempre eran bombardeados con preguntas por todas las leonas de la roca y me acuerdo que Alex era al quien mas le preguntaban pues era, según Kevin, el más listo de nosotros.

Gwen y yo éramos las únicas quienes nunca nos habían atacado con preguntas de ese tipo y eso me alegraba.

Pensaba en buscar a algún cachorro con quien jugar, pero al final decidí que no. Siempre he sido muy tímida desde que tengo memoria y no solía hacer muchos amigos por culpa de eso. Tengo 12 años y aun así, sentía que no cambiaba,y a pesar de que solo se trataba de cachorros de león, eso era básicamente lo mismo que estar con otro niño de mi edad y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Los únicos cachorros con los que realmente confiaba eran solo Simba y Nala. Simba era alguien adorable, pero valiente e intrépido. Siempre salía hacia la pradera en busca de aventuras y era impresionante desde mi punto de vista. Nala era igual de aventurera que Simba, pero también era amable y tierna. Los dos me agradaban, pero con Nala lo era aún más. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga desde el día en que llegue y me agradaba mucho el poder tener a una amiga.

Los chicos de mi grupo tampoco eran la excepción. Kevin era una persona con un fuerte sentido de liderazgo y parecía tomarse las cosas en serio. Alex era el más inteligente de todos, pero también era algo miedoso cuando no sabe qué hacer y Gwen era muy amable conmigo. Siempre se preocupa por mí y fue ella la que me salvo ese día.

Los tres eran diferentes en personalidad, pero unidos por una sola causa. Los tres habían perdido a sus padres y se mantenían juntos por esa razón.

Yo no comprendo lo que es tener padres y eso me entristece, pues aunque no lo crean; Yo no tengo padres. No es que los haya visto morir, simplemente nunca los conocí. Mi abuelita me contó que cuando era pequeña, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y que desde ese día, ella cuidaba de mí. Yo tenía 3 años cuando ocurrió, por lo que no recuerdo mucho acerca de ellos. Mi abuela era la única persona que tenía y me quería mucho.

Ella y yo íbamos en camino a un safari en Tanzania. Mi abuelita tenía planeado llevarme allí ese día por mi cumpleaños. Hasta que aquel accidente la llevo a un mejor lugar y dejándome sola, o al menos eso pensé hasta que los conocí.

Y cuando conocí al Sr Mufasa y a la Sra. Sarabi, sentí una extraña conexión que nunca antes había sentido y era muy difícil de explicar. Sentía como si ellos fueran mis padres y se sentía muy agradable. En cuanto a Simba, él era como mi hermano menor, mientras que Gwen era como mi hermana menor. Sentía que formábamos una gran familia y no me gustaría que esa conexión se perdiera.

Seguí paseando hasta que me detuve frente a un tronco cerca de unos arbustos y me senté sobre el a descansar un poco. Tras una búsqueda sin éxito, me sentí derrotada y me quede pensando en que podría hacer y suspire.

Mire a través de la extensa sabana que parecía durar millas y millas.

"¡Pero que aburrida estoy!"- suspire.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a alguien caminando desde la distancia y ese alguien era Gwen. Gwen había regresado de su "rutina" o no sé qué cosa y ya iba de regreso hacia la Roca del Rey. Se veía disgustada, como si hubiese pasado por algo desagradable. Pero igualmente me sentía feliz de verla.

Estaba a punto de ir a saludarla y caminar hacia ella cuando de repente, me tropecé con algo y rodé por el pasto como una pelota. Seguí rodando hasta que choque contra algo suave.

Me sacudí la cabeza y vi a un cachorro tirado a unos centímetros de mí. El cachorro era de un pelaje de color naranja pálido, muy similar al de Kala. Tenía un penacho en la cabeza de color negro, al igual que unos mechones de pelo alrededor de sus oídos. Tenía el vientre y el hocico de un color pálido y su cola era de un color marrón oscuro. Al verlo tirado, me levante preocupada y me acerque hasta él.

-"¡Lo...lo siento! Yo...no quise hacerlo. ¡No era mi intención! ¿Estás bien?"-.

Para mi alivio, el cachorro se levantó, se sacudió la cabeza y me miro. Luego retrocedió e hizo una postura como si estuviera a punto de atacarme.

"Oye, ¿Tú quién eres y que haces aquí?"- gruño el cachorro.

Asustada, empecé a retroceder mientras que el cachorro avanzaba lentamente hacia mí.

"Yo...yo...no era mi intención..."-Tartamudee mientras retrocedía.

Tan pronto como intente escapar, el cachorro se abalanzo sobre mí haciéndome caer contra el suelo.

"¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?"- repitió.

Quede petrificada y sin palabras ante lo que veía. Nunca creí que un cachorro como el fuera capaz de hacerme daño, pero ahí estaba ante uno que era todo lo contrario...o eso pensaba. Cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo peor.

Pero nunca llego y en vez de eso, escuche una carcajada proveniente del cachorro. ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

Notando eso, lo fulmine con la mirada. -"Oye, ¿Que es tan gracioso?"-.

"Hubieras visto tu cara muerta del miedo"- dijo el cachorro, aun riéndose de mí. -"¡Fue tan gracioso!"-.

El cachorro siguió riéndose mientras se bajaba de mí y se quedo viéndome. No solo estaba confundida, ¡También estaba avergonzaba! Siempre he sido bastante tímida y miedosa, pero esto era muy humillante. Especialmente cuando apenas lo estaba conociendo.

El cachorro dejo de reír, pero siguió hablando.

-"Vaya, eres tan rara. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan miedosa como tú ¿sabes? Creo que ya me caíste bien"-.

"¿En serio?"- pregunte aún más confundida todavía.

Asintió con la cabeza y dijo: -"Mi nombre es Tonika. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"-.

 _Me pregunto mi nombre... ¡Me pregunto mi nombre! ¿Qué hago?_

"R...Rachel..."Tartamudee algo nerviosa.-" Soy Rachel"-.

"Gusto en conocerte"- dijo Tonika, sonriendo.

Le sonreí de regreso. Al menos él no es malo como yo pensé que seria. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien y se sentía tan extraño. Nunca antes había hablado con una persona desconocida y el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo, era un poco vergonzoso para mí. Aunque también estaba haciendo un nuevo amigo y eso me pone feliz.

"Dime algo Rachel. Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Que haces aquí?"- Pregunto de repente, volviendo al tema.

Me encogí de hombros y le relate acerca de mi fallida búsqueda por encontrar que hacer o con que poder divertirme. Tonika se quedó sin decir nada cuando termine.

"Oh, ya veo..."-susurro -"Así que no sabes que hacer y estas aburrida ¿no?"-.

"Así es"-le dije.

-"¡Que coincidencia, Yo también lo estoy!"-

Tonika se quedó pensando por un segundo. Luego sonrió y anuncio. -"¡Ya se!"-.

Y acto seguido, se agacho y se abalanzo sobre mí. Tocó mi cara con su pata y cuando aterrizo, se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr, mientras gritaba: -"¡Tocada! ¡Tú eres!"-.

Tarde en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo comprendí, me fui corriendo tras él. Tonika y yo corríamos por las praderas, riendo y perseguirnos el uno al otro. En un momento salte hacia adelante, solo para deslizarme por la tierra, manchando mi vestido blanco.

"Vamos Rachel, a que no me alcanzas"- Tonika se burló mientras seguía corriendo.

Minutos después, Finalmente nos agotamos. Lamentablemente, no pude atrapar a Tonika. Al final, lo que pude lograr, fue quedarme exhausta y mancharme la ropa de tierra y con sudor en la frente, mientras escuchaba la risa triunfante de Tonika. Era el juego de la etiqueta más agotador que había jugado en mi vida.

"Me doy. Eres bien rápido"- murmure exhausta mientras me limpiaba, sacudiéndome la tierra de mi vestido. -" Un día de estos, te voy a atrapar. ¡Vas a ver!"-.

Tonika sonrió. -"Pues eso ya lo veremos"-.

Riéndonos, los dos nos tumbamos sobre el pasto. Fue una sensación tan relajante, con el sol brillando sobre mí, calentando mi piel. Me encontré perezosamente sobre la hierba, lista para tomar una siesta.

"Vaya que valió la pena"- me dije a mi misma, mientras cerraba mis ojos y me quede dormida.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutados.**

 **Quizás la Subtramas de Rachel no haya sido tan relevante como la de Alex, pero digamos que valió la pena escribirlo. No quisiera que ningún personaje se sintiera desaprovechado.**

 **Ya que conocieron un poco a mis protagonistas. Finalmente regresaremos con Kevin para la trama principal de la historia.**

 **Antes que nada, tengo un anuncio importante que decirles:**

 **La próxima semana comienzan mis clases y ya estere entrando a 5to de preparatoria. Por lo que no tendría tiempo de escribir esta historia. Pero no se preocupen, tratare de escribirla cuando termine con mis tareas o durante mi tiempo libre.**

 **La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada. Por favor revise y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	8. Confrontaciones

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 8 de mi fanfic.**

 **Este capítulo regresaremos con Kevin para ver qué ocurrirá después, y debo decirles que tendrá similitudes con el fanfic: _The Pride of Man_** **de SimbaFan.**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Confrontaciones: 

**-Kevin-**

Partí hacia el sur. Había muchos pastizales y árboles de acacia por toda el área. Por aquí y allá había varias manadas de cebras y antílopes pastando. Me detuve por un momento, preguntándome si debía seguir por ahí. Cautelosamente, di un paso al frente. Al verme, algunos de ellos no les tomo importancia y siguieron desayunando. Sonriendo, comencé a caminar entre cada antílope y cebra. Ni siquiera parecían importarles el hecho de ver a esta extraña criatura que perturbaba su comida. Aparentemente, la noticia de los humanos dentro de las Tierras del Reinos se había propagado rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba, comencé a preguntarme si los otros animales también podían hablar. Me detuve cerca de una cebra y espere a ver si podían hablar. Efectivamente, escuche una voz, La voz era claramente femenina, pero vino detrás de mí en lugar de hacerlo desde el grupo que estaba observando.

-"Disculpe, ¿podrías moverte un poco? ¡Estás en mi área de pastero!"-.

Me giré para ver a una cebra mirándome. Parecía bastante joven, pero definitivamente no era una potranca. No parecía molesta, pero se veía algo impaciente, y claramente estaba esperando a que me moviera.

"¡Oh, Perdón!"- dije, y me hice a un lado para que ella pudiera seguir comiendo.

La observe por un momento y luego volvió a hablarme.

-"Así que tú eres uno de los nuevos miembros del orgullo ¿eh?"-.

Sonreí. Al menos no estaba ignorándome.

"Si así es,"-respondí. -"Soy Kevin"-.

Ella me miró, sonriendo mientras masticaba. Tragó saliva y dijo: -"Soy Yuri"-.

"Mucho gusto"-dije sinceramente.

Regreso al pastoreo, pero siguió hablando.

-"Entonces ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Aburrido de estar en la Roca del Rey?"-.

Sonreí, sofocando una risa. Aburrido no era la palabra que usaría para describir mi situación en la Roca del Rey. Alex y yo siempre éramos bombardeados con una pregunta tras otra por todas las leonas de la Roca. Fue una especie de alivio el tener que alejarme del constante diluvio de preguntas. Aunque no siempre sean contra mí, ya que en lo que a mí respecta, Alex era el más afectado en este aspecto. No por nada era el más inteligente de nuestra escuela.

"Nunca es aburrido-". Le dije. -Siempre hay alguien haciendo algo. Solo quería explorar más aquí, ya sabes, recorrer el lugar".

"Comprendo"- dijo Yuri.

-"Y hablando del tema-, comencé,-¿Ustedes nunca se preocupan del hecho de que vayan a...ya saben, ser devorados?"-.

Yuri me miró. -"Para nada. El rey Mufasa tiene un sistema que parece justo. Generalmente, al menos una vez a la semana, algunos de los nuestros se enferman o mueren por la vejez. Es bastante común aquí. Usualmente, si nos llegamos a enfermar, eventualmente morimos. Así que los leones los cazan y acaban con nuestro sufrimiento. Pero si no tenemos a alguien enfermo o a punto de morir, las leonas cazan fuera de las Tierras del Reino para no molestarnos. Al principio es triste, claro, pero al final, todos estamos conectados en el gran ciclo de la vida"-.

Aquello me puso a pensar. Me hizo apreciar a Mufasa aún más. Él no mata al menos que sea considerablemente necesario. Era un rey justo, amable y bondadoso que se preocupa por todos en su reino, no solo por él.

De repente, la cabeza de Yuri se alzó, y se mantuvo muy quieta. Miró a su alrededor atentamente.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-le pregunte.

-"¡Algo se acerca!"-me susurro en voz alta.

Miré a mí alrededor. No vi nada que fuera preocupante. Lo que vi fue que cada antílope y cebra estaban haciendo lo mismo que Yuri. Todas las cabezas estaban en posición vertical y moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, mientras se quedaban inmóviles. Entonces, como si fueran uno solo, la manada comenzó a correr hacia el este.

Corrí con ellos, por miedo a ser aplastado. Eran mucho más rápidos que yo y me rebasaron con mucha facilidad. Pronto, me estaba acercando hacia la parte posterior de la estampida. Mire hacia atrás mientras corría y, para mi desgracia y horror, seis criaturas grisáceas similares a perros corrían detrás de la estampida. ¡Hienas! ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma!

Cuando volví a míralos, sentí que mi pie golpeaba algo duro, y caí hacia adelante. Gruñí de dolor mientras levantaba mi cabeza del suelo. La estampida pasó corriendo a mi lado y desapareció en la distancia.

Empecé a levantarme, pero me detuve cuando, a mi derecha, oí una voz grave.

-"A caray ¿que los asustó esta vez?"-.

Miré y vi a un pequeño roedor marrón asomando la cabeza por su agujero. Me miró, esperando una respuesta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, oí otra voz proveniente de la misma dirección que el roedor. Pero esta voz era aguda y muy familiar.

-"¡Conque ahí estabas!"-.

Al darme vuela, pude ver que, efectivamente, se trataba de Gwen. Ella corrió hacia donde me encontraba y se agacho a mi nivel.

"¿Gwen?"-Pregunte confundido -"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"-.

Ella me miro de una manera extraña, como si pareciera...preocuparse por mí. No comprendía porque, pero bueno, sus razones tendrá.

"Te pregunto lo mismo"-respondió Gwen. -"No te he visto desde la mañana y no supe adonde fuiste. Simba me dijo que te vio por última vez en el arroyo. La próxima vez nos avisas ¿no?"-.

Sin levantarme, levante mi cabeza hacia ella y le pregunte nuevamente: -"¿y tú que haces aquí?"-

Gwen se quedo viéndome.- "Bueno, cuando te fuiste, me fui también al arroyo a...prepararme y tuve una incómoda conversación con alguien. Así que me fui de allí y decidí ir a buscarte"-.

Todo esto me sonaba extraño, confuso e ilógico al mismo tiempo. Porque, ¡en serio! Gwen siempre ha sido muy reservada y no tan agradable desde el día en que la conocí y no se había atrevido a tan siquiera hablarme y de la nada viene y dice que me estaba "buscando". No me parecía lógico.

"¿Y por qué me buscabas y... por qué ese raro interés en mí?"- le pregunte queriendo aclarar. En ese momento, la mire con una ceja arqueada y sonreí. -"A poco estabas preocupada por mi"-.

Gwen me miró sonroja por unos segundos. Pero fue de corta duración. Pronto giro su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-"¡Claro que no! Solo es que yo...que yo..."-

Gwen bajo el tono de su voz, como si se quedara sin palabras. Coloco su mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a frotárselo con nerviosismo. La mire por un segundo, esperando a que me dijera la causa, razón, motivo o el porqué de su preocupación hacia mí. Necesitaba saberlo.

Y justo antes que ella pudiera seguir hablando, seis objetos grises nos rodearon con una velocidad tan intensa que podrían haberse materializado de la nada o algo así.

La Gopher jadeo y desapareció por el agujero.

Trague saliva y mire hacia arriba. La hiena frente a nosotros sonreía maliciosamente, la baba goteaba entre sus pútridos dientes amarillos. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un Labrador Retroceder. En su cabeza había una franja de color blanco que se erizaba, como un Mohawk.

-"¡Bueno, miren quienes tenemos aquí, señores!"-declaró: -"¡Pero si son los nuevos miembros del orgullo de Mufasa!"-.

Lentamente, me puse de pie, mirando hacia atrás para ver hacia donde correr, pero estaba...digo, estábamos completamente rodeados. Las hienas comenzaron a rodearnos, lamiéndose los labios mientras lo hacían. Me concentre en el que tenía la raya en la cabeza. Parecía ser el líder del grupo. Mi mano fue lentamente a mi bolsillo donde estaba mi cuchillo. Gwen, por su parte, coloco su mano sobre su bolsillo, como si quisiera buscar algo.

-"¡Ay mamá! ¡Sí que eres alto! ¿Seguro que estás en el orgullo correcto, muchacho?"- se rió amenazadoramente-. "No te ves como un león...".

Luego de verme, puso su mirada en Gwen. -"...tampoco tú, preciosa"-.

-"Soy un caso especial"-. Gruño Gwen de regreso y saco un cuchillo de obsidiana y sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

Al parecer y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ella no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente...ni yo tampoco. Puse mi mano en mi bolsillo y saque el cuchillo. Me agarre de él, listo para lo que iba a suceder después.

Las hienas que nos rodeaban gruñían en sus gargantas.

-"Gwen"- le dije entre dientes. -"¿Que estás haciendo?"-

-"¿No es obvio?"- respondió. -"¡Voy a ayudarte!"-.

-"¡En serio! No quiero meterte en eso. Mejor vete"-.

-"Ya quisieras Kevin. No pienso irme a ningún lado...no sin ti"-.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo decía, ella siguió insistiendo en quedarse a ayudarme. Especialmente por lo último que dijo. Pero en medio de nuestra discusión, el de la raya volvió a hablar.

"Chicos...parece que hemos capturado a una parejita de tórtolos"-.

 _¿Tórtolos?... ¿de que estaban hablando?..._

Antes de que yo o Gwen pudiéramos responder, una hiena hembra que estaba dando vueltas detrás de mí habló.

"¿Tú crees? ¡Oh, son tan 'especiales', de acuerdo! ¿Verdad Banzai?"- dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Si! ¡Tendré a los 'especiales en cualquier momento Shienzi!"-respondió la hiena justo detrás de ella. -"Pero, Ustedes dos: ¿Que son novios?"-.

Si no hubiera escuchado atentamente, habría jurado que escuche mal. Me congele ante la incredulidad porque: ¿en serio piensan que somos novios? ¿De dónde sacan eso?

Gwen y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Para después voltear nuestras cabezas a un lado.

"¡Están locos!"- grite molesto.

"¡...De remate! ¡Nunca en un millón de años!"-dijo Gwen, igual de molesta.

La hiena detrás de Banzai comenzó a reírse alocadamente de nuestra respuesta y del mal chiste de Banzai.

"¡CÁLLATE ED!"- gritó el de la raya. De repente, se puso serio. -"Tenemos trabajo que hacer. El jefe nos ordenó encargarnos de estos, al igual que los otros dos. ¡Entonces podremos tomar estas tierras para nosotros!"-.

Al escuchar eso, comprendí que después de matarnos, ellos irían tras Alex y Rachel, y entonces los matarían. Gwen entendió el mensaje y apretó sus dientes con furia mientras sostenía su cuchillo en su mano derecha. Me quité lentamente la mochila y la sostuve con fuerza con la mano izquierda. Mi cuchillo salió de mi bolsillo con la mano derecha. Los dos estábamos de pie, listos para la inminente batalla.

"Me temo que les va ser más difícil de lo que creen"- Gruñí: -"Este es el reino del Rey Mufasa. Y lo seguirá siendo mientras yo y mis amigos sigamos aquí"-.

Se detuvo frente a mí, se agacho al suelo y gruño. Mire hacia Gwen y ella me asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que estaba preparada. Sonriendo, levante el cuchillo e hice un movimiento con él en señal de que viniera hacia mí.

Con una velocidad increíble, saltó hacia mí, con la boca bien abierta y las garras desvainadas. Más rápido de que normal, balancee mi pesada mochila hacia él y le di un golpe en la cabeza. Fue derribado, volando hacia la hiena a mi derecha. Las hienas ladraron y gruñeron, y luego saltaron hacia mí. Nuevamente, giré mi mochila a mí alrededor, y golpeé a todos y cada uno de ellos a un lado. Sorprendido de mí mismo, me detuve y miré mientras cada uno aterrizaba bruscamente contra el suelo.

"Wow, Realmente eres bueno con eso"- hablo Gwen detrás de mí.

"Gracias"- le respondí sin voltear a verla.

Escuché un gruñido y rápidamente volteé para ver al líder que me atacaba. Deje caer mi mochila y levante mi cuchillo.

Saltó y me empujo al suelo, aterrizando sobre mi pecho. Sus garras se clavaron en mi pecho, y aullé de dolor. Agarre su cabeza con mi mano libre antes de que pudiera morderme el rostro. Luchó y clavó sus garras profundamente en mi pecho. Apreté los dientes y, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de dolor, levanté el brazo derecho y hundí el cuchillo en el centro de su pecho.

Gritó de dolor y se tambaleó, con la empuñadura del cuchillo sobresaliendo de su esternón. Gimiendo, se inclinó y sacó el cuchillo. La sangre comenzó a filtrarse en su pelaje gris raída. Me miró con una mezcla de dolor y furia mientras la arrojaba a un lado y volvía a atracarme.

Me puse en posición para su ataque, pero en su lugar me atacaron desde el lado derecho. La hiena maniática llamada Ed me había atacado antes de que el líder pudiera llegar a mí. Sin embargo, se estaba riendo tanto que solo me rozó. El de la cabeza rayada me perdió de vista y tropezando con sus propias patas.

Gwen me ayudo a recuperar el equilibrio y miré a mi izquierda para ver que Ed había golpeado a otras dos hienas, derribándolas. Detrás de mí, Banzai y Shienzi yacían en el suelo, aparentemente muy aturdidos como para levantarse nuevamente. Supuse que los golpeé bastante fuerte con mi mochila.

 _Wow, estos tipos no son muy ligeros del todo,_ pensé mientras el líder luchaba por levantarse y corrió hacia mi otra vez. El odio en sus ojos era inconfundible. Tenía el objetivo de matar, igual que yo. Saltó hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera dar en el blanco, Gwen me empujo, haciéndome a un lado y recibiendo el golpe. Su mandíbula se cerró sobre su muñeca izquierda, y mordió duro. Ella gritó de dolor mientras caía de espaldas con él encima de ella. Él mordió aún más fuerte Y Gwen solo gritaba cuando sus dientes se rompieron en su carne. Vi su sangre goteado de la herida.

Gwen levantó su mano derecha y, con su cuchillo, le corto los ojos. La hiena soltó su brazo izquierdo y retrocedió, gimoteando y frotándose la cara. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Salté con tanta agilidad, sorprendiéndome nuevamente, y caí sobre su espalda. Estaba atrapado bajo mi peso, pero no se iba a quedar así. Empezó a retorcerse y moverse salvajemente, girando su cabeza con la intensión de golpearme. Pensando rápidamente, mis brazos se dirigieron a su cabeza y agarraron cada lado. Gire los brazos con fuerza y note que se le rompía el cuello. Cayo débil debajo de mí, y no volvió a moverse más. Gwen se levantó y se acercó hacia mí, mirando mi hazaña.

Detrás de nosotros, escuchamos un fuerte rugido, y saltamos, listos para atacar al resto de las hienas. En lugar de ver cómo nos atacaban, vimos a Mufasa, con los dientes al descubierto, golpeando a las dos hienas con las que Ed se había chocado. Sus garras rasgaron su carne tan fácilmente como un cuchillo en mantequilla se tratase. Cayeron al instante y no se movieron más, la sangre se derramo por el suelo.

Shenzi y Banzai se levantaron de un salto, temiendo por sus vidas, y corrieron tras Ed, quien ya se había despegado hacia las tierras sombrías hacia el sureste.

Mufasa todavía gruñía mientras se sentaba, mirándonos a ambos cuando lo hizo.

"Kevin, Gwen ¿Están bien?"-preguntó, con un rostro relajado.

Jadeando, asentí. Examiné mis heridas y las de Gwen. Había algunos rasguños profundos en mi camisa donde las garras de la hiena se habían enterrado, y Gwen tenía algunos pinchazos en su mano izquierda que estaban derramando sangre, pero fuera de eso, ninguna de nuestras heridas era irreversible.

Recupere el aliento por un momento y le pregunte:-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos?-.

-"Estaba con Simba y Zazu cuando llego un Gopher y nos trasmitió la información. Me apresuré para expulsar a las hienas de las Tierras del Reino"-.

"No lo entiendo"- Gwen hablo, confundida-. "Si viven aquí, ¿por qué nos atacaron? Somos parte de su manada ¿no?, ¿que acaso no significa que los súbditos tienen que respetarnos como a cualquier otro león?".

Mufasa camino hacia Gwen y se sentó.

"Si, siempre y cuando sean parte de la manada, está prohibido que un animal, excepto un león, les ponga una zarpa encima, pero esto es diferente. Las hienas no están permitidas aquí".- Nos dijo. -"Son carroñeros e interrumpen el ciclo pacifico por el cual hemos trabajado tan arduamente para lograrlo. Fueron desterradas al cementerio de elefantes por el rey Mohatu hacia el sureste generaciones atrás"-.

Miré hacia abajo a las tres hienas muertas. Mufasa miró hacia abajo, y su atención se dirigió hacia el que tenía la raya blanca que yo había matado.

"¿Shetani?"-dijo, su voz sonaba completamente conmocionada.

Mi corazón cayó en mi estómago. ¿Acaso mate a alguien importante?

Mufasa se volvió hacia a mí con los ojos atónitos. -"¿Mataste a Shetani?"-.

Tragando saliva, asentí. Mufasa se volvió hacia Gwen y ella también asintió. Quedo boquiabierto mientras nos miraba, un shock en blanco estaba grabado en cada centímetro de su rostro.

De repente, Sarabi entro a escena, con miedo en su mirada.

"¡Mufasa! ¡Kevin! ¡Gwen! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡Oh dios mío!"-ella había visto el cuerpo inerte de Shetani.

"¿Ese es Shetani?"- Pregunto tan incrédula como Mufasa.

Mufasa asintió con la cabeza, y su mandíbula se abrió también.

"¿Quién era ese?"-pregunto Gwen con miedo. Hice algo realmente grande, pero ni Gwen ni yo estábamos seguros si lo que yo hice fue algo bueno o malo.

"¡Él es el líder de las hienas! Bueno, lo era. -Mufasa se corrigió a si mismo.-"¡Durante siglos, ha atacado y envenenado las Tierras del Reino con su presencia! ¡Ha liderado innumerables ataques contra mi reino! ¡Es famoso por su velocidad y estado de alerta! ¡Ninguna leona ha sido capaz de tan siquiera tocarle! Pero ¿matarlo con tus propias manos?".

Mufasa estaba casi histérico por su incredulidad. Sarabi, por su parte, seguía boquiabierta.

"Si, lo hice."-Dije desconcertado. Les conté lo que sucedió, cómo las hienas provocaron una estampida, cómo casualmente me topé con Gwen, cómo nos rodearon, cómo dijeron que iban a matarnos y cómo iban a tomar las Tierras del Reino una vez que lo hicieran.

Luego Gwen agrego que, cuando yo les dije sobre lo que había dicho acerca de que las Tierras del Reino eran de Mufasa y se mantendrían así mientras nosotros estuviésemos aquí, la cara de Mufasa se reflejó en la sonrisa más grande que había visto, y Sarabi hizo lo mismo.

Mufasa levanto su pata, se acercó y me abrazó. Me sorprendió al principio, pero lo dejé hacerlo. Entonces Sarabi se acercó y me acaricio por detrás, ronroneando felizmente. En cierto modo, me esperaba esa reacción. Fue una sensación tan cálida. Sentí que me aferraba a mis padres una vez más.

 _Ilusión..._ me dijo una voz.

Cuando Mufasa me soltó, me miró de una manera tan feliz.

-"Cuando Sarabi y yo los dejamos quedarse el primer día que llegaron aquí"-, me dijo-,"sabíamos que había alguna conexión inexplicable entre nosotros y, ¿quieres saber por qué? Sarabi me dijo que cuando te vio por primera vez antes de desmayarte, no vio a unos monstruos despiadados de todas las historias que mi abuelo solía contarme. Lo que ella vio fue a unos niños perdidos y solitarios que solo necesitaban una cosa: un hogar. Claro, cuando me dijo esto, pensé que estaba loca. Pero entonces te vi, tumbado en la cueva en donde ella te había colocado y sabía exactamente de lo que ella estaba hablando. Sentí una conexión hacia ti y hacia ustedes que sabía que necesitaban quedarse con nosotros"-.

Escuchar a Mufasa confesar aquellos sentimientos que él y Sarabi compartían era algo que jamás había sentido. Estas últimas semanas, me decía a mí mismo que solo me imaginaba a mis padres a través de ellos y también Alex sentía lo mismo. Ahora sabía que él tenía razón... no, ¡los dos teníamos razón! Me habían estado cuidando a través de ellos. Vinieron desde el más allá para permanecer conmigo en estas almas bondadosas. Esto era real. Estaba con mi familia.

Estaba sonriendo con la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había hecho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que estaba con mis padres otra vez. Los limpié y avance hasta Mufasa y Sarabi. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas también. Y entonces, los tres (exceptuando a Gwen) nos abrazamos en un abrazo que duró una eternidad.

-"Te amamos, hijo"-Dijo Sarabi, mientas nos abrazábamos.

Entonces nos separamos. Los miré a ambos con mucho amor en mi corazón. Mufasa y Sarabi eran mis... nuestros padres adoptivos. Ahora era uno de sus hijos adoptivos.

Me gire hacia Gwen, quien no se movió de su lugar y solo nos miraba a los tres con una sonría divertida y realista. Una que nunca antes había visto por parte de ella.

"Vaya, eres más dramático de lo que pensé"-. Dijo Gwen, riendo.

"Bueno...Creo que tienes razón en algo"- dije, también riendo.

Sarabi se acercó hacia Gwen y la miro por unos instantes. Ambas se miraron sin decir palabra.

Gwen estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Sarabi hizo lo mismo que Mufasa hizo conmigo. Estiro su pata y la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa. Por un segundo, Gwen no se movió ni siquiera trato de liberarse del abrazo. Simplemente se quedó quieta.

Sarabi hablo, mientras la abrazaba -"Bien hecho, hija. Estamos orgullosos de ti también."-

Miraba con felicidad aquella escena. Sarabi no mentía al decirle estas palabras a Gwen, pues en cierto modo, ella me había salvado del ataque de Shetani. Tal vez no haya hecho demasiado, pero ella se negó a huir y se quedó a mi lado, apoyándome. Supongo que la juzgue mal después de todo.

Gwen se veía sorprendida que molesta. Y en un breve instante, note que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y pensé que comenzaría a llorar.

Pero no lo hizo. Ella se liberó del abrazo de Sarabi y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

-"Yo..."-Gwen comenzó a hablar mientras se liberaba del abrazo de Sarabi -"No sé qué decir...la verdad es que no hice mucho. Pare ser sincera, Kevin lo hizo todo"-.

Decidí intervenir. -"¿Bromeas? ¡Me salvaste! De no haber sido por ti, quien sabe que me habría pasado"-.

Gwen se quedó sin palabras. Pero seguí hablando, sin saber por qué lo dije.

-"Además...creo que...estuviese fabulosa ahí"- le dije, con una risa algo incomoda.

Mis piernas empezaron a moverse solas y caminé hacia adelante, hacia Gwen, mientras que ella retrocedía. No sé cómo, no sé porque; pero lo estaba haciendo y se ponía incomodo no solo para mí, sino también a Gwen.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"- pregunto Gwen, sintiéndose incomoda.

"No te asustes"-respondí para no alarmarla, -"Solo déjame revisarte"-.

Pero justo cuando estuve cerca de ella, me resbale y ocurrió lo impensable.

Caí sobre Gwen y nuestras bocas se juntaron. Por un breve instante, todo se detuvo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y era una sensación que jamás había sentido antes. Yo nunca había besado a una chica en mi vida y, justo ahora, estaba dando mi primer beso hacia una.

Justo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, me congele. Allí estábamos, a centímetros de la cara del otro, mirándonos a los ojos. Los dos nos quedamos congelados, incrédulos ante lo que acababa de suceder. Segundos trascurrieron. El miedo comenzó a gotear en mi corazón. ¿Qué carajos acabo de hacer? ¡Esto fue incomodo, de no decir que ridículo!

Y luego, sonrojada, se separó de mí y comenzó a temblar.

"Gwen"- dije rápidamente y levante la vista para mirarla apropiadamente. -"Yo...no...¡No sé qué paso! ¡No quise hacerlo, lo juro!"-.

"Kevin..."-Gwen se puso de pie aun temblorosa e, inesperadamente, se puso frente a mí, con una mirada furiosa y la cara sonrojada.-"... ¡Eres un...!"-.

Levanto su brazo derecho con la mano extendida y... me dio una cachetada.

Y una bien merecida, si me lo preguntan. Ahora entiendo que las hienas no se equivocaban al llamarnos _tórtolos_ a Gwen y a mí. ¡Fue lo más incómodo del mundo! Si este término siendo mi primer beso con una chica como Gwen; diría que no fue tan bueno que creí que seria

 _Kevin, Eres un idiota..._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **¿Qué opinan? No duden en dejar sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	9. La osadía de los príncipes (Parte 1)

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 9 de mi fanfic.**

 **Este capítulo se dividirá en dos partes. Una parte centrada en Kevin y Gwen, y la otra en Alex y Rachel. La razón detrás de esto es porque: 1: No quiero desaprovechar a ningún personaje y 2: también me gustaría hacer que los protagonistas realmente se merezcan entrar al orgullo y ser aceptados.**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: La osadía de los príncipes:

Después de lo que fue una eternidad más, finalmente volvimos a la Roca del Rey. Rápidamente localicé mi cuchillo, lo puse en mi bolsillo y me puse la mochila.

Era mediodía, y apenas podía creer que hace unos momentos antes estaba junto con Gwen en una batalla contra seis hienas. La emoción de los momentos me había hecho olvidar la confortación. Pero no fue así acerca de mi situación con Gwen.

Después de mi _fallido primer beso_ y de la cachetada que me dio, no me ha dirigido la palabra o se ha atrevido a tan siquiera mirarme durante nuestro viaje de vuelta.

Mientras caminábamos, Mufasa y Sarabi nos dijeron que habían decidido esperar hasta después de la cacería para anunciar nuestra adopción. Era mejor así, simplemente porque un anuncio tan grande merecía una celebración.

En nuestro camino hacia la Roca del Rey, Mufasa se volvió hacia mí y me pregunto: -"Así que, ¿mataste a Shetani con tus propias manos?"-

"SIP"-dije simplemente. El hablo sobre lo que habíamos hecho como si fuera totalmente increíble. Para mí, realmente fue más fácil de lo que creí. Nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido y ágil. Sonaba desvergonzado, pero era cierto.

"¿Han cazado alguna vez con anterioridad?"- pregunto Sarabi.

"Nunca"- respondí.

"Yo tampoco"- respondió Gwen.

Ella nos miró, sonriendo.-"Ambos tienen habilidades de caza naturales. Esa velocidad y rapidez de pensamiento son elementos clave de nuestra caza. ¡Podríamos aprovechar dichas habilidades! ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a mí y a mi grupo de caza esta noche?"-.

Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de volverme en parte de la cacería.

"¡Por supuesto!"- Exclame con entusiasmo.

Gwen lo pensó por un segundo y exclamo: -"No me gustaría... ¡Me encantaría!"-.

Sarabi ronroneó feliz ante eso.

Finalmente llegamos a la Roca, y Mufasa se separó de nosotros. Dijo que necesitaba encargarse de algunos asuntos con la estampida causada por Shetani y su pandilla. Sarabi asintió y lo acaricio con el hocico. El me abrazo, luego abrazo a Gwen y dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia el este.

Gwen miro como Mufasa se iba corriendo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Tenía curiosidad de saber que era.

Sarabi noto que la mano izquierda de Gwen había dejado de sangrar y estaba cosquilleando. También noto las rasgaduras de mi camisa donde Shetani me había atacado. Giro su cabeza hacia el noroeste y rugió.

"¿A quién llamas?"- pregunte con curiosidad.

"Rafiki"- Respondió ella mientras caminábamos hacia la parte posterior de la Roca del Rey, donde las leonas suelen ir a tomar una siesta. -"Es nuestro chaman y medico local. Podrá tratar con sus heridas en poco tiempo"-.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, note que no estábamos solos. Sarafina y Nala descansaban cálidamente frente al sol. Sarabi fue y se acostó en una roca frente a ella. Me senté a su derecha en una roca debajo de ella. Gwen dejo su mochila y se sentó a su izquierda, a una distancia muy alejada de mí. Deje mi mochila y miré a través de Sarabi, como de costumbre.

"¡Hola Sarabi!"-dijo Sarafina desde el otro lado del camino. -"¡Hola Kevin! ¡Hola Gwen!"-.

"Buenos días, Sarafina"- dijo Sarabi, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas.

"Hola chicas"-. Dije, mirando a Nala que acababa de despertar.

"¡Hola Kevin! ¡Hola Gwen! ¡Ay! ¿Pero que les paso?"- dijo Nala, parpadeando para recuperarse del sueño.

Sarabi sonrió lo suficiente. -"Acaban de regresar de una batalla con seis hienas, una de ellas Shetani. Y ganaron"-.

Sarafina y Nala nos miraron boquiabiertas, como acababan de hacer Mufasa y Sarabi. Sonreí avergonzado; pero Gwen no cambio de expresión.

Ambas comenzaron a hacernos preguntas simultáneamente, pero Sarabi levanto su pata.

-"Daremos un anuncio después de la cacería de esta noche. Entonces todos escucharan la historia"-.

Sarafina se inclinó y tomo a Nala por el cuello. Luego comenzó a darle un baño a Nala. Me acorde de la conversación que tuve con Simba en la mañana sobre el baño.

"Oigan"- escuche una voz que provenía enfrente de mí. -"¿De qué perdí?"-.

Di vuelta y vi a Alex acercándose hacia donde estaba con las manos sobre la nuca. Detrás de él, apareció Rachel caminando con el vestido blanco sucio y lleno de tierra, como si se hubiese caído o algo por el estilo. Aunque ella se veía feliz como de costumbre, se notaba algo exhausto.

Alex se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa en su rostro y me saludo. Yo le devolví el saludo.

"¡Hola Alex! ¡Hola Rachel! "- Dijo Sarabi.

"Hola Sarabi"- respondieron Alex y Rachel, devolviendo el saludo.

Luego Alex se dirigió hacia mí y me miro.

"Kevin, ¿qué paso contigo?"- dijo Alex, notando la rasgadura de mi camisa.

Lo mire y le dije: -"Larga historia..."-

Alex no dijo más y se sentó en frente de mí, luego saco su libreta de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir en ella. Me sentí aliviado, ya que sería una larga y aburrida historia y, conociéndolo, no quisiera que me estuviera bombardeando con preguntas acerca de ello. Especialmente, en la parte del beso con Gwen que por obvias razones, no iba a decírselo.

-"Oye Rachel"- le dijo Gwen. -"Tu vestido es un desastre ¿Que te paso?"-.

"No lo sé"- respondió Alex, -"Estaba así cuando la encontré"-.

Rachel bajo la mirada para contemplar su sucio vestido blanco y después, levanto la mirada hacia Gwen y mirándola de una manera inocente y contesto: -"Estuve jugando con un nuevo amigo"-.

Gwen parecía confundida y entonces Rachel volvió a hablar. Ella nos contó que mientras caminaba por las praderas, conoció a un cachorro de león llamado Tonika y se hicieron amigos, así como si nada. O al menos, eso lo que pude llegar a entender.

Unos segundos después y antes que pudiéramos seguir hablando, Simba vino corriendo hacia nosotros desde un camino que lo llevo a un saliente en la parte trasera de la Roca del Rey.

Lo miramos correr por la pendiente hacia nosotros. Parecía emocionado, como si estuviera listo para una aventura.

"¡Hola Nala!"- llamo el cuándo se acercó a nosotros.

"¡Hola, Simba!"- Respondió Nala.

Se inclinó hacia Nala para susurrarle, pero me vio para asegurase que estaba escuchando. -"¡Ven! ¡Me hablaron de un gran lugar!"-.

Nala lo fulmino con la mirada y hablo entre dientes, -"Simba, estoy a mitad de mi baño"-. Ella levanto la cabeza para que su madre pudiera limpiar debajo de su barbilla.

Sarabi se sentó y se inclinó hacia Simba.

"Y es la hora del tuyo"- Añadió.

Ella lo agarro por el cuello y comenzó a lamerle la parte superior de la cabeza, arruinando su mechón de pelo.

"¡MAMÁ!"-, protesto, -"¡Mamá, me estas despeinando!"-.

Ella se detuvo y le sonrió. Entonces lo dejo ir.

Él salto hacia abajo, y se arregló el penacho en la cabeza con irritación. -"Ya estoy limpio ¿Nos podemos ir?"-.

A Nala todavía la bañaban.

"¿A dónde vamos? espero que sea algo interesante"-. Dijo ella, casi como si lo estuviera exigiendo.

"¡Claro!"- exclamo emocionado, -"¡Es un lugar genial!"-.

Sarabi apoyo su cabeza sobre sus patas y pregunto serenamente: -"¿Y dónde está ese lugar tan genial?"-.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Simba estaba ocultando algo. Quería ir a un lugar que definitivamente no aprobaría y, por obvias razones, ella estaba tratando de impedírselo.

La cara de Simba cayó un poco. -"Oh...Cerca del manantial"-.

Nala levanto la vista molesta. -"¿Manantial? ¿Qué hay de interesante ahí?"-.

Ahora era el turno de Simba de enojarse. Entre dientes, susurro audiblemente, -"¡Te enseñare cuando lleguemos!"-.

"Oh"- dijo Nala, captando el mensaje de Simba.

Simba se volvió hacia nosotros, sonriendo traviesamente, especialmente hacia mí. -"¿Vienes, Kevin?"-.

Negué con la cabeza. -"Estoy esperando a Rafiki. Me curara a mí y a Gwen, luego iremos a cazar con Sarabi. Ve sin mi"-.

Simba se me quedo viendo mi pecho por un minuto, como lo hizo Alex, y luego me pregunto: -"¡Guau! ¿Qué paso contigo?"-.

Sonreí maliciosamente, justo como él lo hacía, y le dije -"Fui atacado por la hiena Shetani cuando luche con él"-.

La reacción tanto de Simba como de Alex fue como la de todos los demás. Quedaron boquiabiertos, mirándome con incredulidad.

"¿Peleaste contra Shetani la hiena? ¿Y ganaste?"- pregunto, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza y agregue: -"MIENTRAS me defendía de otras cinco hienas, y aun así logre matarlo"-.

"¡No me digas!"- interrumpió Alex, sorprendido por este simple hecho. -"¡Eso fue increíble!, ¿A poco pudiste matarlo?"-.

"Así es y si no me creen..."- le dije y señale a Gwen, -" Ella es una testigo. ¿Verdad Gwen?"-.

Gwen se giró; ignorando lo que dije.

"¡Kevin, eres tan valiente!"- Agrego Nala, igual de sorprendida que Alex.

En ese único momento, Simba me miro con sucia expresión por unos segundos, casi lo note. Se volvió hacia Nala, con una sonrisa claramente en su rostro. Esto me dejo perplejo, pero no iba a mencionarlo aquí obviamente. No en frente de su...nuestra madre.

-"Bien... ¿nos vamos o qué?"- le pregunto a ella.

Nala miro a su madre. -"Uh, mamá, ¿puedo ir con Simba?'"-.

Sarafina sonrió y miro a Sarabi. Ambas compartían la misma sensación.-"Hmm, ¿Tu que dices Sarabi?"-.

Sarabi ladeo la cabeza en falso pensamiento. Estaba seguro de que diría que no.

-"Bueno..."-.

Simba y Nala se acercaron y, al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y dijeron: -"¿Si?"-.

Para mi sorpresa, Sarabi dijo: -"Esta bien, vayan"-.

La mire dudosamente. _¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Se van a meter en problemas!_

Ambos cachorros saltaron de un lado al otro. Entonces Sarabi volvió a hablar.

-"...Pero Zazu ira con ustedes"-.

Ambos se detuvieron de inmediato. Las orejas de Simba cayeron al instante mientras gritaba, -"¡NO! ¡Zazu no!"-.

Gwen miro a Sarabi y sonrió. Ella me sobresalto por un momento, haciéndome preocuparme por la seguridad del cachorro.

"Lo sabía"- susurro Alex, riéndose.

Sarabi sonrió traviesamente, luego se inclinó y rugió de nuevo, esta vez hacia las praderas del este. En menos de un minuto Zazu voló y aterrizo frente a Sarabi. Él se inclinó ante ella.

"¿Si su Alteza?"- dijo dirigiéndose a Sarabi.

"Zazu, necesito que vigiles a Simba y a Nala en estos momentos."-Le dijo ella. -"Van hacia algún lugar "tan genial" y necesito que se aseguren de no meterse en problemas"-.

Zazu hizo una mueca ante la idea de cuidar a los niños, pero no rechazaría una orden de la reina. Hizo una reverencia y llamo a Simba y a Nala para que vinieran con él. Ambas orejas se bajaron en desilusión.

Mire a Sarabi de nuevo y, ella estaba sonriendo.

"Que astuta eres."-Le dije, riendo. -"¡Realmente ME CONVENCIERON ir allí!"-.

"Kevin tiene razón"-hablo Gwen, riéndose-"¡Pensé que los ibas a dejar ir así como si nada!"-.

Sarabi volvió a apoyar su cabeza sus patas y cerro sus ojos. -"Siempre busco la seguridad de mi hijo y sus amigos"-.

Alex hablo de repente. -"Sabes que Simba está mintiendo, ¿verdad?"-.

Para su sorpresa, Sarabi abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Entonces ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir en primer lugar?"-.

Entendía a Alex. Es cierto que Simba ocultaba algo, pero aun así, no hacía falta ser tan paranoico. Pero bueno, así era Alex, que se le puede hacer.

"Sé que puedo contar con Zazu para que los cuide"- Respondió Sarabi con honestidad, mirando hacia afuera para a los tres a lo lejos, continuando hacia el manantial. -"Aunque, debo admitir que aún estoy un poco preocupada"-.

Unos instantes después, Rachel chasqueo sus dedos, llamando nuestra atención.

-"¡Tengo una idea! Si todavía sigues preocupada por Simba, podríamos ir tras ellos y acompañarlos también. A me gustaría conocer sobre aquel lugar "genial" que menciono Simba"-.

Alex y Gwen abrieron la boca para protestar, pero la cerraron de repente. Sarafina, quien había estado escuchando nuestra conversación, asintió con la cabeza ante la idea de Rachel, la cual debo de admitir que no era tan mala del todo.

Después de unos momentos de cuidadosa consideración evidente en sus ojos, Sarabi finalmente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Si ustedes realmente desean cuidarlos, entonces pueden hacerlo. Solo tengan cuidado"- Hablo Sarabi cálidamente, pero con severidad.

Rachel le dio las gracias y estuvo a punto de irse corriendo hasta que Alex la detuvo del brazo.

-"¡No tan rápido! Yo voy contigo, necesitas que alguien te cuide también"-.

Soltó su brazo y Rachel hizo una mueca ante la idea de ser acompañada, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió corriendo, escapándose de Alex.

Gwen trato de parase para ir tras ella, pero Alex, nuevamente, la detuvo. Le dijo a Gwen que no se preocupara y que la cuidaría con su vida si fuera necesario. También nos recordó que le prometimos a Sarabi que la acompañaríamos a la cacería de esta noche.

"¿Seguro que puedes con esto, Alex?"- le pregunte con un poco de preocupación.

"¡Descuida!"- respondió. -"Puedo hacerlo"-.

De mala gana, Gwen asintió con la cabeza, dándole el permiso a Alex de cuidarla, la cual nos impresiono a ambos, ya que Gwen suele ser muy desconfiada con nosotros cuando se trata de cuidar a Rachel.

"En fin, los veo en la noche ¡Cuídense!"-. Dijo y salió corriendo para ir tras Rachel, quien ya se le había adelantado.

Sarabi dio una pequeña risa y luego cerro sus ojos, bajo su cabeza y se durmió finalmente. Sarafina hizo lo mismo.

Gwen me miro, la mirada de preocupación grabada en su rostro. Pero al final, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

Me recosté y apoye mi cabeza sobre en un árbol que crecía junto a la roca. Cerré los ojos y descanse por unos momentos. Justo cuando comencé a caer en un profundo sueño, escuche un canto cada vez más fuerte.

-"¡Asante sana, plátano aplastado, wewe nugu, mimi apana! ¡Asante sana, plátano aplastado, wewe nugu, mimi apana!"-.

Abrí los ojos y vi a un mandril alto y gris con un bastón aún más alto saltando por las rocas hacia nosotros. Su cara estaba medio cubierta por un pelaje blanco que parecía una barba. Había marca azules debajo de sus ojos como si de tatuajes se tratasen. Tenía una cara amable, con un inconfundible aire de alguien completamente loco.

Sarabi levanto la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos. Ella sonrió y dijo: -"Gracias por venir Rafiki"-.

Se detuvo frente a nosotros, hizo una reverencia y luego dijo: -"¡Ohh, no hay problema!"-.

Él se acercó a mí y se inclinó DEMASIADO cerca de mi cara. Me sentí algo incómodo.

"Umm...perdóname, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?"- pregunte, retrocediendo un poco.

"Hmm..."- fue su única respuesta. Luego bajo su bastón, saco una calabaza y la abrió. Dentro había un jugo rojo que olía muy dulce. Hice un recordatorio mental para preguntar en dónde podía conseguir una de esas para comer.

Rafiki lo dejo en el suelo y desapareció por el lado de la roca. Regreso rápidamente con un arsenal de ramitas, hojas, hierbas y otras cosas más.

Tarareando una canción tranquila, comenzó a mezclar y mezclar los elementos en el jugo de la calabaza. Cuando termino, puso sus dedos en la mezcla y los paso por cada herida de punción individual que había en mi pecho. Dolió un poco al principio, pero al final se sintió mejor.

Cuando termino, se acercó hacia donde estaba Gwen y tendió su mano para que ella y se la extendió. Él repitió el mismo procedimiento.

Al terminar, se volvió hacia Sarabi, quien estaba observando todo, y le pregunto con una voz amable: -"¿Es todo?"-.

Sarabi respondió:-"Aun no. Una cosa más. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar con nosotros esta noche. Tenemos un anuncio importante para todo el orgullo"-.

Sarafina alzó las orejas ante esto.

Rafiki nos miró, como si supiera el motivo del anuncio. Él sonrió y dijo: -"Sera un honor"-.

"¿Te veremos esta noche, viejo amigo?"- salió una voz profunda detrás de Rafiki.

Mufasa había regresado de su negocio con los antílopes y cebras.

"Por supuesto mi rey"-. Dijo Rafiki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a Mufasa.

Mufasa le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazo a Rafiki. Cuando se soltaron, Rafiki se inclinó y se dirigió a un gran árbol a la distancia. Mufasa fue y se acostó junto a Sarabi. Él nos miró, con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego él también bajó la cabeza y se durmió.

Puse mi cabeza hacia abajo, y me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

Estaba parado en las praderas otra vez. El sol brillaba en las hermosas tierras. El cielo era azul profundo. Ni un soplo de viento perturba la hierba o los arboles a mi alrededor. Había silencio. Demasiado silencio.

Entonces, a mí alrededor aparecieron cientos de figuras oscuras y sin forma. Ellas me rodearon, riendo maliciosamente al hacerlo. Estaba completamente rodeado, sin forma de escapar.

Una de las burbujas se deslizo hacia adelante, y adopto la forma de Shetani. Busque mi cuchillo, pero no lo encontré. Totalmente desarmado, me prepare para el inminente ataque.

El espíritu de Shetani pronuncio las mismas palabras que había dicho horas atrás.

 _-"Tenemos trabajo que hacer. El jefe nos ordenó encargarnos de estos, al igual que los otros dos. ¡Entonces podremos tomar estas tierras para nosotros!"-._

Entonces, en un solo instante, todas las manchas oscuras se abalanzaron sobre mí, y yo estaba inmerso en la oscuridad total. La belleza de las Tierras del Reino desapareció y en su lugar, todo fue oscuridad. Entonces un enorme y verde ojo parpadeo, brillando en las tinieblas...un ojo con una cicatriz vertical sobre él.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando desperté sobresaltado. Me senté, jadeando y el sudor goteando en mi cara. Las palabras de Shetani aun resonaban en mi mente.

 _Tenemos trabajo que hacer. El jefe nos ordenó encargarnos de estos, al igual que los otros dos. ¡Entonces podremos tomar estas tierras para nosotros!_

Repetí el sueño una y otra vez en mi mente, tratando de no darle sentido alguno.

Si Shetani era el líder de las hienas, ¿entonces quién era "el jefe"? Y más importante ¿por qué este jefe, sea quien sea, nos quiere muertos? ¿Que hicimos para merecer aquel destino?

Y aquel ojo...no sabía de quien pertenecía, sé que definitivamente no le pertenecía a Rachel. Aunque, lo voy a averiguar.

Mire alrededor. El sol todavía estaba alto en el cielo, justo después del mediodía. Me puse de pie y me estire. Sarafina y Sarabi se agitaron y se estiraron perezosamente al despertar. Gwen se puso de pie y se estiro también. Sarabi miro al sol y dijo: -"Ya es hora de nuestra cacería"-.

Ella se levantó y me miro.

Asentí para mostrar que estaba listo. Luego miro hacia Gwen, quien también asintió. Ella saltó de su roca, y comenzó a ir frente de la Roca del Rey. Sarafina, Gwen y yo la seguimos. Empecé a sentirme emocionado por la tarde que vendría. Nunca antes había cazado, y era algo que espera impacientemente, especialmente desde que descubrí mi agilidad.

Llegamos a la boca de la cueva de la Roca y Sarabi, por tercera vez, rugió a las tierras. Al instante, todas las leonas convergieron y formaron un círculo. Note que Zira nos estaba mirando, el desagrado de nuestra presencia se reflejó en sus ojos. Gwen le devolución la misma mirada de odio. Yo aparté la vista de ella y mire a todas las leonas.

Sarabi comenzó a hablarle a la compañía.

-"Hable con Mufasa, quien me ha dicho que las manadas en las Tierras del reino no tienen ningún enfermo o moribundo entre ellos. Por lo tanto tendremos que cazar más allá de la frontera"-.

Esto parecía ser bastante común para la compañía, porque algunos de ellos sonreían, mientras que otras caras permanecían igual.

Una leona del círculo, llamada Yetunde, hablo.

-"Oye Gwen, ¿nos estarás acompañando de nuevo?"- Ella le sonrió, esperando a que Gwen respondiera. Sarabi hablo.

"En realidad"-dijo, dirigiéndose a todo el círculo,-"Gwen y Kevin han demostrado recientemente varias habilidades que serían de mucha utilidad para nosotras. Ambos van a cazar con nosotros hoy"-.

Zira perdió la compostura.

"¿Perdiste la cabeza, Sarabi?"- grito ella. -"¡Ni siquiera son leones! ¡No podrán seguirnos el paso!"-

Me enoje mucho. La negatividad de Zira me estaba empezando a irritar. Ella no me había dado una oportunidad ni a mí ni a mis amigos desde que llegamos aquí. No pude evitar hablarle

-"Tal vez si prestas atención y miras a tu alrededor, veras que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen"-. Le respondí fríamente. Fue la primera vez que le hable. Se sintió bien responder a su pesimismo.

Zira me miro y hablo con voz gélida. -"Y tú no eres lo que aparentas, ¿verdad? Porque para pareces muy..."-.

Gwen intervino. -"...Idiota. Tal vez lo sea, pero él tiene razón en algo, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen y yo tal vez no sea una leona, pero puedo patearte el trasero si quisiera"-.

En ese momento, Zira aparto su mirada de mí y la poso sobre Gwen. Ambas se miraban con furia.

"¿En serio?"- Se burló Zira -" ¿Acaso estas retándome, Gwendolyn? porque te juro, que si pudiera hacerte añicos... ¡Te haría añicos! A ti y a tu novio"-.

-"Pues quiero ver que lo intentes"-. Gwen se burló también.

Ambas se miraron por unos instantes y podía sentirse la tensión en el aire. Las miradas de Gwen y Zira reflejaban odio e ira. Yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para alguna de las dos hiciera el primer movimiento.

Por fortuna, Sarabi intervino.

-"¡Ya basta! Si vamos a cazar juntos, debemos mantener una relación sana y amistosa."-

Zira las fulmino con la mirada, pero se mantuvo callada.

Sarabi continúo. -" Lideres de caza, tenemos que reorganizar nuestros grupos de caza ahora. Ya elegí a mis miembros"-.

Mientras decía esto, varias leonas dieron un paso al frente: Ayana, Yetunde, Sarafina y Zira.

Sarabi siguió, -"También he sido poner a Kevin y a Gwen en nuestro grupo. El resto de ustedes deciden como organizarse. Andando"-.

Nos dirigimos hacia el oeste, y note el disgusto de Zira por nuestro acompañamiento. Cuando me mirándola, desvió la mirada.

* * *

 **-Gwen-**

Fue alrededor de una hora caminando hasta el borde de la frontera. Aunque ciertamente no se sentía tan aburrido. Algunas leonas se me acercaban y me preguntaban sobre la vida humana fuera de las Tierras del Reino. Trate de responder a cada pregunta de la manera más honesta y clara posible. Aunque, en su mayor parte, cuando no eran capaz de comprender algo de lo yo respondía, Kevin retrocedía y lo aclaraba todo.

Una vez que finalmente llegamos al borde, era claramente visible que ya no estábamos en las Tierras del Reino. La hierba y los arboles estaban medio muertos. Esto claramente reflejaba que era una tierra sin liderazgo ni guía para ayudarla a crecer.

Sarabi le dijo a Kevin que se subiera a su lomo, y lo hizo. Sabía que sus pasos serian escuchados con mucha facilidad por nuestra presa. Saco su cuchillo del bolsillo y lo sostuvo listo. Zira miro a Sarabi y negó con la cabeza.

Sarabi se movió rápidamente a través de la hierba, como si Kevin no la estuviera presionando. Su pelaje se mezcló en la hierba de manera impecable. Ella era la cazadora perfecta. Me subí sobre una leona, tal como lo hizo Kevin. Aunque ninguna pudo hacerlo tan bien como Sarabi. A excepción de Zira. Note que Zira era casi igual de perfecta como ella. Estaba descaradamente sorprendida. No esperaba que fuese tan buena en eso, pero se nota que es una experta.

De repente, Sarabi se detuvo, y Kevin se adelantó, acercándose a la hierba a su alrededor. Yo hice lo mismo. Miré a mí alrededor para ver donde estaba la presa y la vi.

Un ñu grande estaba pastando, solo, en la hierba muerta en un claro. Parecía lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a un grupo de dos veces nuestro tamaño.

Tan silenciosamente como pude, me deslice del lomo de la leona y me agache al suelo. Kevin también hizo lo mismo. Las leonas comenzaron a extenderse, listas para saltar en cualquier momento.

Kevin y yo lentamente, avanzamos, observando cada paso que daba para garantizar mi silencio total. Nos moví lo suficiente cerca donde estaba fuera de vista, pero dentro de una buena variedad de ñus. Kevin miro a Sarabi, quien le asintió con la cabeza claramente queriendo ver cuál era su próximo movimiento. Él sonrió y miro hacia atrás. Entrecerrando los ojos, apunto con cuidado, sabiendo que si fallaba, nos costaría la comida.

Encontrando su marca, y con una velocidad similar a las leonas a nuestro alrededor, arrojo el cuchillo a la criatura.

El cuchillo golpeó el cuello del ñu, exactamente donde Kevin esperaba. La criatura comenzó a retorcerse y retorcerse al instante mientras volvía la cabeza hacia el lugar donde había sido golpeado, tratando de morder en el lugar donde sentía dolor. Todo su movimiento hizo que el cuchillo se saliera, pero el daño estaba hecho ya. Una gran cantidad de sangre se derramo sobre la hierba. Al parecer, Kevin lo había golpeado en la yugular.

La criatura despegó hacia el norte, y la seguimos fácilmente. Poco a poco perdió impulso a medida que se desangraba. Y luego, aprovechando la ocasión, me adelante con velocidad mientras me abalance sobre la criatura, derribándola. Mientras el ñu luchaba por quitarme de encima, saque mi cuchillo y lo enterré con fuerza sobre el punto donde fue a clavar el cuchillo de Kevin y lo sacudí para agrandar la herida, para que al menos sangrara más y pudiera terminar esto rápido. Sacando el cuchillo ensangrentado, lo baje rápidamente y se lo clave en el pecho, perforando su corazón, deteniendo sus movimientos al instante.

Con la fuerza del trueno, las leonas, excepto Zira, rugieron de alegría en nuestra cacería exitosa. No tomé nota de su reacción, demasiado inmerso en mi orgullo. Cosa que se sentía extraño, al menos para mí. Sonreí a todas y cada una de ellas mientras sus felicitaciones se topaban entre sí, incluso vi a Kevin, felicitándome y sintiéndose orgullosa de mí.

El viaje de vuelta con la presa parecía increíblemente corto. Yetunde y Sarafina cargaron la matanza sobre sus espaldas. En poco tiempo, estábamos de vuelta en la Roca del rey. Él se había puesto, y el cielo se estaba volviendo de un hermoso color lavanda, disminuyendo lentamente durante el día.

Cuando volvimos a la Roca del Rey, entremos a la cueva y dejamos caer la presa en el centro. Sentados en la parte posterior estaban Zazu y Nala. Ambos estaban hablando acerca de la importancia, pero cuando llegamos al alcance del oído, ambos se callaron y se quedaron así. Algo había pasado. Parecía extraño ver solo a los dos. Entonces algo me golpeo; ¿Dónde están Simba, Alex y...Rachel?

"Gwen"- llamo una voz suave detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para ver a Rachel y a Alex entrar a la cueva. Me sentí aliviada ante ello. Rachel corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. La abrace de regreso y mire a Alex,

"La cuide como te prometí"- me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Kevin camino hacia Alex y ambos se abrazaron, dándose palmadas en la espalda y se soltaron. Aunque fue de corta duración, ya que un pensamiento inundo mi mente. ¿Y Simba?

Kevin y Sarabi notaron esto también, y fue la primera en expresarlo.

"Zazu, Nala, ¿dónde está Simba?"- pregunto ella con una punzada de miedo en su voz.

"Aquí estoy mamá"-. Llamó una voz áspera. Sarabi giro para ver a Simba y Mufasa entrar a la cueva. Una ola de alivio baño su cara. Ella se acercó y los acaricio a ambos. Simba ronroneo y miro a Kevin. Él sonrió tímidamente. Algo grande había sucedido. Podría decirlo en su cara. Él sabía algo que ni yo ni Kevin sabíamos y me estaba haciendo sentir querer saber. Hablaría con el mas tarde, pero luego recordé que tanto Alex como Rachel habían acompañado a Simba y a Nala hacia algún "lugar tan genial" que había descubierto Simba.

Con eso en mente, le pregunte a Rachel: -"¿Sabes que fue lo que paso?"-.

Ella me miro con la misma expresión en la cara que traía Simba y eso me puso más preocupada. También sabía algo al respecto.

"Rachel"- dijo Kevin, también queriendo saber. -"Por favor, dinos que fue lo que paso"-.

Rachel se quedó callada y antes de que Kevin volviera a repetirlo, Alex le toco el hombre y le dijo: -"Acompáñenme, por favor"-

Alex se dirigió hacia la salida de la cueva y Kevin lo siguió. Rachel y yo hicimos lo mismo. Una vez afuera, Rachel y Alex se sentaron cruzándose de piernas y nos miramos, Kevin y yo nos sentamos también para verlos mejor.

Alex comenzó a contarnos la historia...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo. Espero y lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, esta solo será la primera parte de este capítulo. Este capítulo me quedo demasiado largo, porque valdrá la pena dividirlo de esta manera.**

 **En el siguiente, se centrara en Alex y Rachel, en donde ambos les contaran lo sucedido a Kevin y Gwen.**

 **En fin, déjenme sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	10. La osadía de los príncipes (Parte 2)

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 10 de mi fanfic.**

 **Este vendría sondo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Esta vez centrándose Alex y Rachel.**

 **Por cierto, de todos en incluir una canción de la película, más específicamente al incluir la canción: " _Yo quisiera ya ser el rey"_**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: La osadía de los príncipes (Parte 2):

 **-Alex-**

Después de correr tras Rachel, quien ya se había adelantado, al fin pude alcanzarla. Rachel caminaba con cautela detrás de Simba y Nala pero casualmente, para no dar la impresión de que los estaba espiando. Nunca iba a entender a esta niña, pero le prometí a Gwen que la cuidaría, así que no puedo quejarme de nada.

"Oye Alex"- hablo Rachel de repente. -"Si algo nos llegara a pasar y nos metemos en problemas como dijiste, ¿no deberíamos tener algo con que defendernos?"-.

Sin decir nada, saque mi navaja de bloqueo que traía en mi bolsillo.

"Usare esto. No debes preocuparte"- le dije, volviendo la mirada hacia adelante.

Una vez que estuvimos cerca de Zazu y los dos cachorros, los dos caminamos a paso veloz, guarde rápidamente mi navaja.

"¡Oigan, espérenos! ¡Cambien queremos ir con ustedes!"- grito Rachel de repente, afortunadamente captando su atención.

"¿En serio?"- pregunto Simba.

Así es Simba"- dije, recuperando el aliento -"Queremos ver que es lo que tienes en mente en este lugar _genial_ "-.

La mirada de Simba se mostró cautelosa brevemente cuando sus ojos se posaron en Zazu. Afortunadamente, el cálao se había adelantado, sin haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Una vez que Simba noto esto, volvió a su emocionado y ansioso yo de nuevo.

"Deprisa. Entre más pronto lleguemos...más pronto regresaremos"- Nos dijo Zazu desde arriba.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de no estaba escuchando, los dos sintonizamos nuestros oídos para escuchar a los dos cachorros, sin delatarnos.

"¿A dónde vamos, de veras?"-Susurro Nala con curiosidad a Simba.

"Al cementerio de elefantes"- le susurro.

Ese era el lugar "tan genial" adonde Simba quería ir realmente y le había ocultado a su madre. Sonaba algo interesante, pero un poco peligroso si me lo preguntan.

Una mirada de emoción inundo la cara de Nala.

"¡Guau!"- ella exclamo de repente, con un tono un poquito fuerte.

"Shh. Zazu"- le susurro Simba ásperamente, mirando en la dirección donde estaba.

Por suerte, Nala capto el mensaje. -"Claro, ¿pero cómo nos deshacemos de él?"-.

Ni Rachel ni yo pudimos entender el plan de Simba, pero Zazu se dio cuenta de su repentina conversación y voló hacia abajo y aterrizo frente a los dos cachorros con una mirada de respeto máximo por los dos, lo cual fue bastante inusual.

-"Ah, que tierna pareja. Semillas de romance floreciendo en la sabana"- anuncio Zazu. -"Sus padres estarán felices...cuando los dos queden comprometidos"-.

 _¿Comprometidos? Ay, por favor, eso es imposible. Es decir, son bastante jóvenes para eso... ¿verdad?-_ pensé confundido.

Las expresiones de Simba y Nala coincidían perfectamente con la mía.

"¿Prome-que?"- Pregunto Simba, sin saber a qué se refería.

"Prometidos. Novios. Futuros"- continuo Zazu.

Ambos estaban aún más confundidos todavía, hasta Rachel estaba confundida.

"¿Ósea?..."-Nala comenzó.

"Algún día los dos se van a casar"- Declaro finalmente.

Las reacciones de los cachorros fueron instantáneas e hilarantes para mí, ya que Kevin y yo actuábamos de la misma manera cuando éramos niños. Nunca he sido bueno con las chicas, así que nunca entendí esto del amor.

Simba puso cara de asqueado y protesto: -"Eso no se puede. Es mi amiga"-.

"Si, sería muy raro"- Añadió Nala, mientras daba un paso adelante.

Zazu se reía mientras comenzaba a pasar junto a ellos dos, con el pico en alto.

-"Lamento ser aguafiestas, pero ustedes dos tórtolos no tienen opción. Es la tradición que se remonta a generaciones"-.

"Cuando sea rey, será lo primero que cancele"- murmuro Simba, a pesar de que Zazu lo había escuchado, volviendo a ponerse firme para enfrentarlos a ambos.

"No en tanto este yo"-. Llamo claramente hacia atrás mientras Simba se inclinaba hacia adelante para ponerle frente a su cara, su orgullosa expresión no cambio para nada.

-"Entonces, te despido"-.

Este astuto golpe fue suficientemente bueno como para hacerme reír. Simba se la había aplicado.

-"Buena idea, Simba"- dije riendo.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba entretenido, note que Rachel parecía estupefacta.

"Rachel, ¿qué te pasa?"- le pregunte preocupado.

"Oye Alex"- dijo de repente. -"No sé tú, pero..."-puso si mano detrás de su oreja derecha, como si tratara de escuchar algo -"Creo que estoy oigo música"-.

Al principio, creí que se había vuelto loca, Hasta que me detuve y puse mi mano detrás de mi oreja también y dije: -"Tienes razón, yo también la oigo"-.

Estaba en shock. Realmente escuchaba música en algún lado de la zona, y de donde sea que viniera, cada vez era más fuerte.

"¡¿De dónde viene esa música?!"- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor en busca del origen de aquella música extraña. Pero lamentablemente, no pude encontrar la fuente de donde salía.

"No lo sé"- respondió Rachel, meciéndose de un lado al otro, como si estuviera bailando -"Pero tiene un buen ritmo"-.

La ignore y voltee para encontrar que ni Zazu, ni Simba ni Nala lo habían notado en lo absoluto. De hecho, todavía seguía la escena en donde lo habían dejado.

"Lo siento, solo el rey puede hacerlo"- dijo Zazu mientras le picaba la nariz a Simba.

Nala rápidamente se puso junto a Simba y dijo: -"Bueno, él es el futuro rey"-.

Esto provoco que Simba trajera una postura alta y poderosa.

"Sí. Tienes que obedecerse en todo"- Termino sarcásticamente, dándole un empujón a Zazu.

"Todavía no, y con una actitud así, temo que vas a ser un rey bastante patético"- Respondió él mientras los dos cachorros fruncían el ceño y comenzaban a alejarse de él.

Pronto, con un bufido, Simba giro su cabeza hacia él, con una mirada penetrante en sus ojos.

"Yo no lo creo así"- dijo de repente mientras daba un repentino salto hacia los pies de Zazu, provocando un repentino de sonido a través de las Tierras del Reino, derribándonos a Rachel y a mí. Para mi completa y absoluta incredulidad, la música que estaba reverberando desde el mismísimo aire, ahora estaba en pleno apogeo, y para mi mayor sorpresa, Simba estaba haciendo lo que jamás pensé que vería en mi vida, ni aunque yo lo creyera posible.

Él estaba...literalmente...cantando.

 **(N/A: Esta parte se pondrá algo rara, pero graciosa a su vez)**

"Un poderoso rey seré, sin oposición"- comenzó Simba, que ya empujaba a Zazu hacia atrás sobre un tronco, quedando atrapado en un agujero en su costado, mientras luchaba por salir.

" _Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león que no tenga mechón"-_ respondió Zazu de repente, manteniendo el ritmo de la canción mientras se sacaba del agujero y arrancaba un cabello de la parte de la cabeza de Simba.

Cuando nos pusimos de pie, no podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo. Todo se había transformado repentinamente en una versión distorsionada de sí misma llena de la mayor variedad de colores que jamás hubiera podido ver. De hecho, estaba un poco mareado ante el repentino cambio de color en el ambiente.

"Creo que estoy viendo cosas"- susurre a mí mismo mientras trataba de no perder el equilibro.

"¡Esto me gusta!"- hablo Rachel mientras...bailaba.

Esto me pareció lo más raro y me hizo des comprenderla completamente a pesar de ser una niña de 12 años. Pronto note que ningún de los cachorros estaba por ningún lado, despagado en direcciones separadas.

Rápidamente comencé a enraizar a través de todos los arbustos que tenía ante mí, justo cuando pasaba frente a uno adornado con pájaros, con la cabeza de Simba irrumpiendo a través de él, como si de una gigantesca melena se tratase.

 _"Nunca ha habido nadie así, seré la sensación"-_ Continuo, saltando a través del arbusto mientras corría rápidamente hacia la parte alta de otra gran roca, repentinamente adoptando una postura de realeza, posando la mirada snob bastante bien.

 _"Observa como rujo yo ¡te causo un gran temor!"-_ rugió de repente con tanta fuerza que envió a Zazu a caerse al barro mientras se arrastraba, tirando de la oreja de un elefante desprevenido para limpiarse la cara.

 _"Pues, no parece nada excepcional"-_ Murmuro, justo cuando el elefante lo abofeteara, mandándolo a volar. El pobre incluso reboto sobre el agua como una roca plana junto a Rachel, quien estaba mirando a un grupo de flamencos cercanos en busca de Simba y Nala. Lástima que no miro a tiempo para ver a los dos venir saltando al agua, deslizándose suavemente, enviando a los flamencos volando en pánico y derribando a Rachel a su vez.

 _"Yo quisiera ya, ser un_ rey"-canto Simba cuando Zazu finalmente se detuvo, justo cuando los dos cachorros se detuvieron a ambos lados de él.

"Piense bien y verá que aún le falta mucho, alteza"- Comenzó Zazu, siendo interrumpido por Simba volviendo a cantar, mientras que Nala hacia muecas burlonas a espaldas de Zazu.

 _-"Nadie que me diga..."-_

"Bueno, cuando dije que..."-Comenzó Zazu, pero Nala lo interrumpió

"...lo que debo hacer"-

Zazu volvió a hablar: -"...quise decir que..."-

- _"Nadie que me diga..."_ \- Simba comenzó de nuevo.

-"Pero no se da cuenta..."-

 _"...como debo ser"_ \- ambos cantaron mientras despegaban con rapidez.

"¡Pero mire aquí!"-grito Zazu.

En un instante, los cachorros se habían subido a las espaldas de dos avestruces, corriendo hacia las llanuras mientras que Zazu tomaba vuelo rápidamente tras ellos, mientras yo los perseguía a pie.

"Libre de correr seré"- Canto Simba emocionado cuando Zazu de repente había dejado de agitar sus alas y aun así continuo deslizándose, mirando al cielo sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, definitivamente solo..."- Dijo mientras que yo finalmente había comenzado a ganar a los cachorros prófugos, extendiendo mis manos con la intención de agarrarlos por el cuello mientras que Simba alcanzaba un pequeño sonido de interludio.

" _Todo lo que quiera haré"-_ Canto el, haciendo que me distrajera, perdiendo el impulso y haciéndome comer tierra cuando Zazu volar a toda velocidad tras ellos. Me levante rápidamente y vi que al fin se puso de lado a lado, sin dejar de mirar hacia donde iba.

" _Usted y yo tenemos que, de cara a cara hablar"_ \- Declaro estrictamente, para después chocar repentinamente con la parte trasera de un rinoceronte negro cuando Simba y Nala finalmente se detuvieron, y luego hicieron huir a sus avestruces.

 _"¡Mira nada más al rey quién quiere aconsejar!"_ \- Simba canto alegremente cuando Zazu se apartó de los rinocerontes y se posó en la rama sobresaliente de un tronco, del cual no se dio cuenta que se dirigía rio abajo hacia la cascada detrás de él.

 _"Si este es el rumbo que llevamos ¡Yo no voy! Lejos yo me voy de África, no me voy a quedar"-_ grito, cuando él y el tronco caían en picado sobre la orilla del agua. Afortunadamente, el cálao había tomado ese momento para volar y une vez más estaba persiguiéndolo.

"El chico cada día está más mal"- canturreo para sí mismo.

Simba y Nala finalmente habían vuelto a caminar y corrían orgullosamente por el camino trazado por dos líneas de cebras, casi como si fueran soldados humanos.

 _-"¡Yo quisiera ya ser un rey!"-_

Zazu había visto una apertura y comenzó a perseguirlos, solo para repentinamente tener a las cebras inmóviles volteándose hacia él, con la cola levantada, causando que de repente tambaleara de miedo. Por su parte, Simba y Nala corrían felizmente alrededor de las enormes patas de una manada de elefantes.

Rachel había visto esto y palideció de miedo

"¡Ay no, los van a hacer puré! ¡Vamos!" Grito Rachel cuando ella y yo fuimos rápidamente tras ellos al camino de la manada.

Poco sabíamos, Simba había corrido y se había subido encima de un elefante, volviendo su mirada hacia Zazu quien, desafortunadamente, estaba justo donde estaba yo.

 _"Miren por aquí"-_ Canto de repente, causando que un montón de animales allí presentes comenzaran a cargar hacia nosotros dos. En un instante, el polvo se despejo, y ambos estábamos en el suelo y tratamos de levantarnos cuando...

 _"Miren por acá."_ -Continuo, haciendo que los animales se movieran en el sentido opuesto y volviéndonos a aplastar.

 _"Donde me vean..._ "-Siguió cantando Simba, saltando en cuello en cuello de una hilera de jirafas hasta que finalmente llegó a la cima. Deslizándose con gracia hacia atrás, Simba dio un ligero giro grácil en el aire, aterrizando suavemente y finalmente alcanzando el final de su pequeño acto. -" _... ¡Seré una estrella!"-_

Justo en este punto, Zazu y yo habíamos perdido la paciencia, ambos apretujamos entre dos animales grandes.

"¡Aún no!"- murmuramos los dos, solo para vernos aplastados al último minuto entre las dos criaturas grandes.

En ese momento, de repente mientras me liberaba, vi que cada criatura se les unió y comenzó a cantar al unísono también. _-" Y con cada criatura compartir"-_.Una fila de animales comenzaron a susurrase algo entre ellos, como si estuvieran pasando la voz.

 _"Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír"_ \- Continuaron todos y justo cuando Zazu y yo finalmente terminamos de quitarnos el polvo, fuimos secuestrados del suelo por un grupo de monos araña

 _"Lo que el rey Simba tiene que decir"-_ gritaron todos en una canción cuando los dos cachorros fueron levantados en el aire por un anillo de jirafas mientras que los monos nos arrancaban los piojos de la cabeza y plumas de Zazu y de mí. Y cuando finalmente pude salirme y escapar del árbol, encontré a Rachel mirando asombrada ante algo que tenía en frente y cuando voltee hacia su dirección, me quede sin palabras.

Básicamente, todos los animales se amontonaron y comenzaron a formarse en la más grandiosa y ridícula torro monolítica de criaturas vivientes que uno podría haber imaginado, uniéndose al coro.

 _"¡Quiero ya ser el rey! ¡Quiero ya ser el rey! ¡Quiero ya ser el rey!"-_ repetían todos mientras que Simba y Nala aparecían naturalmente en la parte posterior.

Aquella escena me dejo boquiabierto porque... ¡En serio era ridículo!, digo, que los animales puedan hablar es una cosa, pero que puedan cantar... ¡y encima pueda ser capaces de hacer algo como eso! Ya era pasarse de verga con la rareza. En fin, todos mis conocimientos que tenía acerca de los animales se fueron a la mierda ante lo que tenía en frente. Si mi padre estuviera aquí, diría que seguramente debe de estar completamente drogado y sería algo incoherente. Pero, si hay algo que he llegado a aprender en mis clases de física, es que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

De repente, la forma comenzó a tambalearse y luego se desmorono, y justo cuando se desmoronaba y Zazu quedaba aplastado por un solitario rinoceronte negro mientras los otros animales huían, el escenario de las Tierras del Reino volvió a la normalidad, y la música fue remplazada por un feliz silencio.

"¡¿Pero que...Carajos...Acaba de pasar?!"- dije mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento de tanto correr de, no solo por atrapar a los cachorros, sino para evitar ser aplastado. Estaba sentando bajo la sombra de un árbol de acacia, completamente agotado y cansado.

"No sé tú, pero creo que esto fue demasiado lejos. Digo, este lugar no puede ponerse más ridículo todavía, ¿no lo crees, Rachel?"- Le dije exhausto.

Ella no dijo nada y se me quedo viendo por unos segundos, cuando de repente, alzo sus brazos con los puños cerrados y grito: -"¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!"-.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunte exaltado -"¿No te asusto, ni un poco?"-.

Rachel se rió. -"Para nada. Incluso si casi nos aplastan, debo admitir que eso fue divertido. Desearía que Gwen y Kevin estuvieran aquí también"-.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón"- le respondió, riéndome también. A pesar de mis gemidos y muecas de dolor de piernas y de agotamiento, compartía la misma mirada convincente de diversión que tenía Rachel.

En ese momento, justo cuando nos levantamos para volver a buscar a Simba y Nala, allí estaban los dos pequeños alborotadores, riéndose entre ellos y acabando de notarnos.

"Alex. Rachel, lo lograron. Vayámonos, sin Zazu para vigilarnos, finalmente podemos ir"- exclamo Simba alegremente mientras que él y Nala procedían a pasar junto a nosotros, y rápidamente fuimos tras ellos para no perderlos de vista de nuevo.

"¡Resulto!"- hablo Simba con orgullo cuando Nala finalmente dejo de reírse lo suficiente como para mirar a su amiga respetuosamente.

"Lo dejamos"- Respondió ella, lo que hizo que Simba se pusiera de pie orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Soy un genio"- Hablo rotundamente, sin querer protestas ni "peros" al respecto.

"Fue una idea astuta, si me lo preguntan"- admití.

"Oye, genio, fue mi idea- replico Nala

"Si"- admitió Simba -"Pero yo hice todo"-.

"Conmigo"- Nala lo corrigió, solo causando que Simba obtuviera esa apariencia de "chico rudo" nuevamente.

"¿A si?"- gruño astutamente cuando de repente se abalanzo sobre ella. Los dos iban forcejando como los cachorros que eran. En cuestión de segundos, Nala tenía a Simba inmovilizado en el suelo.

"Te vencí"-Exclamo Nala.

"¡Ya suéltame!"- protesto Simba mientras empujaba a Nala para quitarla de encima. Pero, mientras ella estaba distraída, Simba aprovecho la ocasión para atacarla de nuevo, provocando que ambos cayeran repentinamente sobre un pequeño borde del suelo.

Entrando en pánico, Rachel salió rápidamente tras ellos y yo fui detrás de ella, deslizándose por la ladera del otro lado de las plantas, aterrizando sobre una roca justo a tiempo para ver a Nala derribar a Simba una vez más.

"Te vencí otra vez."- Dijo rotundamente.

De repente, el sonido de un geiser nos sorprendió a los cuatro con la guardia baja cuando se giraron para ver donde estábamos. Todo el paisaje estaba lleno de niebla o vapor del géiser.

Todo el lugar estaba desprovisto de vida, y había un inquietante silencio en el aire.

"¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto Rachel incomoda mientras Simba y Nala comenzaban a acercarse a otra repisa con la esperanza de ver lo que había del otro lado.

Los dos nos abrimos paso para mantenernos cerca de ellos, ya que finalmente todos nos sobrepasamos.

"Guau"- Simba y Nala exclamaron mientras contemplaban una enorme extensión de humo, niebla, cielos pardos oscuros y gigantescos esqueletos de elefantes, que llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"Se ve espantoso"- dijo Nala.

"Si, ¿No es genial?"-susurro Simba emocionado mientras Nala estaba claramente compartiendo su emoción traviesa.

"Puede haber problemas"- Susurro ella, advirtiendo pero tomándoselo a la ligera.

"Lo sé"- Dijo Simba riéndose.

Nos topamos frente a una gigantesca calavera de elefante y, aprovechando la situación, saque mi libreta de mi bolsillo y comencé a dibujarla. Sé que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero no estaría mal aprovechar la oportunidad.

"Alex"- hablo Rachel en voz baja, tirándome de mi camisa. -"Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿No creen que debamos regresar ahora?"-.

Empecé a compartir sus sentimientos, pero Simba se mofo de ella.

"Vamos Rachel no seas miedosa, ¿que podría pasar?"- pregunto, muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras que él y Nala se acercaban lentamente al cráneo.

"¿Estarán ahí todavía sus cerebros?"- pregunto Nala, mientras que Simba se ponía más ansioso.

"Eso vamos a averiguarlo"- Susurro mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la abertura. -"Anda, vamos a investigar"-

"¡NO!"- grito Zazu, apareciendo de la nada y haciéndonos sobresaltar de sorpresa, mientras comenzaba a empujar a Simba y Nala hacia la salida -"Lo único que van a investigar es la salida de aquí. Estamos demasiado lejos de las Tierras del Reino"-.

"Pico de banana tiene miedo"- Simba se rió entre dientes, solo para que Zazu presionara una de sus plumas hacia el hocico del cachorro, dando a entender que no estaba bromeando.

"Para ti soy 'Sr pico de banana', y por ahora, TODOS corremos un grave peligro"-Exclamo con urgencia, solo para ser ignorado por Simba y volviera hasta el cráneo, mirándonos a los cuatro.

"¿Peligro? ¡Ja! Siempre he sido muy valiente ¡Yo me rió del peligro!"- dijo el, burlándose de la risa. Quizás con la intención de sonar valiente y astuto o algo por el estilo. Repentinamente y, haciendo eco desde el interior del cráneo, sonaron una risas insidiosas. Unas que tomaron a Simba por sorpresa, lo suficiente como para enviarlo corriendo hacia nosotros. Inmediatamente reconocí que aquellas risas le penitencian a las criaturas que jamás imagine ver en persona. ¡Hienas!

"¡¿Que decías?!"- le dije sorprendido.

Y tal como me temía, tres hienas salieron arrastrándose de los agujeros del cráneo, acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros con malas intenciones en sus pálidos ojos amarillos. Rachel se puso detrás de mí y yo coloque lentamente mi mano hacia mi bolsillo, en busca de mi navaja.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, Banzai. ¿Que tenemos aquí?"- dijo la que tenía el flequillo negro.

"Nah, pues no lo sé, Shienzi"- respondió La hiena Banzai con una áspera, casi hispana. -"¿Tu qué crees, Ed?"-.

La hiena llamada Ed tenía los ojos torcidos y su lengua estaba colgando, casi haciéndole parecer que tenía retraso mental y a diferencia de los otros dos, el no hablo con palabras, sino que simplemente se reía como si de un psicópata se tratase.

Sorprendentemente, Banzai pareció entender lo que Ed estaba "diciendo" mientras se volvía hacia nosotros, con una mirada amenazante en sus ojos.

"Eh, eso mismo pienso yo. ¡Un pequeño grupo de pasantes!"- Grito de repente.

Zazu comenzó a tratar de convencerlos de este malentendido, empujándolos constantemente hacia atrás.

"¡Fue un accidente! ¡Se los aseguro! ¡Un pequeño error de navegación!"- Dijo en un arrebato de terror, solo para que Shienzi le pisara las plumas de la cola, dándome a entender que no iban a dejarnos marchar.

"Ah, no, no. ¡Esperen un momento! Te conozco"- Hablo en voz baja hacia Zazu, inclinándose más cerca y sonriendo. -"Eres el bufón de Mufasa ¿no?"-.

"Yo, madame, soy el mayordomo del rey"- Replico el aristocráticamente, tirando de sus plumas hacia atrás molesto.

Esa declaración definitivamente atrapo la atención de las hienas mientras rodeaban y miraban ávidamente hacia Simba y Nala.

"Entonces tú debes ser..."-comenzó Banzai mientras los rodeaba.

"¡El futuro rey!"-respondió Simba desafiante.

Ahora Shienzi se unió al círculo, con palabras amenazantes.

-"¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los reyes que se salen de su reino?"-.

Simba se mofo odiosamente -"Bah, no pueden hacerme nada a mi"-.

Aquella respuesta solo ocasiono que Zazu soltara una ligera risa nerviosa.

"Técnicamente sí. Estamos en SUS Tierras"- susurro, solo para que Simba lo mirara con confusión.

Sabía exactamente lo que significaba y sabía que las cosas se iban a poner muy feas.

"Pero Zazu, me dijiste que eran animalejos roñosos y torpes"-dijo de repente, haciendo que Zazu se hundiera rápidamente.

"Nofo, tofo, tofo"- susurro con advertencia. Esto hizo que Banzai apareciera repentinamente frente a sus caras.

"¿A quién le dices So-Fon tofo, eh?"-pregunto enojado.

En ese momento, todos nosotros nos apresuramos hacia la salida, en un intento desesperado por escapar de aquellas hienas.

"¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Miren el sol! ¡Es muy tarde!"- dijo Zazu con creciente preocupación.

Tratamos de escapar, pero desgraciadamente Shienzi se nos adelantó, bloqueándolos el camino y haciéndonos retroceder lentamente.

"Ni se vayan"- dijo ella, aparentemente quería hacernos algo. -"¿Por qué no se quedan a la cena?"-.

"Si, vamos a comer... ¡León en escabeche!"-grito Banzai de repente, rompiendo en un ataque loco de risa.

Shienzi estaba tratando de interponerse con un loco juego de palabras suyo. Pero era la ocasión perfecta para escapar. Aprovechando la oportunidad y sin decir ni una palabra, les indique a todos que me siguieran y, afortunadamente, huimos.

De repente, pudimos oír a Banzai gritar: -"...PORQUE ALLÁ VAN"-.

Ahora teníamos que correr como si el diablo nos pisara los talones.

-"¡CORRAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!"- grite cuando los cinco nos separamos en pares de dos, corriendo por diferentes caminos a través de los montones de huesos. Tras unos instantes más tarde, todos nos detuvimos en un pequeño claro, tratando de recuperar nuestro aliento.

"¿Los perdimos?"- pregunto Nala, claramente muy asustada al igual que Simba y Rachel.

"Creo que si"- respondió Simba.

De repente, un momento después, note que alguien faltaba y los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Y Zazu?"- pregunto de repente.

"¡No podemos abandonarlos con ellos!" intervino Rachel, girando sobre sus talones y tomando un descanso, de vuelta al lugar donde acabamos de escapar.

"¡Tienes razón!- hable en un acto de valentía,-"¡TODOS nos iremos de aquí!"-.

 _Qué horror...Ahora sueno igual que Kevin..._

Y acto seguido, todos corrimos hacia donde las hienas podrían habérselo llevado. No fue mucho, porque habíamos encontrado a Zazu siendo disparado desde el suelo, en un rastro de humo rojo que ardía en las plumas de su cola, seguido por la risa loca de las hienas por lo que habían hecho. De repente, Simba volvió a tener esa sensación de coraje y se paró sobre las hienas en el borde de otro montículo de huesos, con una expresión seria en sus ojos, muy parecida a la de Mufasa.

"¡Oigan!"- grito, atrapando la atención de las tres hienas. -"Pónganse con alguien de su tamaño"-.

"¿Cómo tú?"- Pregunto Shienzi, absorbiendo el poco coraje que tenía el cachorro, dándose cuenta de su error.

Justo al instante, las hienas saltaron con las mandíbulas al descubierto mientras que todos nos giramos y rápidamente corríamos hacia él, solo para ser detenidos por las mismas tres hienas mientras asomaban sus cabezas a través de del humo rojo de un geiser, lanzándose una vez más con la intención de mordernos, pero fallaron.

"¡SIGAN CORRIENDO! ¡NO PAREN!"- grite aterrorizado.

Seguimos corriendo cuando de repente golpeamos una pila suelta de huesos y fuimos enviados hacia adelante deslizándonos por una médula espinal bajando por la cara de esta enorme montaña esquelética, las vástagos causando que el grito de sorpresa que escapaba de la garganta de Simba sonara temblorosa, como haría un humano si estuviera gritando mientras conduce por un camino rocoso. _Podría_ haber sido divertido, si no fuera por el hecho de que todos estábamos en peligro de muerte.

Inmediatamente después, salimos volando desde el extremo curvado hacia arriba, aterrizando bruscamente en la tierra. Casi sin perder el impulso, continuamos avanzando, escalando otra montaña de huesos, esta vez solo para mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros y las hienas. Al llegar a la cima, por un momento, pensamos que estábamos en el claro, cuando de repente...

-"¡SIMBA!"-escuche a Nala gritar mientras voltee y vi a la cachorra comenzando a resbalarse por la colina, hacia el trio de hienas. Justo cuando estuve a punto de bajar para ir a rescatarla, Simba se me adelanto y, en un momento de valentía, se abalanzo sobre Shienzi y le dio un zarpazo en la mejilla, dejándole tres cicatrices. Ella dejo escapar un gruñido vicioso y enojado.

Después de alcanzar y ayudar a los dos cachorros a subir, los cinco corrimos por nuestras vidas, sin darnos cuenta hasta que habíamos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Todo lo que había allí era una pared de roca plana con otro esqueleto de elefante sobre ella.

 _¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-_ me pregunte a mí mismo mientras miraba para ver a las tres hienas acercándose lentamente desde la abertura de la pared de la que habíamos entrado, y haciéndonos retroceder lentamente hacia una esquina.

"Ven acá, gatito, gatito, gatito"- Gruño Banzai brutalmente mientras se lamían los labios.

Era ahora o nunca. Armándome de valor, saque la navaja de mi bolsillo y desvaine al instante la cuchilla, sosteniéndola en una postura defensiva.

"Olvídalo, idiota"- dije brutalmente, tomando por sorpresa a las hienas, por lo mortífero que sonaba -"Si quieren tener a estos cachorros, ¡van a tener que vérselas conmigo!"-.

Aquello me sorprendió bastante, yo nunca había hecho algo como esto en toda mi vida y, justo ahora, me sentía como Kevin.

Sin embargo, aunque parecían sorprendidos al principio, las hienas no pudieron evitar burlarse de este pobre intento de valor por mi parte. Y no los culpaba.

"¿En serio crees que nos dejaremos intimidar por alguien como tú?"- exclamo Shienzi en un ataque de risa divertida y burlona.

"Tiene razón"- Agrego Banzai. -"Además, si mal no recuerdo, ya nos habíamos enfrentado a otras dos criaturas igualitas a este, así que este vendría siendo el tercero que deberíamos de matar junto con Shetani"-.

Al principio no entendía de qué hablaba, luego recordé que Kevin había mencionado que, junto con Gwen, se habían enfrentado a un grupo de hienas entre las cuales se encontraba este tal Shetani y estos tres estaban en ese grupo cuando se enfrentaron a los dos. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Shenzi volvió a hablar. -"Si. Solo sé que cometimos un error al no matarlos rápidamente..."- En ese momento, las tres hienas se agacharon en una posición de ataque. -"...y no cometeremos el mismo error contigo"-.

En un instante, las hienas se abalanzaron sobre mí. Con reflejos como una cobra, azote mi navaja hacia adelante, cortándole el hocico a Ed, enviando a la hiena idiota hacia atrás, gimiendo, y la sangre comenzó a derramarse lentamente por su hocico.

Banzai corrió y se abalanzo sobre mí, derribándome contra el suelo. Puse mis manos sobre su cuello para evitar que me azotara una mordida. Desgraciadamente, sus garras se enterraron en mi pecho haciéndome dar un grito de dolor y, justo en ese instante, quite una mano de su cuello y le di un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se me quitara de encima. Pero se levantó rápidamente y, justo cuando iba a atacarme nuevamente, una roca fue lanzada desde una esquina y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo casi aturdido.

Voltee pata ver quien la había lanzado y pude ver con sorpresa que se trataba de Rachel. Ella había lanzado la piedra y eso me sorprendo.

"¡Oigan!"- Dijo Rachel, armándose de valor al igual que yo. -"Tres contra uno no se vale"-.

En ese momento, Shienzi le respondió: -"¡Tú no te metas en esto! ¡Maldita cachorra de dos patas...!"-.

Lo que sea que ella pensó que era Rachel, nunca lo supe, pues Rachel siguió lanzándole piedras o cualquier cosa que levantaba del suelo. Shienzi retrocedió y eso me dio la oportunidad de levantarme y, justo cuando se dispuso a correr hacia ella con furia, yo me le adelante y le di un puñetazo en la cara como lo hice con Banzai hacía rato.

Corrí hacia Rachel y la mire con sorpresa, pero con felicidad y orgullo, quizás no hizo tanto, pero digamos que salvo mi vida por así decirlo.

-"¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Ahora así te luciste, Rachel!"-

Ella me sonrió, pero fue de corta duración, ya que las hienas se levantaban y retrocedían con dolor y furia.

Justo cuando os dos estábamos listos para otro ataque, Simba apareció de repente entre mis piernas y el pelaje de su espalda comenzó a erizarse, dejando escapar el rugido más fuerte que pudo. Pero, al ser un cachorro, los resultados finales fueron débiles en el mejor de los casos. Las hienas empezaron a reír de nuevo cuando se inclinaron hacia adelante, claramente burlándose de el como lo hicieron conmigo.

"Uy, ¿eso es todo?"- pregunto Shienzi de manera burlona. -"Otra vez. Vamos"-.

Simba respiro profundamente y rugió nuevamente, pero esta vez, lo que salió fue un rugido de tal poder, intensidad y furia, que incluso el mismo Simba se sorprendo por ello. Las hienas cambiaron su apariencia de diversión a un estado de Shock.

Instantáneamente, la gigantesca forma de Muafasa bajo desde arriba y envió a las tres hienas a volar y revolverse mientras el gigantesco león las golpeaba una y otra vez, rugiendo vilmente mientras Simba, Nala, Rachel y yo solo mirábamos la escena conmocionados y temerosos ante la ferocidad nunca antes vista (de hecho, tuve que taparle los ojos a Rachel para que no viera). En cuestión de segundos, Mufasa tenía tendidas en el suelo hombro con hombro a las tres hienas. Se paró frente a ellos, inmovilizándolos contra el suelo mientras Shenzi y Banzai comenzaron a hablar y tartamudearon miedo, Pero Mufasa les grito para que se callaran, pero no lo hicieron.

"Escucha, lo sentimos mucho"- Respondió Shienzi débilmente. Aunque la expresión de Mufasa NO se suavizo en lo más mínimo.

"¡Es mi hijo, No vuelvan a acercarse a él!"- gruño vilmente.

Las hienas trataron patéticamente de actuar sorprendidas.

"Oh, ¿él es Tu hijo? No como crees. ¿Y tú?"- Banzai le pregunto a Shenzi en pánico.

"No ¡Claro que no!"- Respondió ella nuevamente. Entonces, los dos de volvieron hacia Ed y le preguntaron. En un increíble momento de estupidez, el asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Mufasa rugiera con furia cuando las hienas salieron corriendo despavoridas del lugar.

Pronto, Zazu vino volando y aterrizo junto a Mufasa, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Sin embargo, la mirada del rey león no era del todo feliz. Ese enojo en los ojos de Mufasa me hizo temblar mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia él, mientras que Simba lo hacía aún más, con la cabeza inclinada por el miedo y la vergüenza.

"Papa, yo..."- comenzó, Hasta que Mufasa giro la cabeza rápidamente para mirar enojado a Simba.

"Deliberadamente desobedeciste"- Dijo con frialdad, causando que Simba retrocediera aún más.

"Perdóname papa"- dijo Simba débilmente.

"Vamos a casa"- Ordeno el mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a caminar.

Aquello era un momento algo vergonzoso e incómodo a su vez, especialmente para Simba. Y no lo culpo.

"Creo que fuiste muy valiente"- susurro Nala al oído de Simba, con la esperanza de levantarle el ánimo. Pero sin suerte.

"Descuida Simba"- Susurro Rachel con las mismas intenciones que Nala de levantarle el ánimo también. -"Tu traste de salvarnos de esas hienas. Eso es algo"-.

Desafortunadamente, el no respondió a ninguna de las dos.

* * *

Cuando finalmente salimos del Cementerio de Elefantes, los cielos despejados sobres las Tierras del Reino ya se habían oscurecido, lo que indicaba que se acercaba la noche. Después de varios minutos muy silenciosos e incómodos, Mufasa de detuvo de repente.

"¡Zazu!"- Dijo con fuerza, haciendo que el volara hacia él y aterrizo a sus pies.

"¿Si, alteza?"- preguntó en voz baja, mirándolo con nervios.

-"Llévate a Nala y a los demás. Tengo que darle a mi hijo una lección"-.

Sin decir nada, Zazu se deslizo hacia nosotros y aterrizo.

"Vamos Nala. Igual ustedes, Alex y Rachel, Simba..."-hablo en voz baja, casi con simpatía, mientras respiraba profundamente y colocaba sus alas sobre los hombros del cachorro -"...buena suerte"-.

Comenzó a volar hacia la distante Roca del Rey, mientras que Rachel intento acercarse hacia Mufasa para poder quedarse y explicarlo todo. Pero yo sabía que eso no era posible y, con eso en mente, puse mi mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola al instante.

"Déjalos"- dije en voz baja.

Ella me miro. -"Pero Alex..."-

"Tranquila"- le dije otra vez. -"Estar bien. Te lo prometo"-.

Suspirando de pena, inclino su cabeza y, dándose la vuelta, comenzó a seguir a Nala y a Zazu. Rachel no dijo nada durante el viaje de vuelta. Sabía bien que se sentía muy preocupada por Simba y no la culpo por ello, pero no era el momento indicado para quedarse ahí a dar explicaciones. Aunque, eventualmente, se lo tendría que contárselo todo a Kevin y a Gwen

Mire hacia atrás por última vez y comencé a sentir pena por el pobre cachorrito al igual que Rachel.

"Suerte...amiguito"- susurre en silencio.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Hasta ahora, Este es el capítulo más largo de todos y realmente no sabía si escribirlo o no. Pero, creo que valió la pena y estoy satisfecho con ello.**

 **En fin, déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	11. Un nuevo hogar

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 11 de mi fanfic.**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Un nuevo hogar:

 **-Kevin-**

Tras escuchar la historia de lo ocurrido con Simba y los demás, me quede sorprendido, pero a su vez, ya me lo veía venir. Tenía razón en que Simba iría a un lugar que su madre no aprobaría y por eso quería ocultárselo en primer lugar. Aunque, por otro lado, me sorprendió la valentía que demostraron Alex y Rachel al tratar de defender a los cachorros. Alex siempre ha sido una persona que se consideraría "pacifista" y casi siempre era yo quien salía a defenderlo cuando se metía en problemas, pero ahora que lo escuchaba decir tal proeza, no me dejo tan sorprendido, pero debo admitir que fue muy valiente de su parte.

"¿Oye Rachel?"-Hablo Gwen de repente, rompiendo el silencio. -"Fue realmente genial lo que hiciste allí. En el cementerio"-.

Rachel la miro con confusión. -"¿En serio?"-

"Gwen tiene razón"- agregue. -"Para ser honesto, pensé que te esconderías o algo así mientras Alex luchaba"-.

Ella parecía confundida ante tales afirmaciones, pero aun así, se notaba que se sentía orgullosa de ello.

"No es necesario"- Dijo Rachel riendo un poco avergonzada -"No hice mucho, la verdad"-.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Me salvaste!"- dijo Alex, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, tomando a Rachel por sorpresa. -"Sé que no fue tanto, pero de no haber sido por ti, quien sabe que me habría pasado. Realmente de juzgue mal"-.

Eso era muy cierto. Rachel siempre ha sido una niña muy tímida y miedosa, quien nunca había demostrado actos de valentía hasta hoy. Lo que me dejo con más dudas acerca de ella y me hubiera gustado verla en ese momento, pero en especial a Alex.

Pero había algo que me intrigaba. Alex había mencionado que, durante su combate con las hienas, estas habían mencionado algo acerca de Shetani y me interesaba saberlo.

Con eso en mente, le pregunte: -"¿Oye Alex?"-.

"¿Si?"- pregunto, habiendo captado su atención.

"Creo que habías dicho que las hienas mencionaron algo acerca de Shetani, ¿No es así?"-.

Alex asintió con la cabeza. -"Dijeron que ellos habían cometido un error al no matarlos y que, según esto, no _cometerían_ " el mismo error conmigo o algo así, ¿Sabes de qué diablos estaban hablando?"-.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Ahora que lo dices"- intervino Gwen. -"Shetani había mencionado algo que su _jefe_ los había enviado para matarnos a los cuatro. No sé por qué pero ese alguien, sea quien sea, nos quiera muertos a los cuatro"-.

"Tienes razón"- respondí.

Aun no comprendía de quien se trataba o del porqué de sus intenciones o el hecho de que se relacione de alguna manera con el sueño que tuve hace unas horas atrás. Todo era confuso y misterioso, pero pronto descubriremos la verdad y tarde o temprano, ese alguien aparecerá ante nosotros y, cuando lo haga, deberemos estar preparados para lo que fuera.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, los cuatro nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la entrada de la cueva. Al entrar, vi que los otros grupos de cacería habían regresado desde hace mucho, ambos con una presa diferente; una cebra y otro ñu.

Mufasa y Sarabi tomaron su posición en el centro de la sala, Simba corrió y se interpuso entre ellos. Y todos formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos. Nos paramos directamente frente a ellos cuando nos paramos en el círculo.

"Es un chiste, ¿verdad?"- susurro Gwen con desagrado, mirando hacia la entrada.

Cuando voltee para preguntarle de que estaba hablando, vi a un león entro a la cueva de manera perezosa. Era de un color marrón oxidado con una melena negra azabache. No era muy grande ni musculo, de hecho, era bastante delgado. Sus ojos eran fieros, de un verde resplandeciente (como los de Rachel), pero la característica más notoria en ellos: era una cicatriz vertical en el ojo izquierdo, una que me resultaba muy familiar.

Al parecer, nadie parecía saber dónde estaba, ni les importaba. Aparentemente él solo apareció para comer y dormir. Él me miro y luego desvió su mirada hacia Gwen y le sonrió. Gwen giro su cabeza con desagrado. Luego se fue y se paró en el círculo, directamente a la derecha de Mufasa.

"¿Quién es ese?"- Susurro Alex confundido.

"Ni idea"- le respondí en voz baja también.

Mufasa se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al círculo. -"Antes de empezar, quisiera llamar nuestra atención sobre Kevin, Alex, Gwen y Rachel"-.

Como uno solo, cada cabeza se volvió hacia nosotros y nos miraron. Todos los rostros mostraban algún signo de sonrisa y, en el caso de Zira y de aquel león, ningún interés en lo más mínimo.

Acto seguido, volvió a dirigirse a la manada.

-"Hay algo importante que necesitan saber. Como le había mencionado a Kevin, Sarabi me dijo que cuando los encontró aquel día en las llanuras, antes de desmayarse, ella me dijo que sentía una inexplicable conexión hacia ustedes y que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no sea una coincidencia ni accidente el hecho de que ustedes hayan llegado a estas tierras. Y ahora veo que ni ella ni yo nos hemos equivocado y, de hecho, yo creo que, debido a las hazañas que cada uno de ustedes nos ha demostrado, ustedes tienen un papel importante en estas tierras."-.

No supe que decir ante tales palabras, pero después de todo lo que hicimos Gwen y yo el día de hoy, al igual que la historia de Alex y Rachel, no eran invenciones suyas.

El siguió hablando. -"Por lo tanto, en señal de reconocimiento y gratitud, hemos decidido en aceptarlos a los cuatro dentro de nuestra manada"-.

Alex y Rachel quedaron completamente impresionados ante esto. Gwen y yo sabíamos exactamente lo que significaba eso, pero nos habíamos olvidado por completo de Alex y Rachel. Sonaba loco, pero en cierto modo, era un gran honor. Todos hicimos cosas por la manada el día de hoy; yo me enfrente a un grupo de hienas, Gwen fue esencial durante la cacería y, tanto Alex como Rachel, salvaron las vidas de Simba y Nala. Por lo que, si nos lo merecíamos.

Alex fue el primero en hablar. -"Perdona, por preguntar pero; ¿quieres decir que ustedes nos están...?"-.

Sarabi sonrió, como si supiera lo que Alex estaba pensando.

-"Así es. Hemos decido adoptarlos a ustedes cuatro"-.

Todo esto fue casi demasiado para ellos, como si les cayera un balde de agua fría. Pude notar la impresión y confusión en sus caras. Conocía esa expresión, era casi una batalla interna el tener que aceptar tal propuesta tan generosa de su parte.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Alex fue el primero en dar un paso al frente.

"Acepto con gratitud su oferta, suena loco, pero es un gran honor"- susurro él mientras se inclinaba ante Mufasa.

Gwen y yo dimos un paso al frente.

-"Con gusto acepto estar aquí"-susurre inclinándome también.

Gwen fue la siguiente. -"Igual yo, también pienso que la idea de adoptarnos es alocada pero, como dije antes, sería muy descortés rechazar la oferta de un rey"-.

La última que faltaba de aceptar la oferta era la pequeña Rachel. Ella no dijo nada y simplemente sonreía en silencio, hasta pude notar que había lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus ojos, y lo que hizo a continuación nos impactó a los tres. Ella corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia Mufasa y, al igual que como lo hizo el primer día que llegamos aquí, le dio un abrazo.

"Si quiero. Gracias papi"- dijo finalmente.

 _¡Pero que! ¿Acaso ella le dijo Papi?_

Literalmente me quede sin palabras. Rachel, al igual que el día que nos encontraron, acepto la oferta de Mufasa y Sarabi sin preguntar, solo que esta vez llego demasiado lejos por así decirlo. Aunque, también era comprensible, pues era la única niña en un grupo de tres adolescentes y debió ser duro superar el accidente a diferencia de nosotros y ella vio la propuesta como una gran oportunidad, por muy alocado que suene. Mufasa estaba más sorprendido que molesto, pero también sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Todas las leonas sonrieron y rugieron en señal de aprobación. Zira no hizo nada, pero cuando me enderece, mis ojos se vieron atraídos por su cara. El león, por su parte, no estaba ni feliz ni resentido. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirándonos en silencio, en especial a Gwen. Me pregunte qué estaría pensando. Y de repente me di cuenta de que probablemente no quería saber.

Mire hacia atrás a las leonas de la manada quienes, como si fueran uno, se inclinaron ante nosotros como sus nuevos príncipes. Lo mire por un momento, y luego una sonrisa crujió mis labios.

Luego Sarabi hablo. -"Para aquellos que no sepan, Kevin y Gwen fueron quienes mataron al ñu a mi izquierda."-

Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a las presas hasta ahora. El ñu que había matado estaba completamente ileso, salvo por la herida en su cuello cuando Gwen lo remato. Tanto las cebras como los ñus que fueron traídos por los otros grupos de caza fueron destrozados y mutilados por las garras de las leonas que los traían consigo.

Las leonas me miraron, sus rostros mostraron sus impresiones sobre nuestros actos.

El resto de la comida fue normal. Todos se saciaron, corté unos trozos de ñu que había matado y lo saque fuera de la cueva para cocinarlo.

Mientras Alex encendía el fuego, Vi a Gwen caminando hacia un camino de piedra y subió a la cima. Tenía curiosidad por saber adónde iba, así que la seguí.

Al llegar a la cima, la vi parada sobre el borde de la roca, mirando al horizonte. Vi su cabello castaño flotando por la brisa del viento y puedo admitir, que se veía hermosa.

En ese momento, Gwen se giró y me miro.

"Hola Kevin"- dijo suavemente, cosa rara ya que a ella no le gustaba ser espiada. Pero, al parecer, ella parecía haberme esperado.

"Hola Gwen"- le respondí y me acerque a ella, poniéndome a su lado.

Los dos nos sentamos y nos quedamos viendo el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban a nuestro alrededor cuando la media luna se asomó lentamente por el horizonte

"Son tan hermosas"- susurro Gwen.

"Si...igual que tu"- respondí soñadoramente.

En ese instante, ella me miro confundida y dijo: -"¿Qué?"-

"¡Nada!"- respondí con rapidez.

Por suerte, Gwen no le tomo importancia y siguió viendo las estrellas.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Ni siquiera sé porque le dije eso, esas palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas. No lo entendía.

"Oye"- Gwen comenzó a hablar.

"Dime"-.

"¿Crees que soy útil?"- me pregunto ella.

No esperaba esto. Un poco sorprendido, respondí: -"¿de que estas hablando?, ¡Claro que lo eres!, has hecho mucho por mi este día. ¿Por qué preguntas?"-.

"Por nada"- respondió, mirando hacia abajo. -"Suena interesante que unos leones lleguen y te adopten de la nada a pesar de no haber hecho mucho, sin contar el hecho de que apenas te conocen y sepan algo de ti. Creo que estos leones deben de estar locos de remate, ¿no crees?"-.

Me reí entre dientes. -"Si, tienes razón...supongo"-.

Por un breve momento, nos miramos a los ojos. Luego de eso, Gwen aparto su mirada de mí y miro al horizonte.

"¿Te digo algo?"- dijo en voz baja. -"Creo que eres una persona agradable, valiente y...afortunada."-

"¿A qué te refieres?"- dije, entrecerrando los ojos con confusión.

-"Ya sabes. El hecho de haber tenido unos padres que te hallan tratado bien, fueran buenos contigo y no te trataran como...a una basura"-.

El momento paso de ser agradable a volverse incomodo rápidamente. Al principio estaba confundido, pero luego y, como si nada, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse serias. De hecho, Gwen se comportaba de una manera más rara de lo habitual.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Gwen volvió a hablar, solo que con suavidad -"De hecho. También podría decir que Simba es muy afortunado de tener unos buenos padres como Mufasa y Sarabi"-.

Aún estaba confundido. ¿A qué se refiere? Se que desde un principio Gwen nunca le agrado la idea de quedarnos en este lugar y se mostraba desconfiada ante todos menos Rachel. Pero ¿acaso había otra razón de su desconfianza?

Gwen me miro, pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos, a pesar de no haber lágrimas.

"¿Me guardas un secreto?"-pregunto suavemente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ella se quitó su chaleco negro y lo dejo a un lado y se subió la camisa como si se fuera a desvestir. Me quede paralizado y hasta pensé en voltearme para no verla desnuda.

 _¿Qué rayos le pasa?_

Pero en su lugar, solo la levanto hasta la mitad y pude ver su cuerpo; todo cubierto de cicatrices. Todas en diferentes direcciones, tanto horizontal como vertical, y que subían desde la cadera hasta su pecho. Quede incrédulo ante lo que veía, Yo sabía que Gwen era una chica que no le importaba nada ni nadie, pero nunca imagine que ella hubiese pasado por algo horrible y desagradable.

"¿Pero qué te paso?"- Pregunte incrédulo -"¿Quién te hizo esto?"-

Suspiro y miro hacia abajo. -"Mi padre"-.

Aún seguía sin entender.

Aparto la vista y hablo. -"A diferencia de Mufasa, Mi padre no era tan amable conmigo, él siempre me menospreciaba desde que nací. Si yo lo molestaba o porque simplemente se le daba la regalada gana; solía golpearme a mi madre y a mí. Aun siento el ardor del cinturón entre mi espalda y mis piernas. Ese idiota me hizo sentir despreciable, inútil e...inservible. También solía besarme y tocar mi cuerpo como si yo fuera suya. Todavía recuerdo su asquerosa mirada y sonrisa pervertida que tenía cuando solía hacerlo"-.

Ella abrazo sus piernas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su respiración comenzó a ponerse más trabajosa y rápida.

Me quede como idiota ante lo que escuche. Si antes la atmósfera no se había vuelto algo incomoda, ahora era estéril, fría y deprimente. Ella acababa de compartir algo que nunca nos había dicho antes y, ahora que lo escuchaba, todo tenía sentido. En mis días de escuela, siempre escuche rumores acerca de ella y me doy cuenta de que los rumores eran ciertos.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz temblaba mientras se secaba todo rastro de lágrimas. "Mi madre tampoco era tan diferente a él. No me golpeaba, pero simplemente me ignoraba y me rechazaba con desprecio. Ella no quería ni verme desde que nací y me hacía sentir como si fuera una basura insignificante. De hecho, ella nunca me había apreciado ni se sentía orgullosa de mí. Hubiera deseado que murieran en aquel accidente"-.

Me quede sin palabras. Nunca imagine que Gwen hubiera vivido un infierno como ese, pero no entiendo porque me estaba diciendo todo esto, pero empecé a sentir algo por ella...sentía compasión hacia ella y quería consolarla.

-"No lo dijiste antes, ¿porque?"-

Gwen me miro por unos segundos y volvió a mirar al frente.

-"No éramos amigos"- dijo simplemente.

La mire con confusión y abrí la boca para hablar, pero no había terminado.

"No he contado esta historia a nadie en años, Te lo digo porque... siento que eres diferente y confió en ti. Siento una conexión especial hacia ti. No sé dónde ni el por qué esta allí, quizás desde que me besaste. Pensé que podía compartir mi profundo secreto contigo te ayudaría a comprenderme mejor. Estoy harta de que la gente me juzgue y me trate como basura y, tal vez, lo sea"-.

Y luego, su respiración se hizo más profunda y más rápida. Fue absolutamente extraño, pues nunca había visto a Gwen en este estado de miseria y tortura. Pero mi confusión fue remplazada por simpatía. No quería verla llorar y necesitaba consolarla.

"Gwen"- dije, tomando su mano -"Eres la chica más fabulosa que he conocido y realmente me sorprende todo lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy. Entiendo por lo que tuviste que pasar, pero eso no es excusa para actuar de esa manera y sé que tú puedes hacer muchas cosas. Tú no eres una basura...al menos no para mí. También siento que tú eres especial y deberías sentirte orgullosa de eso"-.

Gwen me miro y había remordimiento en sus ojos.

"Pero"-le dije en voz baja. -"Te dijo esto porque..."-

"Te entiendo"- se rió entre dientes. -"Apuesto que sientes lo mismo, ¿no?"-

"¿Tú crees que la gente cambia cuando se besan?"- le pregunte de la nada, recordando el momento de nuestro primer beso fallido.

"Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros"- respondió, sonriendo levemente.

Estuvimos hablando acerca de las cosas que hicimos hoy y sobre las hazañas que hicimos. Jamás había tenido una conversación tan agradable con Gwen, siento que ahora la conozco mejor que antes y se sentía muy agradable cuando ella no era tan amargada.

Después de aproximadamente una hora hablando, los dos bajamos para comer algo. Cuando llegamos, Alex y Rachel nos estaban esperando. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada acerca de nuestra conversación y creo que era mejor que se quedara así...en especial, porque Alex suele ser un metiche y no quiero que me ande molestando con eso.

Después de comer, Rachel bostezo, dando a entender lo cansada que estaba. Alex se agacho y, tomándola en sus brazos, la cargo hasta la boca de la cueva. Me estire y bostecé. Había sido un día largo y agotador, y el sueño era un pensamiento muy acogedor.

Apagué el fuego y camine con Gwen hasta la boca de la cueva. Antes de que pudiéramos entrar, el león negro apareció en la boca de la cueva. Él nos miró, sorprendido de vernos allí. Luego sonrió y entorno sus ojos.

"Buenas noches, mi joven príncipe y...mi querida Gwendolyn"-.

Su voz era suave, y no había inflicción en ella que mostraba señales de que quería hacer daño, pero yo todavía estaba intranquilo estando cerca de él. Pero había algo que me intrigaba, ¿cómo es que este león conocía a Gwen?

"Buenas noches, Scar". Dijo Gwen, regresando a su personalidad de siempre.

"¡Espera! ¿Lo conoces?"- le pregunte a Gwen.

Gwen aparto la mirada del león y me miro. -"Kevin, su nombre es Scar. Es el hermano de Mufasa y el tío de Simba. Lo conocí esta mañana en el arroyo cuando estaba a punto de bañarme. Y que no te engañe, es un acosador"-.

¿Ese león era su hermano? Pues, no le veo nada parecido. Una de estas diferencias, era que su rostro, aparte de la cicatriz, no tenía la amabilidad ni la compasión que Mufasa. Era una cara trágica que parecía haber pasado a través de mucha tristeza y dolor.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí en la oscuridad y...solos?"- pregunto con una voz suave. La última frase me dejo helado.

"Acabábamos de comer"- le dije, sintiendo que el coraje se levantaba en mi pecho. Si le tuviera miedo, nunca llamaría apropiadamente este lugar casa. Necesitaba conocer todos y cada uno de los aspectos del hogar, sin importar los que me sentía cómodo. -"¿Qué hay de ti Scar? ¿No deberías estar dormido?

Él sonrió, y nos rodeó. -"Tengo asuntos que atender antes de descansar"-

"No creo que no lo digas, ¿verdad?"- Dijo Gwen, sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos.

"No soy tan fácil de descifrar, querida"-. Respondió, con esa amenazante sonrisa en su rostro. Esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte, así que cambio de tema. -"Así que, mataste a ese ñu hoy, ¿verdad?

"Si"-dijo, aliviada de verlo discutir algo familiar. -"Aunque, en realidad, fue Kevin quien hizo todo. Yo solo lo remate"-.

"Ambos son cazadores muy bien logrados. Sus usos pueden ser más de lo que esperaba"-Dijo misteriosamente. -"Sera mejor que entres y duermas, querida Gwendolyn. Tú y tu novio han tenido un día ocupado. Y no quiera que están más ocupados"-.

Sabía que esto era cierto, y bostece. Todavía mirándolo, entramos a la cueva.

"Buenas noches, Scar" cautelosamente, mientras giraba y bajaba por la ladera de la Roca del Rey.

Luchando contra nuestro impulso de seguirlo y ver que tramaba, volvimos a la cueva, bostezando nuevamente. Camine hacia mi mochila y desabroche el saco de dormir. Gwen saco su manta de la suya. La abrí y comencé a dejarla en mi lugar. Alex se quedó dormido y no había señales de Rachel. Desde el centro de la habitación, Mufasa levanto la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

Lo mire, preguntándome que pasaba. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, él me dijo que me instalara en el espacio al lado de él, silenciosamente anduve de puntillas entre la multitud de leonas dormidas a través de la habitación. Entonces, finalmente llegue al centro y coloque mi saco de dormir junto a Mufasa. Él me sonrió, luego recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas y se quedó dormido. Simba estaba acurrucado en una bola, cerca de su madre y...de Rachel también, con una sonrisa relajada sobre si hocico.

Gwen, quien también había llegado al centro, se acostó a un lado de Mufasa, me sonrió y se quedó dormida.

Sonriendo, me deslice en mi saco de dormir y recosté mi cabeza. Después de un largo y agotador día, me quede dormido.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **¡Tuvo muchos problemas para terminar este capítulo! ¡Pero estoy satisfecho con ello!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	12. Tragedias en las Tierras del Reino

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 12 de mi fanfic.**

 **Debo decir que, a partir de este capitulo, la trama de se tornara un poco mas oscura**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Tragedias en las Tierras del Reino:

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Mufasa comenzó a llevar a Simba y a mí (ya sea solo o acompañado por Alex) por las Tierras del Reino para enseñarnos la forma correcta de gobernar un reino. Sabía que era más que dar órdenes a la gente, pero aún estaba un poco abrumado por toda la información, era demasiado incluso para Alex. Todo un día fue dedicado a Mufasa quien nos contaba la historia de los reyes que le precedieron. El rey Mohatu era el padre de la reina Uru, quien a su vez era la esposa del rey Ahadi, quien concibió a Mufasa y Scar. Mufasa, siendo el mayor, se convirtió en rey cuando Ahadi ascendió a las estrellas. Esa fue su versión resumida.

Cuando no nos estaba enseñando las cualidades de liderazgo adecuados, Mufasa siempre estaba de buen humor.

Todas las noches, justo antes del aterecer, Gwen y yo acompañábamos a una de los tres grupos de caza. Cada cacería en la que participábamos era exitosa, ya sea que jugábamos un papel importante o no. Presté mucha atención al estilo de caza de cada leona, tomando nota de quien era mejor en que. Sarabi tenía su fuerza, que era útil para derribar a su presa, pero también la reduce un poco. Zira parecía tener problemas a la hora de mantenerse sigilosa, pero, para mi sorpresa, su velocidad demostró ser completamente inigualable, superando por mucho a la de Gwen. Yetunde y Ayana eran las más sigilosas de toda la manada. Más de una vez, las presencie abalanzándose sobre la presa desde lugares que no los había visto o escuchado.

Poco a poco me di cuenta de que mi destreza para la caza cada vez mejoraba. Mis piernas se acostumbraron más a la carrera constante que requería la cacería. Pronto, no tuve problemas para seguir al grupo cuando se acercaba a su presa. Ya no necesitaba montar sobre una de las leonas. Tras un examen más detenido, note que mis piernas habían empezado a crecer. Mi velocidad contra la de una leona no se había probado, y estaba casi seguro de que palidecería en comparación a ella. Aunque, sea rápido o no, mi velocidad tampoco se compara a la de Gwen.

Mis ojos también se habían vuelto más agudos, y pronto estaba prestando atención a cosas que nunca antes había notado. Mis lanzamientos se volvieron cada vez más precisos, y cada uno de ellos resulto en una presa más rápida. Cada leona estaba todavía impresionada por lo genial que éramos la caza. Incluso Zira estaba, en todo caso, mas sorprendida que impresionada. Su actitud hacia mí, y sobre todo hacia Gwen, se mantuvo sin cambios, como siempre.

Gwen también mejoraba en la caza. Ella, aparte de ser más rápida que yo, también se volvió más ágil y flexible a la hora de cazar, siendo ella la que terminada dando el golpe de gracia.

Y hablando de Gwen, mi relación con ella mejoro mucho desde que ella me contó su secreto. Ella seguía siendo inexpresiva, pero ya no era tan desconfiada como antes, de hecho, a veces la veía sonreía de manera natural y no fingida. Aunque, eso sí, aún mantenía sus cualidades como el preocuparse por Rachel, pero ya no era tan sobreprotectora con ella.

Y hablando de Rachel, no podía negar que era la niña más feliz del mundo. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre o hasta casi incluso mejor y, desde que fuimos adoptados, ella se refería a Mufasa como papa y a Sarabi como mama. No entendía porque, pero no quise jugarla.

Cada mañana, mi rutina continuó como de costumbre. Siempre estaba despierto antes que el resto y bajaba a mi arroyo para bañarme y lavar mi ropa. Noté que a pesar de que mi ropa permanecía limpia, esta comenzó a desgastarse y ponerse un poco andrajosa, con pequeñas rasgaduras y agujeros. Sabía que durarían por un buen par de años, o quizás más, si continuaba cuidándolos bien, pero cuanto duraran no lo sé.

Desde la primera mañana que me siguió, Simba comenzó a despertarse conmigo y a acompañarme al arroyo. Disfrute tenerlo cerca. Estar solo comenzó a apelar cada vez menos en mí. Cuando estaba solo, me encontraba pensando en lo negativo de mi vida (y eso que Alex era bien pesimista y Gwen mas amargada). Tenerlos a mí alrededor era como tener una luz en mi vida, siempre deteniendo la oscuridad.

Varios días después de volvernos de la realeza, me desperté y realice mi rutina, listo para otro día más. Para cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir, Simba y yo habíamos llegado a la cima de la Roca del Rey, el lugar de encuentro diario para mí, Simba, Alex, quien nos estaba acompañando, y Mufasa. Nos detuvimos allí, esperando a que llegara Mufasa.

Al amanecer, llegó caminando hacia donde estábamos sentados. Nos sonrió y se la devolvimos con entusiasmo.

"Muchachos, tengo varios asuntos que atender el día de hoy"- Nos dijo -"Los tres tienen el día libre. Simba, si vas a vagar por las Tierras del Reino, quiero que estés acompañado por Kevin y Alex"-.

Simba no tuvo problema alguno con esto.

"¡Claro papá!"- exclamo él.

"¡Diviértanse!"- Dijo Mufasa mientras giraba para descender por la ladera. Una pequeña punzada de tristeza me recorrió cuando se volvió. Baje la vista mientras Simba se adelantaba y le ronroneaba la pierna de Mufasa. Me acerque y lo abrace brevemente. Alex hizo lo mismo.

"Cuídense chicos"- susurro.

"Igual tú, Mufasa"- Respondimos.

Cuando nos soltamos, él nos miró por última vez, luego doblo la esquina y se fue. Una vez más, me invadió una repentina sensación de inquietud. Por alguna razón, ver a Mufasa irse parecía ser algo triste.

Alex me dio un codazo por la espalda. -"¡Relaje Kevin! ¡Lo veras más tarde! Quizás solo estés de melancólico otra vez."-

Lo mire por unos minutos y le sonreí. Alex tenía razón y solo me estoy preocupándome de más.

"Tienes razón, Alex. Lo siento"- dije riendo.

Alex se rió entre dientes y, sonriendo, empujo sus lentes hacia atrás. -"Y dicen que el dramático soy yo"-.

Eso me puso feliz. Sé que Alex era una persona algo miedosa, paranoica y pesimista, pero también había muchas veces en las que tenía un buen sentido del humor y eso me levantaba el ánimo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Alex dio un suspiro y, sacando su libreta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a doblar la esquina e irse.

"¿A dónde vas?"- le pregunte, deteniéndolo en el acto.

"¿No es obvio?"- me respondió mostrando su libreta. -"Seguiré con mi trabajo de campo. Aún hay cosas de este lugar sin descubrir y podría recolectar aún más información valiosa. Así que, los dejare solos"-.

Acto seguido, levanto su mano en señal de despedida y, doblando la esquina, se fue.

Y ahora estaba solo, ya que todos los de mi grupo estaban ocupados haciendo algo. Gwen dijo que iría a caminar con Sarabi y Rachel dijo que pasaría el día con Nala y un tal Tonika, por lo que, prácticamente, solo somos Simba y yo

Me volví hacia Simba y le dedique una sonrisa. -"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?"-

Pensó por un segundo. Luego sonrió, se agacho y se abalanzo sobre mí. Al ser tan pequeño, apenas me sorprendió, pero tan pronto como aterrizo, se dio la vuelta y echo a correr, mientras gritaba: "¡Tocado! ¡Tú eres!"-.

Me llevo un segundo registrar lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando lo comprendí, me fui por la ladera después del cachorro. La persecución duró hasta que alcanzamos el nivel del suelo. Simba comenzó a correr hacia las praderas, riendo. Con cada onza de velocidad que pude reunir, salte hacia adelante, con los dedos extendidos, y cerré mi mano alrededor de algo pequeño y delgado. Aterrice con energía sobre mi estómago, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo a mí alrededor. Levante la vista, una sensación de triunfo surgió en mí. En mi mano apretada, me agarre con fuerza de la cola de Simba.

"¡Tocado!"- grite cuando liberé a Simba, quien se había caído cuando lo agarre. Sacudiéndose del polvo, levanto la mirada, sonriendo maliciosamente. Antes de que pudiera declarar la victoria, ya estaba de pie y corrió nuevamente a la Roca del Rey.

El juego siguió durante un tiempo hasta que ambos nos agotamos. Riéndonos, Simba y yo fuimos al extremo oeste de la Roca del Rey y nos tumbamos en el cálido sol. Fue una sensación tan relajante el estar allí, el sol brillando sobre mí, calentando mi piel. Me encontré perezosamente cerrando mis ojos, listo para tomar una buena siesta.

"No me digas que estas demasiado cansado para tu tío."- Dijo una voz tranquila y suave.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y toda la sensación de relajación desapareció en mi cuando vi a Scar parado frente a mí y Simba, con la misma sonrisa inquietante en su rostro.

Simba levantó la vista y sonrió a su tío.

"¡Hola tío Scar!"- dijo felizmente. -"¿Qué haces aquí?"-.

Scar miro a Simba, sin siquiera mirar en mi dirección. Mi mirada, por otro lado, nunca dejo la cara de Scar. Recordaba y juraba haber visto su ojo, parpadeando en la oscuridad de aquel sueño que tuve semanas atrás. Esto no ayudo a mi percepción de él.

"Tu padre me envió a buscarte, Simba. Dice que tiene una sorpresa para ti en el desfiladero".- Dijo, sonriendo con placer a su sobrino.

"¿En serio?"- llego otra voz detrás de Scar, Sarabi estaba parada allí, con una mirada de incertidumbre. De pie cerca estaba Sarafina, con la misma mirada grabada en su amable rostro. Y a su lado esta Gwen quien, por su parte, tenía una mirada casi similar a la de Sarabi Y Sarafina, solo que esta reflejaba un poco de desconfianza.

Scar se volvió hacia Sarabi, todavía sonriendo. -"Así es. Acaba de descubrir algo allí y deseaba compartirlo con Simba"-.

Su suave voz permaneció inmóvil, pero me inquietaba la idea de que Simba partiera a sola con él.

Sarabi miró a Scar por un momento, claramente buscando en su rostro alguna señal de engaño. Cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna, sonrió y dijo: -"Esta bien, Taka. Cuando veas a Mufasa, dile que me gustaría tenerlos en casa antes del atardecer"-.

Scar inclino la cabeza hacia ella y se volvió hacia Simba. Gwen y yo miramos a Sarabi por un momento. ¿Por qué le había llamado "Taka"? ¿Y realmente confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejar que se llevara a Simba?

Simba me miro y dijo: -"¿Quieres ir con nosotros, Kevin?"-

Rápidamente me levante y estuve a punto de decir 'si', pero Scar me corto antes de que pudiera pronunciar una silaba.

-"Lo siento, pero Mufasa insistió en que solo te lo muestre a ti, Simba. Quería que Kevin se quedara con Sarabi y Gwendolyn"-.

Estreche mis ojos hacia él. Algo estaba en marcha. Scar claramente no quería que fuera con ellos. Pero desafortunadamente, él se había ganado la aprobación de Sarabi, y no tenía caso discutirlo.

"Ni modo amigo, ya escuchaste a tu tío"- Le dije a regañadientes, sin atreverme a mirar a Scar. -"Pero podemos pasar el rato más tarde"-.

Simba corrió hacia mí y me acarició la pierna. Mientras lo hacía, me invadió la misma sensación que tenía cuando Mufasa nos había dejado ese mismo día. Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse, Gwen se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

"¿Y qué hay de mi bola de pelos? ¿No te vas a despedirte de mí?"- le dijo sonriendo y agachándose.

Simba sonrió y corrió hacia Gwen y le acarició la pierna también. Pude notar que ella compartía la misma sensación que yo.

Observé cómo sus siluetas se encogían lentamente en la distancia mientras se dirigían a la garganta que se extendía varios kilómetros hacia el este.

Me volví hacia Sarabi y le pregunte: -"¿Por qué lo dejaste ir con él?"-

Sarabi parecía sorprendida. -"¿Por qué no? ¿Es su familia!"-.

Volví a mirar hacia donde alguna vez estuvieron sus siluetas. -"No confió en él"-.

Sarabi miro a Sarafina y a Gwen y finalmente a mí. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, y me horrorizo que ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo. De hecho, de las tres, Gwen era la única que compartía mis sentimientos.

"No lo conoces tan bien como nosotras" -Dijo Sarafina.

Mire a Sarabi. Todavía incrédulo por la sonrisa en sus labios, le pregunte: -Lo llamaste ´Taka'. ¿Por qué?"-.

Sarabi suspiro. -"Es una larga historia"-.

"¡Pues oigámosla!"- Respondió Gwen seriamente y se sentó. Quizás para obtener alguna comprensión de Scar y conocer más acerca de él. -"Te escucho"-.

Di un suspiro y me senté a su lado.

Sarabi se tranquilizó y Sarafina hizo lo mismo. Entonces Sarabi comenzó la historia.

-"Saben bien, que Scar y Mufasa son hermanos gemelos. También saben que Mufasa, siendo el primogénito, se convirtió, al instante, en el heredero al trono al nacer. Scar siempre estuvo resentido con esta decisión. Su padre, Ahadi, siempre tuvo favoritismo con Mufasa, siempre centrándose en él, y sin darle tiempo para Scar. Pero su verdadero nombre no es Scar. Cuando nació, fue bautizado como Taka. Taka era uno de los leones más hermosos que había conocido. Era un verdadero amigo, un gran cazador, y siempre fue el más feliz de nuestro grupo"-.

Sarafina intervino, -"Cuando crecimos, todos éramos los mejores amigos: yo, Sarabi, Mufasa, Taka y..."- hizo una breve pausa. -"...Kito"-.

Levante la mirada de mis rodillas hacia ella.

"¿Quién?"- pregunte.

Sarabi me respondió, porque Sarafina había vuelto la cabeza. -"Kito era el compañero de Sarafina, y el padre de Nala. También era el mejor amigo de Taka"-.

Gwen Frunció el ceño.

"¿Y dónde está Kito?"- pregunto ella, mirando a su alrededor, casi esperando a que apareciera otro león.

Sarabi bajo la cabeza. -"Él se ha ido a un mejor lugar. Muchos meses antes de que ustedes vinieran, cuando Sarafina y yo estábamos embarazadas de Simba y Nala, hubo un incidente. Mufasa había subido al trono hacía poco. Tres leones renegados entraron en las Tierras del Reino, tratando de tomar el trono por la fuerza. Mufasa, Taka y Kito salieron a enfrentarlos. La siguiente batalla dio como resultado la mutilación de Taka. Fue gravemente herido en muchos lugares, incluido su ojo izquierdo, donde obtuvo su cicatriz. Cuando uno de los picaron intento acabar con Taka mientras estaba derribado, Kito recibió el golpe en su lugar, salvando su vida. Después de que Taka y Mufasa acabaran con los picaros, fueron a ver a Kito, pero..."- su voz se estremeció un poco. -"...ya era demasiado tarde pare él. El daño estaba hecho"-.

Sarafina se estremeció por un momento, apartando su cara de la mía.

Sarabi continuo, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-"En su lecho de muerte, Kito hizo dos cosas: Una, le dijo a Taka de su cachorro que iba a nacer y le pido que le dijera a Sarafina que le diera dos nombre para la cría, uno masculino y otro femenino. La segunda cosa que hizo fue darle un nuevo apodo a Taka. Desde ese día, Taka se convertido en Scar"-.

Nunca antes había escuchado esta historia, ni siquiera por parte de Mufasa durante las clases mías y de Simba. Miré a las dos leonas. Los ojos de Sarabi brillaban con tristeza, pero Sarafina era aún más desgarradora. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por su rostro, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por frenar su flujo, Sarabi fue y se sentó a su lado, acariciándola y consolándola.

Sintiéndome aun peor que antes, me puse de pie y, junto a Gwen, dimos un paso hacia la pendiente descendiente.

-"Mis condolencias. Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien muy cercano a ti"-.

Sarafina nos miró. Ella asintió, todavía dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran interminablemente. Sarabi nos sonrió, silenciosamente haciéndonos saber que ella se pondría bien.

-"Después de aquel día, Taka no volvió a ser el mismo. Se lo tomo muy personal, y desde entonces, él deja que su ira lo consuma. Scar puede resultar ser incomodo al estar cerca de él, pero sé que en el fondo, Taka todavía está dentro, guiándolo a través de su viaje. He visto muchas veces a Taka brillar en la oscuridad que envuelve a Scar"-.

Poco tiempo después, me encontré con Gwen vagando por las praderas, pensando en lo que acabamos de escuchar. Entonces, Scar era realmente Taka, un león amable y bondadoso cuyo pasado estaba envuelto por la tragedia y la ira. Todavía no explicaba su actitud resentida hacia mi o su extraña obsesión hacia Gwen. Pero también sabía que él estaba lidiando con algo más que la muerte de su amigo. También fue rechazado durante su infancia por su propio padre, por el simple hecho de que no iba a ser rey. Y durante mis lecciones, Mufasa menciono que Scar siempre deseo ser el rey. Mufasa le había prometido que lo seria, pero fue antes de que Simba naciera.

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar en mi cabeza, y pronto me di cuenta de que Scar iba lenta y seguramente por un camino del que prono sería imposible regresar.

Y nuevamente, me sentí abrumado por la preocupación por Simba y Scar. Sin pensármelo dos veces, comencé a dirigirme hacia el este hacia el desfiladero que Scar menciono. Gwen trato de seguirme pero yo la detuve y le ordene que me esperara, y ella obedeció sin discutir. Tras ello, corrí hacia aquel lugar.

Un miedo a lo desconocido comenzó a acumularse dentro de mí a medida que aceleraba más y más, En poco tiempo, estaba corriendo hacia el este, pasando por el manantial, los arboles corriendo a mi lado. A lo lejos, vi el desfiladero. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo sobre él. Cuando un objeto grande se movía a lo lardo y ancho del mismo, el polvo subía, creando una nube semitransparente que se cernía sobre la abertura del desfiladero.

Acelere más rápido. Por ahora, el polvo comenzó a elevarse a una milla de la garganta. El área a la que me dirigía estaba seguramente desierta ahora. El cielo era de un color rojo anaranjado cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar el horizonte. Era un color que en ocasiones era asociado con la muerte, y mi miedo aumento.

Llegue al borde de la garganta y mire hacia adelante y atrás para ver si había alguna forma de bajar. Vi una gran pila de roca que actuaban como una especie de escalera. Tan cuidadosa y rápidamente como pude, baje por ellos. Una vez en el suelo, mire hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha para ver si podía ver un león en algún lugar. Mi instinto me dijo que fuera a la izquierda, así que lo hice. Corrí alrededor de un cuarto de milla, manteniendo mis ojos abierto ante cualquier cosa. Mientras corría, vi que algo pequeño corrió rápidamente y paso por mi lado, aparentemente sin verme. No supe de que se traba, pero aquello solo hizo que acelerara aún más. Vi un objeto alzándose en la distancia. A medida que me acercaba, parecía un árbol muerto que se había quebrado hasta la mitad y estaba caída, creado una especie de "V" invertida. Debajo de este había un gran montículo. Reduje la velocidad, con ganas de echarle un buen vistazo.

Al hacerlo, un grito ahogado escapo de mi boca. Me patine hasta detenerme en frente del montículo inmóvil. Mis rodillas se doblaron y me caí ante lo que tenía frente a mí.

El gran y sabio Rey Mufasa yacía tendido con los ojos cerrados. Él estaba muerto.

Una imagen de mis padres atrapados entre las llamas del avión salto a mi mente, y las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Me tendí sobre su lado inmóvil y llore sobre su crin. Por segunda vez en mi vida, mi padre había muerto y estaba reviviendo aquella tragedia de nuevo.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, levante la mirada. De repente, un pensamiento vino mi mente y mi miedo regreso. ¿Dónde está Simba?

Solo un minuto después, termino abruptamente. Otro juego de rocas similares a una gran escalera estaba frente a mí. Mire hacia abajo, y algo en el suelo llamo mi atención. Había varias marcas de huellas. Era pequeño, con patas acolchadas, y los reconocí al instante como los de Simba. Otras tres marcas de patas más pequeñas iban en la misma dirección. Al instante, recordé cuan delgadas eran las patas de las hienas, y apreté los dientes mientras las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos y la ira hervía en mi pecho.

Las hienas hicieron esto. Mataron a Mufasa y persiguieron a Simba con las mismas intenciones. La idea de verlo muerto me devolvió a la realidad, y trepe por las rocas con facilidad. MI objetivo era encontrar a Simba y abrazarlo, jamás soltarlo.

Seguí las huellas alrededor de la garganta. El paisaje había cambiado. Estaba lejos de las Tierras del Reino. No había nada más que tierras áridas u rocosas por doquier. Al oeste, donde el sol se ponía lentamente contra un cielo rojo sangre, había un largo desierto.

Casi no vi el acantilado mientras corría tan rápido al seguir las huellas de las patas. Me detuve a tiempo para evitar caer sobre un alambrado de espinas.

El acantilado se inclinó en un ángulo peligroso y terminaba en aquella barrera por la que casi me caigo. Las huellas terminaron aquí. Cuatro fueron a esta área, y solo tres huellas mostraron signos de regresar.

Mire hacia el acantilado, con la esperanza de que no fuera tan empinado como parecía. Pero no podría haber ninguna manera de que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a una caída como esa.

Mis ojos picaron con humedad cuando mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Toda la ira que sentí por estos monstruos hechos y derechos era indescriptible. Sentí que explotaría de furia. Mi corazón literalmente dolía por el dolor que golpeaba tan fuertemente dentro de mí, que apenas tenía palabras para describirla. Finalmente, incapaz de soportarlo más, me golpee las rodillas y grite con completa angustia, las lágrimas se derramaban por el suelo ante mí, como balas.

Los dos se habían perdido para siempre.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Necesitaba una forma de que Kevin y Gwen supieran que Scar no diría la verdad acerca de sus muertes (¡esto sucederá en los próximos capítulos).**

 **¡Sigue leyendo!** **¡La historia de nuestros héroes esta lejos de terminar!.**

 **En fin, déjenme sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	13. Limpieza en la mirada

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 13 de mi fanfic.**

 **Esta será otra Subtrama que se desarrollara minutos antes de que Kevin se enterara de la muerte de Mufasa y Simba. El personaje en cuestión, jugara un papel fundamental y ya verán cómo.**

 **Sin nada que decir, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Limpieza en la mirada:

 **-Rachel-**

Me encontraba sentada sobre una roca, pensando y recordando sobre todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo. Recuerdo como hace dos semanas, el Sr Mufasa, quien ahora se había convertido en mi nuevo padre, no solo nos aceptó en su manada, sino que al mismo tiempo, nos adoptó a los cuatro. Todavía recuerdo la cara de incredulidad que tenía Alex e incluso me dijo que le parecía lo más ridículamente hermoso el hecho de ser adoptados al mismo tiempo, fue tan gracioso.

Los días fueron trascurriendo desde aquel entonces y yo podría decirse que era la niña más feliz de todas y, ahora que tengo a una nueva familia, no podría estarlo aún más.

También siento que es la primera vez que tenía unos padres que están vivos y ahora puedo sentir y comprender la sensación que compartían Alex y Kevin al haber perdido a los suyos. Papá era alguien amable y bondadoso que se preocupa por todos y hace todo lo posible para proteger lo que le importa y Sarabi era como la madre que nunca tuve. Era una hermosa relación el tener una gran familia que se amaba mutuamente entre si y se mantenía siempre unida...o eso pensaba.

Pues desafortunadamente, nada dura para siempre. Yo siempre pensaba que la familia debía permanecer siempre unida y quererse y apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas. Que tonta había sido al creer eso, pues justo en este día pacífico y aparentemente normal, como debió de ser, ocurriría un evento que cambiaría la historia de las tierras del reino para siempre. Un evento que jamás imagine que ocurriría, pero lo fue.

En fin, estaba sentada pérdida entre mis pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos vi a Simba y a Kevin perseguirse entre ellos. Al verlos correr, me acorde del día en que conocí a Tonika y como jugamos al juego de la etiqueta donde casi le ganaba. En fin, los dos estuvieron jugando de esa manera hasta que se cansaron y, riéndose entre ellos, caminaron hacia el este de la Roca del Rey, a unos metros de donde estaba.

Rápidamente, me baje de la roca y me escondí detrás de ella. No sé si me hayan visto, pero al menos era muy buena para las escondidas, así que estaba segura de que no me vieron.

Cuando llegaron, los dos se tumbaron y se acostaron, listos para tomar una siesta.

Mientras eso ocurría y esperaba hasta que ellos se fueran, vi a Scar caminando hacia donde estábamos y se paró justo frente a Kevin.

"No me digas que ahora estas demasiado cansado para tu tío"- Dijo Scar con una voz suave y tranquila.

Vi a Kevin y Simba despertarse al mismo tiempo y note que Scar sonreía de una manera inquietante.

"¡Hola tío Scar!"-respondió Simba. -"¿Qué haces aquí?"-.

Scar miro a Simba, ignorando completamente a Kevin, quien no dejaba de mirarlo tampoco.

"Tu padre me envió a buscarte, Simba. Dice que tiene una sorpresa para ti en el desfiladero"- Dijo, sonriéndole a Simba.

¿Una sorpresa? Me pareció extraño porque, Papá nunca me había mencionado nada acerca de eso y pude notar que Kevin se veía igual de confundido que yo.

"¿En serio?"- dijo otra voz detrás de Scar, y vi a Sarabi, Sarafina y Gwen paradas detrás suyo.

Scar, por su parte, se giró para ver a Sarabi. -"Así es. Acaba de descubrir algo allí y desea compartirlo con Simba"-.

Sarabi miro a Scar por un minuto, como si estuviera comprobando que no mentía.

Luego sonrió y dijo con confianza: -"Esta bien, Taka. Cuando veas a Mufasa, dile que me gustaría tenerlos a los dos antes del atardecer"-.

 _¿Taka? que nombre tan raro_ pensé.

No entendí porque mamá le llamo así, bueno, ese nombre sonaba muy raro y un poco gracioso.

Simba se levantó y se con Scar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, miro a Kevin y le pregunto que si quería venir con ellos. Kevin se puso de pie y, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, Scar lo detuvo casi al instante.

-"Lo siento, pero Mufasa insistió en que solo te mostrara a ti, Simba. Quería que Kevin se quedara con Sarabi y Gwendolyn"-.

Eso me resulto aún más extraño todavía porque, no lo entiendo, ¿no se supone que también vería mostrarnos la sorpresa?, y de ser así, ¿por qué solo molestarlo a Simba y no a Kevin? No tenía sentido.

Lamentablemente, ni Kevin ni Gwen discutirnos eso.

"Ni modo amigo, ya escuchaste a tu tío"- dijo Kevin a Simba -"Pero podemos pasar el rato más tarde"-.

Simba corrió hacia Kevin y le acarició la pierna. Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse, Gwen se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

"¿Y qué hay de mi bola de pelos? ¿No te vas a despedirte de mí?"- le dijo sonriendo y agachándose a su nivel.

Simba sonrió y corrió hacia Gwen y le acarició la pierna también.

Observé cómo sus siluetas se encogían lentamente en la distancia mientras se dirigían a la garganta que se extendía varios kilómetros hacia el este. En ese momento, me dio curiosidad por saber adónde iban y conocer de qué sorpresa se estaba refiriendo Scar.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, Kevin se volvió hacia Sarabi y pregunto: -"¿Por qué lo dejaste ir con él?"-

Mamá parecía sorprendida. -"¿Por qué no? ¿Es su familia!"-.

Kevin volvió a mirar hacia donde alguna vez estuvieron sus siluetas. -"No confió en él"-.

Sarabi miro a Sarafina, luego a Gwen y finalmente a Kevin. No supe que fue lo que hizo, pero note que se horrorizo al notar que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él.

"No lo conoces tan bien como nosotras" -Dijo Sarafina.

Kevin, Todavía incrédulo por la sonrisa en los labios de Sarabi, le pregunto: -Lo llamaste ´Taka'. ¿Por qué?"-.

Sarabi suspiro. -"Es una larga historia"-.

"¡Pues oigámosla!"- Respondió Gwen seriamente y se sentó. Quizás para obtener alguna comprensión de Scar y conocer más acerca de él. -"Te escucho"-.

Kevin dio un suspiro y me sentó a su lado.

Mamá se tranquilizó y Sarafina hizo lo mismo. Entonces ella comenzó a relatar una historia.

No pude escucharla toda, pues mientras la contaba, me fui alejando a gatas lenta y silenciosamente para asegurarme de que no me vieran ni me oyeran. De lo poco que pude escuchar de la historia, fue que papá, siendo el primogénito, se convirtió en rey justo cuando nació mientras que Scar (o Taka como le decía mamá) siempre estuvo resentido por esa decisión. Jamás comprendí lo que significaba eso.

Una vez que pude aleje lo suficiente, comencé a dirigirme hacia el este hacia el desfiladero que Scar menciono. En poco tiempo, estaba caminaba hacia el este, pasando por el manantial y a lo lejos, vi el desfiladero. Cuando llegue a la entrada del desfiladero, me detuve por un momento, preguntándome si debía entrar o no. Por un lado, no me quisiera arruinarle la sorpresa que le tenía preparado a Simba, pero por otro lado, también tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba aquella sorpresa. Por lo que, dando un pequeño suspiro, me adentre a la garganta. Me iba a arrepentir de aquella decisión de por vida.

Cuando llegue al borde, mire hacia adelante y atrás para ver si había alguna forma de bajar. Vi una gran pila de roca que actuaban como una especie de escalera. Tan cuidadosamente como pude, baje por ellos. Una vez en el suelo, camine por el lugar en busca de Simba.

El lugar era árido y seco por donde caminaba, no había más que tierra y algunas rocas en el fondo del lugar y apenas había unos cuantos arboles a la redonda. También era bastante solitario y silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Eso solo me dio mala espina y supe de inmediato de que Kevin tenía razón al preocuparse. Pero ese silencio duro muy poco.

Minutos después, sentí que la tierra temblaba y me detuve al instante. Al principio pensé que era un terremoto, pero luego escuche otro ruido que venía detrás de mí y cuando voltee, me quede horrorizada. Era una estampida de ñus que bajaban por el desfiladero directamente hacia donde estaba. En ese momento, sentí que mis piernas se movían por si solas y comencé a correr.

Corrí tan rápido como pude para evitar ser aplastada por aquellos animales y me alcanzaron. Ahora no solo corría, sino que evitaba ser empujada o terminar chocando contra un ñu y, a pesar del cansancio y la poca velocidad que me podía llegar por mis piernas cortas, detenerme no era una opción.

Tras una larga carrera por mi supervivencia, vi a lo lejos una gran piedra que colgaba como una especie de plataforma y, sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacia ella y trepe, aunque era difícil por todos los ñus corriendo a mi alrededor e incluso uno de ellos, me rasgo el vestido con uno de sus cuernos y raspándome la pierna al mismo tiempo. Solté un gemido de dolor, pero finalmente logre subir.

Estaba totalmente exhausta, mi vestido cubierto de polvo y llena de sudor. Estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar y, justo cuando pensé que no podía ser peor, vi a Simba trepado en una rama en medio de la estampida, aferrado e intentando desesperadamente de no caerse. ¡Mi hermanito este peligro!

Para su buena suerte, Zazu llego justo a tiempo para toparse con él.

"¡Zazu, ayúdame!"- grito Simba al verlo.

"¡Tu padre está en camino! ¡Aguanta!"- respondió él.

"¡Rápido!"- Presiono Simba.

Había sido una conversación sin sentido, pero al menos Zazu sabia donde se encontraba Simba. Regreso volando justo a tiempo para la llegada de Scar y de Mufasa. Los dos se encontraban parados al borde del desfiladero, mirando la estampida con una mezcla de horror y miedo. En ese momento, me puse de espaldas contra una roca y volví a esconderme, solo que esta vez me escondía tanto de Papá como de Scar. Lo único que faltaba era que tenía que rescatar no solo a Simba, sino a mí también y no quería meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

"¡Allá esta, en el árbol!"- señalo Zazu hacia donde estaba Simba.

Entonces, pude ver que él vio a mi hermano

"¡Sujétate Simba!"- grito sabiendo que Simba no podía aguantar.

En ese instante, un ñu se estrelló contra la rama, haciendo que las patas de Simba se resbalaban, mientras este pego un horrible grito.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Mufasa corrió a salvar a Simba.

Con una mezcla de furia, desesperación e intenso miedo, Papá se dirigió hacia su objetivo: salvar a mi hermano Simba. Tenía una determinación mortalmente fuerte que ningún ñu podía tan siquiera patearlo. Su decisión de enfrentar a la horrible estampida en fue del no regreso. No había escapatoria y apenas había una subida.

Trato de esquivar a los ñus con una agilidad sorprendente, pero eso de poco sirvió, recibiendo el golpe masivo en el pecho y cayo, dando un grito de dolor. Sin haber sido lastimado, levanto la vista. Hubo un sonido, un crack seguido de un grito. El árbol muerto se había roto en pocos segundos tras ser golpeado por un ñu, mandando a volar a Simba. Quede atónita por un momento y me cubrí los ojos para evitar ver lo peor. No me entere de lo ocurrió después.

Pero cuando me destape los ojos y para mi alivio, vi que papá había logrado salvar a Simba colocándolo sobre la repisa en la que estaba y, justo cuando estaba a punto de subir para ponerse a salvo, él me miro. Por un bree momento, una sensación de culpa y timidez me invadió en mi durante los pocos segundo que vi sus ojos y, era una mirada de confusión y sorpresa que de ira y molestia, pues no esperaba que yo estuviera allí.

Pero lamentablemente, aquello solo duro unos pequeños segundos, pues la estampida lo había empujado nuevamente, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Papa!"- grito Simba aterrorizado.

Él y yo tratamos de buscarlo de entre los ñus, con la esperanza de que no le hubiese pasado nada, pero no salió de allí y me temí lo peor. Sin embargo, y para nuestro alivio, logro salir de entre las bestias enloquecidas, lanzándose poderosamente al risco, intentando escalar por él.

Simba se sintió muy aliviado igual que yo al ver a papá saltando de la estampida. Después de que la pared del desfiladero bloqueo su vista, comenzó a trepar hasta la cornisa cercana donde podía verlo otra vez y yo fui detrás de él, con la misma esperanza de una reunión.

Pero lamentablemente, escalar una pared tan empinada era extremadamente difícil para alguien como papá, sobre todo en la condición en la que estaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era clavar sus patas profundamente en la pared para evitar caerse, pero sus patas no soportaran todo su peso por mucho tiempo. Mientras se resbalaba, vio a Scar parado en la repisa cerca de él.

"¡Scar! ¡Hermano!"- le grito suplicante, con la esperanza de que lo ayudara. -"¡Ayúdame!"-

Scar no hizo nada y simplemente se quedó viéndolo como luchaba. En su rostro no había amor ni compasión ni piedad, no había nada. Estaba pensativo, como si estuviera dudando su salvarlo o no. Al principio, pensé que, al ser su hermano, él le daría la pata y lo ayudaría a subir, después de todo, eso es lo que hacen las familias... ¿verdad?

Pues que equivocada estaba y lo que hizo a continuación, me dejo marcada para siempre.

En un arrebato de infinito odio, clavo sus garras violentamente sobre las patas de papá, haciéndole gritar de dolor. En ese momento, lo vi sonreír, como si aquello le causaba felicidad y placer, era algo indescriptible. Y a continuación, con una mirada fría e intimidante, le susurro algo al oído. Jamás supe que fue lo que le dijo.

Tras lo cual, lo dejo caer hacia su muerte.

Vi como papá caía y gritaba del horror que lo había golpeado por última vez. Seguido por el grito de Simba, quien al igual que yo, era un testigo de su muerte. Yo solo voltee rápidamente y me cubrí los oídos. Después de eso, deje de oírlo gritar y todo lo que quedo fue silencio.

Simba salto al desfiladero y yo fui detrás de él. Había mucho polvo, así que no podía ver con claridad. Simba tosió e intento mirar alrededor. Todo estaba tan silencio, a diferencia del fuerte ruido que hacían los ñus. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y temía que algo terrible hubiese pasado, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. No había señales de Scar o de Zazu, pero lo importante ahora era buscar a papá y tratando de no perderme de vista a Simba. Él y yo encontraríamos a nuestro padre y nos iríamos de aquí como de costumbre.

Entonces escuche un sonido, así que me detuve en seco. ¡Alguien corría hacia nosotros!

"¿Papa?"-pregunto Simba.

Un pequeño ñu vino corriendo hacia mí y, por tercera vez, rápidamente me escondí asustada tras una roca. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que me topé con un árbol roto, mismo que había salvado a Simba hasta que apareció papa. Lo que me sorprendió fue a la criatura yacida bajo ese árbol. Era grande y estaba inmóvil debajo de esta. Me acerque con cautela, manteniéndome escondida para evitar ser vista por Simba y cuando me acerque, no podía creer lo que está viendo frente a mí.

¡Era él! Me quede paralizada e incrédula ante lo que tenía frente a mí. Su cuerpo estaba acostado de lado, cubierto de polvo y con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Pero yo sabía lo que realmente le había pasado y me lo negaba. Pero lo siguiente que vi, me desgarro el alma.

Simba dejo caer sus orejas y, contra todo pronóstico, comenzó a hablarle.

"¿Papa?"- pregunto con esperanza.

Pero no hubo respuesta, A pesar de lo inútil que era, yo aún tenía la falsa esperanza de que Simba lo lograra.

"Papá, por favor. Tienes que levantarte"-

Intento empujar hacia adelante, pero no hubo reacción. Él no se movió en lo más minino.

En ese momento, Simba estaba asustado e intento empujarlo con sus patas, casi a punto de la desesperaron.

-"Papa. Hay que ir a casa"-

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Yo estaba a punto romper a llorar, pero Simba aún no se rendía. En un intento desesperado por hacer que se moviera, intento tirar de su oreja hacia atrás, como lo hizo una vez hace dos semanas atrás. Pero nunca lo vi moverse.

Y, con gran dolor en mi corazón, los dos lo entendimos al instante: Mufasa, aquel gran y hermoso león quien nos rescató, acogió y adopto y quien había sido como el primer padre que yo había tenido, se había ido para siempre.

Simba, llegando a esa misma conclusión. Miro a su alrededor y...

"¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!"- grito por ayuda, haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

Pero no hubo nada, es más, ni siquiera me había visto entre la capa de nube y, aunque me hubiera gustado el poder ayudarlo, me quede paralizada, mis piernas temblaban y no pude moverme. Estaba asustada.

En ese instante, Simba comenzó a llorar y, girando su cabeza hacia el cuerpo sin vida de papá, camino hasta donde estaba. Después, puso su pata sobre su propio cuerpo como si pareciera que papá lo estaba abrazando. Entonces se acostó y lloro de todo corazón porque realmente esperaba que lo despertara.

Aquella escena me desgarro aún más. Me caí de rodillas y, poniendo mí cabeza sobre la roca, llore en silencio. Llore por la pérdida de mi padre, el dolor de mi hermanito y también, llore por el simple hecho de que no pode hacer nada para salvarlo. Me sentía tan culpable. Sentí como si me arrancaban el corazón delante de mí.

Me partía el alma el Simba sufriendo por la muerte de nuestro padre y no me gustaba verlo así. En ese momento, deseaba poder salir de mi escondite, acercarme a Simba, verlo a los ojos y abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizás no ayude de mucho, pero odiaba verlo sufrir así y pensaba que quizás podía sanar su corazón roto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite, vi una figura acercase al cuerpo de mi padre y vi aquel monstruo que mato a mi papá, al monstruo que lo traiciono, al monstruo que le mintió a Simba y que me había arrancado el corazón: Scar.

Me detuve en seco y Scar se acercó hasta Simba y le susurro: -"Simba... ¿Qué has hecho?"-

Aquella pregunta me dejo desconcertada. ¿Hacer qué? Era imposible que pudo haber sido el quien hizo esto. Conozco a Simba y sabía que él no mataría ni una mosca, porque, solo era un lindo cachorro y sería incapaz de ser algo así. Además, aun podía ver la limpieza en su mirada y sé que no fue él quien lo mato.

"Una manada..."-le decía con una voz quebrada.-"Trato de salvarme. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡NO QUERÍA QUE LE PASARA NADA!"-.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio, estando de acuerdo con él.

-"Por supuesto, por supuesto, eso ya lo sé"- le decía mientras lo abrazaba y fingía dulzura. -"Nadie...jamás quiere que estas cosas pasen...Pero el Rey ha muerto"-.

Cuando Scar pronuncio esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de júbilo.

-"Y de no ser por ti, todavía viviría"- prosiguió Scar

Fue en ese entonces que sentí que algo ardía dentro de mi cuerpo y era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido hacia ninguna otra criatura: odio. Y no solo eso, también estaba furioso. No lo podía creer. Primero mata a su propio hermano frente a mí y ahora está echándole la culpa a Simba sobre lo que él hizo. En ese momento me vino la idea de correr hacia donde Simba y poder salvarlo de ese monstruo, pero no podía.

Scar continuo con su juego: -"¡Oh!... ¿Qué va a decir tu madre?"-

Simba todavía lloraba con más fuerza. Lamentablemente, lo había engañado.

"¡¿Que voy a hacer?!"- pregunto entre sollozos

"Huye Simba"- le susurro Scar -", ¡Huye!, vete lejos, y nunca regreses"-

 _Simba, no lo hagas...No te vallas._

Pero mi temor se realizó. Simba dio vuelta y salió disparado a su auto-exilio. Mientras observaba aquello, quise poder detenerlo y hacer algo. Justo cuando pensé que no iba a ponerse peor, pude ver a tres hienas saliendo casi de la nada y se acercaron a Scar.

"Mantelo"-les ordeno en un todo frio y seco.

Las hienas salieron disparadas e iniciaron la persecución de Simba.

Luego de que las hienas se hubiesen ido, Scar se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse del lugar cuando de repente, se detuvo y giro su cabeza...hacia donde estaba escondida.

Rápidamente, me moví al otro lado de la roca y me quede quieta, cubriéndome la boca para tapar mi respiración. Estaba ahí temblorosa y mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mientras lágrimas de miedo corrían por mi rostro. No sabía si me había visto y deseaba que no fuera así, no después de lo que le hizo a papá y a Simba. Si él era capaz de matar a su propio hermano y hacer que unas hienas persiguieran a su sobrino con las mismas intenciones, no podía imaginarme lo que haría conmigo. Cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo peor.

Pero nunca llego y, en su lugar, solo escuche unos pasos que se alejaban del lugar.

Me asome para ver mejor y note que Scar ya no estaba ahí, por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que se había ido. Di un suspiro de alivio, pero esa sensación duro muy poco, pues aún me faltaba algo.

Salí de mi escondite y camine lentamente hacia el cuerpo sin vida de papá, temblorosa ante lo que tenía en frente. Una vez allí, me caí de rodillas y, extendiendo mi brazo tembloroso, le acaricie la cabeza. Una imagen de mi abuelita llego a mi mente y eso me puso peor. Me tendí sobre si lado inmóvil y llore sobre su crin una última vez. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que mi padre había muerto y lo peor de todo, sentía que era mi culpa. No de Simba, sino solo mía. Me sentí asustada, tan inútil y tan estúpida al mismo tiempo. Si hubiera tenido el valor que tenían Kevin, Alex y Gwen, hubiera sido capaz de salvarlo. Pero ahora él y Simba sufrieron por culpa de mi cobardía y estupidez. Solo era una miedosa y una inútil que no pudo salvar ni a su propio hermano y solo se quedó parada sin hacer nada.

Después de lo que parecieron horas interminables, escuche un sonido y levante la vista. Parecían una serie de pasos que provenían desde el lugar donde Simba había escapado y caminaban hacia donde estaba. Me levante de un salto y, sin saber que quienes se trataban, corrí de nuevo.

Corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás, diciéndome a mí misma que ya no quería ver más, que lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento fue escapar. La huida parecía durar horas y mientras corría, sentí que alguien pasaba por mi lado y fue tan rápido que ni lo vi venir ni supe que era. Pero ya no me importaba, solo quería escapar de aquel maldito lugar y, de ser posible, despertar de esta horrible pesadilla y sintiéndome culpable de no hacer nada.

Aquel día quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo.**

 **Me tomo tiempo en hacerlo...pero valió la pena. Necesitaba una forma en la que Rachel fuera la única que supiera la verdad acerca de la muerte de Mufasa (siendo otra testigo aparte de Simba).**

 **Respecto al título "Limpieza en la mirada", básicamente es una manera de expresar la inocencia de Simba hacia la muerte de su padre.**

 **En fin, déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	14. La ascensión del tirano

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 14 de mi fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: La ascensión del tirano:

 **-Kevin-**

Durante un largo tiempo, me quede al borde del acantilado, negando lo que había pasado. Estaba dolorosamente dispuesto a no creer que tanto Simba como Mufasa estaban muertos. Pero no importaba cuán duro me lo decía, no importaba lo que decidiera creer, no cambio nada. Mi padre adoptivo y mi hermano, a quien había llegado a amar como mi propia familia, estaban muertos ahora.

La tristeza que había dominado desde hacía tanto tiempo tras la muerte de mi familia había resurgido y, de ser posible, se había multiplicado por diez. Mi corazón, que nunca se había curado del dolor de su muerte, se había hecho añicos con la perdida de Mufasa y Simba.

Por un tiempo, mis lágrimas se acumularon en la tierra frente a mi mientras lloraba, permitiendo que mi tristeza superar cada fibra de mi ser. Después de un tiempo, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas al punto en la cual ya no podía llorar más. Tuve que herir físicamente mis ojos para seguir haciéndolo.

Mis ojos aun ardían, levante la vista del suelo y vi que el sol ya se había puesto completamente, dejando que el cielo rojo sangre se convirtiera en un profundo tono purpura. Las nubes grises comenzaron a bloquear las estrellas. La luna comenzó su "ascenso al cielo". La media luna me pareció una metáfora sorprendente para mi alma. Estaba incompleto. Parte de mi desapareció con la perdida de los que conocía y amaba.

Tembloroso, me puse de pie. Miré hacia abajo una vez más en la pequeña huella que alguna vez perteneció a Simba. Una sensación de derrota se construyó lentamente. Claramente, no me quedaba nada ahora.

 _Te equivocas...-_ dijo una voz tranquila y esperanzadora en mi mente.

"Alex, Gwen, Rachel...Sarabi"-susurre.

Y me di cuenta de que aún no sabían nada acerca de esto. Sarabi aún no habían descubierto que su pareja y su hijo habían desapareció de esta vida y se habían ascendido a las estrellas con los grandes reyes del pasado. Ni tampoco mis amigos sabían de esto, especialmente Rachel.

Con la velocidad que me enorgullecía tener, volví por donde había venido. Al llegar al desfiladero, corrí más rápido y deje que mis piernas me llevaran. Eché un último vistazo al cuerpo de Mufasa, y rápidamente aparte mis ojos. No podía dejar que la tristeza interfiriera con mi misión. Tuve que llegar hasta Sarabi y mis amigos y contarles todo. En lo que parecía, sin tiempo, recorrí todo el desfiladero, había escalado la pared y corrido a través de las praderas hacia la silueta de la Roca del Rey.

Cuando me acerque, noté que las leonas se estaban congregando en un círculo cerca de la basa de la roca. Vi a algunos cachorros sentados en las patas de sus madres, mirando hacia arriba y alrededor, claramente preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Cuando me acerque, noté que se estaban reuniendo alrededor de un león color oxidado con una melena negra. Me detuve en seco. Scar había sobrevivió al accidente. Tenía que saber algo. Fue el quien llevo a Simba al desfiladero.

Un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente. Tal vez ahora, Taka brillaría a través de la oscuridad que envolvía a Scar. Quizás ahora, Taka aparecería en este momento de tragedia. La tristeza que esta desgracia trajo consigo DEBIÓ de haberle afectado de alguna manera, y oré para que Scar no actuara de la manera en que lo hacía.

Finalmente me acerque lo suficiente como para poder escuchar sus palabras. Estaba dirigiéndose a la manada, y había tristeza en su rostro que no se reflejaba en su rostro. Avance y me puse entre Ayana y Yetunde, mirando al león que rezaba tendría el corazón para hacer lo que es correcto.

"Les traigo terribles noticias de nuestro rey. Mi hermano y nuestro rey, Mufasa, fue trágicamente asesinado hoy. Murió en una estampida que ocurrió en el desfiladero este. Y por muy desgarrador que suena, me temo anunciar que nuestro amado principie, Simba, también murió. Fue pisoteado hasta la muerte por la estampida"-.

Antes estas palabras, el circulo quedo sin aliento. Varias leonas soltaron un sollozo de dolor. Con sus rostros inseguros y tristes, miraron a Scar. Mis ojos se vieron atraídos por la leona con quien mis pensamientos descansaban. Sarabi estaba temblando con sollozos silenciosos y bajo la cabeza, pero por lo demás se quedó muy quieta. Alex se encontraba a su lado, llorando a lágrima viva mientras intentaba consolarla. La compasión se apodero de mí también y me acerque a ella. Alex me vio y se apartó para que yo pudiera envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abracé, mis ojos ardían en un intento de llorar. Mire hacia abajo y vi a Nala sentada entre las patas de su madre, las lágrimas corrían por su triste rostro. Sarafina compartía la misma expresión que su hija, pero su rostro se volvió hacia Sarabi, Alex y yo. Buscando entre las leonas, pude hallar a las chicas, Gwen y Rachel. Gwen tenía la misma expresión que Sarabi, mientras abrazaba a Rachel quien, por su parte, no solo lloraba, sino que también podía notar que miraba con temor a Scar, como si fuera una especie de monstruo. Hubiera deseado saber porque, pero no era el momento adecuado.

Scar hablo nuevamente. -"La muerte de Mufasa, es una terrible tragedia. Pero perder a Simba, quien comenzaba a vivir, para mí, es una perdida, profunda y personal, y con el corazón destrozado subiré al trono"-.

Su tono no tenía ninguna implicación de lo que dijo era lo que realmente sentía, y luche contra mi instinto de mirarlo por falta de simpatía. De repente se puso muy rígido y su voz, áspera.

"Pero desde las cenizas trágicas ascenderemos, para saludar el principio de la nueva era..."- Su voz perforo a través de la compañía, y las leonas levantaron sus cabezas para mirarlo. Incluso Sarabi y Alex habían levantado la mirada para ver de qué estaba hablando.

Scar continuo, -"...en la que el león y la hiena, se unirán, en un futuro grande y glorioso"-

En estas palabras, se produjo el golpe de estado en torno a la Roca del Rey. De innumerables lugares, aparecieron cientos de hienas, sonriendo malvadamente. Lentamente se movieron por la pendiente y alrededor de nosotros. Las leonas se pusieron de pie y gruñeron cuando las hienas se soltaron. Solté a Sarabi y busque mi cuchillo en mi bolsillo. Gwen hizo lo mismo y le ordeno a Rachel que se pusiera detrás de ella y obedeció. Alex se limpió los lentes y saco su navaja. La ira hirvió en mi corazón mientras observaba a los asesinos de mi hermano. Quería matar a cada uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando nos preparamos para el ataque, todos pasaron y entraron en las Tierras del Reino, algunas manadas persiguieron a otras en la distancia. Se estaban estableciendo aquí, y me enfermaba ver a estas horribles criaturas ensuciar las hermosas Tierras del Reino.

Sentí una ráfaga de aire a mi lado, y miré alrededor para ver a Sarabi corriendo hacia Scar quien se dirigía a la entrada de la cueva. Ella bloqueo su camino antes de que él pudiera entrar y comenzó una acalorada discusión con él acerca de la admisión de esos monstruos en las Tierras del Reino.

Scar sonrió y respondió: -"Todos somos iguales en el gran ciclo de la vida, Sarabi"-. Se deslizó más allá de ella hacia la cueva, pero se detuvo frente a ella. -"Ah, y por cierto, Sarabi. Has sido renegada de tus responsabilidades como Reina de las Tierras del Reino. Sé que mi hermano negaría rotundamente que tu reinaras conmigo"-.

La expresión de Sarabi pasó de ira a shock. Ninguno de nosotros cuatro nos esperábamos esto, y perdí mi concentración por un momento, sin saber si lo que había oído era correcto o no. No escuche las siguientes palabras de Scar, pero cuando termino, Zira salió de la cueva donde aparentemente había estado esperando. Se paró al lado de Scar y lo lamió. Fue entonces cuando comprendimos que esta era la compañera elegida de Scar.

Ambos volvieron a la cueva y, por segunda vez, Scar se detuvo antes de entrar. Volteó su cabeza hacia Sarabi, quien todavía parecía completamente sorprendida.

"Ah, y una última cosa, Sarabi"- Sus ojos brillaban con un hambre poderosa, y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. -"Dile a Sarafina que se despida una última vez esta noche, porque al amanecer serán ejecutados todos los cachorros nacidos bajo el reinado de mi hermano"-.

Si no hubiera escuchado atentamente, habría jurado que Scar se equivocó. Sentí mi mandíbula caer y vi que Gwen, Alex e inclusive Sarabi habían hecho lo mismo. Cuando Scar y Zira desaparecieron en la cueva, Sarabi se tambaleo hasta la base de la Roca del Rey y cayo. Allí, ella lloro las lágrimas de su corazón roto. Sabíamos exactamente como se sentía. Perder a las dos personas más cercanas a ti no era una sensación tan fácil de soportar. Y para acabarla de amolar, Scar la había reemplazado como su reina. Ni cinco minutos después de su relación de parentesco, ya arruino lo que Mufasa y sus antepasados habían trabajado tan arduamente.

Mi corazón enloqueció al ver a Sarabi en este lamentable estado y, junto con Gwen, caminamos hacia adelante y nos arrodillamos junto a ella.

-"Sarabi..."-

Mi voz tembló violentamente mientras hablaba. Busqué palabras para consolarla, pero no tenía ninguna. No había palabras que sirvieran de consuelo, ¿cómo demonios podría esperar consolarla? Gwen y yo apartamos la mirada hacia Sarafina, y mi corazón se desplomo aún más. Estaba acariciando a Nala sin parar, llorando a lágrima viva. Nala también lloraba lágrimas de pena y miedo.

Esta visión era demasiado para soportar y una vez más, mis ojos se llenaron de agua. No me importaba más si me dolían. La tristeza que causó esta maldita tragedia fue demasiado grande para soportarlo. Mire a Gwen quien, enterrando sus manos en su cara, se desplomo al suelo y, por primera vez, la oí sollozar. Rachel hizo lo mismo que Gwen, solo que cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y Alex se calló de rodillas y empezó a llorar con tristeza y furia. Yo fui el último que quedaba de hacerlo y, enterrando la cara en mis manos, lloré por la pérdida de la paz, el fallecimiento de un gran rey y la pérdida de un alma joven tan cercana como nunca antes.

Esta noche, la Roca del Rey hizo eco con los devastadores sonido de luto y tristeza. La luna creciente se elevó silenciosamente en el cielo nocturno que lentamente se envolvió en nubes grises. La ascensión del rey Scar se había cumplido. El sueño que tuve semanas atrás acerca de Shetani, y su proclamación de que las hienas estaban alcanzando las Tierras del Reino se había cumplido. Y todo fue porque Scar lo permitió.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo.**

 **Lamento toda la tristeza, pero para que haya una buena historia, tiene que haber momentos tristes en esta ¿no lo creen? Quienes hayan leído** _ **The White Water**_ **Cronicles de Amase o** _ **The Pride of Man**_ **de Simbafan, seguramente notaran que el resto del fanfic _será muy similares a estas dos historias._ Esto debido a porque se basa completamente es eso (especialmente, en la historia de Amase, de quien tengo permiso previo para hacerlo). Sin embargo, todavía se contaran desde el punto de vista de mis personajes, es decir, de Kevin, Alex, Gwen y Rachel. Si no las has leído, te las recomiendo antes de continuar mi historia, especialmente la de white water cronicles (ya que el resto de esta historia se basara en esa historia), pero no es tan necesario, ya que ambas son historias opuestas y están en inglés. Pero bueno, a pesar de que esta será un reflejo indirecto a esta, va a ser muy diferente. Ya lo verán.**

 **En fin, déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós** **.**


	15. Sangre de inocentes

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 15 de mi fanfic.**

 **Nuevamente será otra Subtrama que se ambientara entre el final del capítulo anterior y el siguiente.**

 **Sin nada más que decir; ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Sangre de inocentes:

 **-Rachel-**

En plena oscuridad, podía escuchar una voz que me llamaba. Esta voz se oía asustada, casi al borde de la desesperación. La voz siguió repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, hasta que había llegado un momento en el que las voces eran seguidas por pequeños empujones que me trataban de hacer que me moviera.

Tras unos movimientos bruscos, comencé a percatar que tenía los ojos cerrados; al abrirlos me encontraba tirada en el piso, y en frente de mí, se encontraban Nala y Tonika, quienes se encontraban muy asustados y, cuando me vieron moverse, comenzaron a alegrase.

-"¿Que está pasando?"-pregunte mientras trataba de levantarme.

No me respondieron, pues dijeron que estaban confundidos y asustados. Mire a mi alrededor y pude contemplar que, efectivamente, había más cachorros aparte de Nala y Tonika. Algunos tenían unas miradas de confusión y terror en sus ojos, claramente no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que había otros que estaban acostados en el suelo sin moverse. Mirando más a mí alrededor, vi a varias leonas

"Buenos días, querida Rachel"- dijo una voz.

Cuando voltee para ver de quien se trataba y cuando lo vi, me quede paralizada del miedo. Era el monstruo quien había matado a nuestro padre, el monstruo que me arranco el corazón y aquel que me arrebato a Simba: Scar.

Mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, todos los cachorros se asustaron y vi como algunos corrían hacia donde estaba yo para ponerse detrás de mí, mientras que otros simplemente se quedaron en donde estaban, completamente petrificados y paralizados del miedo.

Quede igual de petrificada mientras los cachorros se arrinconaban a mi alrededor, mientras que Scar se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con una mirada sádica.

"¿Que...que estás haciendo aquí?"- pregunte aterrada. -"¿y porque fue que llegue aquí?"-.

Él sonrió. -"Te traje mientras dormías. Necesito hacer algo justo ahora y me di cuenta de que necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo ¿sabes?"-.

"¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunte nuevamente.

Scar no dijo nada y simplemente miro hacia donde había entrado y pude ver que el sol estaba a punto de salir, y de repente, los eventos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre mí y, como un balde de agua fría, recordé las últimas palabras que había dicho.

Mire hacia Nala y Tonika, quien me miraban con terror y lo entendí.

"¿En serio vas a...matarlos?"- le pregunte.

El asintió con la cabeza _._

En ese momento, me puse a la defensiva.

"¡Por favor, No lo hagas!"- le suplique, mientras trataba de defender a los cachorros. -"Ellos no han hecho nada. Mátame a mi si quieres, pero déjalos en paz"-.

Algunas leonas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento, incluyendo a Alex y Gwen, quedaron impresionadas ante lo que dije, incluso Sarafina y Kala se quedaron sin palabras. Sabía que era y sonaba muy estúpido, pero si aquello iba a salvar la vida a los cachorros, entonces habrá valido la pena.

Scar se burló de mi respuesta y respondió: -"Eres muy valiente Rachel, pero me temo que eso no será suficiente. Veras, como nuevo rey, debo asegurarme de las futuras generaciones me reconozcan como su único rey, por lo tanto, estoy obligado a eliminar a todos los cachorros nacidos bajo el reinado de mi hermano. Es solo una precaución, querida"-.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Scar siguió hablando.

-"Pero me he dado cuenta de que no podré hacer esto solo. Necesitare a un verdugo que me ayude con esta tarea"-.

Al escuchar esto, algunas leonas quedaron impactas. Yo me quede confundida, pues no sabía que era un verdugo y no tenía ni idea de que se trataba, pero sea lo que fue, por las expresiones, debí suponer que no significaba nada bueno.

"¿Y quién será tu _"verdugo"_?"-pregunte.

"Aquel verdugo..."-Scar sonrió maliciosamente. -"... ¡eres tú, querida!"-.

Tras decir esto, los cachorros que estaban a mí alrededor comenzaron a alejarse, mientras yo miraba a Scar con incredulidad. No lo entendía ¿Acaso eso significaba algo terrible? ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto? ¿Acaso será que hacer algo conmigo y esto es lo que tenía en mente?, no estaba comprendiendo nada.

 _Acaso será que el..._ pensé, tratando de deducir lo que estaba planeando.

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Scar desvaino sus garras y me miro. -"Diez de ellos. Elige y ofrécelos"-.

Mire a Scar con miedo e incredulidad, pero siguió hablando.

-"Si no puedes, serán todos. Así que dime princesa, ¿qué harás?"-.

Mi estómago se hundió y quede horrorizada. Mire a mí alrededor a los cachorros, quienes tenían una mirada de incertidumbre en sus rostros, mientras que las leonas que tenía en frente, poseían una mirada suplicante. Estaba temblando y mi cabeza daba mil vueltas mientras Scar se estaba preparando para su ejecución. Lo único que pensaba era en llorar, pues no quería hacer eso. Yo sería incapaz de lastimar o incluso matar a alguno de estos cachorros que tenía frente a mí. Pero en el fondo sabía que, si yo no elegía a alguno de los cachorros, Scar los mataría a todos. Así decidí seguir adelante.

Levante mi brazo tembloroso y, alzando el dedo, señale al cachorro que tenía en frente. Este último mi miro por unos minutos y me sonrió, y quede igual de horrorizada que Kevin durante su conversación con Sarabi, ya que el tampoco sentía lo mismo que yo.

El cachorrito alzo su pata hacia mi mano, cuando de repente, sentí una ráfaga de aire a mi lado y pude contemplar como Scar se abalanzo sobre el cachorro y, dándole un fuerte zarpazo, lo derribo contra el suelo, matándolo al instante, mientras que sus gotas de sangre cayeron por mi brazo extendido y manchando mi vestido, al mismo tiempo que oí que una leona se desplomo al suelo y rompió a llorar.

Quede en shock ante lo que acababa de pasar. En solo dos segundos, Scar ya había asesinado a un cachorro con crueldad, sin preguntar, sin remordimiento ni piedad. Ahora lo tenía muerto frente a mí y no hice nada para defenderlo...como a Simba.

"Uno"- dijo Scar, mientras le lamia la sangre del cachorro.

Él se estaba preparando para mi siguiente elección y lo entendí. Esto era lo que significaba ser un verdugo y comprendí que esto iba a ponerse cada vez peor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volví a señalar a otro cachorro mientras cerraba los ojos con miedo. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, pude escuchar como Scar se abalanzo sobre él y lo mato de la misma manera en la que mato al anterior. Abrí los ojos y, con total tristeza y horror, pude ver que el cachorro había sufrido el mismo horrible destino que el anterior.

"Dos"- repitió Scar, como si llevara un conteo.

Nuevamente, señale a otro, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, este cachorro retrocedió y trato de escapar hacia donde estaba su madre, pero Scar corrió hacia él y termino con el mismo horrible destino que los otros dos.

"Tres"- contó él, mientras arrojaba el cuerpo sin vida del cachorro hacia una esquina.

Y así siguió el juego, cada cachorrito que señalaba, era cruelmente asesinado por Scar sin que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar o decir algo. Seguido por el llanto de sus madres. Era toda una pesadilla, solo que esta era completamente real y no podía despertar de ella por más que lo intentara. A medida que avanzaba la ejecución, mi vestido se manchaba de la sangre de los cachorros que yo misma está dejando morir a manos de ese monstruo. También note que Scar siempre me sonreía de regreso, como si el verme sufrir lo ponía feliz a él.

No comprendía porque me estaba haciendo esto, pero algo estaba claro, aquello lo ponía tan feliz, incluso más como el día que mato a su propio hermano frente a Simba y a mí. Sospechaba que Scar si me había visto solo que, sabiendo que matarme no sería suficiente, decidió que me torturaría de esta manera. No estaba realmente segura si era cierto o no, pero estaba bien claro que esto era un castigo peor que la muerte.

Tras varios minutos de matanza, que para mí me resultaron horas, Scar ya había matado al octavo cachorro y solo quedaban dos con vida. Pero aquellos dos cachorros restantes eran los que había estado tratando de evitar señal y se trataban de mis dos amigos: Nala y Tonika.

Justo antes de que pudiera señalar a alguno de ellos, mire hacia atrás y, desafortunadamente, vi a Alex y Gwen quienes habían estado ahí todo este tiempo mirado la ejecución y pude ver sus miradas de incredulidad.

En ese instante, ya no aguante más y, desplomándome al suelo, rompí a llorar.

"¡Para!"- grite, en un acto de súplica. -"¡Por favor, por favor, detente! ¡YA NO SIGAS! ¡Por Favor...YA BASTA!"-.

En ese instante, sentí que alguien me lamia el rostro y cuando mire hacia arriba, pude ver que Scar me miraba con una sonrisa, como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

"Lo lamento querida Rachel, pero me temo que eso no será posible"- dijo Scar.

Me quede destrozada en el suelo y lo mire, sin dejar de llorar.

"Pero para que veas que soy amable contigo, voy a darte la oportunidad de que salves a un cachorro"-susurro Scar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- le pregunte confundida.

-"Que esta vez, al cachorro que tu elijas, ese será el único que sobrevivirá a la ejecución, mientras que el otro sufrirá un destino similar a los anteriores, es decir, que será el último en morir. Así que recuerda, solo podrás salvar a uno, así que piénsalo bien"-.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, se sentó a mi lado y espero mi decisión. Era la oportunidad perfectamente para poder salvar a mis amigos del horrible destino que les toco a los otros cachorros, pero lamentablemente solo podía salvar a uno de ellos, por lo que si salvaba a uno, eso significaba sacrificar al otro.

Justo antes de que pudiera decir, puse mi mirada hacia las dos leonas que no me atrevía a ver: Sarafina, madre de Nala y Kala, madre de Tonika. Ambas tenían miradas suplicantes en sus rostros, como si esperaban que yo salvara a su respectivo cachorro. Aparte mi mirada al instante, lo que más me temía era que si mi decisión iba a provocar que una me agradeciera mientras que otra me odiara para siempre.

Mirando hacia donde tenía en frente a Nala y Tonika, antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, me detuve a reflexionarlo. Los dos eran y son mis mejores amigos desde el día en que llegue aquí y se habían vuelto muy cercanos a mí. Nala fue la primera amiga que tuve y más que mi mejor amiga, era como una hermana menor para mí y no resistiría verla morir por mi culpa. Tonika fue el segundo mejor amigo que tuve, al igual que Simba, y ha sido muy amable conmigo desde el día que lo conocí, por lo que también me ocurriría lo mismo si lo dejaba morir.

Mientras levantaba mi mano temblorosa, lista para señalar y elegir a quien iba a salvar, pude contemplar como Nala y Tonika me observaban de manera suplicante y con un terror inundando sus rostros. Y al ver más a Tonika, me di cuenta de que no lo veía a él, sino que, en su lugar, lo que vi fue a Simba. Él tenía la misma mirada que Simba y eso me trajo más dudas sobre si salvarlo o no. Tonika me recuerda mucho a Simba y Nala era la amiga más cercana a él, así que si realmente Simba siguiera con vida después de la estampida y de alguna manera hubiese escapado lejos, él jamás me perdonaría si se enterara de que Nala murió.

"Rachel"- dijo Tonika aterrado.

En ese instante, nuestras miradas chocaron y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima.

"Lo siento..."- le dije entre sollozos. -"Lo siento, Toni"-.

Y, en un movimiento veloz, moví mi brazo y señale... a Nala.

Ante esto, vi como todas me miraron con asombro, al igual que Nala. La había salvado, pero al mismo tiempo...

En ese preciso momento, Tonika se desplomo al suelo y rompió a llorar (Al igual que su madre).

"Buena elección, querida Rachel"- dijo Scar a mi lado mientras se preparaba para ir a por él.

Nala retrocedió y se alejó lo más posible de Tonika, mientras que él siguió llorando. Yo cerré mis ojos y me cubrí los oídos. Ante todo lo que acaba de pasar, esta vez no iba a verlo morir. Después de esto, solo pude escuchar como Tonika dio un grito de dolor y, por un momento, deje de escuchar su grito, llegue a la conclusión de que había muerto y, al abrir mis ojos pude comprobar que, efectivamente, murió. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, completamente inmóvil y sobre un charco de sangre.

Aquella escena me dejo marcada, pues de todos los cachorros que habían muerto, la de Tonika me afecto más. Me sentí mareada y casi al borde de perder la cordura. En ese instante, Nala se acercó lentamente hasta mí y me enterró su mirada junto a la mía.

"Gra...gracias"- hablo Nala en voz baja y entrecortada.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba Sarafina, quien me miro con agradecimiento.

Pude oír los pasos de Scar acercándose a mí y, sonriendo, se quedó mirándome.

"Si vas a matarme...hazlo de una vez ¿quieres?"- hable en voz baja, sin darme cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

Scar se mofo. -"No, claro que no Rachel. No pienso matarte...aun. Yo creo que aun vas a hacerme muy útil para mi"-.

"¿De que estas hablando?"-.

"Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación"-

Scar se marchó hacia la roca donde solía dormir papá y se quedó allí, mientras el resto de las leonas decidieron salirse de la cueva a llorar por la pérdida de sus cachorros.

Me tambalee hasta el cuerpo de Tonika y lo mire. Allí estaba, el segundo mejor amigo que se había ido para siempre y que no pude hacer nada para defenderlo o tan siquiera salvarlo de su destino. Aquello era mi culpa, no, Todo esto. Scar lo acaba de asesinar y, yo se lo deje. Deje que Tonika muriera, así como también deje que expulsara a Simba. Me sentía impotente, asustada y furiosa al mismo tiempo

En ese momento, ya no aguante más y, poniendo mis manos ensangrentadas sobre mi cabeza y con lágrimas en mis ojos, respire hondo y grite.

Grite por la muerte de los cachorros, grite por la pérdida de Simba, grite por la muerte de Tonika, Grite por todo.

Ahora mismo estaba gritando de dolor e ira, mientras que mis manos y mi vestido, que antes era blanco, ahora estaba manchado de sangre, sangre de inocentes y sangre que jamás se iba a lavar.

Y ahora, el color de la sangre y los gritos de dolor y pena de Tonika y aquellos cachorros, van a perseguirme toda la vida.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo.**

 **Lamento lo de Rachel, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sé que ella la he hecho sufrir demasiado, pero necesito que mi historia avance en la dirección a la que quiero ir y para ello, quiero que mis personajes se desarrollen individualmente. Ya verán como muy pronto.**

 **Déjenme sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	16. Dudas y engaños

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 16 de mi fanfic.**

 **Ahora estaremos de regreso hacia donde nos quedemos con Kevin, quien como ya saben, había estado ausente, ya verán el porqué.**

 **Sin nada más que decir; ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Dudas y engaños:

 **-Kevin-**

A mañana siguiente, me desperté con un sonido horrible. Mis ojos se abrieron con un gran y agudo chillido emitido desde la cueva. Me puse de pie y miré a mí alrededor. Me había quedado dormido en el mismo lugar donde había llorado la noche anterior. Al parecer, me había desmayado mientras lloraba.

Corrí hacia la cueva cuando el sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte. El miedo me inundo cuando recordé las últimas palabras de Scar de la noche anterior, y mis pensamientos cayeron instantáneamente en Nala. Cuando entré en la cueva y doble la esquina, una escena horrible esta frente a mis ojos.

Scar estaba de pie en el centro de la cueva donde dormían Mufasa y Sarabi. A su alrededor, despreocupadamente arrojados a un lado, estaban los cuerpos de los cachorros, con su sangre agrupándose a su alrededor.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás para poder salir de la cueva y me apoyé contra la pared por el temor de perder el equilibrio. Lo horrible de aquel acto estaba más allá de mi imaginación. Nunca antes considere que Scar pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo tan malvado como para asesinar a un niño inocente, y sin embargo, aquí estaba frente a mí. Scar estaba ahora en el punto por el que me temía. Había viajado demasiado lejos por el camino del dolor y la ira, y ahora estaba más allá del punto sin retorno.

Mi respiración creció rápidamente mientras trataba de recuperarla. Mis ojos se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de llorar otra vez, pero el dolor de hacerlo me lo impidió. Todavía apoyado contra la pared, miré hacia arriba para ver lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Alrededor de la boca de la cueva, yacían varias leonas, llorando por la muerte de sus hijos. Sarabi, quien estaba cerca de ellos, camino hacia mí junto a Alex y Gwen. Ya habían visto aquel espectáculo en la cueva, pues su horror se reflejaba en sus ojos. Mientras los miraba, vi que mi madre los reflejaba de nuevo. Todavía quedaba alguien más en el mundo que se preocupaba por mí. Y la cuide de la misma manera.

Entre Gwen y Alex, pude notar que faltaba...

"Alex, ¿Dónde está Rachel?"- pregunte algo preocupado.

Alex no dijo nada y señalo hacia un rincón y al mirar hacia ese rincón, la encontré. Rachel estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas y temblando, muerta de miedo. Al verla más detalladamente, pude notar que su vestido estaba todo manchado de sangre.

Quise acercarme a ella, pero Gwen me detuvo del brazo y me negó con la cabeza. Supuse que Rachel también había visto esto o, tal vez, haya sido participe de esto. Pero decidí hacerle caso a Gwen y dejarla sola. Lo único que le faltaba era que yo me sentara a hacerle preguntas.

Scar había aparecido a la vuelta de la esquina mientras se lamina descuidadamente la sangre de entre sus patas. Estaba tranquilo; como esto fuese algo normal para él. Sarabi bajó las orejas al verlo.

"Eres un monstruo..."- siseó ella con enojo.

Scar frunció el ceño. Comenzó a rodear tanto a Sarabi como a mí. -"Deberías saber que no debes hablarle así a tu rey. Sabes perfectamente, Sarabi, que estoy obligado por la ley tanto como cualquier otro león de la manada"-, dijo, mientras su voz se elevaba, todavía asechando amenazadoramente a nuestro alrededor. -"Tu, como ex reina, deberías entender que esto es inevitable"-.

Lo fulmine con la mirada cuando él redondeó mi lado izquierdo. Al encontrar mis palabras, hablé airadamente. -"Durante mis enseñanzas, Mufasa me dijo que la ley para eliminar a los jóvenes de un rey anterior fue prohibida por el rey Mohatu, decretándola como una ley demasiado bárbara"-.

Scar me frunció el ceño y gruño mientras respondía: -"Y es una ley justa que yo, como rey, he restaurado. La amenaza de motín es demasiado grande para los jóvenes nacidos bajo mi hermano. Como rey, mi linaje debería ser fresco. Los cachorros nacidos en esta manda deberían reconocerme como rey"-.

Sarabi y yo abrimos la boca simultáneamente para hablar, pero nos cortó una voz suave y triste a nuestro lado.

-"Por favor, ambos, no sigan más"-.

Era una leona llamada Kala. Estaba acostada boca abajo, y nos había mirado, con los ojos llorosos.

Ella hablo de nuevo. -"Tal vez la ley sea injusta, pero al menos deje que mi hijo esté en paz ahora, como se ha hecho"-.

Ambos cerramos la boca y miramos a Scar. El odio por este león se estaba construyendo dentro de mí, un odio que nunca había sentido por ninguna criatura. Se consumió y quemó cada fibra de mi ser, y de repente sentí la necesidad de atacar a Scar. En mi bolsillo, sentí el bulto del cuchillo apoyando contra mi pierna.

Suspire y mire hacia abajo. No pude intentar un ataque tan arriesgado. Las probabilidades estaban en mi contra.

Yetunde, que estaba sentada al lado de Kala, miro hacia arriba.

-"Kevin, ¿dijiste que Mufasa te entreno en los caminos del rey?"-

Scar, quien estaba distraídamente examinando sus patas en busca de rastros de sangre, levantó la vista de repente, claramente queriendo saber a dónde iba con esto.

"Así es"-, le conteste lentamente. Comencé a entender a qué se refería.

-"Y si fuiste adoptado por Mufasa durante su reinado, entonces esto te hace..."-

"... ¿el siguiente en la línea?"- termino Scar y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"Bueno muchacho, desafortunadamente para ti y para ustedes dos, he ascendido al trono"- desvió la mirada por un momento hacia Alex y Gwen. -"Estuvieran o no en la siguiente línea, llegue antes".

Todas las leonas miraron hacia arriba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y en Scar. Me sentí incómodo. Pero ¿Acaso nuestra adopción nos hizo los siguientes en la fila del trono?

"Si deseas tomar el trono"-, susurro, con un gruñido presente en su voz, -"la ley dicta que debes quitármelo, en una pelea a muerte".

Mi estómago se hundió. No había forma en la que pudiera enfrentarme a un león adulto. Puede que haya despreciado a Scar inmensamente, y la idea de matarlo y asumir el trono era abrumadora, pero sabía que las probabilidades eran demasiado nulas. Miré a mí alrededor a las leonas e incluso a Gwen, quienes tenían una mirada esperanzadora en sus rostros. Esperaban que luchara contra Scar y que ganara.

Scar se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a rodearme. -"Es tu turno, joven príncipe"-.

Miré a Sarabi, el miedo me llenaba. Sus ojos brillaban con temor y preocupación. Mi madre estaba, nuevamente, cuidándome a través de la amable leona. Cerré mis ojos, desando el poder ver su rostro una vez más, y para mi sorpresa, allí estaba.

A través de la oscuridad de mi mente, vi su rostro tan claramente como el agua. Su hermoso cabello castaño fluía con gracia alrededor de su rostro sin ninguno soplo de viento. Su amable sonrisa calentó mi dolorido corazón, pero el miedo de mi situación actual me impido perderme en la dicha que me tiro al ver a mi madre. No estaba seguro de si mi mente me estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, pero de cualquier forma, el ver su rostro una vez más era lo más maravillo.

"Mamá..."- susurre, rogando que no estuviera imaginándome esto.

"Kevin,"- dijo ella suavemente. Su voz era relajante. -"Hay mucho más por aprender. Aún no estás listo para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande. Hay otras maneras de lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Busca en tu mente. Las respuestas se presentaran en el momento adecuado. No lo olvides y se fuerte"-.

Su rostro se desvaneció, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Allí estaba de nuevo, pero ahora, mirándome fijamente a través de Sarabi. Miré a Scar otra vez, mientras un sentimiento de esperanza crecía en mi corazón.

Suspiré y le dije: -"Tienes razón, Scar. Lo siento. Aun no estoy listo para asumir el trono."

Scar dejo de dar vueltas y se enderezó frente a mí. Su sonrisa quedo inmóvil.

Una chispa de valentía brilló en mí, y hable una última vez. -"Pero te prometo Scar; llegará el día en que tengas que renunciar. Tu reinado sobre las Tierras del Reino no durará, no mientras sigamos aquí"-.

Su sonrisa vaciló por un momento, pero fue instantáneamente de vuelta. Él respondió con calma: -"Pues eso ya lo veremos"-.

Giro su cabeza para mirar a la manada, y sus ojos se posaron en Sarafina y Nala.

"¡Oh sí! ¡Querida Nala!"- exclamó felizmente mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia ellas. Ambas caras se llenaron de miedo, y Sarafina protegió a Nala con sus patas. El odio me invadió y sentí que mi mano se disparaba hacia mi bolsillo y tomaba mi cuchillo. Lo saque, y lo sostuve en alto. No permitiría que el destino de los cachorros en la cueva sea el mismo para Nala.

Estaba listo para correr hacia Scar y enterrarle el cuchillo en su cara. Quería derramar su sangre, proteger a Nala de este monstruo, pero algo en mi mente me dijo que me quedara. Era la voz de mi madre otra vez. Ella me decía que esperara, que me quedara aquí, que lo iba a pasar estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Con todo mi esfuerzo, me quede quieto. No baje mi cuchillo, pero no hice ni un movimiento para atacar a Scar. Simplemente observé sin poder hacer nada cuando Scar se acercaba a Sarafina, que sollozaba a más no poder. Estaba protegiendo a Nala con sus patas, quien también lloraba de miedo.

"¡Por favor, Scar, piedad! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!"- grito Sarafina de angustia.

La sonrisa de Scar permaneció inmóvil en su rostro. -"No puedo quebrantar mi propia ley, querida", respondió. -"Es una antigua ley establecida por nuestros antepasados. Y debe llevarse a cabo"-.

Sarafina gritaba entre lágrimas. "Por favor, Scar, ¡POR FAVOR!"-

Viciosamente, Scar la golpeó en la cara, haciéndola a un lado, exponiendo a Nala. Sarafina se sacudió violentamente mientras sollozaba en el suelo donde aterrizo.

Mi cuchillo permaneció en mi mano, que temblaba increíblemente. ¿Por qué te quedas parado aquí, permitiendo que esto pase? Un golpe en el cuello: eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer para derivarlo. Podría terminar su reinado aquí y ahora.

Mi determinación rompió a través de la fuerza que me detenía. No lo pude permitir más. Con las habilidades adquiridas, mis ojos buscaron un lugar en el cuello de Scar para arrojar mi cuchillo. Encontré uno, y cuando Scar levanto su pata, con las garras desvainadas, listas para dar el golpe mortal de Nala, yo, a su vez, levante la mano, preparada para dejar volar el cuchillo. Todas las leonas, excepto Sarafina y Nala, volvieron sus ojos hacia mí, y algunas quedaban boquiabiertas. Sus rostros se llenaron con una repentina mezcla de miedo y aliento, diciéndome en silencio que lo hiciera.

Justo antes de que Scar pudiera hacer algo, vi a Rachel levantándose de su lugar y, corriendo hacia Scar, abrazo su pata, deteniéndolo en el aire. Aquel acto nos dejó sorprendidos a todos.

Scar giro su cabeza y la miro.

"¡No lo hagas!"- grito Rachel, suplicante. -"Dijiste que no la matarías. ¡Lo prometiste!..."-

Antes que pudiera continuar, Scar se liberó de los brazos de Rachel y, al igual que con Sarafina, la golpeó en la cara, enviándola hacia atrás. Rachel quedo inmóvil en el suelo, mientras la supuesta "promesa" que le hizo Scar.

"¡Rachel!"- grito Alex y, empujándome, corrió hacia donde estaba ella, mientras la abrazaba.

Mis sospechas acerca de ella y su relación con los cachorros de la cueva, aumentaron.

Scar ignoro esto y miro fijamente a Nala, quien estaba temblando de miedo absoluto. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, y sus ojos se desenfocaron. Me quede viéndolo con mi mano aún en equilibrio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Inesperadamente, él bajo su pata, y rápidamente bajé mi nado antes de que pudiera verme. Pasó su pata sobre su ojo izquierdo, sobre su cicatriz, y estaba pensando profundamente.

Y de repente entendí. Había recordado el incidente cuando recibió su cicatriz...el día en que su mejor amigo Kito, el padre de Nala, se sacrificó para salvar su vida.

Esto no era Scar. Era Taka. En ese instante, supe que no tenía intenciones de dañar a Nala. Sabía que Taka haría lo noble y correcto.

Él la miro fijamente, una tristeza feroz se reflejaba en esos orbes verdes. Suspiró y puso su pata en el suelo. Nala había dejado de temblar, y estaba mirando a Scar. Sus ojos aún tenían miedo, pero su rostro mostraba curiosidad.

"¿Conoces a tu padre?"- le pregunto calmadamente. Era su voz, pero había algo diferente en ella. Algo en su voz parecía casi amable. Tenía un sentimiento que parecía...compasión. Taka estaba, de hecho, brillando a través del oscuro sudario de Scar. Guarde el cuchillo en el bolsillo, sabiendo que, por ahora, no había nada de que temer. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos no fueron compartidos con algunas de las leonas. Algunas de sus caras decayeron, viéndose abatidas e incluso traicionadas. La cara de Alex, se veía decepcionada y un poco furiosa. Gwen era la única que también comprendía lo que sucedía y compartía mis sentimientos.

Volví a mirar a Taka, cuya mirada estaba fija en Nala.

En voz baja, ella respondió: -"Solo su nombre...Kito"-

Miro a su madre, quien asintió en silencio.

Taka asintió también, y hablo de nuevo. -"Él te quería mucho. Quería que te lo dijera"-.

Nala lo miró fijamente, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Él salvó mi vida, Nala. De hecho, fue noble de su parte, porque dio su vida para salvar la mía. Todavía estoy en deuda con él"-. Taka se detuvo momentáneamente. Luego volvió a hablar. -"Por su valor y sacrificio, y manteniendo la promesa de la princesa Rachel, Tu vida será perdonada"-.

Un suspiro colectivo de alivio barrio al grupo de leonas, e incluso Rachel se quedó en suelo, agradeciendo a Taka en voz baja. La tensión se había elevado completamente. Sarafina sonrió aliviada, mientras lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro. Sarabi y Gwen fueron a ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez de pie, Sarafina corrió hacia Nala y la abrazó, sollozando felizmente.

Miré de nuevo a Taka, y vi que la compasión en sus ojos había desaparecido. Era Scar otra vez. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y me hizo una mueca. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cueva. Zira estaba parada en la apertura, esperando a su compañero. Cuando Scar entro, volvió la cabeza hacia mí. Su rostro estaba lleno de malicia y odio mientras miraba. Le devolví la mirada y me volví a sentarme con Sarabi, Gwen, Sarabi, Sarafina y Nala. Rachel se apartó de nosotros y se quedó sentada en el mismo rincón de antes. Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido.

* * *

 **-Gwen-**

Esa noche, se celebró una ceremonia en el cementerio real de Mufasa y Simba. El cuerpo de Mufasa permaneció inmóvil, como había pedido hace años cuando alcanzó su reinado. El cuerpo de Simba no fue encontrado.

Kevin me dijo que se hizo esto debido que Mufasa le había dicho que, a pesar de comer antílope y aunque era una práctica un tanto bárbara, él tenía una extraña pero hermosa filosofía que decía que: al morir, nuestros cuerpos se convierten en pasto. Y a su vez, el antílope comía pasto. Él lo llamo ciclo de la vida. Mufasa no quería que se rompiera este círculo, por lo que, tras su coronación, había declarado que dondequiera que cayera un rey, allí permanecería para que el ciclo de la vida pudiera seguir su curso.

La ceremonia fue corta y triste. Toda la manada vino a presentar sus respetos finales a su rey y príncipe caídos. Sólo Scar y Zira no estaban presentes. La ira me invadió al ver esto. Scar era un rey Tan Grande que no necesitaba presentarle respetos a su hermano, el rey que lo había precedido.

En el cementerio, se colocó una gran roca cerca de otras que eran de las familias de Kevin y Alex y se colocó un grabado del símbolo de Mufasa en la piedra. Junto a eso, una piedra más pequeña fue colocada y grabada con el símbolo de Simba de un cachorro de león con una línea dibujada sobre su cabeza.

La ceremonia comenzó con las leonas canturreando un triste himno que nunca antes había escuchado. Rafiki luego pronuncio el sermón en memoria de Mufasa y Simba. Me quede y le presté mucha atención, escuchado la historia de sus vidas y como las vivieron al máximo.

Al final de la ceremonia, todas las leonas, una por una, caminaron hacia las tumbas y se arrodillaron ante ellas, presentando sus respetos finales a Mufasa y Simba. Éramos los últimos en hacerlo. Kevin y Alex caminaron hasta las tumbas y se quedaron viéndolas fijamente. En silencio, se arrodillaron sobre una rodilla y bajaron sus cabezas con una respetuosa reverencia. Yo y Rachel fuimos las ultimas en hacerlo

Después de la ceremonia, me encontraba vagando sin rumbo por las Tierras del Reino. Kevin se había ido a su arroyo y Alex dijo que se quedaría con Rachel para consolarla y limpiar la sangre de su vestido. En estos momentos, me encontraba sola.

Mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche, pude contemplar que, había una extraña figura sobre el lugar de descanso decorado de Mufasa. Al acercarme más, pude percatarme que se traba de Sarabi. Ella estaba tumba sobre un pequeño montículo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus patas, estaba dormida. La compasión me invadió por completo y me acerque para sentarme a su lado y la mire con ternura.

Allí me quede pensando. El futuro parecía tan incierto. Todos los que alguna vez conocí y hasta llegue a apreciar se habían ido, desapareciendo como el viento. Todo lo que me quedaban eran solo recuerdos y, si mi corazón no me fallaba, la determinación de dirigir y alentar a una manada rota. Sabía que si Kevin iba a dirigirla, yo estaré allí para apoyarlo en todo momento.

Mientras me encontraba pensativa, mirando las estrellas, me percate que mi corazón me pesaba y, de la nada, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de agua y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Al internar secármela, otra lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y luego otra y otra y otra.

Y entonces lo comprendí, con lágrimas en mis ojos lo comprendí...por primera vez, estaba llorando.

O tal vez mi segunda vez, no estaba segura. Ni siquiera me moleste en secármelas, solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, por lo que abrace mis piernas y llore en silencio.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada y llorando sin ninguna razón aparente. Antes de que llegara a este lugar, había sido una persona muy desconfiada, jamás me había importado nada ni nadie y, por culpa de mis padres, nunca sentí la necesidad de expresar mis sentimientos hacia alguien. Trataba de hacerlo o hasta incluso fingía para no quedar mal, pero en el fondo sabia lo mismo y eso de alguna manera, me entristecía.

Hasta que los conocí. A Kevin, a Alex, a Rachel, pero especialmente a Mufasa, Sarabi y Simba. Estos tres leones, al igual que Kevin, de algunos leones cambiaron mi vida para siempre y jamás me había percatado de ello. Y justo ahora, pude comprender que ellos hicieron algo más que darme un hogar, ellos habían ablandado mi corazón, en especial Sarabi.

Sarabi no solo fue una amable y bondadosa leona, sino que se había convertido en la madre que nunca tuve. A diferencia de mi madre anterior, a quien siempre me había rechazado desde que nací, Sarabi me había demostrado algo más que eso. El día en que ayude a Kevin en la batalla contra Shetani, ella se acercó hasta mí y me dijo que sentía muy orgullosa de mí, siendo la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así. Se sintió extraño, pero a su vez, agradable.

Mientras lloraba en silencio, gire mi cabeza y me quede viendo, a través de la luz de la luna, a aquella hermosa leona que, de alguna manera, había ablandado mi corazón y que, gracias a ella y a Mufasa, había aprendido a llorar.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me quede acostada a su lado y, extendiendo mi brazo, la acaricie.

Me quedaría con ella esta noche. No iba a dejarla sola. No después de todo por lo que tuvo que sufrir.

"Sarabi...Mufasa...Simba...gracias y lo siento...ustedes cambiaron mi vida...lamento a ver sido tan ciega."-

Entonces, con lágrimas en mis ojos, caí en un profundo sueño reconfortante. Mientras dormía, sentí una extraña presencia y un calor recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Sentía como el espíritu de Mufasa estuviera aquí presente, sentado a mi lado mientras nos cuidaba a las dos de esta noche fría y susurrante.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo.**

 **Quería una manera de expresar los sentimientos de Gwen y que, como dicen sus palabras, aprendiera a llorar.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	17. La de la mala suerte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 17 de mi fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: La de la mala suerte:

 **-Alex-**

Los meses que siguieron tras la muerte de Mufasa y la coronación de Scar fueron las más difíciles y agotadoras de nuestras vidas, física y mentalmente. El reinado de Scar estaba demasiado lejos del gobierno de Mufasa. Scar solo se enfocaba en tener el título de "rey" en lugar de lidiar con las responsabilidades que conllevaba con el trabajo. Cada día, él yacía perezosamente en la cueva, donde ahora, ningún miembro de la manada, excepto el, Rachel y Zira, podía entrar sin su consentimiento o a menos que se traten de noticias. Juntos, ambos ladraban órdenes a la manada que no tenían sentido alguno o simplemente dando órdenes porque se les daba la regalada gana.

A Sarabi se le permitió seguir siendo la jefa de los grupos de caza, ya que Scar la consideraba la más capaz de las leonas, y las leonas mantenían su lealtad a ella. Debido a la presencia de la hiena en las Tierras del Reino, todos los rebaños se fueron más allá de estas tierras por temor a perder sus vidas. Sarabi decidió que para obtener comida de más lejos, tendríamos que dividir los grupos más grandes en otros más pequeños. Ella nombro a Kevin como uno de los líderes de caza de un cuarto partido de caza recientemente creado, mientras que Gwen fue nombrada como la líder de otro grupo, separándola de Kevin. Algunas de las leonas no parecían contentas con esto.

Verán, desde su intento fallido por matar a Scar, varias leonas perdieron la fe en él. Sarabi le dijo que tenían la esperanza de que nos salvaría de los horrores provenientes del gobierno de Scar, y perdieron la esperanza cuando no actuó como ellas pensaban. Dos de las leonas, Yejide y Chika, se negaron a hablarle. Se sintieron traicionadas por su decisión de perdonar la vida de Scar, y no las culpo. Cuando Kevin explico que, dadas las circunstancias, matarlo había sido un "error", se burlaron de él y le dieron la espalda. Sé que Kevin es mi mejor amigo y lo debo apoyar y esas cosas pero, en mi opinión, era la explicación más estúpida que había escuchado de su parte y jamas entendí el porque. Aunque claro, fue todo un desafió para Kevin el tener que ignorarlas. Durante sus cazas en las que lo acompañaba, siempre escuchaba como Yejide y Chika criticaban su estilo de caza, o le hacían comentarios sarcásticos sobre cómo podía ser demasiado misericordioso con la presa. Cada vez que lo hacían, sus voces sonaban lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahuyentar a la presa que estábamos cazando. Recuerdo como había veces en las que tuve que salir a defenderlo, pero no era suficiente. Después de la primera semana de esto, Kevin se hartó y le pregunto a Sarabi que si podía quitar a Yejide y Chika de su grupo de caza. Sarabi obedeció, entendiendo su razonamiento.

Gwen tampoco se queda atrás, teniendo un comportamiento demasiado raro. Resulta que ella, a quien antes no le importaba nadie más que a Rachel, ahora ha desarrollado una especie de atracción o no sé qué cosa hacia Kevin. Casi siempre piensa en Kevin y hubo una vez en la me había dicho que él no podía hacer esto solo y que estaría dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo momento, cuando se supone que el que debería hacerlo soy yo. Tengo el presentimiento de que esos dos saben algo y, o no me lo han dicho o no me lo quieren decir. A pesar de esta extraña diferencia, Gwen siguió siendo la misma que conozco, solo que menos gruñona.

Y si pensaba que Kevin se lo pasaba mal, con Rachel fue igual o hasta casi incluso peor. Resulta que Scar decidió convertirla en su sirvienta personal y por eso ella es la única, aparte de Zira, que puede entrar a la cueva. Aunque solo era su sirvienta cuando este quería, no sé lo que le hace, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto e incluso puedo jurar que Scar le tiene una especie de favoritismo a Rachel.

Y como dije antes, ella lo pasa incluso peor que Kevin. Tras la ejecución de los cachorros, el resto de las leonas decidieron ignorarla y rechazarla, tratándola como una especie de monstruo e incluso llegándola a comparar con Scar, solamente por sus ojos, haciéndola sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba. Pero no fue su culpa, yo lo sé. Aun así, Rachel se mantenía feliz y siempre trataba de sonreír a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos y eso nos levantaba el ánimo a todos, en especial a Sarabi. Por si fuera poco, hace dos semanas, Ella le había pedido a Rafiki encarecidamente, casi le suplico, en convertirse en su aprendiz. Quería aprender sobre la medicina tradicional y volverse curandera. Me dijo que quería ayudar a la manada de alguna manera y pensaba que, si aprendía algo de medicina, podría tratar con las heridas de todos. Por increíble que pueda sonar esto, Rafiki acepto su solicitud y la volvió su aprendiz.

Y en cuanto a mí, podría decirse que estoy en la misma posición que Rachel. Intentando encontrar una forma en que ayudar, sea cual sea.

Las Tierras del Reino sufrían del reinado de Scar. Con la combinación de su descuido y la liberación de cientos de hienas sádicas en las tierras, comenzaron a disminuir dramáticamente. Los pastizales se marchitaron y se volvieron marrones en muchos parches grandes. Los arboles comenzaron a perder sus hojas, y las ramas se secaron por la falta de agua. El manantial e incluso el arroyo de Kevin habían empezado a secarse. Estaba seguro de que estos eran signos de una inminente sequía. Esto era lo que nos faltaba.

El cielo ya no era visible, ya que estaba constantemente cubierto por una capa de nubes grises. Esto arrojo a las Tierras del Reino en una sombra regular. Ni una sola vez, desde nuestra llegada a las Tierras del Reino, había llovido. A pesar del color gris de las nubes, no produjeron ninguna gota. De vez en cuando, las nubes pasaban, pero esto en realidad era una situación peor. El sol golpeaba implacablemente a todos, y consumía la energía que la manada tenía en esos días.

La caza excesiva de la hiena trajo consigo un nuevo olor a las tierras. Innumerables cadáveres y huesos de animales cubrían las tierras por donde mirabas. El nuevo olor a hueso y carne podrida era un aroma horrible, y hacia que fuera realmente difícil respirar por un tiempo sin tener la sensación de vomitar.

Varias semanas antes de que Scar ascendiera al trono, Kevin encontró una agenda en su mochila. Aparentemente su papá lo había colocado allí cuando lo empaco. Vi que tenía todos los días planeados y las actividades de nuestro posible campamento de verano. Yo anotaba en mi libreta los días que habían pasado, y conté hasta los días que no tenían significado alguno en general. Nuestro cumpleaños se cumplió a los siete meses de la coronación de Scar. Entonces Kevin y yo cumplimos diecisiete años. Antes de la tragedia producida por Scar, nos habíamos imaginado aquel día lleno de alegría y felicidad, rodeados de nuestra familia y amigos. El día paso desapercibido para todos, excepto Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Gwen y Rachel. Fue una celebración lastimosamente pequeña, pero estábamos agradecidos.

Hace una semana, Zira había anunciado a la manada que había estado embarazada. Cuando Scar se enteró de esto, camino con un nuevo puntal en su paso. Teniendo la misma sonrisa inquietante de siempre en su rostro, pero parecía más engreído.

Ayer en la tarde, decidí caminar hacia el manantial para tomar agua. Kevin y Gwen se habían ido a cazar y Rachel se encontraba con Rafiki. Cuando llegue, me topé con Sarabi. Por lo general, ella disfrutaba de ir a charlar con Kala y Sarafina, pero esta vez se encontraba sola. Sarabi se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me saludo. Le devolví el saludo y me dispuse a rellenar mi cantimplora, notando que el vació desolado del manantial. Sabía bien que, con la sequía se acercaba, conseguir agua sería cuestión de suerte.

De repente, escuche un crujido detrás de mí. Di la vuelta y Sarabi saco sus garras y con los dietes al descubierto al intruso. Yo saque mi navaja y, sin que lo viera venir, vi que algo salió rápidamente de los arbustos y me golpeo haciendo que me cayera y perdiera mis lentes. Como sabía que sin mis lentes era casi tan ciego como un topo, trate de buscarlos desesperadamente. Por fin los encontré y cuando me los puse, vi a un guepardo delgada y un poco pequeña sentada frente a mí. Una guepardo que, de hecho, yo la conocía.

Su nombre era Luna.

"Hola Alex"- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¡Luna!"- dije mientras la abrazaba. -"¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte desde que nos vimos por última vez!"-.

-"Igual yo"-

A Luna la conocí unos meses atrás, antes incluso del reinado de Scar y se había convertido en la primera amiga que tuve

Luna miro hacia los arbustos y de estos, salió otro guepardo delgado casi similar a Luna. Y de hecho, Sarabi bajo la guardia cuando la vio y se puso feliz. Se trababa de Raha, su amiga de la infancia y la madre de Luna.

"¡Raha!- dijo Sarabi mientras la abrazaba. -"Vieja amiga, ¿cómo has estado?"-.

"Estoy bien, Sarabi, ¿tu cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?"- pregunto ella.

"Si, todo bien. Es un placer verte"-

Raha sonrió, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando aparto la mirada de Sarabi. Mire a Luna quien, al igual que su mamá, dejo de sonreír y bajo su mirada. Trate de encontrar sus ojos, pero me detuve al notar que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Estas llorando?"- le pregunte.

-"Alex...no quería hacerte esto...sé que es lo último que les faltaba en estos tiempos..."-

Espere a que ella continuara. Luna no respondió y con lágrimas en sus ojos, miro hacia donde estaban Raha y Sarabi.

"Me temo que el clan Chita ha decidió que es mejor abandonar las Tierras del Reino"-, dijo Raha finalmente.

Sarabi y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Después mire hacia Luna y la mire confundido.

"¿Es cierto?"-le pregunte con incredulidad.

Luna me miro con lágrimas. -"Quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo"-.

Suspire profundamente y mi corazón me comenzó a doler cuando escuche esto. Tuve problemas para pensar cómo serían las cosas con Luna si no estuviera allí para poder disfrutarlas con ella. Pude ver que Sarabi, quien también estaba impactada con la noticia.

"¿Cómo es posible?"- pregunte todavía incrédulo. -"¿Por qué tienen que irse? ¿Por qué tienes que irte así como si nada? no lo entiendo"-.

"No fue nuestra elección, Alex"- hablo Luna. -"Pero los lideres lo sintieron mejor. Las hienas han estado creando un camino de destrucción desde que Taka las dejo entrar. No podemos cazar sin que ellos interfieran. No podemos estar en paz por sus disputas. Si conseguimos una presa, tantas veces que nos la han arrebatado. Han matado a 3 de nuestros cachorros, y Taka no ha hecho nada. Él nunca nos escucha y nuestro clan muere de hambre mientras las manadas continúan marchándose... Lo siento Alex, pero no nos queda de otra"-.

Mi odio y desprecio hacia Scar creció cada vez más como una gota de agua en un vaso. Aquello no solo era indignante, era inaceptable. Al no escuchar a sus súbditos y ni siquiera ayudarlos, me daba más a entender lo irresponsable de lo que era Scar como rey. Veo que nunca me equivoque.

Sarabi hablo. -"Lo entiendo Raha. No hay necesidad de culparse. También tengo hambre, y si fuera por mí, las acompañaría.

"¿Por qué no?"- respondió Raha. -"Reúnete con Kala, Sarafina, Nala y a los príncipes también, ¡y todos nos podremos ir de aquí para nunca volver! La vida será mejor para todos"-

En ese instante, mire a Luna quien tenía una mirada esperanzadora en sus ojos. Esperaba que yo aceptara, al igual que Sarabi.

Me levante y sonreí. -"Agradezco su oferta, señora, pero me temo que no podemos aceptarlo. Sarabi y yo, al igual que mis amigos, estamos atados a estas tierras y el orgullo nos necesita, al igual que Rachel. Tú me entiendes"-.

Sarabi sonrió. -"Igual yo"-.

"Claro que si"- respondió Raha, sonriéndole a Sarabi. -"Eres muy noble Sarabi. Fuiste una reina muy maravillosa"-.

Sarabi le sonrió.

-"De hecho, creo que todos te vemos como nuestra reina todavía. La paz sea contigo, Sarabi..."miro a mi dirección –"Igual tú, joven príncipe"-

Con eso, Raha se inclinó, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su clan. Luna fue corriendo tras ella. Antes de que pudieran partir, corrí hacia ellas.

"¡Luna, espera!"- grite.

Raha y Luna se detuvieron y se quedaron viéndome.

"¿Que ocurre Alex?- pregunto Luna.

-"Luna, sé que te vas, pero necesito decirte algo"-

Luna espero a que continuara.

Rápidamente, extendí mis brazos y la abrace por última vez, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

"Gracias"- le dije. -"Sé que no fue mucho pero esos momentos que pasamos juntos, jamás voy a olvidarlos"-

-"Yo tampoco"- respondió Luna. -"Ten la seguridad de que nos volveremos a ver Alex. Te deseo suerte"-.

Con eso, Luna se inclinó y volvió con su madre, quien está, se inclinó una última vez hacia mí y sin nada más que decir, se dirigieron hacia su clan. La vi partir y suspire profundamente. Camine hacia donde estaba Sarabi y me senté a su lado. Quizás vuelva a verla algún día. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Esa noche, Decidí acompañar a Sarabi de cacería, puesto que Kevin y Gwen no estaban. Fue un poco complicado, pero gracias a que Kevin me había ensañado con anticipación, no iba a ser tanto problema. Aunque fue muy agotador, y no porque fuera o no difícil, sino por las estúpidas hienas que habían roto cada oportunidad que teníamos de conseguir una presa. Sarabi moría de hambre y su energía se agotaba de manera notoria cada día que pasaba sin comer.

Por lo que Sarabi decido en retirase temprano. Mientras la acompañaba hacia la Roca del Rey, vi a Gwen sentada en el piso. Estaba sentada y distraída, posiblemente pensaba en algo, pero al vernos, se levantó y camino hacia nosotros.

"Hola Gwen"- la salude.

"Hola"- respondió Gwen.

"Oye Gwen"- Sarabi comenzó a hablar. -"¿Has visto a Kevin?"-

Gwen se encogió de hombros. -"No lo sé, dijo que iría a caminar"-

-"¿Y Rachel?"- pregunte

-"Esta con Nala"-

Aun me alegraba de que Rachel y Nala sigan siendo muy buenas amigas, a pesar de todo. Estuve a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando de repente un fuerte chillido cruzo nuestros oídos.

"¡SARABI!"- rugió Zira desde la punta de la Roca del Rey. -"¡Trae tu maldito cadáver aquí!"-

Sarabi gruño en voz baja y lentamente se dirigió hacia la Roca, cuando Gwen la detuvo.

"Iré contigo"- hablo con determinación.

Sin decir nada y sin discutir de ello, Sarabi asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la roca, con Gwen acompañándola.

Mientras las vi irse, di la vuelta y me fui a buscar a Kevin, mientras lo hacía un pensamiento vino a mi mente.

 _Buena suerte, Gwen._

* * *

 **-Gwen-**

Al llegar a la roca, Vi a Zira sentarse con impaciencia, gruñendo a Sarabi mientras se sentaba frente a ella con indiferencia. Me quede parada mirando la escena.

"¿¡Que has estado haciendo todo el día!?"- exigió Zira mientras extendía sus garras. -"¿Perdiendo el tiempo en el manantial hasta el atardecer?"

Sarabi no presto atención a sus fríos comentarios. -"Las leonas, Alex y yo hemos estado tratando de cazar. Pero lamentablemente no tuvimos éxito"-.

"Bueno, ya me di cuenta"- respondió Zira sarcásticamente, cada vez más impaciente. -"Tenemos hambre Sarabi. Estoy embarazada del futuro heredero, y debo comer algo. ¡Deja de volver con las manos vacías y tráenos algo de comer!"-.

"Lo hemos intentado,"- dijo Sarabi con calma. -"Pero las hienas se han estado interponiendo en nuestro camino e interrumpiendo el patrón"-.

"¡No quiero oír tus excusas!"- gruño Zira cuando llego a unos centímetros de la cara de Sarabi. -"Ve y culpa a las hienas por tus indiscreciones, eso es bastante bajo para una leona de tu estatura"-.

Sarabi fulmino a Zira con la mirada, tratando de contener su lengua. Sabia como se sentía y no la culpaba por eso. Yo también odiaba a Zira y me gustaría verla muerta. Ella siempre le daba órdenes y la culpaba por no hacer su trabajo, como si Sarabi tuviera toda la culpa de ello. Ella siempre se esforzaba por mantenernos con vida, mientras que Zira no hacia absolutamente nada. Vaya hipócrita que resulto ser.

"Nunca hiciste mucho como reina, ¿o sí?"-Zira se burló. -"¡Fracasaste como líder, y sin duda no estas alimentando a tu Rey y Reina!"-.

Entonces, saliendo de la nada, no lo aguante más y... solté una carcajada. Era una risa burlona ante lo que dijo Zira y no pude evitar reírme de lo estúpido que era.

Ambas apartaron su mirada pasa posarse en mí. Sarabi se veía confundida ante lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que Zira más que confundida, estaba molesta.

"¿Y tú de que te ríes?"- pregunto Zira furiosa.

-"Perdón, es que la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida. No pude evitarlo"- dije mientras seguía riendo.

Zira no respondió y siguió viéndome molesta y confundida, claramente esperando una explicación.

Deje de reír y le dije con seriedad: -"Tal vez Sarabi haya "fracasado", pero al menos es alguien que se preocupa por todos y se esfuerza por traerte comida a ti y a tu rey. Así que mejor mueve tu asqueroso trasero y ayúdanos con la caza"-.

Sarabi se quedó y me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos. Zira, por su parte, se congelo y me miro con furia. Busque entre mis bolsillos y tome mi cuchillo, lista para lo que sea.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu reina?"- siseo ella.

"¿En serio?"- la rete. -"Porque en lo que a mí respecta, no veo una reina por aquí"-.

Zira rugió y se abalanzo sobre mí, golpeándome contra el suelo.

Sus garras se clavaron en mis brazos y nunca los soltó. Trate de zafarme de ella, pero no sirvió de nada. En ese momento, levanto su pata derecha y saco sus garras, listas para atacarme. Grave error.

Saque mi cuchillo y se lo clave en su pata izquierda. Zira grito de dolor y me soltó. Justo antes de que pudiera levantarme, Zira saco el cuchillo de su pierna y lo lanzo a un lado. Ataco de nuevo y me abofeteo en el rostro. Sin que lo viera venir, tomo mi pierna derecha. Sus dientes se clavaron sin piedad en mi pantorrilla y grite de dolor. Acto seguido, giro su cabeza y se soltó, haciendo que chocara de espalda contra la pared.

"¡Gwen!"- Sarabi grito con horror.

Mi espalda me dolía como nunca antes lo había sentido, era incluso peor que los golpes que solía hacerme mi papá. En ese momento, Zira me empujo contra la pared, inmovilizándome en el acto. Ella levanto su pata derecha y hundió sus garras contra mi cabeza, como si quiera perforarme el cráneo. Iba a matarme, y mientras aplicaba presión sobre mi cabeza, enterró sus garras sobre mi pecho haciéndolo más doloroso de lo que era. La sangre empezó a escurrir sobre mi frente mientras ella me miraba con furia. Con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, la agarre por sus mandíbulas y le di un cabezazo, haciendo que se apartara. Me dolió mucho, pero valió la pena.

Zira se apartó mareada de mí y comenzó a sangrarle la nariz. Ella trato de atracarme nuevamente, pero esta vez, lo pude esquivar, pero no lo suficiente como para darme un zarpazo en mi brazo derecho. El cabezazo me dejo mareada y trataba de luchar para mantener el equilibrio.

Zira gruño y se lanzó hacia mí por tercera vez, tirándome al suelo nuevamente. Vi que mi cuchillo estaba en el suelo a un lado de mí y, al intentar alcanzarlo, Zira golpeo mi brazo con una pata y aparto mi cuchillo a un lado. Una vez hecho esto, agarro mi brazo derecho con sus mandíbulas, mordiéndolo lo más fuerte que pudo. Sentí que mis huesos iban a romperse en varios lugares y grite en completa agonía. Zira escucho mis gritos y soltó mi brazo, justo cuando estaba a punto de romperlo.

Con lágrimas de dolor en mis ojos, la mire con completo dolor y furia. Zira sonreía maniáticamente, manteniendo sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo. Acto seguido, puso su pata sobre mi cuello y lo apretó.

"¡Niña tonta!"- dijo Zira con desprecio. -"Te lo dije ¿no es así?, ¡Te dije que si te atrevías a desafiarme, lo ibas a lamentar! Y tu novio no te salvara esta vez, Gwendolyn"-.

Gruño mi nombre y coloco su pata sobre mi cuello y lo apretó. Me retorcí y trataba de liberarme, mientras me costaba trabajo respirar. Estaba ahorcándome.

Zira se acercó a mi oído y me susurro. -"Debería matarte por lo que hiciste. Pero lamentablemente, mi rey me prohibió tocarte a ti y a la mocosa de mi sirvienta, pero como ya me sacaste de quicio, te castigare como la estúpida e inútil que eres"-.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, deje de moverme de repente y me paralice. Sentí que esas palabras que había olvidado todos estos años, volvían a mi mente como un balde de agua fría y eso me aterro. Mientras me quedaba sin aire y a través de mi visión que se iba nublando poco a poco, fui atraída hacia los ojos de Zira. Brillaban con un odio y desprecio que había visto en los ojos de mis padres.

En ese momento, Zira me recordó a mi madre más que en cualquier otro momento y también, eran muy similares: Ambas me odiaban, ambas me despreciaban, ambas me rechazaban y...Ambas me querían muerta.

Con solo pensarlo en mi mente, me sentí impotente, asustada y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada ahora. Me sentía una inútil y ahora, moriría como tal.

Cerré mis ojos, preparándome para mi fin.

Pero nunca llego.

En su lugar, escuche un fuerte rugido y sentí que el peso se liberaba de mi cuello. Abrí los ojos mientras tosía y vi que Sarabi me había quitado a Zira de encima, derribándola contra el suelo. Ella me había salvado.

Zira se levando débilmente del suelo y esta vez, miro a Sarabi con furia.

"A mi hija no, perra"- gruño Sarabi.

Zira gruño y estuvo a punto de atacar otra vez, pero Sarabi salto con furia hacia ella. La mordió y araño, rugiendo enojada. Zira, sorprendida, cayó al suelo nuevamente y rodó desesperadamente tratando de sacarse de encima. Se giró y mordió su pata delantera, arrancando un pedazo. Sarabi grito de dolor y rugió con fuerza.

Me arrastre hacia la pared y, apoyándome en esta, me puse de pie, aunque con dificultad por culpa de mu brazo derecho roto. Entre todo el escándalo, pude observar como todas las leonas se acercaron hasta la Roca del Rey para ver qué pasaba y de entre la multitud, pude encontrar a Kevin y a Alex.

Con pura rabia y, con las garras extendidas, Sarabi se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y golpeó a Zira con fuerza en la mandíbula. La leona se tambaleo hacia atrás y, débil por la pérdida de sangre, cayó al suelo con fuerza. Agotada, Sarabi retrocedió tambaleándose y cayó. Las leonas se lanzaron a la escena e inmediatamente acudieron en ayuda de Sarabi. Algunas se aceraron a Zira, notando que estaba inconsciente.

"¡¿QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!"- resonó Scar cuando irrumpió en la escena.

"Hubo una pelea aquí señor"-, respondió Kala mientras ayudaba a Sarabi a ponerse de pie.

Sarabi jadeo, exhausta y débil. "Zira acaso erróneamente al grupo de caza de debilidad y...-Sarabi me miro por un momento y decido continuar,-...Reaccione exageradamente y la ataqué. En parte, soy culpable"-.

"¡Eres completamente culpable!"- Scar grito enojado. -"¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi reina, Tu reina?"-.

Sarabi quedo aturdida. Él no sentía ningún respeto ni remordimiento por ella, lo cual me hizo enojar.

"¡Eres completamente responsable por el fracaso del grupo de caza!"- gruño Scar. -"¡Tu trabajo es alimentar a la manada! ¡Si no fueras la más capaz de las leonas de esta manada, te mataría y reemplazaría instantáneamente!"-.

Los ojos de Sarabi se abrieron con horror y rabia cuando Scar le dijo tales cosas. También estaba enojada y sabía perfectamente que ella estaba asumiendo la culpa para defenderme y ahora estaba sufriendo por eso. No iba a dejar que sufriera por eso.

"¡No es su culpa!"- intervine, dando un paso al frente y atrayendo la intencional de todos. -"Es mía. Fui yo quien insulto a Zira, ella me ataco y Sarabi trato defenderme. Si vas a castigar a alguien, ¡Esa soy yo!"-

Todas las leonas me miraron boquiabiertas e incluso vi a Kevin y a Alex haciendo lo mismo, pero mirándome con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Scar aparto su mirada de Sarabi y se posó en mí, solo que se veía más sorprendido que molesto. Pero de cierta manera, también se le veía feliz, cosa que me intrigo.

Scar se acercó: "Quien lo diría, supongo que nunca lo dude de ti Gwendolyn. Me parece que eres más útil de lo que pensaba"-

Quede intrigada y no dije nada para protestar. Simplemente, estaba confundida.

En ese momento, vi a Nala y Rachel pasarse entre las leonas y se acercaron hasta Sarabi. Nala le froto la pierna a Sarabi, mientras que Rachel la examinaba. Sarabi sonrió, pudiendo notar la preocupación de Rachel y Nala. Ella envolvió a Rachel alrededor de ella y la lamió. De repente, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡Mami!- grito Rachel mientras ponía sus manos sobre ella y la sacudía, tratando de reanimarla.

"¡Despierta!"- Sarafina saltó y trato de alzarla. Pero Sarabi estaba desmayada.

Scar se alejó de mí y fue a comprobar el bienestar de Zira. Había recuperado la conciencia y, con la ayuda de algunas de las leonas, había logrado ponerse de pie.

"Ustedes tres, acompañen a Zira al árbol de Rafiki y que él la limpie",- exigió Scar. -"Y hagan que se asegure de que nuestro hijo este bien"-

Las leonas asintieron y salieron cojeando hacia el árbol del chaman. Por un breve instante, Zira me miro furiosa y después desenfoco su mirada de mí. Supongo que nuestra pelea no ha terminado todavía y, lo estaría esperando.

Mientras tanto, mire a Sarabi y a las leonas que la rodeaban, mientras le preguntaban si estaba bien. Scar las empujo hasta Sarafina, que la había estado mirando.

"Ella está gravemente herida, majestad"- dijo Sarafina. -"Ella está más herida que Zira. Necesita atención medica ahora"-.

Scar retorció su nariz con disgusto hacia la inconsciente leona. Miro furioso.

-"No"-

Sarafina estaba aturdida. -"¿Mi Lord?"-

-"Ella no recibirá ninguna medicina o hierba curativa"-

"¡Pero majestad, ella podría desangrase hasta morir!"- grito Kala. -"¡Ni siquiera fue su culpa!"-.

Scar miró y se acercó a unos centímetros de su cara.

"¿Insinúas que tu Reina es la responsable de este caos?"- siseo él.

Kala se cubrió las orejas con miedo. Miró a Sarabi con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego me miro a mí y finalmente, a Scar. -"No señor"-

Complacido, Scar retrocedió. -"Deja que el sufrimiento de Sarabi sea un recordatorio para todos, las consecuencias de tales actos tomadas contra el Rey y la Reina. Sáquenla de mi vista"-.

Con eso, Scar le dio la espalda y se fue.

Aturdidas, las leonas finalmente se separaron del círculo y se fueron. Quise caminar hasta Sarabi y ayudarlas, pero cuando intente dar el primer paso, sentí que el mundo comenzaba a girar. Me sentí lista para desmayarme y, con un suspiro, perdí el equilibro y caí. En lugar de tocar el suelo, sentí como alguien me atrapo en el aire y pude sentir que me sacudía suavemente y una suave calidez invadió mi cuerpo. Levante la mirada y al enfocar mi visión, pude ver que se traba de Kevin. Se veía preocupado, mientras podía escuchar que me llamaba.

No quiero admitirlo, pero me siento bien a su lado y el hecho de verlo preocupado frente a mí, me ponía feliz. Sonreí levemente al sentir su calor y el hecho de que ya estaba segura ahora. Suspire cuando sentí que la oscuridad se acercaba. Lo último que supe antes de desmayarme, fue ver a Nala y a Sarafina quedarse junto a Sarabi, mientras Kevin seguía gritando mi nombre en la oscuridad.

Por dentro, sentí lastima por Sarabi, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por ella.

Y no supe más.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Esta última escena fue una de las más hermosas y, parece que la relación entre Kevin y Gwen va mejorando cada vez más y estoy feliz de como resulto.**

 **Solo tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver qué sucede.**

 **Déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	18. El precio de la venganza

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 18 de mi fanfic.**

 **¡Advertencia! ¡Este capítulo es una de las PRINCIPALES RAZONES por las que la historia es de clasificación T! ¡Contiene varias imágenes descriptivas de comportamiento violento y cruel! Se recomienda discreción del lector.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 18: El precio de la venganza:

 **-Kevin-**

En un día particularmente caluroso y seco, me encontré sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de acacia seco. Tratando de ignorar mi debilidad y mi hambre, me distraje al pensar en todo lo que podía. Saqué el planificador de mi mochila y lo hojeé. Al hacerlo, me sorprendió ver que había vivido aquí en las Tierras del Reino durante los últimos diez meses. Y me entristeció que en su mayoría estuvieran en un momento de peligro y tragedia. Solo había conocido a Simba y Mufasa durante dos meses, pero sentí que los conocía de toda la vida, que en cierto modo, lo era.

Guarde el planificador, sintiéndome peor que antes. Levanté la vista y mire al cielo gris y sin nubes.

Mire a través de las Tierras del Reino mientras reflexionaba sobre los eventos de ayer. Las tierras parecían absolutamente lamentables en comparación con su antigua belleza.

El árbol de Rafiki estaba a la distancia, grandioso y extrañamente recortado contra las tierras áridas y secas. Vi a Gwen alejándose de ella y caminando hacia mí. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas. Traía hojas alrededor de su brazo derecho y en su frente.

Me alegraba de que estuviera bien, sobre todo por lo ocurrido con Zira donde casi la mata. Tuvo suerte de que no fuera tan grave y que Sarabi estuvo allí para ayudarla. Aun me sorprende como es que Gwen pudo sobrevivir y salir casi ilesa.

Gwen se acercó hasta mí y me saludo. La mire y sonreí.

"Hola Gwen"-salude.

Ella se sentó a un lado de mí. Se sintió extraño el estar a sola con Gwen, pero era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado. Ella miraba al horizonte con detenimiento, viéndose preocupada. No la culpaba por ponerse así, en especial cuando no fue toda su culpa lo que le ocurrió a Sarabi.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- le pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

Gwen me miró. -"Me duele un poco el brazo y la cabeza, pero por lo demás me siento bien"-

Sonreí felizmente. -"Me alegra. Me preocupaste por un tiempo. Por un momento pensé que tu..."-

Comencé a ponerme nervioso. No sabía que decirle y me faltaban las palabras. Era esa misma sensación que sentí cuando hable a solas con ella por primera vez.

Hice una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. -"...Creí que ibas a..."-

"¿Morir?"- dijo Gwen terminando mi frase.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Descuida"- sonrió Gwen. -"No iba a dejarme matar tan fácilmente. Aunque debo admitir que fue más difícil de lo que creí que seria, jamás había experimentado algo así. O al menos, no con mi padre. Cuando Zira me asfixiaba, sentí que veía a mi madre a través de ella y pude revivir la sensación que sufri con mi padre. Me paralice"-.

Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de continuar -" Me sentí como una inútil"-

Me quede viéndola, dándome cuenta de lo que sucedió. Sabía bien que ella era una chica que había sufrido el rechazo de sus padres toda su vida y no la culpaba por sentirse así.

Gwen miro su brazo: -"Rafiki dijo que no debía mover mi brazo por dos semanas si no es que más, por lo que no podre cazar durante ese tiempo. Lamento si no podré hacerte útil"-.

"¿Sabes que Gwen...?"- dije lentamente. Me miró fijamente, aferrándose a cada palabra. "No me importa lo que digan los demás. No eras una inútil. No te culpo por sentirte así, pero aun así, no es excusa, porque sé que eres mucho más que eso. Tú no eres inútil...al menos...no para mí"-.

Baje mi brazo y tome su mano.

Gwen me miro por un momento, sonrojada y con incertidumbre reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"- susurro ella.

"Por supuesto"- respondió sonriendo, algo sonrojado también. -"Creo que eres fabulosa"-.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y me invadió esa sensación otra vez. Dejándome llevar y sonriendo, incline lentamente la cabeza hacia Gwen y, cerrando mis ojos, pude ver que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Estábamos a punto de besarnos, como aquel día, solo que esta vez iba a ser diferente. Este beso iba a ser mejor que la anterior.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos, me detuve al escuchar unas voces que provenían de alguna parte.

Abrí mis ojos y, junto a Gwen, pudimos ver como Sarabi y Sarafina se alejaban del árbol de Rafiki. Habían ido a escondidas al árbol para limpiar sus heridas. Ahora se dirigían hacia la Roca del Rey. Nos pusimos de pie, y dejando la comodidad de la sombra, nos adentramos en el sofocante calor.

Al acercarnos a las leonas, les oí hablar sobre la pelea que ocurrió ayer entre Sarabi y Zira.

"¡Me sorprende que Zira haya sobrevivido!"-dijo Sarafina, con desdén en su voz. -"¡La heriste gravemente, que pensé que ella moriría!"-.

Sarabi la miró. Había un indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en un instante, se había ido. -"Me alegra de que Zira sobreviviera. Scar me habría matado si hubiera muerto, y después de defender a Gwen, no estaba en condiciones de defenderme"-.

Me acerqué a ellas y salude. Me miraron y sonrieron cuando me acerque con Gwen.

"Buenos días, Kevin y Gwen"- dijo Sarafina alegremente.

"¡Hola Kevin! ¡Hola Gwen!"- vino una voz entre Sarabi y Sarafina. Miré hacia abajo, y me sorprendió ver a Nala. Tuve que esforzarme pata verla porque su pelaje se mezclaba perfectamente con la hierba muerta. Solo pude distinguir sus brillantes ojos verdes a través de todo el bronceado.

Salió de la hierba a plena vista. Definitivamente había crecido mucho. Ya no era el cachorro que había conocido cuando llegué por primera vez, pero aún era relativamente pequeña, solo la mitad del tamaño de su madre e incluso Rachel. Ya tenía algunos músculos poderosos que crecían en sus patas. Me di cuenta de que no tendría problemas para ponerse al día durante una cacería, cada vez que comenzaba su entrenamiento.

"Hey"- le respondí.

Gwen miro a Sarabi y le pregunto: -"¿Y cómo te sientes?"-

"Un poco adolorida", dijo, -"pero por lo demás, me siento bien"-

Gwen sonrió felizmente.-"Me alegra oír eso. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto por mí. Yo..."-

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un fuerte grito sonó detrás de nosotros. Volví la cabeza, y cuando otro grito resonó, supe que venía de la Roca del Rey.

Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Gwen y yo corrimos de vuelta tan rápido como pudimos. La debilidad comenzó a superarnos a Gwen y a mí por la falta de comida, y disminuimos la velocidad. Sarabi también se ralentizo y desapareció detrás de mí. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ella corrió entre mis piernas y yo estaba montado sobre su lomo. Vi como Sarafina hizo lo mismo con Gwen. Le sonreí a Sarabi agradecido mientras me miraba.

Finalmente llegamos a la Roca y nos detuvimos frente a la cueva de donde provenían los gritos. Mientras lo hacíamos, Kala y Rachel corrieron alrededor de la cueva y se detuvieron frente a nosotros.

"¡Gracias a los dioses que te encontré!"- lloro Kala

"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunte, deslizándome del lomo de Sarabi. Gwen hizo lo mismo.

"¡Zira está dando a luz a su cachorro!"- respondió Rachel rápidamente.

Sarafina se quedó sin aliento. -"¿Qué? ¡Es demasiado temprano! ¡No va a tener que pasar varias semanas!"-

Kala bajó la voz y sonó preocupada. -"Quizás la disputa de la noche anterior trajo consigo las contracciones..."-

Miré a Sarabi. Sus ojos estaban encerrados en una oración dolorosa. Sabía que ella esperaba, más allá de toda esperanza, que el cachorro sobreviviera al nacimiento prematuro. Yo estaba rezando lo mismo. No tenía idea de qué haría Scar si su heredero muriera a causa de la intervención de Sarabi. Y no quise averiguarlo.

Sarabi corrió hacia la cueva y Rachel fue detrás de ella, pero Gwen y yo nos quedamos atrás. Estaba seguro de que lo último que Zira quería era que las tres personas que más odiaba estuvieran presentes en su día de dar a luz, y era lo suficientemente malo como para que una de ellas pudiera haber matado a su cachorro.

* * *

- **Rachel-**

Corrí detrás de mamá para ayudarla en lo que fuera. Al entrar, pudimos encontrar a Zira tirada en el suelo en completa agonía. Ella gimió y araño el suelo, apretando los dientes. Había aprendido mucho sobre medicina durante mis enseñanzas con Rafiki y era el momento de aplicar estos conocimientos. Pero dentro de mí, sabía que no se podía hacer nada para detener el nacimiento.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, con dolor y urgencia. Un sentimiento de preocupación recorrió mi cuerpo. Sabía que el nacimiento del heredero de Scar sería el beso de la muerte para las Tierras del Reino. Con su legado en pie, no habría manera de devolverlos a su estado natural.

Con este pensamiento vino otro aún más inquietante. Sabía que la única manera de terminar con el reinado de Scar y salvar las Tierras del Reino seria derrocándolo, y el único que podría hacer eso sería Kevin. Sé que llegara el día en el que tendrá que enfrentar a Scar. De todos nosotros, él es sin dudas, el más indicado para asumir la responsabilidad de convertirse en rey.

Por fin, Zira dio un fuerte rugido. Me acerque con mamá al recién nacido y ella lo empujo con su hocico. No se movió, y llegue a la conclusión de que había muerto. Ella suspiro y comprobó el sexo. Un hombre.

Una mezcla de alivio y pena me venció. Por un lado, me sentí aliviada por el hecho de que el legado de Scar aún no iba a continuar y, por otro lado, lastima por este pobre cachorrito, que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de vivir. Por un momento, no vi al cachorro muerto en el suelo, sino a Tonika.

De repente, Scar corrió hacia la cueva, abriéndose paso y derribando a las otras leonas.

-"¿¡Que está pasando!? ¿¡He tenido un hijo!?"-

Sacudí mi cabeza para liberarme de los recuerdos y asentí.

"Si, su majestad, era un hombre"- respondió mamá

"¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?"- grito Scar.

Los ojos de mamá se llenaron de lágrimas, igual que los míos. Scar corrió junto a nosotras y se acercó al cachorro sin vida. Lo empujó y trató desesperadamente de que se moviera, sin éxito.

"¡Hagan algo Sarabi! Rachel! ¡Ayúdenlo! ¡Mi hijo! ¡No lo dejen morir!"-

"Ya es tarde, mi señor"- respondí. -"Nació muerto, Fue traído al mundo demasiado pronto"-

"Entrégamelo"- siseó Zira. Había logrado levantar la cabeza. -"Quiero verlo"-

Recogí al cachorro muerto y lo puse en las patas de Zira y retrocedí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando miró a su compañero con vergüenza.

"Lo siento, Scar. Te he fallado mi amor"- susurro ella mientras miraba a su hijo muerto.

"No es tu culpa, cariño,"- dijo Scar consoladoramente, lamiendo la cabeza de Zira. Se volvió y sus viciosos ojos verdes se posaron en mamá. -"Fue Sarabi quien mato a nuestro hijo"-.

"¿Qué?"- Grite con asombro.

Mamá miró asombrada a la pareja mientras la miraban con furia. Trago saliva y retrocedió, esperando escapar de la cueva. Pude ver que tenía culpabilidad en su rostro y no hizo ningún movimiento para discutir. De hecho, hizo la misma cara que Simba cuando lo vi por última vez y eso me puso triste. Scar estaba nuevamente echándole la culpa a alguien quien lo la tenía o al menos, no del todo.

Mientras me preparaba para irme, vi a Kevin entrar a la cueva, junto con Gwen, Alex y toda la manada detrás de él. Por un momento, vi que había alivio y pena en la cara de Kevin. Scar alzó la vista a la manada cuando entraron. Sus ojos brillaban con una furia y tristeza que nunca había presenciado. Enfurecido por su intrusión en un momento tan personal, los miró a todos. Sus ojos se posaron en Kevin por un breve momento, y vi como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Luego retrocedió y rugió con una fuerza absolutamente increíble e intensa. Me cubrí los oídos de lo fuerte que resonaba. Jamás imagine que Scar pudiera hacer semejante sonido. Todos saltaron ante esta reacción repentina, y salieron corriendo.

Yo aún seguía impactada ante el rugido que hizo Scar. Justo después de que Kevin y los demás se fueran despavoridos, Scar poso su mirada furiosa en mí, claramente desando que yo me fuera también.

Dando un suspiro, me levante, tome mi bolso y, sin levantar la mirada, camine hacia la salida.

Antes de irme, me detuve a un lado de Scar y lo mire con lastima y compasión.

"Cuanto lo siento"- susurre y, sin nada más que decir, salí de la cueva.

* * *

 **-Kevin-**

Los días pasaron, y ningún león se atrevió a mencionar el incidente. Al día siguiente tras la muerte del cachorro de Scar y Zira, a quienes llamaron Taalib, se celebró una ceremonia en el cementerio. Zira dio el elogio, profetizando la supuesta regla del rey Taalib. Sentí que mis ojos querían rodar cuando ella pronuncio el elogio, pero con Scar mirando, no me atreví a expresar mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que cada vez que lo miraba, estaba mirando fijamente o a Sarabi o a Gwen. Había un hambre malicioso y odio en sus ojos cuando lo hacía, y vi que Sarabi hizo lo mismo todo lo posible para evitar encontrase con sus ojos.

Varios días después del funeral, decidimos que era hora de otra caza. Muchas de las leonas eran demasiado débiles y calientes para cazar, por lo que solo se envió una partida de caza.

Sarabi y yo éramos los únicos dos líderes cazadores que se fueron. Sarafina se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para acompañarnos, pero dejo a Nala a cargo de Rachel. Nala todavía era demasiado joven y débil para cazar. Pero los tres sabíamos que era el momento de que ella y Rachel tuvieran su primera caza.

Ayana, Zalika, Johari y Sanjo fueron las ultimas leonas para completar el grupo de caza. Alex y Gwen decidieron acompañarme, a pesar de que el brazo de Gwen no se recuperaba del todo y Alex quería aprender más sobre como cazar, así que los invite a ambos.

Se sintió bien el alejarse de Scar y Zira. Poner más y más distancia entre nosotros me hizo temer a ambos cada vez menos. No podían tocarnos aquí. No podían hacernos daño ni temerle a algo que no está cerca ni de mí ni de Gwen.

Durante horas, vagamos fuera de la frontera de las Tierras del Reino, buscando un solo animal. El destino estaba a nuestro favor, porque cuando el sol estaba a medio camino entre el mediodía y la puesta de sol, nos encontramos con un ñu solitario e indefenso.

La emoción me inundo cuando me acerque silenciosamente a la criatura, adelantándome al grupo. Me prendiesen de lo silencioso que permanecí, a pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba temblando por lo desnutrido que estaba. En silencio, saqué mi cuchillo del bolsillo y lo desconecté, revelando la hoja sucia y dentada. Me quede mirando a mi presa, no viendo una criatura indefensa, sino una comida digna de un rey.

El pensamiento hizo eco en mi mente por un momento... _¿rey?_ Miré a las leonas y a mis amigos que aún confiaban y depositaban la esperanza en mí. Me siguieron voluntariamente durante esta cacería. Me vino a la mente una pregunta candente... ¿me seguirán con tango gusto en otras ocasiones? ¿Acaso se rebelarían contra Scar conmigo y restaurar las Tierras del Reino con lealtad?

Sacudí los pensamientos. No estaba listo para eso todavía. Estaba demasiado débil ahora como para tomar el trono. Por lo menos necesitaba estar bien alimentado antes de que pudiera tratar de enfrentar a Scar. Me quedé mirando a mi presa, levantando mi brazo para lanzar el cuchillo. Examiné al ñu nuevamente. Estaba muy delgado y parecía débil. No había notado nuestra presencia, ni tenia ninguno indicio de lo que iba a pasarle.

Tan entusiastas como siempre, mis ojos encontraron fácilmente la yugular en la criatura. Apunte, y levanté la mano. Mi cuerpo temblaba de la debilidad y la emoción, y me costó caro. Cuando mi mano cayó y mi cuchillo voló, mis rodillas cedieron ante la debilidad y emoción. El cuchillo golpeo al ñu en la parte posterior de su cuello con un golpe sordo, lejos de la marca inicial.

El ñu se sacudió y se revolvió de dolor al despegar hacia el oeste. Como uno solo, el grupo de caza se precipito hacia la criatura. Me quede en el lugar, con un sentimiento de fracaso en mi corazón. Les había fallado. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Ni una sola vez había perdido una marca, pero ahora, lo hice. Y al hacerlo, deje escapar a la presa.

Miré hacia la nube de polvo que se elevaba a unos cincuenta pies de distancia. Dentro y fuera de la nube de polvo se movía la manada. Rugidos y gruñidos provenían de la nube. Entonces el movimiento se detuvo, y el polvo se dispersó. El ñu yacía muerto en medio del círculo creado por las leonas, y encima del ñu, estaban Alex y Gwen. Aparentemente, Alex fue quien mato al ñu dándole el golpe de gracia y no Gwen como solía ser siempre, pues este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacia su "baile de la victoria". Esta visión alivio mis sentimientos, pero no lo suficiente. Al menos tenemos comida.

 _Fracaso..._

La palabra resonó en mi mente. Me dije a mi mismo que no era un fracaso, sino que simplemente había experimentado un momento de debilidad. Que solamente...me distraje. La idea de derrocar a Scar y convertirse en rey me distrajo en el momento menos oportuno de todos. En un momento en el que debía estar completamente atento. Mi mente volvió al día en que Scar había matado a todos los cachorros de la manada, al momento en que no lo maté cuando tuve la oportunidad. Yo también había fallado entonces, igual que aquí. Sabía que aún no estaba preparado para enfrenar a Scar, y me lo dije una y otra vez.

 _Fracaso..._

Caí de rodillas y gemí. Enterré mi cara en mis manos, arruinando mis pensamientos, tratando de no pensar en las dificultades. Pero fue una tarea imposible. Durante los últimos ocho meses había estado espetando la oportunidad adecuada pata enfrentarme a Scar. Pero el pensamiento de volverme mejor, más fuerte y sabio en los próximos veces me hizo esperar. Y mírenme ahora. No sabía nada más que hace ocho meses. Definitivamente no me volvía más fuerte; al contrario, me estaba volviendo cada vez más débil por la falta de comida y agua. Por lo tanto, era bastante claro decir que, debido a mi debilidad, no era, por obvias razones, mejor que Scar.

Sentí que algo me rozaba el costado y mire hacia arriba para ver a Sarafina y Alex parados allí. Su cara amable me sonreía.

"Kevin, ¿por qué actúas así?"- pregunto ella con curiosidad. -"¡Actúas como si hubiéramos fracasado! ¡Hemos matado a nuestra presa y ahora tenemos algo que comer! ¡Esto es una victoria!"-

Mire hacia arriba para ver a Sarabi y Sanjo cargando al ñu muerto en sus espaldas. Vi mi cuchillo que sobresalía de la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Ella tiene razón, hermano"- dijo Alex mientras me extendió su brazo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. -"¡Esto es una gran victoria!..."-tomo su navaja y la desvaino la hoja manchada de sangre -"...o al menos gracias a mi"-.

Mire a Alex y sonreí. Al menos él todavía conservaba su sentido del humor. Camine hacia el ñu y saque mi cuchillo. La sangre brotó de la hierba y mojo la hoja. Suspire y lo limpié en un parche seco de piel sobre la criatura. Lo seque y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

Miré a Sarafina y sonreí. ¿Cómo podría estar molesto conmigo mismo cuando estaba tan feliz? Su sonrisa siempre fue algo que me gustaba de ella. Había algo tan natural en ello. Le quedaba muy bien en su rostro feliz, y sin duda era contagiosa, como la de Rachel.

Ella y Sarabi eran muy cercanas, podrías pensar que eran como hermanas, y yo la amaba como a una tía. Durante los últimos meses, me había alojado en nuestro grupo que consistía solo de Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Gwen, Alex, Rachel y yo. Todos nos convertimos muy unidos y actuábamos como una gran familia. Confíe en cada uno de ellos con mi vida.

Caminábamos de regreso a las Tierras del Reino. A la distancia se alzaba la oscura silueta de la Roca del Rey. Su majestuosidad había disminuido increíblemente con la llegada de la sequía. Quedaba poca agua en el manantial y en el arroyo. Me permití tener solo un puñado de agua por día- Me sostuvo, pero no era satisfactorio.

Cuando estábamos a una milla de la Roca del Rey, vimos a un pequeño grupo de hienas que corrían hacia nosotros, lamiendo sus labios, con sus pequeños y codiciosos ojos fijos en la presa en los lomos de Sarabi y Sanjo. Mi mano cayó hacia abajo y desapareció en mi cuchillo. Ahora no. Ellos no tomarían esta presa. Hoy no.

Más rápido de lo que podían correr, las hienas pasaron a mi lado antes que tan siquiera pudiera reaccionar y se lanzaron a matar. La manada ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar tampoco. En cuestión de seguros, las hienas tenían el cadáver despojado de carne, musculo y tendón. Riéndose maliciosamente, se burlaron de nosotros y se giraron para irse.

Rabia pura y odio me hirvió la sangre. Tanto trabajo que pusimos para conseguir esta comida, todo el dolor que sufrí por mi fracaso, y ahora todo eso se fue al carajo. Todo habría sido para nada.

La furia palpitaba por mis venas, mi mano salió volando de mi bolsillo, mi cuchillo se agarró con fuera y sin interrupción. Corrí a la hiena más cercana, un deseo insoportable de venganza recorría cada fibra de mi ser. Levante el cuchillo y, con todas mis fuerzas, lo baje contra la cabeza de la hiena. Sentí el cuchillo atravesar su cráneo con un chasquido sordo. No satisfecho con ello, torcí el cuchillo viciosamente, haciendo girar su cabeza ligeramente con un fuerte crujido. Hizo un extraño, breve, pero satisfactorio gemido, y luego se desplomó en el suelo. La sangre broto de la espeluznante herida y se acumuló en el suelo donde yacía inmóvil. Mi cuchillo, todavía agarrado de mi mano, goteaba con la sangre del demonio.

Todo esto sucedió en un mero intenta.

La manada de hienas volvió la cabeza ante los sonidos de este ataque. Se tomaron un momento en percatarse de lo que había ocurrido, y eso fue el todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, escuche a Alex correr furioso hacia la hiena más cercana a mí y, siguiendo mi ejemplo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara de la hiena, derribándola al instante. Justo antes de que la hiena aturdida pudiera levantarse, Alex saco su navaja y, arrojándose sobre ella y en un movimiento rápido, le corto la garganta. La sangre brotó de la herida, y él jadeo y se ahogó en su propia sangre. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, mientras se estremecía y jadeaba. Alex decidió acelerar su muerte y enterró su navaja sobra la herida que le hecho, abriéndola aún más. Entonces su cuerpo se relajó y se quedó perfectamente quieto.

Arrojando el cuerpo a un lado, Alex me miro y camino hacia donde me encontraba. Al principio me sorprendió, pero luego ignore eso y me centre en las hienas. Él y yo estábamos igual de enojados.

"¡Dejemos algo muy en claro!"- grito Alex. -"¡Esta es nuestra presa! Si ustedes la quieren, tendrán que matarnos. O, para ser más exactos, ¡Nosotros a Ustedes!"-

Tras esto, el paquete reacciono al instante. Gruñeron y ladraron mientras corrían hacia nosotros. Rápidamente lancé el cuchillo a uno que saltó hacia mí. Golpeó en su mejilla izquierda, y cayó al suelo gimiendo. Mire hacia abajo, luego retrocedí mientras muchos rugidos resonaban a mí alrededor. La manada había seguido mi ejemplo, y ahora arañaban y castigaban sin piedad a todas las hienas que estaban en nuestro alcance.

La hiena herida se puse de pie y me miró, con la empuñadura de mi cuchillo de mi cuchillo sobresaliendo de su cara. La mitad izquierda estaba completamente empapada de sangre, mientras que la derecha mostraba el mayor dolor y odio. Mientras corría hacia mí, una pata bronceada cayó sobre su cabeza, con las garras desenfundadas. Fue atrapado en el suelo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por levantarse. El golpe en la cabeza lo había matado al instante.

Miré hacia arriba para ver quien me había salvado, y vi a Sarafina, con los dientes descubiertos y pura malicia en sus ojos. Sin mirarme, se volvió y se enfrentó a otra hiena. Me incline, arranqué el cuchillo de la cara del monstruo muerto y procedí a ayudar a mi manada.

En cuestión de minutos, cada hiena yacía muerta a nuestro alrededor. Nadie tuvo una muerte pacifica o misericordiosa. Nos habíamos encargado de eso.

Con los dientes desnudos, y recuperando el aliento, miré hacia la Roca del Rey. Cuando volviera, ciertamente tendría muchas cosas que discutir con Scar. Él fue la razón de todo esto. Él fue la causa de nuestro sufrimiento, la razón por la que tuvimos que cazar lejos de las Tierras del Reino y la presencia de las hienas.

Mientras pensaba en las hienas, las veía. Cientos de ellos estaban parados detrás de nosotros. Había vista la cruel batalla, y habían presenciado la muerte de cada hiena que estaba dentro de nuestro rango. La ira estaba grabada en cada una de sus caras, y como tal, comenzaron a correr hacia nuestro grupo.

Mi corazón se desplomó en mi estómago, y escuche a Sarabi gritar. -"¡VAYAN!"-

Sin pensarlo, Alex, Gwen y yo dimos la vuelta y corrimos hacia la Roca del Rey. Era el único lugar donde Scar había prohibido a las hienas ir. Miré hacia atrás con horror cuando escuche rugidos de dolor. Varias de las leonas habían desaparecido en el mar gris que nos perseguía. No podía distinguir sus caras, pero sabía que no sobrevivirían.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada cuando comencé a quedarme sin energía y respiración. Comencé a frenar y me odie por ello. Estaba tan cerca ahora, demasiado cerca, para permitirme morir así.

De repente, sentí algo grande correr entre mis piernas y me arrastré. Sarabi me llevaba en su lomo directamente hacia la Roca del Rey. Sentí una inmensa gratitud hacia Sarabi, pero antes de que pudiera decir "gracias", Sarabi rugió de dolor y su ritmo se desaceleró. Mire hacia atrás y vi que una hiena había agarrado sus cuartos traseros con sus garras. Enfurecido, levante mi cuchillo y corté con fuerza el área entre el pecho y la axila de la hiena. Cortó completamente un tendón que conectaba su pierna con su hombro, y la hiena aullaba en extrema agonía. Soltó a Sarabi al instante y se desplomo en el suelo, gimiendo y estremeciéndose mientras gritaba en el suelo, incapaz de parase.

Sonriendo vengativamente, me volví y vi que la Roca del Rey estaba a tan solo unos pasos de nosotros. Sarabi se apresuró tan rápido como sus patas la llevaban y corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ella se dejó caer al suelo y jadeo. Me caí de ella mientras lo hacía y caí de espaldas. Jadeé u jadeé en busca de aire mientras yacía allí, agradecido de que Scar hubiera prohibido a estos monstruos seguir subiendo. Levante la vista cuando escuche a Gwen correr hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Aparentemente, ella había llegado antes que yo y quizás se deba a su velocidad. Gwen nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Más tarde, levante la vista de Gwen para ver a Ayana levantarse de la pendiente con Alex en su lomo y aterrizar a mi lado, jadeado incontrolablemente. Alex se bajó de ella y camino hacia mí para después desplomarse en el suelo. Nos miramos el uno al otro y, sonriendo, chocamos nuestros puños.

"Lo hicimos"- dijo Alex, jadeando.

Mire a mí alrededor para ver quien más lo había logrado. Solo estábamos los cinco. Faltaba el resto del grupo de caza. Sanjo, Zalika, Johari y Sarafina no habían regresado. Fueron las leonas que vi desaparecer en el mar de hienas que nos perseguía.

Esto tomó un momento para registrarlo en mi mente. _Sarafina...no, ella no. ¡Ella no!_

Acosté mi cabeza, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. De todas las leonas que murieron, la muerte de Sarafina fue la que más me afecto. Ella había sido como una tía para mí, una tía muy cercana con la que me encantaba pasar el rato. Ella me había ayudado a mí y amigos allá atrás. Y ahora, ni siquiera podre agradecerlo. Jamás podre agradecerle por su amabilidad constante hacia mí, o a mis amigos.

Y luego mis pensamientos descansaron en Nala, y las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos mientras Gwen y Alex me consolaban. La idea de que otro joven perdiera a su familia me atravesó el corazón como una daga helada. Sabía exactamente como se sentía eso, y complacía a Nala por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Una cosa quedo bien clara en mi mente, y era demasiado para mí.

La muerte de Sarafina, junto a las muertes de Sanjo, Zalika y Johari fueron culpa mía. Este el precio que pagué, el precio que Nala y mis amigos tuvieron que pagar, por mi reacción tonta, cruel y malvada. Debido a mi deseo egoísta de venganza, Nala ahora ni tiene madre.

Este fue el precio de nuestra venganza...o mejor dicho, mi venganza.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo.**

 **¡Guau! Muy espeluznante y triste, ¿no lo creen? Pero no se preocupen, esta debería ser la última escena triste por el momento. Los próximos capítulos se centraran un poco más en Kevin y en algunas Subtrama de Alex, Gwen o Rachel. Estoy feliz de como resulto esto.**

 **Bueno, sé que la parte de Rachel fue un poco corta, pero les prometo que ella tendrá un poco más de presencia y participación en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Una cosa más, durante las próximas dos semanas no voy a publicar ningún capitulo, esto debido a que durante esas dos semanas tengo exámenes y voy a estar muy ocupado. Pero les puedo garantizar que habrá un capitulo 19. Solo espérenlo.**

 **En fin, déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	19. Perdiendo la esperanza

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 19 de mi fanfic.**

 **Perdonen la tardanza. Como dije antes, estaba en exámenes y no tenía tiempo para poder escribir. Yo quería subir este capítulo desde el fin de semana pasado, pero lamentablemente, no pude hacerlo tampoco.**

 **Pero ahora que ya terminaron mis exámenes, ahora si podre seguir escribiendo.**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir. ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Perdiendo la esperanza:

Pasó un año completo, y el tiempo había empezado a sanar no solo mi alma, sino también la de Nala. Inicialmente, ella estaba completamente destrozada por la muerte de su madre, pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a seguir adelante. Nala era una joven y fuerte leona, y no permitiría que la tragedia la venciera tan fácilmente. Sarabi tomó a Nala como a su hija. Sentí que hizo esto por dos razones. La primera y más importante, amaba a Nala como si fuera suya, y sentía que era su deber, pues era la hija de la mejor amiga de Sarabi. En segundo lugar, tuve la sensación de que Sarabi vio algo de Simba en Nala, y ella se acordó de él.

A lo largo del año, Sarabi y yo llevábamos a Nala de cacería. Estas cazas durarían largos periodos en los que nos aventuraríamos más lejos de las Tierras del Reino que nunca habíamos ido. Ahora ya no existían los grupos de caza. Perdimos a muchos de la manada debido a la inanición, los golpes de calor e incluso el suicidio. Sarabi y yo e incluso Gwen y Alex cazábamos juntos, trayendo cualquier presa que pudiéramos encontrar a lo que quedaba de la manada.

Nala era una cazadora natural. Había crecido muchísimo, que me costaba creer que era más pequeña que yo cuando la conocí hace más de un año. Su primera semana de caza fue muy inestable y poco práctica, pero después de que se acostumbró, fue muy sigilosa y rápida.

Otra quien había cambiado mucho fue Rachel, pues al igual que Nala, también había crecido muchísimo. Tanto que hasta incluso su pequeño vestido blanco le apretaba mucho y por consecuente, dejo de quedarle. Por lo que, cuando cumplió 15 años, Gwen decido regalarle unas prendas de ropa que traía en su mochila y que nunca se ponía. Consistían en un top gris y una falda café, que al principio le quedaron un poco grandes, pero era lo único que tenía para ella.

Al final resulto que, Scar fue quien causó el incidente que nos lanzó a las leonas y a mis amigos en un frenesí impulsado por la venganza. Scar estaba todavía furioso por la pérdida de su hijo y heredo, y deseaba hacer que Sarabi pagara el precio por ello. Él nos había enviado a las hienas, sabiendo que las mataríamos cuando nos atacaran. Scar había querido que Sarabi muriera, pero vio que su dolor y sufrimiento por la pérdida de su mejor amiga y miembros de la manada era un castigo aún mayor.

Cuando Sarabi me contó esto, me llené con ese odio tan familiar que le tenía a Scar. La idea de derrocarlo me hizo sentir incómodamente en mi mente.

Zira quedo embarazada nuevamente con el cachorro de Scar. Tres meses y medio después de la muerte de Sarafina, dio a luz a otro varón. Rachel, quien había ayudado a Zira a dar a luz, me contó que el proceso había sido largo y difícil, y aquello le costó caro a Zira y Scar. El cachorro, llamado Nuka, era muy débil y de aspecto enfermizo. Estaba delgado y parecía que no sobreviviría. Scar se sintió muy decepcionado con ese cachorro y le negó el título de heredero e hijo. Scar decidió que él y Zira simplemente volverían a intentarlo.

Pero Rafiki, quien también había ayudado a Zira a dar a luz a Nuka, le dijo a Scar una angustiosa noticia. Aparentemente, debido al daño que Sarabi y Gwen habían hecho durante su lucha hace muchos meses, Zira ahora no podría entregar un cachorro sano.

Claro, no hace falta decir que Scar estaba muy disgustado por esta noticia, y le prohibió a Sarabi comer cualquier cosa para las próximas dos cacerías, mientras que a Gwen no le hizo nada, como de costumbre. Ella y yo sabíamos que si bien, esto era un castigo temporal, la causa era algo por lo que estar contento. Al final, Rachel me contó que Scar la nombro como la cuidadora o niñera de Nuka y no hay que decir que para ella fue más como un regalo que como un castigo.

Ahora Scar nunca podría tener un heredero al trono, lo que significaba que cada vez que renunciaba o, (el pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente) moría, entonces yo me levantaba y ocupaba el lugar del rey. Con este pensamiento en mente, decidí que no tendría que derrocarlo, sino que simplemente esperar a que sucumbiera a la inanición que él, al igual que el resto de la manada, sufría.

Al mismo tiempo, habíamos sobrevivido durante más de un año, cocinando cualquier alimento que pudiéramos obtener. Por lo que quizás Scar duraría más tiempo de lo que esperaba, Así que la perfectiva de tener que enfrentarlo todavía estaba allí.

En un día nublado y sombrío, Sarabi, Nala, mis amigos y yo estábamos vagando por las Tierras del Reino, en busca de ratones de campo para comer. Eran la única fuente de alimento que quedaba en las Tierras del Reino. Finalmente encontramos lo suficiente para satisfacer nuestra hambre y nos sentamos a comer.

Ahora me había quedado completamente sin fósforos y el encendedor de Alex se quedó sin líquido. Cocinar se convertido en un proceso más difícil ahora. Necesitábamos encontrar pasto seco y ramas para encender, lo cual no era problema en esta época de sequía. Una vez que se reunieron las herramientas necesarias, golpeé una roca contra otra para intentar encender una chispa. Después de unos minutos de esto, funciono, pero el trabajo aún no terminaba. Necesitaba atender el fuego para asegurarme de que ardiera, y no se extinguiera en unos minutos.

Finalmente, hice que nuestros pequeños ratones se cocinaran y los saboreaba lentamente en mi boca. Los intensos dolores del hambre no eran lo que uno siente por falta de comida. Estaba sufriendo de desnutrición, y estaba seguro de que en los próximos meses, necesitaba encontrar algo que me sostuviera realmente. De no hacerlo, seguramente moriría, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Había llegado demasiado lejos, había sufrido demasiado, simplemente para dejar que la muerte me llevara.

...Y aun así.

Morir parecía un maravilloso privilegio. Seguramente acabaría con el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Todo el dolor, el hambre, el sufrimiento; todo terminaría si yo sucumbiera al abrazo de la muerte.

Forcé esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza, sin siquiera querer aceptarlos. Yo NO moriría aquí.

Miré a Sarabi. Había algo diferente en ella. Llevaba el mismo aire esperanzador a su alrededor, igual que Rachel, pero su brillo parecía haber disminuido enormemente; más de lo habitual. Desde que las Tierras del Reino habían sido devastadas, su aire esperanzador siempre era menos de lo que solía ser, pero hoy parecía incluso menor que eso. Supe al instante que algo estaba mal con Sarabi. Pero no insistiría en el asunto. Si ella no sintiera el deseo de decírmelo a mí o a cualquiera de mis amigos, entonces no lo haría. Sus secretos eran suyos, y yo los respetaba como tal.

Detrás de nosotros, oí que algo se acercaba. Me volví para ver a Kala acercándose alegremente hacia nosotros, acompañada de otro; un macho. Mi mano se movió hacia mi cuchillo, pero no hice ningún movimiento. Gwen hizo lo mismo y Alex, al intentar sacar su navaja en un ataque casi de pánico, fue detenido por Rachel, quien le negó con la cabeza, por lo que Alex obedecido. Este león estaba claramente con Kala, y por lo tanto no representaba ninguna amenaza.

Era un león joven muy musculoso, de un color oscuro oxidado con una parte inferior de color canela. Una melena de color chocolate aún más oscura fluía desordenadamente desde su cabeza hasta su pecho. Unas cuentas cerraduras colgaban de su cara y sus ojos eras sorprendentemente amables y de color lavanda. Su sonrisa reflejaba la bondad que brillaba en ellos.

Sarabi parecía curiosa, pero cautelosa. -"Kala... ¿qué está pasando?"-

Kala sonrió y dijo: -"Chicos, él es Sekou".- Ella le indicó con un giro de la cabeza en su dirección. -"Él es mi compañero"-

"¿Tu compañero?"- dijimos los cuatro.

Kala asintió con entusiasmo. -"¡Así es! ¡Lo he estado viendo durante varios meses! ¡Vive en las afueras de las Tierras del Reino!"-

Miré a Sekou, mi preocupación se calmó un poco. Kala había confiado en él lo suficiente como para hacerse su amigo, así que pensé que le daría la misma oportunidad. Su sonrisa era cálida y reconfortante. Me recordó a la sonrisa de Mufasa.

"Conocí a Kala mientras ella estaba en la frontera"-, dijo Sekou. -"Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, así que deje que confiara en mí. Empezamos a vernos con regularidad, hasta ahora"-.

Kala lo acarició con afecto y luego se volvió hacia nosotros. -"Tengo más noticias para ustedes"-

"¿Que noticias?"- pregunto Nala, claramente tan curiosa como cualquiera de los dos sobre qué más podría estar ocultando Kala

"Acabo de enterarme que..."- Hizo una pausa por un momento. -"...que estoy embarazada de nuestros cachorros"-

"¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Felicidades! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!"- dijo Rachel mientras avanzaba y la abrazaba.

La alegría que sentí por la declaración de Kala fue un sentimiento maravilloso. No había sentido ningún tipo de alegría durante meses, y el sentimiento era puramente relajante para todo. Mis dolores de hambre, mi ira y mi odio se extinguieron temporalmente al pensar en los nuevos cachorros que serían llevados a nuestra manada.

..Y luego, ¿qué pasaría?

Las terribles acciones de Scar de más de un año pasaron a la vista de mi memoria, y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Imágenes de cachorros, muertos y mutilados en su propia sangre, y de repente, la mía se enfrió. Si Scar llegara a enterarse del nacimiento de cachorros que no eran suyos, ciertamente los mataría sin hacer preguntas.

Sarabi expresó esto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Entonces vi a Rachel separase de Kala y retroceder con miedo, pues temía que la ejecución de los cachorros de hace un año se repitieran nuevamente.

Kala no se desanimó cuando Sarabi menciono la posible muerte de sus cachorros. -"Te entiendo, Sarabi. Después de enterarme de mi embarazo, Sekou y yo tuvimos una larga conversación al respecto. Le pedí que nos ayudara. Le dije que nuestra manada necesitaba ayuda y un nuevo líder"-.

Mis entrañas se tensaron ante esta idea. Kala quería que Sekou derrocara a Scar y reclamara el trono. De repente, me encontré esperando más allá de todo lo demás que Sekou estaría a la altura del desafió. No tenía ningún deseo en absoluto de gobernar las Tierras del Reino, y con mucho gusto le daría el puesto a alguien más si la ocasión así lo requería. No estaba preparado para dicha responsabilidad.

"Acepté enfrentar a tu rey e intentar ayudarles"-, dijo Sekou, y la tensión dentro de mí se liberó. La alegría me venció nuevamente cuando me quitaban un enorme peso de encima.

La voz de Sarabi temblaba mientras hablaba. -"¿Quieres decir que desafiaras a Scar por liderazgo?"-

Vi los ojos de Alex, Gwen y Rachel parpadear en mi dirección, y supe lo que estaban pensando. Si lo deseaba o no, seguía siendo el siguiente en la fila de la realeza, al igual que mis amigos, y que ellos pensaran que yo era el más indicado para asumir dicha responsabilidad. Para convertirme legítimamente en Rey, Sekou tendría que derrocarme también.

"Sarabi, chicos"- dije, y miré a Sekou mientras lo hacía. -"No estoy preparado para ninguna responsabilidad como Rey. Si Sekou logra derrocar a Scar, con mucho gusto le cederé mi posición"-.

Sus expresiones estaban mezcladas, y no estaba seguro de qué sentirían más. El rostro de Sarabi era compasivo y comprensivo, pero al mismo tiempo decaía, al igual que las de Alex, Gwen y Rachel. Ellos habían esperado claramente que, siendo el más indicado, estuviera dispuesto a asumir la posición que por derecho era mía.

"¿Y por qué no?"- dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

"Porque es verdad"- dije y camine hacia ella. -"Aun no estoy listo para asumir dicha responsabilidad y, si lo estuviera, sería incapaz de gobernar un reino. Tal vez tu pienses que soy capaz, pero yo..."-

"Kevin"- me corto Rachel, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome fijamente. -"No digas eso. Tal vez te sientas incapaz de hacer algo así, pero yo creo que lo eres. Tal vez seas algo egoísta, arrogante, a veces testarudo, pero eres muy noble y valiente. Sé que tú podrás derrocar a Scar y salvarnos a todos. De eso estoy segura"-.

Las palabras de Rachel me dejaron impactado. Ella claramente tenía la esperanza y la fe ciega de que ganaría a Scar y así asumiría el trono. Pero la realidad era distinta.

"Rachel"- le dije mientras bajaba sus brazos de mis hombros y sonreía levemente. -"Realmente aprecio tus esperanzas en mí, pero ya lo he decidido y no podrás hacer que cambie de opinión al respecto"-

La cara de Rachel cayó un poco, claramente viéndose decepcionada.

"Está bien Kevin, lo entiendo"- dijo Rachel.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sekou dijo: Entonces, ¿es tu deseo que yo tome el trono en tu lugar?"-

Asentí, y con mi visión periférica, vi que Sarabi también lo hizo.

"¿Seguro que estás preparado?"- le pregunto Sarabi a Sekou.

Sekou asintió y sonrió. -"Vámonos"-

Giramos y nos dirigimos a la Roca del Rey. La esperanza y la alegría me envolvieron mientras viajábamos hacia ella. Ya estaba planeando lo que pasaría después de que Scar fuera derrocado. Transmitiría todas las enseñanzas de Mufasa a Sekou y seria uno de sus asesores, junto con Zazu y Alex. Aunque no es la posición del Rey, todavía tendría alguna influencia sobre lo que sucedió aquí. Estaba mucho más complacido de estar en una posición en la que no tenía que responder al reino en caso de que una de mis decisiones saliera mal. Sin embargo, sabía que finalmente regresaríamos las Tierras del Reino a su estado legítimo y viviríamos en paz una vez más.

Una punzada de duda surgió en mi mente. Fue una gran idea y me emocionó verla puesta en acción, pero algo me molesto al respecto. Y no porque decepcione a mis amigos quienes tenían expectativas muy altas en mí, sino porque todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

De repente, de la hierba muerta y alta a nuestro alrededor emergió Scar. Una amplia y malvada sonrisa fue grabada en su rostro, su melena negra azabache se balanceaba perezosamente en la brisa. Sus garras estaban desenvainadas, y él estaba listo para la inminente pelea. Sekou se volvió hacia el tirano y desenfundó sus garras.

"Tú debes ser Scar, rey de estas tierras",-dijo Sekou audazmente, sin titubear. -"Soy Sekou, hijo de Banga, y vine a desafiarte. Era un tirano. Tu reinado en estas tierras no ha traído más que dolor y muerte. Es hora de que tus súbditos sean liberados de tu crueldad"-

Scar se limitó a sonreír ante la afirmación de Sekou. Él siseó: -"Se quién eres, no estoy sordo, muchacho. He estado escuchando su interesante conversación"-.

Sus ojos brillaron brevemente y se encontraron con los míos. Respire profundamente, y mi pecho se hinchó con el mismo odio por Scar que me había sentido tan fuerte desde su coronación.

"¿Y crees poder vencerme?"- termino Scar, apartando sus ojos de mí y volviendo a Sekou.

Sekou le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió ferozmente, -"Sé que puedo."-

Scar avanzó, y pensé que iba a atacar, pero eso estaba lejos de ser verdad. Scar simplemente se hizo a un lado cuando, detrás de él, un gran grupo de hienas al menos veinte hienas aparecieron a través de la hierba.

Mi corazón se desplomó mientras lo hacían, y vi que todas las caras de las leonas, incluyendo las de mis amigos, se llenaban de miedo. La cara de Sekou cayó por un momento, pero rápidamente recuperó la confianza. Las hienas se rieron amenazadoramente. Sabía que hubiera sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

"Deberías reconsiderar tu audacia, mi amigo"- se burló Scar.

Luego volvió su cabeza hacia sus secuaces, y dijo: -"Mátenlo"-

Mi estómago se hundió. Observé con horror como mi última esperanza de paz en las Tierras del Reino estaba envuelta en un montón de pelaje, dientes y garras. Sekou se sintió abrumado por el grupo de hienas que se lanzaron sobre él. Comenzaron a desgarras y arañar su cuerpo, mientras que Sekou gritaba de terror y dolor cuando comenzaron a comérselo vivo.

Kala estaba en un estado correcto. Ella grito el nombre de Sekou una y otra vez, tratando de llegar a su compañero. Pero Nala y Sarabi la estaban reteniendo para asegurarse de que ella no saliera lastimada también.

La ira y la rabia ardían dentro de mí como las llames del ardiente avión que me arrebato a mi familia hacía mucho tiempo. Estos monstruos habían devastado las tierras durante tanto tiempo, y ahora habían eliminado la única esperanza para la restauración del reino. La furia hirvió dentro de mi cuando alcancé mi cuchillo en mi bolsillo. Di la vuelta y vi que Alex, saco su navaja y la sostuvo con furia, asintiéndome con la cabeza.

Asentí también y, sosteniendo el cuchillo frente a mí, dimos un grito de batalla mientras corríamos hacia la refriega. Sabía lo que nos esperaba a mí y a Alex en ese montículo de violencia. Sekou estaba allí, y Alex y yo íbamos a salvarlo. Pero algo más estaba allí también.

La muerte nos estaría esperando en batalla. Lo estábamos acogiendo con gratitud. Cuando nuestra ira y odio nos envolvió, aceleramos nuestro ritmo. Solo un pensamiento penetro mi mente, al igual que la de Alex.

 _¡MATARLOS A TODOS!_

Inesperadamente, fui golpeado violentamente desde mi lado derecho y de repente me encontré atrapado en el suelo. Mi cuchillo salió volando de mi mano cuando aterricé bruscamente sobre mi espalda. Algo pesado me estaba sujetando, movilizándome por completo. Levanté la vista para ver que no era una hiena lo que tenía encima, sino Sarabi. Había dejado a Nala y a Gwen para contener a la ya de por si histérica Kala para que pudiera evitar que avanzara hacia la pila de dientes y colmillos. Gire mi cabeza a la derecha para ver a Alex quien, al igual que yo, estaba atrapado en el suelo, con Rachel encima de él.

"¡NO!"-Grito ella, -"¡También los mataran!"-

"¡Yo...NO...CUIDADO!"- grite furiosamente, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Volví a ver a Alex, quien estaba luchando desesperadamente de quitarse a Rachel de encima.

"¡YA Suéltame, Rachel!"- grito Alex, tratando de zafarse.

-"¡OBLIGAME!"- grito Rachel, quien puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y la aplasto contra el suelo.

Mientras Alex y Rachel discutían entre ellos, seguí luchando con todas mis fuerzas para sacar a Sarabi de encima.

-"¡ELLOS TOMARON TODO DE MÍ! ¡ARREBATARON NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡TENGO QUE MATARLOS! ¡Ellos...Deben... **Merecen**...MORIR!"-

A pesar de mi ira descontrolada, de repente me puse temeroso. Sarabi había rugido encima de mí y me había mostrado los dientes, gruñendo mientras las lágrimas. Incluso pude escuchar que Alex y Rachel dejaron de discutir.

"NO perderé a mi única familia, Kevin. NO volveré a sufrir ese dolor otra vez."- gruño ella amenazadora. -"Incluso si tengo que retenerte aquí por siempre, NO los perderé a ustedes también"-

La miré fijamente, completamente aterrorizado. Nunca había visto a Sarabi actuar de esta manera hacia mí o a cualquiera de mis amigos, y nunca quise volver a verlo. Deje de luchar, cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en la tierra.

En el fondo, los gritos de Sekou se habían detenido. Los sonidos de las hienas riendo, gruñendo y desgarrado la carne eran increíblemente prominentes. Los sollozos de Kala solo podían ser escúchanos en la refriega. La repentina explosión de alegría que había sentido murió con Sekou. Una vez más, la carga que había sido levantada cayó pesadamente sobre mis hombros, y me dolió increíblemente.

La voz de Scar rugió sobre todo el ruido. -"¡SHIENZI! ¡BANZAI! ¡ED!"-

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando oí esos nombres. Los reconocí de inmediato desde mi primer encuentro con esos monstruos cobardes. La rabia que sentí en Scar y sus secuaces aumento a medida que, desde el día en que intentaron matarme a mí y a Gwen, reconocí a las tres hienas.

Si Sarabi no me hubiera detenido, me habría levantado de un salto y habría matado a esos tres. Intente levantarme de nuevo, gritando y luchando, pero Sarabi, con los dientes aun descubiertos, no se me iba a quitar. Al rendirme, me relajé y volví a bajar la cabeza. Lágrimas de ira y pérdida cayeron por mis mejillas. Había puesto toda mi esperanza en el ya mutilado y desaparecido Sekou. Estuve tan cerca de evitar enfrentarme a Scar, y cuando estaba a mi alcance, fue arrebatada rápidamente.

Estaba tan abrumado por el dolor, la ira y el odio que los acontecimientos que siguieron me parecieron un desenfoque rápido y aleatorio para mí. Parecía solo un momento después cuando Shenzi, Banzai y Ed nos estaban escoltando de regreso a la Roca del rey, y solo un momento después estábamos esperando afuera de la entrada de la cueva donde Kala acababa de entrar. Scar iba a juzgarla por sus acciones en su contra.

Lo que quedaba de nuestra manada permanecía inmóvil alrededor de la entrada de la cueva. Estaba templando, esperando con inquietud a que Kala regresara. Mi temor por lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la cueva era abrumador. Solo me preocupaba por su seguridad. Mientras que ella no fuera lastimada, entonces todo estaría bien.

 _¿Bromeas? ¡_ ** _Si_** _él la perdona, no quedará impune! ¡Matara a sus cachorros cuando nazcan!_

Sabía que esto era verdad. Scar no les dejaría vivir. ¿Qué mejor manera de castigar a una madre que quitarle a sus propios hijos?

Su tiranía y horror habían llevado a las Tierras del Reino y a su manada al borde de la muerte. Estábamos hambrientos, débiles, temerosos y perdiendo nuestra esperanza de sobrevivir. Nos estaba empujando hacia la muerte, y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lo hacía.

Suspire, derrotado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y tengo que hacerlo desde la próxima oportunidad que tuviera. Tenía que matar a Scar y derrocarlo. Si él no moría y, a su vez, luchaba en mi contra, seguramente me mataría. Pero al menos, de ser así, estaría con mi padre y mi madre.

Kala emergió de la boca de la cueva, luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Sarabi y Nala se apresuraron a ayudarla. La sacaron de la cueva y la dejaron caer en el suelo. Su cara era más tétrica que cualquier otra que haya visto en mi vida, y estaba llena de líneas de lágrimas. Su respiración era escalonada, y temblaba más que yo.

"Kala..."-dijo Sarabi con urgencia, -"Kala, háblame. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Scar?"-

Kala permaneció callada.

Yejide habló. -"¿Cual fue tu castigo?"-

Kala nos miró. A través de su respiración escalonada, distinguí cuatro palabras.

-"Mis bebes...mis bebés..."-

"¿Que les va a hacer a tus bebés? Dime"- Pregunto Alex con un interés inquietante.

En mi estómago, sentí que una sensación de hundimiento superaba lentamente mi cuerpo.

"Los ha condenado"-. Dije llanamente. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"No."-dijo de repente, mirándome. -"Aun peor. ¡Me los está quitando! ¡Me está arrebatando a mis bebés! ¡No podre ser su madre! los está adoptando. ¡Dijo que les enseñara a odiarme, por ser una mentirosa y una ladrona!"-.

Tras esto, ella rompió en sollozos y se desplomo en el suelo enterrando su cabeza entre sus patas.

Esto había sido el colmo. Jamás creí que la crueldad de Scar pudiera llegar a este nivel, pero este acto era indescriptiblemente cruel. ¿Arrebatar a un niño recién nacido del cuidado de su madre, y por si no fuera poco, enseñarle a odiar a quien le dio luz?

Mis conclusiones acerca de matar a Scar me tranquilizaron un poco con estos pensamientos. NO permitiría que Scar y Zira criara a estos cachorros. Necesitaban de su verdadera madre, no a Zira. Necesitaban mantenerse alejados de Scar y nunca escuchar su nombre.

Rachel se sentó junto a Kala y comenzó a consolarla lo mejor que pudo. Pero ella no sabía qué decir.

"Kala, necesitas irte de aquí"- Exclamo Yejide -"¡Si te vas, él jamás podrá encontrarte! ¡Da a luz a tus cachorros lejos de aquí, encuentra una nueva manada y podrás vivir en paz!"-

Kala sollozó más y fue difícil distinguir lo que decía.

"No puedo escapar. No me dejara"- Dijo ella entre lágrimas. -"¡Ya me asigno una hiena para vigilarme todos los días! Siempre lo harán cuando salga de la Roca del Rey. ¡Si intento escapar, me matará!"-.

Tras oír estas palabras, Shenzi, Banzai y Ed salieron de la cueva y se quedaron alrededor de Kala, riendo amenazadoramente, y quitando a Rachel en el acto.

Al ver a las tres hienas que más despreciaba, lo único que quería hacer era apresurarme y romperles sus malditos cuellos, tal como le había hecho con su líder, Shetani. El deseo era tan fuerte que me sentí mareado por todas mis emociones. Me sentí como un globo a punto de estallar. Mi ira y odio estaban listos para brotar de mí al menor contacto.

Antes de dejar que mis emociones nublaran por completo mi juicio, hice algo que me arrepentí de hacer.

Corrí.

Bajando al nivel del suelo, me precipite hacia las desoladas Tierras del Reino. Incluso pude escuchar a Alex y Gwen gritando mi nombre y llamándome, pero no les hice caso. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro mientras trataba de alejarme lo más posible de la Roca del Rey. Fui superado con tanto peso de mi carga, de mi tristeza, mi ira y mi odio, que mi mareo se duplico. Comencé a perder velocidad, y luego mis rodillas cedieron. Me derrumbe en el suelo en un montón. La Roca del Rey ahora estaba muy por detrás de mí y, sin embargo, no podía escapar de los horrores que su líder nos había infligido.

Toda la esperanza se había ido. Solo quedaba algo por hacer. Tuve que llevar a cabo aquello que se requería en mí, independientemente de mi supervivencia, tenía que matar a Scar. Al parecer, Rachel tenía razón sobre mí.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas increíblemente por la combinación de mis emociones. Miré hacia atrás y el mundo giraba a mí alrededor. Sentí que mis ojos subían por mi cabeza y, finalmente, perdí la conciencia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Sentí que este es un capitulo un poco débil, a pesar de que lo tenía medio terminado desde hace 2 semanas.**

 **Pero bueno, déjenme oír sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	20. El exilio

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 20 de mi fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: El exilio:

Varias semanas pasaron tras la muerte de Sekou. Aunque el tiempo pasaba, mi odio y mi miedo solo crecían cada vez más. Había reprimido mi ira, dolor y odio durante demasiado tiempo que, cuando ocurrió aquel incidente, me llevó a un estado de locura temporal. La semana que siguió, Gwen se quedó a mi lado. Me negué a comer o tan siquiera hablar. Estaba completamente agotado por la emoción.

Después de una semana de hacer esto, finalmente regrese a la normalidad, por así decirlo. El estrés era un sentimiento común que tenía día a día. Llegando a un acuerdo con la tarea que se me había encomendado, comencé a tomar precauciones para asegurarme de que tendría éxito. Regresé al sitio donde yacían los huesos de Sekou. Busqué entre la hierba hasta que encontré mi cuchillo.

Una vez que lo obtuve, comencé a observar la rutina diaria de Scar y Zira tanto como pude. Esa era otra cosa que necesitaba saber para completar con la tarea exitosamente. Necesitaba erradicar a Zira también. Puede que no sea la reina una vez que me haga cargo, pues ya tengo el puesto reservado para alguien más, pero Zira no era una gatita. Era una leona feroz y sanguinaria que estaba seguro de que me mataría si tuviera la oportunidad.

El día en que debía realizar la tarea estaba sobre mí rápidamente. Esa mañana, el sol salió y derramo su luz sofocante sobre el desolado desierto. Hoy solo necesite los preparativos finales y las observaciones, para así poder llevarlas a cabo.

Me desperté con facilidad. Generalmente, me tomaba unos minutos al levantarme para despertarme completamente, pero esta mañana en particular no sentía nada de eso. Era como si alguien acabara de encender un interruptor en mi interior.

Me puse de pie y miré la estructura inminente que era la Roca del Rey. Iba a ser mía esta noche, me guste o no.

La primera mitad del día consistía más que nada en acechar silenciosamente a dondequiera que estaba Scar. Odiaba verlo, pero necesitaba ese odio para alimentar mi deseo de tomar lo que no deseaba y que solo yo podía hacer.

En las mañanas, se levantaba mucho después que el resto de la manada. Estaría acompañado por Zira y, caminando silenciosa y tristemente detrás de ellos, estaba el cachorro de crecimiento rápido, Nuka y, a su lado, se encontraba Rachel caminado a su lado.

Comencé a notar que Nuka había crecido muy repentinamente. Aunque todavía era delgado y débil, y tenía apenas unos seis meses de edad, ya era más grande que Simba cuando lo conocí. Era bastante largo, muy parecido a su padre. Sus piernas eran del largo de mis brazos, y su cuerpo parecía alargado, casi hasta el punto de ruptura. Sin embargo, dejándolo de lado, solo tenía la mitad del tamaño de Rachel y del mío.

Al terminar de observar, sin encontrar nada nuevo en el proceso, fui a sentarme con Sarabi. Normalmente lo hacía con Gwen, pero esta vez la necesitaba para consolarme en este momento tan estresante. Ella sabía de mis planes, y no habló con nadie sino conmigo.

Mi plan consistía en hacer lo mismo que hice en mi primera cacería. Tiraría mi cuchillo en el único lugar que sería una muerte casi instantánea: la vena yugular. Sin embargo, planear algo así no fue fácil de llevar a cabo. Estaba muy débil por la falta de comida, apenas tenía agua, no dormía y no tenía esperanza o tan siquiera confianza. Perdí todo eso hace mucho tiempo ya.

Encontré a Sarabi tendida baja la sombra de un árbol grande y muerto a cierta distancia de la Roca del Rey. Me acerqué y me tendí junto a ella. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y puse mi cabeza debajo de la suya.

"Pues bueno"- dije llanamente. -"No me queda de otra más que hacerlo"-

Bajó la cabeza y lamió la mía. Cerré mis ojos y una lágrima escapó de uno.

"Tengo miedo Sarabi"-. Susurre. -"Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida. Si fracaso, me matará. No sé qué haré si eso ocurre. Una parte de mi quiere morir, pero la otra parte, dispuesta de vivir"-.

Sarabi giró mi cuerpo para que pudiera verla mejor. Los ojos de mi madre brillaban con amor y compasión.

Ella sonrío y me dijo: -"Kevin, aun muchas cosas por las que temer. Siempre estaré con ustedes. No importa a donde vayas, lo que hagas o con quien estés, siempre estaré aquí para consolarte. No tengas miedo hijo mío"-

Sus palabras fueron muy reconfortantes y me secaron las lágrimas, pero todavía me preocupaba.

"Pero si fallo"-, dije, con mi voz temblorosa, -"No solo me fallare a mí mismo, sino también a mis amigos y a mi manada. Te fallare, Sarabi. A ti, a Alex, A Rachel, hasta a Gwen. Y si fallo y sobrevivo de milagro, tendría que irme. Habría que hacerlo para asegurare de que siga vivo"-

En voz baja, murmuré en mis adentros: -"Si es que quiera seguir con vida"-.

La cara de Sarabi se puso rígida, pero siguió siendo reconfortante.

Amablemente, ella respondió: -"Entonces lo harás. ¿Quién sabe, Kevin? Puede haber algo mejor para ti más allá de este lugar. Si no logras derrocar a Scar, entonces vete. Vete antes de que alguien tan siquiera lo note. No lo pienses, no lo dudes, solo hazlo. No debes rendirte por vivir simplemente por nosotros. Puede que seamos tu manada, pero preferiría verte vivir y marcharte antes que verte morir por nosotros cuando tienes mucho por que vivir"-.

La miré por un momento y suspire, mientras las lágrimas se detenían lentamente.

-"¿Vendrías conmigo?"-

Esperaba a que ella dijera que sí. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Para mi sorpresa, su rostro cayo, y ella bajo su cabeza. Un nudo creció en mi garganta.

"¿Por qué no Sarabi?"- pregunté levantando la voz. Un sentimiento de rechazo creció en mi corazón.

Levanto la vista y dijo: -"No soy la misma leona que una vez fui. Soy demasiado débil"-.

"¡Carajo!"- dije, furioso de mi rechazo. -"¡Solo la semana pasada podías llevarme en tu lomo cuando no tenía fuerza! ¡No me vengas con eso, tienes mucha fuerza!"-

Ella miró hacia otro lado, claramente sorprendida ante mi repentina reacción. En sus ojos había una vergüenza que nunca había visto. Me percaté de que algo la molestaba enormemente.

"Me escondes algo"-. No era una pregunta. Mis labios pronunciaron las palabras sin el consentimiento de mi mente. Había culpa en mi voz, y me sorprendí a mí mismo. ¿Cómo me atreví a hablarle a ella así?

La cara de Sarabi miró hacia atrás a la mía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y tristeza. Me atrofié mi ira. Estaba atormentada por una fuerza desconocida, y enojarse con ella solo lo empeorara.

"Sarabi..."-susurre, poniendo preocupación en mi voz. -"Dímelo, por favor. Sabes que no voy a juzgarte"-

Ella suspiro, y pequeño sollozo se le escapó. -"Kevin...tengo miedo de lo que dirás"-.

Me acerqué a ella y le puse la mano en el hombro. -"Sarabi, no hay nada que pude decir que cambie lo que pienso de ti. Así que, sea lo que sea, te voy a apoyar"-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me parpadeo con tristeza.

Casi inaudiblemente, susurro: -"Estoy embarazada"-

Aquella revelación me golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Quede boquiabierto, totalmente incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella había dicho algo más, yo solo la había escuchado mal. Cerré mi mandíbula y encontré mi voz.

"Q-que tu... ¿qué?"- Tartamudeé

"Embarazada"-. Repitió en voz baja, mientras que una lágrima corría por su rostro.

Yo había escuchado correctamente. De todas las cosas posibles, de cada idea que pensé que podría haberla atormentando de esta manera, esta fue la última cosa que se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Sarabi fue EMBARAZADA? ¿Ella llevaba un cachorro? Y no cualquiera, sino otro hermano.

Una pregunta pasó por mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerme.

"¿Quién es el padre?"- pregunte, temiendo la respuesta.

El terror puro se hizo visible en su rostro, y luego las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Enterró su cara en sus patas y comenzó a temblar con silenciosos ataques de llanto.

"No pude detenerlo"-. Susurro ella a través de sus sollozos. -"Quería un heredero, y quería castigarme aún más"-

Cada pequeño pedazo de odio que tenía por esa asquerosa criatura era simplemente una gota de agua en un gran océano de odio y furia que ahora me venció. Estaba temblando de ira hacia él y de lastima por Sarabi. Una vez más, Scar había empujado los límites de lo que había pensado. Mi cabeza comenzó a nadar. Mis rodillas cedieron y caí hacia el suelo.

"¡ESE INFELIZ!"- grite en la tierra donde estaba plantada mi cara. -"¡Ese maldito gusano, infeliz, bueno para nada, bastardo hijo de PUTA!"-

Me levante y saque mi cuchillo del bolsillo. Me volví hacia el árbol que nos proporcionaba la poca sombra que teníamos y comencé a enterrar la hoja en el árbol repentinamente. Una y otra vez, clavé mi cuchillo profundamente en el árbol, imaginado que cada lugar donde golpeaba era la cara de Scar. Me imagine clavándole el cuchillo en su asquerosa cara e imagine sus gritos de total agonía. Él iba a pagar por lo que hizo. Él había violado a mi madre y la había obligado a soportar una carga que ella nunca pido ni merecía.

En un momento, mi cuchillo se atascó en el árbol y allí se quedó. Al tratar de arrancarlo violentamente, de repente me vi clavado en el árbol. Sarabi tenía sus patas delanteras sobre mi espalda y me mantenía inmóvil contra el pecho.

"¡Kevin!"- gritó a través de sus lágrimas: -"¡No hay nada que se pueda hacer! ¡Lo hecho, hecho esta! ¡No dejes que tus emociones nublen tu mente! ¡Recuerda lo que debes hacer!"-

Relajé mis músculos, pero mi mente todavía estaba corriendo con pensamiento tras pensamiento. Puse mi cabeza contra el árbol y lloré. Ella me soltó, y caí al suelo en una pila.

"¿Cómo se atreve?"- pregunte a través de mis lágrimas. -"¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer semejante cosa? ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan malvado? ¡Es como tu hermano!"-

La cara de Sarabi se acercó mucho a la mía. -"Kevin..."-

La miré lastimosamente. Su sonrisa era amable, aunque las lágrimas corrían por su rostro silenciosamente.

-"No te preocupes, Kevin. No estoy segura de qué haré cuando nazca el cachorro. Pero te garantizaré de que jamás sabrá quién es su padre"-.

Suspiré profundamente y contuve mis lágrimas. Ella tenía razón. No podía dejar que mi repentina oleada de emociones me desviara de mi deber.

Me puse de pie. La mire y suspiré. -"Entiendo Sarabi. No sobrevivirías en el exilio estando embarazada"-

Ella asintió en silencio. Luego pronuncié ñas palabras que había postergado durante demasiado tiempo.

-"Es hora. Vamos."

"¿A dónde?"- dijo una voz por detrás.

Sarabi y yo volteamos hacia atrás y para nuestra sorpresa, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Rachel. Estaba parada a unos centímetros del árbol en donde estábamos, y pude notar que había lastima reflejada en su rostro.

"¿Rachel?"- Pregunte, tratando de calmarme. -"¿Que estás haciendo aquí? y..."-.

"No digas nada"- dijo Rachel, deteniéndome. Vi lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos -"Lo escuche todo"-

Eso nos impactó todavía más. Rachel había estado escuchando nuestra conversación y lo peor, es que también sabe que Sarabi está embaraza y no supe cómo reaccionar o decir. Esto se hizo más notorio en Sarabi, quien ahora estaba más avergonzada de lo que estaba hace unos minutos. Pero a diferencia de lo que pude imaginar, Sarabi estaba más confundida que molesta y no sabía que decirle.

Sin decir nada, Rachel camino hacia donde estaba Sarabi y la miro lastimosamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego, la abrazo y le murmuro: -"Descuida mamá. No le diré esto a nadie, te lo prometo"-

Finalmente, Rachel soltó a Sarabi y no dijo nada más. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo o dar un paso adelante, escuchamos un grito doloroso. Simultáneamente, los tres miramos hacia arriba para ver a una solitaria que luchaba por huir de la Roca del Rey. Ya estaba a medio camino entre la roca y donde estábamos Sarabi, Rachel y yo. Juntos, los tres corrimos hacia la leona para ver cuál era la situación.

Cuando nos acercamos, me di cuenta de que era Kala.

"¡Kala!"- Dijo Sarabi. -"¡Kala! ¿Qué ocurre?"-

"¡Me estoy contrayendo!"- lloró ella mientras se estremecía y perdía el equilibrio.

Sarabi jadeó y corrió al lado de Kala, apoyándola. Rachel y yo seguimos su ejemplo, y juntos, la llevamos lejos de la Roca del Rey.

A una milla de distancia, Sarabi nos dijo que sostuviéramos a Kala mientras ella buscaba un lugar donde escondernos. Solo un minuto después, regresó y nos llevó a un tronco de árbol grande y hueco. Sarabi y Kala entraron, pero no había espacio para mí o para Rachel. Sarabi me miro y me dijo que vigilara fuera del tronco.

Durante la siguiente hora más o menos, me senté fuera del tronco y Rachel hizo lo mismo, sentándose a mi lado. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y arrojaba un brillo rosado sobre el desierto. Al caer la noche, los gemidos y gritos de dolor de Kala resonaron desde el tronco hasta las tierras. Mi peor temor era que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar a la Roca del Rey; donde estaba Scar.

Durante ese tiempo, Rachel y yo no dijimos ni media palabra. No había hablado con ella desde que murió Sekou y aun no sabía si seguía decepcionada de mí o no.

"Oye"- dijo Rachel.

-"Dime"-

"¿Crees que Kala vaya a estar bien?"- preguntó con preocupación.

Me quede pensando. No estaba seguro de que decirle a Rachel y, honestamente, tampoco estaba seguro. Mi temor aún se mantenía, pero al menos ella estaba con Sarabi y eso me alegraba.

Dando un suspiro, le respondí: -"No te preocupes, Ray. Ella se pondrá bien"-

Ella no dijo nada y, simplemente, dio una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Finalmente, después de un largo y extenso proceso, Kala dio a luz a un cachorro. Era una hembra. Tenía un pelaje color crema grisácea con manchas oscuras, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tenía un mechón de pelo en la cabeza, al igual que Simba, excepto que se extendían hacia sus ojos, como una especie de flequillo.

Sarabi le dio el cachorro a Kala, quien sonrío con puro amor por su hija. Ella lamió su cabeza, pero de repente se tensó de nuevo y grito. Ella tenía un segundo cachorro viniendo.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente liberó la tensión y Sarabi sacó un cachorro macho sano. Su parecido con su padre era extraño. Tenía exactamente el mismo pelaje, de color castaño oscuro con una parte inferior de color marrón cremoso. Sobre su cabeza descansaba un pequeño mechón de pelo, del mismo color chocolate que había sido la melena de Sekou.

Kala estaba muy feliz por el nacimiento de sus dos cachorros. Las lágrimas mancharon su cara cuando besó y acarició a sus dos bebes. Un pequeño globo de felicidad creció dentro de mí, y una sonrisa tiró de mis labios. Rachel, por su parte, sonreía igual que yo, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Sarabi acarició a Kala y le sonrió.

"Hiciste un maravilloso trabajo"-, dijo ella. -"Y tus cachorros son absolutamente hermosos"-

Kala la miró y suspiro profundamente.

"Sekou hubiera estado tan orgulloso de ver a sus cachorros"-, dijo ella mientras los miraba. -"Tenía muchas ganas de ser padre"-

Sarabi sonrió y agacho su cabeza hacia ellos.

-"Él es un padre Kala"-, dijo Sarabi. -"Te está mirando, y está muy orgulloso"-

Saber que esta maravillosa familia se rompería tan pronto como Scar y Zira se enteraran fue doloroso. Empujé eso a un lado por ahora. Este era un momento feliz y conmovedor, y Kala lo necesitara para cuando llegara el momento.

"Y ¿cómo vas a llamarlos?"- Pregunto Rachel, sonriendo.

Kala miró a sus cachorros por un rato, y luego hablo. -"Creo que la llamaré..."-, le hizo un gesto a la niña,-"...Vitani. Era el nombre de mi abuela. Se parece mucho a ella, ¡excepto por ese pequeño flequillo!"-

"Es un nombre hermoso"-. Intervino Sarabi.

"¿Y el macho?"-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-"El nombre del padre de Sekou era Kovu. Así que ese será su nombre. Estoy segura de que Sekou hubiera preferido eso"-

Vitani y Kovu; Dos nuevas vidas que fueron introducidas en un mundo de tormento y odio. Le susurré una oración para que, más allá de todo lo que ocurriera en su futuro, que estos dos se conviertan en mejores leones que el que los tomaría inevitablemente.

Rachel dio un suspiro y dijo: -"Quisiera que Alex y Gwen estuvieran aquí. Estoy segura de que les habría fascinado ver esto"-

"Tienes razón"- le dije, riéndome un poco.

Kala miró a Sarabi por un momento, examinando su cuerpo. Luego ella sonrió y dijo: -" Quizás sea mejor que pienses en algún nombre para tu cachorro también"-.

De nuevo, me sentí como si me hubieran bañado con agua fría. Sarabi se sentó rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El bulto en su vientre sin duda era notable, y sin embargo, nunca lo había notado antes, ni yo ni Rachel. Claramente, ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo.

Detrás de mí, escuche un chasquido. Me di la vuelta rápidamente. Scar se deslizaba junto a mí, sin siquiera mirar en mi dirección, hacia el tronco. Rachel y yo nos pusimos de pie y, mientras Rachel retrocedía, yo me dispuse a lanzarme hacia él, pero otro golpe a mi izquierda me sorprendió. Lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fue la pata de Zira, con las garras extendidas, balanceándose en mi cara, seguido de los gritos de Rachel, quienes gritan mi nombre.

* * *

Me desperté con un latido increíblemente doloroso en mi cara. Aunque no me moví para tocarla, podía sentir el daño. Zira me había arañado con fuerza, pero solo me había golpeado con una de sus garras. Una larga herida corrió desde mi ceja derecha, entre mis ojos, y hasta la parte inferior de mi mejilla izquierda. Era una herida delgada, pero profunda. Sabía que dejaría una cicatriz.

 _Cicatriz..._

Me incorporé y abrí los ojos. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Me había quedado inconsciente durante bastante tiempo. Miré a mí alrededor, pero no vi nada. Sarabi, Rachel y Kala no estaban por ninguna parte. Miré dentro del tronco, pero no había nada.

Un sentimiento inquietante se desarrolló en mí. Me puse de pie y miré a mí alrededor en busca de alguna señal de leona. Luego, mientras exploraba el área circundante, vi un gran montículo tirado en el pasto muerto.

Lentamente, me acerqué al montón, asustado por lo que estaba a punto de ver. Era de madrugada. La oscuridad todavía estaba alrededor, porque el sol aún no salía, pero el montículo atrajo mi atención como si estuviera brillando. Llegué al lugar y lentamente la rodeé para ver si podía distinguir qué era.

Kala, con los ojos cerrados, yacía inmóvil en el suelo. En todo su cuerpo había heridas de arañazos y mordidas. La sangre seca estaba aglomerada en su piel y la suciedad del cuerpo estaba empapada con ella.

Todo el aliento de mi cuerpo se fue como un golpe en el estómago. Pero no se me ocurrió llorar. Las lágrimas no ayudarían ahora. Kala se había ido, y Scar y Zira la habían matado sin piedad.

Apreté los dientes y metí la mano en el bolsillo. Cerré los ojos cuando mi mano agarró el mango del cuchillo. Lo retiré, lo saque y lo sostuve con ambas manos frente a mí. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de ira.

Me estaba tensando. Apreté los puños y rechiné los dientes hasta el punto en que me dolido. Entonces, con toda la fuerza que tenía Mufasa, rugí con furia. Era más un grito de dolor y odio, pero en lo que a mí respecta, había rugido como solía hacerlo Mufasa.

Luego corrí a toda velocidad, como si estuviera poseído. La Roca del Rey era mi destino. AHORA fue el momento de llevar mi tarea a cabo. Mi ira y determinación me aceleración. Ya no importaba si estaba cansado o débil. Mi mente estaba enfocada en una sola cosa; Scar y Zira tenía que morir, aquí y ahora. Tenían que pagar por lo que hicieron, y yo me iba a encargar de que lo hicieran. Iba a matarlo ahora. No más esperas. No más contratiempos. Es Ahora o Nunca.

Las Tierras del Reino eran tranquilas y silenciosas. Ni un soplido de viento perturbaba las praderas. Todo lo que se podía ver en movimiento era una figura solitaria, corriendo rápidamente, recortada contra el amanecer escarlata.

Llegué a la base de la Roca del Rey y reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme. En silencio, me infiltre por la pendiente y hacia la entrada de la cueva. Podía escuchar las voces de Scar y Zira resonando silenciosamente mientras me abría paso hacia adentro. Me moví contra la pared hasta que llegué al punto en donde el camino se curvaba a la derecha, hacia la siguiente cámara. El odio se desbordaba en mi interior, pero incluso así, me sentía incómodamente tenso. Este era el momento por el que había estado preparándome. Fue el momento definitivo de mi futura realeza.

Poco a poco asomé la cabeza a la vuelta de la esquina lo suficiente para poder ver dónde estaban Scar y Zira.

Zira yacía contra la pared en el lado izquierdo de la cueva, acariciando a Kovu que estaba en sus patas. Vitani se arrastró e intentó acostarse con su hermano, pero la cara de Zira se puso muy severa y a aparto, empujándola. Luego volvió a acariciar y arrullar a Kovu.

Desde el lado derecho de la cueva, más allá de mi visión, la voz de Scar resonó

"Se supone que estas encargada de cuidar a los dos cachorros"-, dijo rotundamente. -"¿Por qué la apartaste?"-

Zira miró a Vitani por un momento, y luego miró a Scar. -"¿No crees que deberíamos centrarnos en Kovu, tu heredero y futuro rey?"-

Scar gruño. -"¡Suenas igual a mis padres! ¡Alaban al próximo rey y descuidan al otro! ¡En mi reino, mis hijos serán tratados con el mismo respeto! ¡No quiero que Vitani sea tratada con menos amor y atención de la de Kovu recibiría!"-

Encontré esa declaración completamente hipócrita, y mis ojos se vieron atraídos por el cachorro marrón que estaba sentado en silencio en el punto más alejado de la cueva. Nuka era el hijo legítimo de Scar y, sin embargo, Scar lo había rechazado tal y como su padre Ahadi hizo con él.

Sacudí la cabeza con disgusto y miré a Zira y Scar. Centrarme en la tarea era mi principal prioridad. Busqué el lugar en el cuello de Scar. Por un momento, sentí que estaba en el tiempo en el que Scar había matado a todos los cachorros. Estaba exactamente en la misma posición. Su vida estaba en mis manos, y estaba a punto de acabar con ella. En silencio, levanté mi cuchillo.

De repente, un rugido estalló fuera de la cueva, y rápidamente me moví hacia la esquina, fuera de la vista y en las sombras. Jurando por lo bajo, levanté la vista para ver quien me había interrumpido en el momento menos oportuno. Sarabi corrió hacia la cueva y dobló la esquina, aparentemente sin verme.

Los arrebatos furiosos de Sarabi atrajeron mi atención, y perdí mi enfoque.

"Asesino..."- siseó ella con frialdad. -"¡Tienes sangre en tus garras, Scar! ¡Sangre que jamás se lavara!"-

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, me arrastre desde las sobras y por si acaso eché un vistazo alrededor de la esquina.

Scar estaba rodeando a Sarabi, con un malicioso regocijo en sus ojos, mientras que Zira y Nuka observaban atentamente

"Asesino, ¿eh? ¡Oh mi querida Sarabi, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda! Johari, Zalika, Sanjo y Sarafina están muertas porque te rebelaste en mi contra. Están muertas porque mataste a Taalib. Kala está muerta porque la inspiraste a escapar y luchar"- Su voz comenzó a elevarse y se volvió más enojada. -"Las muchas leonas de esta manada están muertas porque les diste la falsa esperanza de que 'el gran malvado Scar' podría ser derrotado. ¡INSPIRAS LA REBELIÓN!"-

Sarabi rugió en respuesta y luego susurro con los dientes apretados: -"Inspire esperanza. Alenté a las leonas de esta manada que desanimaste. ¡Salve a quienes condenaste! ¡Las leonas de esta manada murieron luchando por lo que creían! ¡Y por lo que yo sigo creyendo!

Scar se detuvo frente a ella, y retrocedí un poco hacia las sombras. Él no podía saber de mi presencia.

En un tono de serpiente, siseó: -"¿Y qué seria eso?"-

No pude ver la cara de Sarabi, pero su voz reflejaba la sonrisa satisfecha que estaba segura de que estaba estirada en su cara.

-"Ese mal, no importa cuál sea, puede ser derrotada con un poco de esperanza y determinación"-.

La cara de Scar se puso furiosa, y él se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y levantó sus patas delanteras con sus garras extendidas. Estaba a punto de atacar a Sarabi, de matarla. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Tenía más que suficiente de su actitud hacia él, su gobierno, su reina y su reinado. Él iba a matarla.

Sarabi rugido intensamente y se bajó en respuesta. Su espalda se erizo, mientras gruñía como nunca la había escuchado antes.

Antes de que pudiera actuar, una voz pequeña, pero fuero, rompió los rugidos.

-"¡NO!"-

Desde la esquina donde estaba sentado, Nuka se lanzó rápidamente entre Scar y Sarabi, deteniéndolos a ambos. Sarabi dejó de gruñir y Scar volvió a caer sobre sus patas. Nuka miró a Scar.

"Padre por favor, ¡No más peleas!"- suplicó: -"Solo lo empeoraras y Sarabi va a tener un cachorro"-

"¡TU CÁLLATE!"- rugió Scar y golpeo a Nuka en la cara con fuerza.

Nuka grito y se deslizó por el suelo, chocando fuertemente contra la pared

-"¡NUNCA ME DIGAS QUE HACER! ¡YO SOY EL REY!"- Rugió Scar.

Nuka apretó sus oídos mientras Scar le gritaba con enojo, y pude notar que había lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Sabía que Scar nunca lo amó desde que nació, pero esto ya era el colmo. Scar se preparó para golpearlo de nuevo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir para detener esto, escuche a alguien gritar desde mi lado derecho.

"¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!"-

Me gire para ver a Rachel quien, saliendo de la nada por segunda vez, estaba parada en medio de la entrada, a unos centímetros de mí.

Scar aparto su mirada de Nuka y la poso sobre Rachel. Acto seguido, corrió hacia donde estaban Scar y Nuka y se interpuso en medio de los dos, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados para así proteger a Nuka.

"Tú no le vuelvas a ponerle una mano"-, dijo Rachel. -"¡Él no te hizo nada!"-

Scar se mostró enojado y gruño bajo su garganta.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decir cómo tratar a esa cosa?"-gruño Scar, refiriéndose a Nuka.

"No dejare que lo lastimes"- replico Rachel. -"Él tiene razón, pelear solo empeorara las cosas. Quizás deberías escucharlo. Yo creo que podría aprender mucho de él"-

Estuve muy de acuerdo con su declaración. Puede que enfrentarse a Scar sea lo más suicida que haya hecho en su vida, pero esto me sorprende como la segunda vez en la que Rachel muestra su verdadero valor. Pero aun así, estaba interfiriendo con mi plan.

-"¿Estas seguras que quieres desafiarme Rachel?"- pregunto Scar, empezando a rodearla con una mirada maliciosa. -"¡Porque te prometo, que esto se pondrá muy feo y rápido! yo que tú me preguntaría: ¿De verdad quiero pasar todo esto, por un cachorro?"-

En ese instante, Rachel respondió: -"No lo sé. Pero solo se una cosa. Ya hiciste mucho daño a este reino, a Nuka, a mis amigos e incluso a mi madre, y creo que ya es tiempo de parar"-.

Scar se detuvo frente a ella y dijo: -"No voy a dejar que una vulgar sirvienta como tú me diga lo que debo hacer..."-

-"Te equivocas..."-interrumpió Rachel. -"te equivocas, en tantas cosas. Todos estos años he visto lo que eres en realizar. Eres malo, cruel y mentiroso. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que Kevin tenía razón en algo, tu reinado en estas tierras no durará y sé que él será el mejor y más digno rey de lo que tú eres. De eso estoy segura"-.

Las palabras de Rachel me conmovieron. No solo me sentí aliviado por el hecho de saber que no estaba decepcionada, sino que me sorprende que ella siguiera confiando en mí, a pesar de que yo pensara lo contrario. Una vez más, su valentía volvió a dejarme sin palabras.

En ese momento, Scar se quedó viéndola con una mirada fría.

-"Supongo que te subestime, princesa."- Dijo Scar, dando un suspiro. -"Durante mucho tiempo te hice mi sirvienta porque pensé que me serias leal y útil. Ahora me dio cuenta de que quizás debiste morir junto a los otros ese día"-.

En ese momento, la mirada de Rachel cambio por una de miedo, pero si moverse de su lugar. Miré hacia abajo y vi que había extendido sus garras.

"Pero ya que insistes"- levanto su pata con las garras desvainadas, lista para golpearla. -"¡ME ASEGURARE DE QUE CASTIGARTE PARA QUE ME RESPETES!"-

"¡YA BASTA!"- Grité mientras me arrojaba desde la esquina. Toda la atención se desvió de Rachel hacia mí cuando todas las cabezas se volvieron para verme salir de la nada. Sin perder el tiempo o tan siquiera mirar hacia donde estaba tirando, sentí que mi brazo se movía en círculos y el cuchillo se me iba de la mano. Voló en una dirección, no a Scar, sino hacia Zira. Vi en cámara lenta cuando la cara de Scar se volvió de ira a terror cuando el cuchillo se disparó hacia su compañera. Se dirigía directamente hacia su cara. Rápidamente, giró su cabeza para esquivarlo, pero no lo suficientemente rápida. El cuchillo le perforó la oreja derecha y se clavó en una grieta en la pared de la caverna.

Zira rugió de dolor cuando su oreja comenzó a gotear sangre en la pared. El cuchillo se había fijado en su oreja y la sostenía contra la pared. Luchó por un momento, rugiendo de angustia, y luego se liberó. El cuchillo aún permanecía en la pared, con un pedazo grande de carne ensangrentada incrustada en ella.

Scar rugió de rabia absoluta, y me atacó. Sin pensar en mi seguridad, corrí hacia la cueva, exponiéndome completamente en el acto.

Con la energía reservada que tenía, me di la vuelta y patiné rápidamente hacia la izquierda donde estaba Scar. Su boca abierta se perdió mi cabeza por centímetros. De deslizó fuera de la vista por el sendero que salía de la cueva. Lo escuche golpear contra la pared en un crujido, y sonreí por dentro.

"¡Kevin, cuidado!"- grito Rachel, y me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Zira, con el lado derecho de su rostro cubierta de sangre fresca, arremetiéndose contra mí. Giré hacia la derecha mientras que ella perdía el equilibrio y se deslizaba contra la pared. Saqué mi cuchillo de la grieta, el trozo de la oreja arrancada de Zira todavía colgaba de la punta. La quite y me volví para ver donde estaban mis oponentes.

"¡Sarabi, Rachel!"- Llamé mientras examinaba la habitación, -"¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Esta es mi tarea y solo mía!"-

Agarrando a Nuka por el cuello, Sarabi salió corriendo de la cueva, con Rachel sobre su lomo, con una mirada de preocupación hacia mí. Pasó junto a Scar, que se estaba moviendo. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Zira.

Estaba inconsciente por el golpe con la pared. Oí un fuerte rugido, y miré para ver que Scar se había puesto de pie. Estaba rugiendo, no hacia mí, sino hacia la entrada de la cueva. Luego se volvió hacia mí y corrió con el odio grabado en su cara.

Instintivamente, le lancé mi cuchillo, le di un golpe en la parte inferior del pecho. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo a varios pies a mi izquierda. Gruñendo de dolor, se puso de pie, con las garras desenfundadas.

En ese momento, supe que había fallado. Ahora estaba sin un arma, y no tenía escapatoria. Scar todavía seguía vivo, y se estaba preparando para matarme.

Me apoyé contra la pared cuando Scar se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, con el cuerpo bajo hacia el suelo. Mi cuchillo sobresalía de su pecho. Un pequeño hilo de sangre estaba saliendo lentamente de su negra crin.

"Durante mucho tiempo, te permití vivir porque era el cazador más capaz, junto a Gwendolyn"- Respiro intensamente. -"Pero ahora veo que fue un grave error"-.

Él sonrió maliciosamente. Su Cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Miré hacia abajo brevemente y vi que había extendido sus garras.

"Esto me va a encantar"-. Dijo levantando su pata por encima de su cabeza.

Cerré los ojos, preparándome para mi fin. En ese instante, imaginé a todas las personas que había decepcionado; Sarabi, Nala, Alex, Gwen, Rachel, mis padres, Mufasa, Simba... Ahora, la última esperanza de las Tierras del Reino se habrá ido para siempre. La muerte estaba frente a mí, listo para agarrarme.

Pero nunca llegó.

En su lugar, escuché un fuerte gruñido y algo pesado chocó con otro objeto grande. Luego, juntos, cayeron al suelo con un _ruido sordo_. Abrí los ojos y vi que Sarabi había tumbado a Scar en el suelo. Ella había vuelto para salvarme. Scar se había golpeado la cabeza contra una roca, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba inconsciente.

"Sarabi..."-susurre, temblando ligeramente. -"Gracias"-

"Kevin, ¿sabes lo que pasó?"- dijo ella con urgencia. -"¡Scar ha llamado a las hienas! ¡Rugió para que vinieran mientras estabas ocupado con Zira!"-

La euforia que sentí por estar vivo desapareció al instante. Una imagen de un grupo de hienas sobrepasando a Sekou vino a mi mente, y luego la imagen de Sekou fue remplazada por la mía.

-"¡Kevin, tienes que irte!"-

"Pero..."- miré a Scar. Él estaba allí, solo esperando a que sacara el cuchillo de su pecho y terminara el trabajo. Anhelaba cortarle su garganta y derramar su sangre. Podría terminar con ese acto tan simple.

-"¡KEVIN! ¡Ya es tarde!"- grito Sarabi: -"¡No hará ninguna diferencia! ¡Y aunque lo mataras, estarás muerto si te quedas aquí! Las hienas no se irán y jamás te servirán como rey. ¡Vete ahora, antes de que sea tarde!"-

Dudé un momento, No quería dejar a Sarabi y a mis amigos en esta situación, pero su rostro era severo y no iba a cambiar de parecer. Corrí hacia ella, le lancé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sume mi cara cerca de su oreja.

-"Volveré Sarabi. Voy a buscar ayuda"- Prometí: -"No abandonare a mi manada. Dile a Alex y a Gwen que volveré"-.

Puso su pata alrededor de mí brevemente, agarrándome con fuerza.

Entonces me soltó y gritó: -"¡Ahora vete!"-

Me agaché, arrancando el cuchillo del pecho de Scar y me dirigí a la entrada de la caverna. En un instante, ya estaba fuera de la cueva y corrí hacia el nivel del suelo. Al otro lado de la distancia hacia el este, escuche los ladridos y gruñidos de las hienas. Se dirigían hacia la Roca del Rey. Tuve que alejarme de allí antes de que pudieran alcanzarme.

Corrí hacia el sudoeste, sin importar si estaba agotado. Todo lo que importaba era salir de las Tierras del Reino.

Cuando dejé mi hogar muy atrás, un pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

 _Fallaste._

No pude escapar de esa realidad. Cada vez antes de ahora, mi falla me costaba caro. Se podía hacer algo bueno con eso, pero ahora sería todo lo contrario. Las Tierras del Reino permanecerían en su estado de desolación. El reinado de Scar vivirá por siempre. Kovu sería educado para ser un rey tan cruel como su padre adoptivo. Y me iba a exiliar de estas tierras que una vez llame mi hogar.

Y por si fuera poco, mis amigos se verían aún más perjudicados todavía. No solo por el hecho de que no pude de tan siquiera despedirme de ellos, sino que también sufrirían de un castigo peor que la muerte, en especial Gwen. Durante los últimos años que estuve a su lado, podía sentir algo especial hacia ella, sentía que la amaba y, lamentablemente, no tuve el tiempo suficiente como para expresárselo. Ahora jamás podre decirle que la amaba.

Seguí corriendo, deseando seguir con mi ritmo. Sabía que, a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, con las hienas persiguiéndome, detenerse no era una opción.

No estoy seguro de cuando tiempo o que tan lejos corrí, pero lo único que sé es que cuando finalmente colapsé por agotamiento, la Roca del Rey no siquiera era visible en el horizonte.

Cuando caí, sentí que mis piernas ardían como si estuvieran en llamas.

Respirando pesadamente, me agarré al suelo en el que estaba, tratando de ignorar mis dolores. Hacía mucho frio. Levanté mi cabeza hasta donde mi exhausto cuerpo lo permitía, y vi que estaba tendido en medio de un desierto árido. Estaba agarrando un puñal de arena. El sol se había puesto y el cielo era ahora de un color purpura intenso. Las estrellas brillaron en los cielos como si alguien hubiese arrojado una botella entera de brillo.

Tan hermoso como era la escena, mi dolor y sufrimiento no pudieron ser superados. El agotamiento y la pena me superaban lentamente, y caí en depresión. No había nada por que vivir por ahora.

 _¡NO! ¡Debes seguir! ¡Se lo prometiste a Sarabi! ¡No puedes abandonarlos a un destino peor que la muerte! ¡Hazlo por ellos! ¡Hazlo por Gwen! ¡Debes levantarte!_

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, lentamente me puse de rodilla. Se hundieron en la tierra cuando mi peso cambio. Luego, gradual y dolorosamente, me puse de pie.

Sin saber de qué estaba siendo alimentada mi determinación, di un paso adelante. Paso a paso, me moví poco a poco por el desierto. Ignorando las intensas llamas de dolor.

Aquella noche fue la más larga por la que había pasado en toda mi vida.

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana, volví a tumbarme en la tierra. Había llegado hasta el límite. No me quedaba absolutamente nada de fuerza ni determinación. No había comido nada que alimentara mi impulso de continuar. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, y sufría un dolor como el que nunca antes había sentido.

Me quedé allí con pena, con la cara en la tierra, dejando que el sol emitiera sus ardientes rayos sobre mi piel. Un pensamiento hizo eco vagamente a través de mi mente. No estaba destinado a vivir. Había fracasado en mi misión de salvar las Tierras del Reino, y ahora iba a ser castigado por ello. Moriría lentamente por el calor y el hambre.

Había estado tan cerca de la muerte en incontables veces, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. No moriría con nobleza. No moriría tratando de salvar a alguien o tan siquiera tarando de hacer lo correcto. Había huido de fallar, y ahora iba a morir como un cobarde en su máxima expresión.

Una lagrima escapo de mi ojo mientras pensaba en esto.

 _Cobarde..._

Lloré agotado, sintiéndome mareado mientras mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

Me di cuenta de que algo se movía delante de mí. La arena se movía cuando algo grande se movía hacia mí. Levante débilmente la cabeza y abrí los ojos. El sol brillaba con intensidad, cegándome temporalmente. Quede boquiabierto ante lo que vi.

Un león dorado adulto, con una melena roja intensa y ojos anaranjados avanzaba hacia mí. El sol brillaba a su alrededor, pero podía reconocer a aquel león en cualquier lugar. Mi boca tembló por un momento ante la vista. El agotamiento y la confusión se combinaron en uno, y me fui debilitando.

-"¿Mufasa?"- Susurré débilmente. El león se detuvo a varios pies delante de mí y me miró. Entonces mi cabeza cayó en la tierra, y no supe más.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Quién lo diría... Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha.**

 **Y ahora sabemos de dónde vinieron Kovu y Vitani y por qué no son los cachorros REALES de Scar...**

 **Estamos llegando al final de esta historia, pero todavía no. Tengo un gran clímax planeado para Kevin y sus amigos.**

 **Déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	21. La Reunión

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 21 de mi fanfic.**

 **Aquí lo tienen. Sé que es han pasado cuatro días desde que escribí y publique el capítulo anterior y que es un poco temprano para subir otro, pero valió la pena.**

 **Sin nada más que decir. ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 21: La Reunión:

Cuando recupere la conciencia, sentí como si mi cabeza estuviera dando vueltas. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, alcé las manos y acuné mis orejas, deseando que mi cabeza se quedara quieta. Cuando me moví, sentí que algo suave se movía debajo de mí. Abrí mis ojos.

Una gran cantidad de árboles y hojas verdes estaban suspendidas por encima de mí, y apenas eran visibles a través de los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol que apenas iluminaban el cielo de lavanda. Me senté lentamente y mire a mí alrededor. Estaba recostado en medio de un claro en una gran y exuberante jungla. Había estado acostado sobre un gran montículo de hojas, que se habían movido cuando me moví.

Millones de preguntas inundaron mi mente. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿De dónde salieron estas hojas? ¿Por qué tengo un pequeño paquete de plátanos a mi lado?

Me tensé ante este último pensamiento. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el suculento y exquisito banquete a mi lado, y mi estómago gruñó de hambre intensa. Por un momento, no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba viendo era real. Luego, salvajemente, me lancé hacia los plátanos y comencé a devorarlos uno tras otro. Medio segundo después, me los comí todos, el hambre feroz fue completamente saciada.

Por primera vez en más de dos años, me sentí completamente alimentado y saciado. Ya podía sentir algo de mi energía recuperándose.

Recuperándome de mi momento instintivo primitivo, me puse de pie y miré a mí alrededor. A través del dosel sobre mí, la noche estaba cayendo lentamente a medida que las estrellas comenzaron a salpicar los cielos. Ninguna cosa se movió o altero en el follaje circulante. En algún lugar a la distancia podía escuchar los claros sonidos de una cascada. Provocó la realización de lo seco que estaba. Tendría que tomar algo pronto.

Este lugar era tan tranquilo y hermoso. En pocas palabras; era el paraíso.

"¿Estoy muerto?"- Dije en voz alta.

"Aun no"- dijo una voz suave detrás de mí.

Jadeé cuando me sobresalté ante la inesperada voz. Girando rápidamente, vi a una leona color canela en frente mío.

"¿Nala?"- pregunte incrédulo con el corazón exaltado, mientras respiraba varias veces para calmarme. -"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"-

Ella sonrió brevemente. -"He estado aquí durante las últimas dos horas. Deberías calmarte o te desmayarás otra vez"-

-"¿Otra vez?"- pregunte confusamente. -"¿Pero de que estas...?"-

Mi cabeza había comenzado a girar lentamente de nuevo por la repentina sacudida.

"Kevin",- dijo Nala, abriendo sus ojos ante mi falta de atención. -"Has estado inconsciente durante tres días"-

Quede boquiabierto.

"¿¡Tres días!?"- Pregunte incrédulo.

Ella asintió solemnemente. -"Te encontraron inconsciente en el desierto. Te trajeron aquí y te cuidaron. Estuviste MUY cerca de morir. Tienes suerte de que te encontraran"-.

El recuerdo me golpeó como un muro de ladrillos, y recordé que estaba tendido en el desierto, con toda mi energía agotada.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?"- Pregunto Nala.

Puse mi mano sobre mi cara y pasé dos dedos sobre la cicatriz que corría desde mi ojo hasta la parte inferior de mi mejilla opuesta. Apreté el puño cuando mi mano recorrió toda la cicatriz.

"Zira"- respondí con enojo.

La expresión de Nala cambió de curiosidad a ira. Rápidamente le conté los eventos que siguieron a los nacimientos de Kovu y Vitani y de mis acciones valientes, pero estúpidas después. La boca de Nala quedo abierta cuando terminé.

"Conque eso fue lo que pasó..."- susurro ella con incredulidad. -"Scar nos dijo que intentaste matar a Zira, pero nunca menciono nada sobre las razones por las que..."-

No me sorprendió que Scar no hubiera dicho nada de los pequeños detalles de mi ataque. La pregunta del millón ardía en mi mente cuando finalmente pasó por mis labios.

-"¿Cómo me encontraste Nala?"-

Su rostro se ilumino y sonrió un poco.

"Dejé las Tierras del Reino una horas después de que lo hicieras". Respondió ella. -"Scar estaba furioso cuando descubrió que escapaste. Envió hienas a través de las tierras para buscarte. Sarabi decidió que ya no era seguro para mí permanecer allí. Así que ella me envió a buscar ayuda. Dejé las tierras rápidamente, y luego me topé con tu olor"-.

-"¿Y me encontraste y me trajiste aquí?"- Pregunté.

"No"-, respondió ella, mirando a través de los arboles algo que no podía ver. -"Fue él"-

"Él"-Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos hacia donde estaba mirando.

Los momentos previos a mi desmayo quedaron perfectamente claros ahora. Me acordé de tropezar y caer de plano en el desierto. Recordé no tener fuerzas para seguir y...

Entonces recordé al león que se había detenido delante de mí; aquel que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"¿Mufasa?"- Dije en voz alta.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Nala, mirándome y frunciendo el ceño confundido. -"No, no Mufasa. Fue..."-

"No",-dije en voz baja, interrumpiéndola. -"Vi a Mufasa justo antes de desmayarme. Estoy seguro de que era él. Caminó hacia mí y se detuvo frente a mí"-

Nala soltó una carcajada.

Irritado, la fulminé con la mirada. -"Oye, dijiste que estaba a punto de morir. Tal vez tuve una alucinación o algo por el estilo, pero sé lo que vi"-.

"No, claro que no"- dijo Nala, todavía riendo entre dientes. -"Viste a Simba"-

Cada pensamiento y pregunta en mi cabeza se detuvo. Me quedé muy quieto y miré a Nala, seguro de haber escuchado bien.

"Q-qué..."- tartamudeé. -"¿Quién dijiste que me encontró?"-

"Simba"- Respondió ella simplemente.

Me tomó un momento volver a encontrar mi voz.

"Nala"-, dije solemnemente, -"Simba está muerto. Murió hace dos años y medio"-

Me miró fijamente, con total sinceridad en sus ojos. -"No, Kevin, Simba está vivo. Ha estado viviendo aquí en esta jungla desde que desapareció"-.

Un choque puro y blanco me golpeó como un rayo. ¿Simba estaba vivo? Todo este tiempo, lo dimos por muerto, cuando en realidad estaba perfectamente bien en este paraíso de jungla.

Ahora sabía lo que estaba mirando detrás de ella. Simba debe de haber estado más allá de esos árboles.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me levanté y caminé rápidamente a través de los árboles. Nala me llamó, pero no le preste atención. Todo mi enfoque fue desviado a ver a Simba. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Nala se lanzó hacia adelante y bloqueo mi camino.

"¡Kevin!"- dijo con severidad: "¡Acabas de despertar después de tres días! ¡Necesitas recuperarte!"-

"Solo necesito un trago de agua y estaré bien"- Dije con impaciencia, tratando de rodearla. -"Tengo que verlo por mí mismo. ¿Dónde está?"-

Nala suspiro y dejó de intentar de bloquearme.

Ella suspiro: -"Esta más allá de esos árboles, junto a la cascada. Al menos lo estaba. Él y yo tuvimos una discusión, y nos separamos. No sé a dónde fue"-. Luego añadió casi enojada: -"Pero no iré contigo. No voy a tratar de convencerlo de nuevo ahora"-.

La empujé y aceleré el paso. Miré hacia atrás y vi que Nala se había acostado en el pasto donde ella había estado parada. Una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos cerrados. Por un breve instante, una imagen de Gwen vino a mi mente, pero lo ignore.

Seguí avanzando, y pronto alcance el claro con la cascada a la que se refería. Mire a mi alrededor con esperanza, pero no había señales de Simba. Suspiré decepcionado y me incliné hacia el agua. Tome un puñado y lo sorbí todo. Se enfrío y calmó mi garganta reseca, y rápidamente tome otro puñado. Repetí esto varias veces hasta que mi sed quedo saciada.

Rejuvenecido, me puse de pie y miré a mí alrededor.

Si Nala decía la verdad, entonces Simba estaba por aquí, y tenía que encontrarlo. Necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos.

El instinto me dijo que fuera a la izquierda, y lo hice. Seguí la orilla del agua hasta llegar al final del claro. Observando agudamente, vagué por los arboles durante un rato hasta que terminaron abruptamente. En el borde de la jungla había una gran pradera que podía ver y me condujo al desierto donde me encontraron.

Miré a mí alrededor varias veces, explorando todo el prado en busca de alguna señal de algo peludo y dorado.

...pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Lamentablemente, salí a las praderas. Había perdido la oportunidad. Simba estaba cerca, pero lo había perdido. Y Nala dijo que se había enojado, por lo que la idea de que no regresaría era posible.

Deambulé por las praderas durante bastante tiempo. Después de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, sentí que mi fuerza regresaba completamente a mí. De vez en cuando, escaneaba el perímetro para ver si podía localizarlo, pero en vano.

Media hora después, me senté en la hierba y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Todos estos años, Simba estuvo vivo. ¿Pero cómo? Había visto sus huelas sobre el acantilado. Ese acantilado conducía a un gran parche de espinas. Incluso si sobrevivió a la caída, ¿cómo diablos pudo haber sobrevivido un cachorro atravesando aquellas espinas?

A medida que profundizaba en mis pensamientos, el viento comenzó a levantarse a mí alrededor. Sopló y crujió la hierba. Parecían olas en un océano verde. El sonido era calmante y pacífico.

Un extraño fenómeno atrajo mi atención. Un pequeño camino hacia el sur, un bulto luminoso de nubes comenzó a congregarse rápidamente en una forma muy distintiva. Me puse de pie u comencé a caminar hacia el suceso a un ritmo veloz.

Las nubes se solidificaron repentinamente en una forma muy familiar, y mi corazón di un vuelco. La oscura silueta de Mufasa estaba claramente parada en las nubes. Estaba mirando a algún objeto solo un poco hacia el sur. Uno de color dorado marrón.

Mi ritmo se aceleró a medida que la emoción y la maravilla me recorrían. Mufasa y Simba estaban allí. Me llenó de alegría de verlos a ambos. Cuando me acerqué, la figura de Mufasa habló con una voz profunda y resonante, y deje de correr.

"Simba...me has olvidado". Dijo Mufasa. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Aunque estaba demasiado lejos para saber lo que Simba estaba diciendo, todavía podía ver que estaba mirando la imagen de nuestro padre.

La visión continuo: -"Olvidaste quien eres y así me olvidaste a mí. Ve en tu interior, Simba. Eres más de lo que eres ahora"-. De repente, se volvió severo, y aunque no entendía del todo a qué se refería, el poder y la emoción de la afirmación golpearon mi corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando miré el rostro de mi padre.

Mufasa terminó: -"Toma tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida"-.

Una voz que nunca había escuchado antes gritó: -"¿Cómo puedo regresar? no soy el mismo de antes"-.

La última declaración de Simba estuvo llena de súplicas y culpa. Esto me desconcertó, y definitivamente lo cuestionaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Las nubes a su alrededor se arremolinaban y él estaba ganando color. Comenzó a parecerse cada vez más a Mufasa hasta que, finalmente, parecía que simplemente estaba parado en las nubes ante nosotros. Una vez más, habló en voz alta y poderosa.

-"Recuerda quien eres. Tú eres mi hijo, el rey verdadero"-

Las nubes comenzaron a retroceder y la cara de Mufasa comenzó a perder color. Se estaba encogiendo nuevamente en las nubes.

-"Recuérdalo...recuérdalo...recuérdalo"-

De repente, la figura de Simba salió de su lugar y corrió tan rápido como pudo para tratar de alcanzar las nubes.

Su voz sonó mientras corría y había verdadera tristeza en ella. -"¡No! ¡Padre! ¡No me dejes!"-

De repente sentí que mis pies golpeaban contra el suelo mientras yo también corría tras Simba y Mufasa. Ver a mi padre de nuevo fue un sentimiento maravilloso, y sin embargo, verlo irse fue como perderlo otra vez. La sensación de hundimiento que temía cada vez que la tragedia me estaba acaeciendo, y no quería que se fuera. Tuve que tratar de llegar a él antes de que se fuera.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Las nubes habían desaparecido por completo en la nada. Dejé de correr y miré hacia arriba. Miré con nostalgia a cielo sin nubes, deseando que Mufasa apareciera de nuevo. Necesitaba su guía ahora más que nunca. Con su reino en la ruina y mi incapacidad para tomarlo, quería algún tipo de dirección hacia dónde ir.

Las preguntas rebotaban en mi mente mientras me preguntaba qué había pasado exactamente. ¿Por qué Mufasa había venido a recordarle a Simba que recordara quién era?

 _Simba..._

La realización de mi situación actual me golpeó, y aparté mi mirada del cielo y miré a quien estaba buscando. La figura solitaria de Simba se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el cielo. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía en mi corazón que él también deseaba con ansias que Mufasa regresara. Di un paso adelante para ir hacia él.

De repente, una voz fuerte e inesperada sonó justo fuera de mi vista, y me sobresalté. Habría reconocido esa voz en donde sea.

-"¡¿Que fue eso?!"-

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando Rafiki, el chamán de la manada y el maestro de Rachel, apareció a la vista y se paró al lado de Simba. Simba lo miró y simplemente escucho. Miré a Rafiki, que estaba haciendo gestos con su bastón. Sin embargo, no pude escuchar su conversación.

La absoluta confusión se apoderó de mí. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Acaso me había seguido a Nala y a mí? Estas y más preguntas rebotaron en mi cabeza, y como un idiota, simplemente me quedé esperando que las respuestas se presentaran.

Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente desconcertante, Rafiki hizo algo que me confundió aún más. Golpeó a Simba con su bastón. Un fuerte -"¡Ay!"- hizo eco, mientras Simba retrocedía por el dolor, frotando el lugar donde Rafiki lo golpeo. Comencé a acercarme, sin saber qué hacer con la situación. Como lo hice, solo pude distinguir lo que estaban diciendo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- gritó.

Rafiki sonrió, y con esa mirada de loco que sabía que estaba bien pegada a su cara.

"¡No importa! ¡Está en el pasado!"- Él se rió maniáticamente.

Simba todavía se frotaba la cabeza con dolor. -"Si, pero me dolió"-

Me acerqué lo suficiente a donde, si hablaba una palabra, me oirían, pero no lo hice. Me agaché hasta quedar oculto entre la hierba.

Por un breve momento, lo miré fijamente. No había visto hierba verde en años, y verla ahora era casi una bendición.

Mi atención volvió a aparecer cuando Rafiki dijo solemnemente: -"Oh, sí, el pasado puede doler. Pero según lo veo puedes, o huir de él...o aprender"-

Sus palabras fueron sabias y verdaderas y volví a recordarme el por qué Mufasa confiaba tanto en Rafiki. Ahora sabía que no importaba cómo Rafiki había encontrado a Simba. En ese instante, entendí en qué consistía la situación.

Simba, por alguna u otra razón, se sintió culpable y esa culpa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirle regresar a su hogar. Pero aparentemente Simba se lo había tomado muy en serio la lección, porque se agachó a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por segunda vez.

Rafiki soltó una carcajada u exclamó: -"¿Ves? ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?"-

Con aire de suficiencia, Simba dijo: -"Primero, te quito el bastón"-

Rápidamente se inclinó, arrebato el bastón de la mano de Rafiki, y lo lanzo a mi dirección. Me moví para evitar que me golpeara. Aterrizó a dos pies a mi izquierda, y levanté la vista de repente mientras Rafiki corría hacia él gritando. Vi que sus ojos se lanzaban hacia mí, y una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Se giró y grito: -"¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?"-

"¡Voy a regresar!"- grito él.

Un shock recorrió mi cuerpo, y al instante me puse de pie y corrí tras Simba. Detrás de mí, oí a Rafiki aullando y animando alegremente.

Aceleré cuando Simba comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, disparando hacia la distancia, Su figura comenzó a encogerse mientras corría más y más lejos de mí.

"¡Simba!"- grité con desesperación. -"¡SIMBA!"-

Para mi completa alegría, se ralentizó y miró a su alrededor. Dejé de correr para recuperar el aliento. Me apoyé en mis rodillas por un momento y respiré fuerte, rogando que me hubiera visto. Lo miré y vi que se había dado la vuelta y se detuvo. Le sonreí mientras me levantaba de nuevo.

Dio un paso vaciante hacia adelante, y se detuvo. Vi su boca formar mi nombre en un silencioso susurro.

Luego se echó a correr hacia mí y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró de la mía, ya que el león adulto me atacaba a toda velocidad. Retrocedí un poco mientras se acercaba cada vez más y me preparé para el impacto. Disminuyó un poco la velocidad y choco contra mí. Caímos y dimos un salto mortal por un momento hasta que caí de espaldas.

Respirando con dificultad, comencé a dar vueltas, pero me detuve bruscamente mientras estaba atrapado en el suelo. Simba había puesto sus patas en mi pecho y me estaba acariciando y ronroneando alegremente.

"¡KEVIN!"- exclamó: -"¡Estas vivo! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! ¡Pensé que no lo lograrías!"-

"¡Simba!"- Grité cuando una gran presión se hizo evidente en mis costillas, -"¡No lo estaré por mucho! ¡Me estas asfixiando!"-

"¡Oh, perdón!"- dijo abruptamente, y rápidamente se bajó de mí. La felicidad que se mostraba en su rostro irradiaba como un faro en la oscuridad, y mientras me levantaba, no pude evitar sonreírle. Simba estaba vivo, él estaba conmigo ahora.

Lo miré por un momento, solo para ver a mi hermano perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque solo había trascurrido dos años desde su desaparición, Simba había crecido rápidamente. Su melena pelirroja cubría todo su cuello y se extendía hasta su parte superior del pecho. Varias cerraduras cayeron perezosamente en su rostro alrededor de sus ojos. Era muy musculoso, aunque no era tan grande como su padre. Y sin embargo, se parecía mucho a Mufasa. En general, era un león joven muy apuesto y de aspecto saludable.

Sin pensarlo más, di un paso adelante y abracé a Simba.

"Te he extrañado, hermanito"-. Susurré.

"Igual yo"- Respondió mientras ponía su pata sombre mi hombro y me abrazaba también.

Sosteniéndolo en mis brazos, tocándolo realmente, parecía limpiar cualquier sombra de duda en mi mente. Sabía que esto no era una alucinación o un espejismo. Simba estaba aquí. Toda la tristeza y el dolor que estaba dentro de mí se apaciguaron mientras apretaba con fuerza su melena.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad alegre, finalmente nos separamos y nos miramos el uno al otro.

"¿En dónde te habías metido?"- pregunte.

Simba me miró fijamente por un momento. En sus ojos rubí había un inicio de vergüenza.

"He estado viviendo en la jungla durante los últimos dos años y medio"-. Respondió. -"Escape después de..."- se calló.

"¿...La estampida?"- Termine por él.

El asintió. -"¿Scar te lo contó?"-

"Sí"- Dije, -"Pero Simba, ¿cómo sobreviviste? Vi tus huellas sobre ese acantilado. No había forma en la que sobrevivieras a esa caída en ese parche de espinas"-

Él me miro. -"¿No viste la cornisa a medio camino?"-

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza.

"Había una pendiente..."- dijo lentamente, recordando aquel día. -"Choque y caí en otra cornisa. Pero seguí rodando y caí en las espinas"-

Él me miró de nuevo. -"Supongo que la cornisa frenó mi caída. Y como era tan pequeño en aquel entonces; podía moverme fácilmente para salir de las espinas hacia el desierto"-

Lo miré por un momento, procesando lo que me estaba diciendo. Luego sonreí y dije: -"Me alegra. Estás vivo, y eso es lo que importa"-.

Él sonrió y luego dijo: -"Bueno, este es ciertamente un giro diferente de los acontecimientos. Si no te importa, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte"-

Me sorprendió que este león adulto, que se parecía tanto a su padre, todavía fuera el curioso cachorro que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Y todavía...

"¡Por Supuesto!"- Le respondí alegremente.

-"Nala me contó todo lo que pasó después de que me fui. Aunque no fue mucho. Lo único que sé es que Scar y Zira permitieron que las hienas entraran en las tierras, y que ahora no haya comida ni agua. Pero ¿Podrías contarme lo que paso?"-

Sentí que mi corazón decayó un poco. Me fue difícil hablar de lo que me pedía. Me había enfrentado a tantos horrores y me habían lastimado física y mentalmente tantas veces que apenas tenía palabras para describirlo.

"Voy a tener que sentarme para esto."- Suspiré. Me senté en la hierba, cruzando mis piernas. Simba se acostó y me miró fijamente.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, conté casi todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos años y medio. Le conté que Scar había dejada entrar a las hienas, cuando convirtió a Rachel como su sirvienta, la pelea de Gwen y Zira, donde Sarabi tuvo que intervenir, que resultó en la muerte de Talib y la muerte de Sarafina. Le conté de los horrores ocurridos cuando llegó Sekou y del castigo que Scar había decidido por Kala.

Simba no habló hasta que llegué al nacimiento de Kovu y Vitani y cómo Zira me dejó inconsciente.

"Eso explica de donde vino esa herida"- Dijo con amargura. Asentí, pasando un dedo por la cicatriz. Una imagen de Scar vino a mi mente, y me enojó que él y yo nos perezcamos de alguna manera.

Ignorando mis pensamientos, continué con el relato del reinado de Scar. Cuando comencé a contar de la muerte de Kala y las acciones posteriores, la boca de Simba se abrió. Sentí una absoluta vergüenza por mi fracaso, y no hice nada para ocultarlo.

Deje de lado el embarazo de Sarabi. Sarabi no habría querido revelarlo, y la única razón por la que lo sabía era porque me había enojado con ella. Si Simba se enterara del embarazo de su madre, ella debía decírselo, no yo.

Cuando terminé, suspiró. -"No era de extrañar que mi padre viniera a recordarme quién soy"-.

"Si, y sobre eso..."- dije. -"¿Que fue todo eso? "Olvidaste quien eres y así me olvidaste a mí". ¿Qué quería decir con eso?"-

Simba miró por un momento y luego dijo: -"Había estado viviendo en esta jungla durante mucho tiempo, lejos de toda responsabilidad. Viví una vida sin preocupaciones. "Hakuna Matata". Significa: "Vive y sé feliz". Lo aprendí de Timon y Pumba. Un suricato y un jabalí que me encontraron cuando era un cachorro"-. Añadió cuando fruncí el ceño ante sus nombres.

"Entonces..."- dije lentamente, -"¿No regresaste porque querías evitar tus responsabilidades o algo así?".-

Él agacho la cabeza. "En cierto modo..."-

Lo miré por un momento. -Simba, por favor, esa no puede ser la ÚNICA razón por la que no regresaste"-

"Escucha",- dijo, levantando un poco la voz. -"Nala trató de que también se lo dijera. Personalmente, prefiero no hablar del tema. Tengo mis razonas por las cueles no regrese. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Por ahora, alegrémonos de que estamos aquí juntos."-.

Suspiré y asentí.

Levante la vista hacia Simba y le dije: -"Quizás no haya tomado el reino, pero ahora te tenemos a to. Eres nuestra última esperanza para las Tierras del Reino"-

Me sonrío y me dijo: -"Lo sé. Justamente iba de regreso cuando me llamaste"-

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me puse de pie y él también.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?'"- pregunto.

Yo dudé. Regresar significaría que Scar me mataría. Pero no solo íbamos a derrocarlos, sino que también íbamos a recuperar nuestro hogar.

Sonriendo, lentamente me hundí en una rodilla y me incliné ante Simba. -"Lucharé a tu lado hasta el final, mi rey"-

Simba se acercó hasta a mí y me empujó hacia atrás con la cabeza.

"Mi hermano",- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. -"En lo que a mí respecta, eres tan rey como yo. No te inclinas ante nadie. No cometeré el mismo error que mi padre"-

Al escuchar eso, las palabras de Rachel resonaron en mi cabeza.

 _Sé que tú podrás derrocar a Scar y salvarnos a todos. De eso estoy segura._

Después de eso, le sonreí mientras mi orgullo se hinchaba dentro de mí como un globo-

-"Además"-, agregó. -"Aun no soy rey. Todavía tenemos que tomar el trono"-

Se giró para que estuviéramos de lado a lado, Juntos, nos dirigimos al este. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente sobre nosotros mientras salpicaban el cielo nocturno.

"¿Estás listo?"- Preguntó, mirándome.

Entrecerré los ojos y sonreí. -"Listo"-

Me subí a su espalda y él salió disparado como una bala. Me incline sobre su cuello y lo agarré de su melena. Juntos, cabalgamos velozmente en el desierto.

A medida que avanzábamos, comenzó a crecer el miedo al inminente fracaso dentro de mí, pero lo elimine. El miedo no ayudaría esta vez. Íbamos a hacer algo que beneficiaría a las Tierras del Reino en los próximos años. Eso no era nada de que temer.

Juntos, recorrimos rápidamente el desierto. Simba no se detuvo en lo más mínimo, y su ritmo nunca disminuyo. Su determinación fue mía. Íbamos a retomar lo que era legítimamente nuestro.

Íbamos a casa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **¡EL próximo capítulo será el clímax del libro! ¡Así que no te lo pierdas! Sé paciente, y muy pronto, al igual que con Kevin, Simba muy pronto se reunirá con Alex, Gwen, y por supuesto Rachel. Mientras tanto, vas a tener que esperar y ver.**

 **¡Y habrá UN capítulo más después de la gran escena de batalla! ¡Así que no crean que el siguiente será el último!**

 **En fin, déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	22. La Revelación de Simba

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 22 (y penúltimo) de mi fanfic.**

 **Encontré tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Y aquí lo tienen. La historia estará terminada antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de Navidad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir. ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 22: La Revelación de Simba:

El viaje de regreso a las Tierras del Reino pasó bastante rápido. Jamás nos detuvimos. A pesar de que su respiración se volvió pesada después de algunas horas, Simba no disminuyo su ritmo. En todo caso, realmente aumentó su velocidad. Me sorprendió que un cachorro tan pequeño se hubiera convertido en este poderoso y joven león.

Atravesamos el sofocante desierto durante todo el día. Durante un rato, el cielo gris de las Tierras del Reino se había avistado en la distancia que nos esperaba. Una parte de mí sabía que Simba, determinado y listo para lo que fuera, necesitaba ver su hogar devastado con sus propios ojos antes de comprender la gravedad de la situación.

A las pocas horas de viaje, comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos. Una punzada de preocupación ocasionalmente se hizo presente en mi mente. Sin embargo, me estaba recordando constantemente del porque estábamos haciendo esto. Esa razón, y solo esa, mantenían mi miedo a raya. Pero, algo aún más preocupante se hizo presente y mucho más exigente en mi mente.

¿Qué pasara si Simba terminara como Sekou? Scar era ciertamente más que capaz de repetir sus actos anteriores, y ciertamente no renunciaría voluntariamente a su reinado. Finalmente había recuperado a mi hermano, y Scar estaba más que seguro de intentar matarlo. Y si Simba fallara, estaría solo e indefenso...

 _Sarabi y tus amigos todavía estarían de tu lado..._

Cuando este pensamiento entró a mi mente, otra preocupación se apoderó de la primera.

¿Sarabi ya dio a luz a su cachorro? y de ser así, ¿en dónde estará ahora? ¿Habrá tenido éxito al ocultarlo, o Scar ya lo habrá tomado?

Estas y más preguntas me preocuparon por un tiempo, y todas las preocupaciones de nuestra tarea inminente se eliminaron temporalmente de mi mente.

Simba, sintiendo mi preocupación (sin que él supiera el por qué) empezó a hablar para romper el silencio. Era relajante tener algo para llenar el silencio. Me contó su vida en la jungla. Aparentemente, el suricato y el jabalí, Timon y Pumba, lo habían encontrado solo uno o dos días después de la estampida, apenas vivo en este desierto. Lo rescataron y lo acogieron. Creció con un estilo de vida "sin preocupaciones". Timon y Pumba lo criaron con una dieta de insectos, aunque Simba admitió que a medida que crecía, ocasionalmente se aventuraba a salir de la selva para poder cazar.

Sólo ayer, Nala había venido a la jungla en busca de comida y ayuda. Ella y Simba reavivaron su amistad, pero poco después tuvieron una discusión. Nala quería que regresara a las Tierras del Reino y tomara su lugar como rey, pero Simba le dijo que no podía. Todavía no me ha dicho la razones y no quería insistir al respecto. Me contó acerca de la visión en donde vio a nuestro padre, y le dije que allí era en donde entré.

Cuando Simba terminó su historia, habíamos llegado a la frontera de las Tierras del Reino. Redujo su velocidad hasta detenerse y se sentó para recuperar el aliento. Me baje de su lomo y me enderece mientras miraba alrededor.

No había cambiado mucho, pero, de nuevo, solo me había ido por unos tres días. El suelo estaba tan seco como siempre, y los huesos lo cubrían de vez en cuando. Las malezas muertas y el pasto ocasionalmente asomaban a través de él. Arriba, las nubes grises flotaban y, sin embargo, no producían la lluvia en lo más minino. Incluso con su cobertura, las tierras aún eran sofocantes en su máxima expresión.

Miré a Simba que había recuperado el aliento. Estaba de pie otra vez y miraba alrededor. Sus ojos se llenaron de horror ante lo que alguna vez fue nuestra casa y su boca quedo boquiabierta en un jadeo silencioso. Una compasión abrumadora por él creció dentro de mi corazón. Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, girando lentamente la cabeza para contemplar toda la vista. En silencio, caminé a su lado.

Llegamos a una cornisa que pasaba por alto una gran parte de las Tierras del Reino y nos detuvimos en el borde. Debajo de nosotros había un barranco que solía ser el rió que fluía entre mi corriente y el manantial y más allá. Ahora, un lecho de rió estéril y seco eran los únicos restos que el agua solía fluir aquí. Al suroeste se alzaba la oscura figura que era la Roca del Rey.

Miré a Simba, cuya cara estaba girando lentamente de un lado a otro mirando este desierto que una vez llamó hogar. Su boca todavía estaba abierta. Luego sus ojos se posaron en la Roca del Rey.

Su frente se contrajo y una mirada de enojo quedó grabada en su rostro. Aparté la vista, una especie de satisfacción se hizo presente dentro de mí. Ahora entendía la magnitud total de la situación.

Ahora estaba más que listo para enfrentarme a Scar.

Escuche unas voces muy familiares detrás de nosotros. Cuando volteé para ver que quienes se trataban, me alegre.

Eran nada más y nada menos...Que de mis dos amigos: Alex y Gwen.

Ellos estaban caminando y discutiendo sobre algo que no comprendí de qué se trataba. Lo que me importaba ahora es que el hecho de que estaban vivos y en buen estado.

No los había visto desde hacía tres días, y realmente no he hablado con ellos desde que mi intento fallido por destronar a Scar o simplemente no me importó.

Me acerque a ellos para escuchar de qué estaban hablando. O al menos... _.estaban_ hablando hasta que me vieron y se quedaron viéndome atónitos, o hasta casi incluso asustados, como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma.

Me acerque más y luego me detuve frente a ellos. El silencio debió durar como unos diez segundos antes de que yo, incomodo por el silencio, hable.

-"Hola chicos, yo..."-

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, Alex corrió hasta mí con lágrimas en sus ojos y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡Kevin!"- grito Alex con felicidad. -"¡Creí que no te volvería a ver y aquí estas! ¡Sabía que no moriste!"-

"Lo sé, también me alegra verte"- Respondí mientras lo abrazaba también.

Después de unos pocos segundos, nos soltamos y nos miramos el uno al otro.

Luego, me acerque hacia donde estaba Gwen y me quede viéndola. Aún conservaba la misma apariencia que recuerdo de ella y, para mi alivio, no tenía ninguna marca de herida ni nada por el estilo.

Entonces, Gwen se acercó y, antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca para decirle "hola", levanto su mano y...me dio una cachetada. El sonido hizo eco por todo el lugar.

"¡Au!- grite, mientras ponía mi mano sobre la mejilla donde me había golpeado. -"¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?!"-

Al mirarla nuevamente, vi como su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras me miraba con una especie de furia y felicidad combinadas. Y medio segundo después, finalmente se acercó y me abrazo.

-"¡Maldito idiota!"- grito Gwen a través de las lágrimas. -"No vuelas a asustarme así, ¿Quieres?"-.

La ira que tenía por el golpe desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una felicidad y compacidad. Tras ver esto, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras la consolaba y acariciaba su cabeza. Al principio me enoje por la cachetada que me había dado sin motivo alguno, pero ahora ya entendía el por qué. No pude despedirme de ella desde que me fui y jamás le conté sobre mi plan acerca de destronar a Scar. Estaba triste y molesta al mismo tiempo, y la culpo por sentirse así.

No era la reunión que me estaba imaginando, pero al menos estaban aquí. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Alex volvió a hablar.

"Sabía que no te iban a matar tan fácilmente"- exclamó: -"Aunque hay algo que quisiera saber. ¿Dónde estuviste?"-

Me separe de Gwen y miré a Alex.

"Es una larga historia"- dije simplemente.

"¿Que le paso a tu cara?"- Pregunto Gwen de repente.

Puse mi mano sobre mi rostro y recorrió mi cicatriz otra vez.

"Otra larga historia"- respondí. -"Creo que ahora tu y yo tenemos algo en común"-.

Gwen sonriso levemente y dijo: -"No entiendo que fue lo que te paso, o al menos no como lo contó Rachel, pero ya no importa, me basta por un milagro por hoy"-

Quede confundido ante lo que dijo Gwen. _¿Acaso Ray...?_

"Así es"-. Dijo Alex, notando mi confusión. -"Rachel nos lo contó todo cuando te fuiste del reino. Tu plan, sobre tu enfrentamiento contra Scar y también nos dijo de que te fuiste a buscar ayuda o algo así, ¿correcto?"-

Asentí con la cabeza. Por increíble que parezca, ahora me alegraba de que Rachel se los hubiera contado. O al menos una parte de ella. Aparentemente, Ray no les contó sobre el embarazo de Sarabi, lo cual me aliviaba, pues me temía que iba a causar malentendidos si yo se los contaba. Y, al igual que con Simba, me gustaría que fuera ella quien se los dijera.

"Y hablando del tema..."- dije apartándome de ellos con una sonrisa. -"Traje a alguien para que nos ayude"-.

"¿No me digas?"- Dijo Gwen cruzándose de brazos. -"¿Y de quien se trata?"-

"Les ha a encantar..."- Les dije todavía sonriendo y, acto seguido, me quite de en medio y me hice a un lado, dejando a Simba al descubierto quien había estado escuchándonos también.

Al verlo, ambos reaccionaron de la manara que yo esperaba. Se quedaron sorprendidos e incluso se frotaban los ojos con incredulidad, como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. Igual que como lo hicieron al verme hacer rato.

Alex fue el primero en dar un paso al frente.

-"¿Mufasa?"- Susurro.

Por un momento, recordé cuando Simba me encontró. Yo también lo había confundido con Mufasa. Eran muy similares en su piel y color de melena.

Negué con la cabeza y le dije: -"No hermano... Simba"-

"¿Simba?"- repitió confundido. -"NO inventes..."-

Tras decir esto, se acercó hasta donde estaba Simba y se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente, acomodándose sus lentes mientras lo hacía.

Debo decir que lo siguiente que pasó fue algo un poco gracioso. Luego de verse por unos segundos, ambos sonrieron y Simba corrió hasta Alex y se abalanzo sobre él, mientras ponía sus patas sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Alex, por su parte, al intentar abrazarlo, vi como perdió el equilibrio y, resbalándose, cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

"¡Alex!"- exclamó: -"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tú también estas vivo!"-

"¡Lo veo y no lo creo!"- Grito Alex emocionado, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. -"¡Simba, en verdad eres tú! ¡Esto es imposible, pero estas vivo!"-

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se soltaron y Simba retrocedió, luego de que Alex se levantó, ambos se miraron nuevamente el uno al otro, aunque esta fue de muy corta duración. Sin que se diera cuenta, Simba fue sorprendido por Gwen quien lo abrazo por el lado derecho.

"¡Te extrañamos, bola de pelos!"- Exclamo Gwen felizmente.

-"Igual yo"- Respondió Simba.

Luego, Gwen lo soltó y se apartó.

"Mírate. Has cambiado mucho"- dijo ella. -"Eres la viva imagen de tu padre"-.

-"Querrás decir...nuestro padre"- Simba la corrigió.

-"Si como sea"-.

Era el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas. Finalmente, estábamos completos y la familia se había reunido otra vez. Simplemente, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero teníamos algo importante que hacer.

Simba se percató de esto antes y nos dijo: -"Sé que no es la reunión que me había imaginado, pero tenemos algo importante que hacer"-.

"Tiene razón"- Dije, recordando a lo que vine hacer y volviendo a la cornisa en donde había estado antes. -"Tenemos que derrocar a Scar y recuperar el reino"-

"Perfecto. Iré contigo"- Respondió Gwen, ofreciéndose voluntariamente.

-"Gwen, no, no quiero involucrarlos en esto..."-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Gwen hablo de golpe, interrumpiéndome. -"¿Desperdiciaras tiempo en una discusión que vas a perder o vas a ir hacia esa roca y terminar con esto de una vez?"-

No dije nada, simplemente, no lo dije nada más. Gwen nuevamente tenía la razón.

"Bueno"- dijo Alex, mientras se marchaba. -"Será mejor que me valla"-

"¿Y tú a dónde vas?"- le dije, deteniéndolo.

Alex dio vuelta y me miró. -"A la Roca del Rey, voy a adelantarme. No creas que no voy a ayudarte, porque también lo haré. Pero, aquí entre nos, tu y yo sabemos que necesitaras toda la ayuda posible. Hay que hacer un plan. Y También para no levantar sospechas"-

Al principio me confundió su supuesto "plan", pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. Por lo que, sin estar realmente seguro, asentí con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Suerte"- le dije.

"Igualmente. Nos vemos allá"- dijo, y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a la Roca del Rey a pasó veloz.

Vi cómo se iba encogiendo a medida que iba hacia la roca. Aquel lugar en el que debía de dirigirme también. Unos minutos después de que Alex se fuera, una voz sonó detrás de nosotros, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco.

-"¡Simba! ¡Kevin! ¡Esperen!"-

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Nala corriendo hacia nosotros. Tanto Simba como Gwen y yo la miramos, sorprendidos de que ella había aparecido de la nada.

Se detuvo entre nosotros y miró a Simba.

"Es espantoso, ¿no?"- dijo solemnemente.

Simba miró hacia la tierra de sombras.

"No quería creerte"- Suspiro

"¿Por qué regresaste?"- Preguntó Nala, mirándome a mí y a Gwen, pero más a mí. Pude ver la pregunta en sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza, lo que significaba que su regreso no era lo que estaba pensando.

Simba sonrió y miró a Nala. -"Digamos que tuve algo de sentido común, y tengo al idiota que lo prueba"-

Sonreí a esto. Todavía era el mismo cachorro divertido que conocía, solo que mayor. Una vez más, su cara se volvió severa.

"Además. Este es mi reino..."- me miro brevemente. -"...o mejor dicho, Nuestro reino"-.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto ella, confundida.

Simba le sonrió. -"En lo que a mí respecta, Kevin es tan rey como yo. Somos hermanos y compartiremos el mismo poder y responsabilidad. Mi padre y Scar se odiaban desde hace tiempo, todo porque uno llevaba más poder que el otro. No cometeré el mismo error. Así que Kevin también será rey"-.

Nala me miró y sonrió.

"Una sabia y responsable decisión si me lo preguntan"- dijo Gwen. -"Tu pare habría estado orgulloso"-

Mire a Gwen y sonreí. -"Gracias Gwen"-

"Ni lo menciones"- respondió.

Simba volvió a mirar hacia la Roca del Rey, con una pequeña sonrisa curvada en su boca. -"Como dije, este es nuestro reino. Si no luchamos por él, ¿entonces quién?'"-

Nala se acercó a Simba y dijo casi susurrando: -"Lo haremos juntos"-

Miró de nuevo a Nala. Felizmente, pero advirtiéndole, le dijo: -"Sera muy peligroso"-

Nala aguzó las orejas y sonrío.

"¿Peligroso? ¡Ja! ¡Yo me rio del peligro!"- dijo ella, burlándose de la risa. Claramente, me perdí de algo. Me propuse en preguntarle de qué estaba hablando.

Detrás de nosotros vino una voz que no reconocí.

-"No le veo lo gracioso a esto"-.

Me giré, mi mano se metió en mi bolsillo por donde estaba mi cuchillo. Lo saque, sin interrupción, y miré a nuestro alrededor buscando al intruso. Un jabalí marrón rojizo y una pequeña suricata estaban parados a varios pues de distancia. El suricata tenía las manos en las caderas, con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro.

Simba los miró. -"¡Timon! ¡Pumba! ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?"-

Guardé el cuchillo. Aparentemente, estos eran los amigos de lo que Simba me había hablado. No eran de temer. Gwen se rió entre dientes detrás de mí, claramente riéndose de mi paranoia.

El jabalí llamado Pumba, avanzó y se inclinó. Hablaba con voz áspera y profunda. -"Para servirte, majestad"-

Timon, la suricata, me miro con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

-"¿Sabes?, Creo que te ves más grande cuando no estas inconsciente"-

Me reí y me arrodille a su nivel.

"Relájate. Digamos que seré más civilizado que la mayoría de los de mi clase"- Le dije. -"No soy una amenaza. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Kevin, hermano de Simba y, próximamente, el segundo rey de las Tierras del Reino"-.

Los ojos de Timon se agrandaron, al igual que los de Pumba, que ahora me miraban fijamente.

"¿Otro rey?"- dijo Timon con incredulidad. -"¡Jamás entenderé la política!"-

Me reí entre dientes y los miré a ambos. El jabalí me miro por un momento, y luego se inclinó rápidamente hacia mí como lo había hecho con Simba.

Me sentí realmente extraño que alguien a quien acababa de conocer me hiciera una reverencia...De hecho, me sentí raro que me hicieran una reverencia. Quería decirle que parara, pero pensé que tendría que acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas. Cuando se enderezo, el jabalí habló. -"Soy Pumba, y este es Timón"-

"Un placer conocerlos"- dije sinceramente, volviendo a mirar a Simba, Gwen y Nala que estaban sonriendo.

"Y tu eres..."- dijo Timon, refiriéndose a Gwen.

Estaba a punto de presentarla ante ellos, pero se me adelanto.

-"Soy Gwendolyn. Pero llámenme Gwen"-

"Un placer señorita"- Dijo Pumba, haciéndole una reverencia también.

Después de eso, Timon caminó y se detuvo junto a Simba, observando la devastación.

"Ugh..."- suspiro, -"¿Vamos a pelear con tu tío, por esto?"- Había una clara desaprobación en su voz.

Simba suspiró, -"Si, Timon. Este es nuestro hogar"-

Mas para sí mismo, Timon dijo: -"Pues...tu hogar necesita muchos arreglos."- Luego habló con Simba y conmigo. -"Bueno, Simba, Kevin, si es importante para ustedes, estaremos con ustedes siempre"-. Colocó la mano en el estómago, extendiendo la otra detrás de él y se inclinó ante nosotros.

Una vez más, me sentí muy incómodo que me hiciera una reverencia, pero le sonreí de regreso.

Los seis nos quedamos quietos por un momento, mirando fijamente a la Roca del Rey. Las nubes en lo alto se movían lentamente mientras un viento se levantaba y las soplaba hacia el noroeste.

Esto fue. Después de más de dos años de sufrimiento, tormento y dolor, todo se reducía a esto. Estábamos donde necesitábamos y debíamos estar, y nuestra peligrosa tarea estaba frente a nosotros, a la espera de ser realizada.

Rápida y silenciosamente, nos dirigimos a la Roca del Rey. Curiosamente, no había hienas vagando por el paisaje. Incluso comencé a preguntarme donde se habían metido, y medio segundo después, la respuesta se presentó.

Llegamos a una gran base de rocas situadas justo al norte de la Roca del Rey. Cuando los subimos, la base alrededor de la roca apareció a la vista. Cada pocos metros, las hienas descansaban perezosamente. Nos escondimos detrás de un tronco roto para evitar ser vistos. Todos miramos por encima el tronco a los grotescos monstruos.

"Hienas..."- gimió Timon, con un miedo aparente en su rostro. -"Odio a las hienas. ¿Cuál es el plan para engañar a esas criaturas?"-

Sin perder un segundo, Simba miró a Timon y susurro: -"Carnada"-

Timon sonrío.

"Buena idea"- pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y se volvió severo al darse cuenta de lo que Simba se estaba refiriendo. -"¡Oye!"-

Simba miró a Timon, con la mayor severidad en su rostro. -"¡Por favor, Timon! ¡Hay que distraerlos de alguna forma!"-

Timon puso los ojos en blanco y estalló en voz alta. -"¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga falda y baile hula-hula?"-

Gwen saltó hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre su boca para callarlo. Las hienas cercanas habían echado un vistazo ante su arrebato, y todos nos agachamos para evitar ser vistos.

"¡Baja la voz!"-Le siseo Gwen con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella, y vi cómo se relajaba en sus manos. Gwen soltó su cabeza. Contuvo el aliento por un momento, y luego la miró con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Timon, necesitamos hacer algo para quitarlos del camino!"- Susurre con urgencia, llamando su atención. -"¡Además, Simba me contó que eres inteligente! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Todo depende de ti!"-

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios ante el cumplido. Timon suspiró, -"De acuerdo. Oye Pumba...Acompáñame. Creo que tengo una idea"-

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a las Tierras del Reino. Pumba, con una última mirada hacia nosotros, se giró y siguió a su amigo. Vi como desaparecían a la vuelta de la esquina de una gran roca.

Gwen se acercó hasta mí. -"Vaya, eres bueno motivando a las personas"-

La miré y sonreí de vuelta. -"Si, he tenido practica"-

Después de eso, Simba, Nala, Gwen y yo observamos a las hienas por unos momentos. Todos yacían tan perezosamente, haciendo que nuestra casa, una vez majestuosa, parecía una atrocidad en su máxima expresión. La ira hirvió dentro de mí. Agarre el cuchillo de mi bolsillo, desando el poder matar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero bien sabía que de hacerlo, terminaría como Sekou.

Algo se movió detrás de mí, y me volví y vi algo que nunca olvidare. De alguna manera, Timon había creado un atuendo de hula muy autentico, hecho con falda de hierba y una flor en el pelo. Pumba sostenía lo que parecía ser una manzana en su boca. Tras una inspección más cercana, vi que en realidad era una piedra de color muy redonda y oxidada.

Gwen puso su mano sobre su boca, tratando de contenerse y no reírse.

Simba se río un poco. -"No pensé que lo tomarías en serio"-

Timon puso los ojos. -"Oye, el niño dijo que hiciera lo necesario. Esto debería funcionar. Solo prepárense y vean"-

Suspire, luchando para no reírme. Juntos, Simba, Nala, Gwen y yo nos movimos detrás del tronco hasta el final, listos para movernos cuando las hienas estuvieran distraídas. Timon y Pumba se movieron silenciosamente al aire libre. Pumba se tendió boca abajo, con la piedra en la boca como una manzana y cerró los ojos. Timon suspiro, puso los ojos en blanco y luego se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a las hienas.

Por un momento, pensé que el miedo se había apodero de ellos, porque ninguno se movió. Entonces, al sonido de la batería, Timon se giró rápidamente, gritando a todo pulmón, -"¡WOW!"-

Cada una de las hienas dormidas se despertó, y las relajadas se sobresaltaron. Giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Timon y Pumba, observando desconcertados cuando Timon comenzó a bailar hula y a cantar una melodía tropical. Lentamente, las hienas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Timon y Pumba, con las lenguas colgando, con baba goteando asquerosamente de ellas.

Timon continúo cantando, pero su rostro se volvió cada vez más temeroso a medida que se acercaban. Junto a mí, note movimiento y me gire para ver que Simba, Gwen y Nala se estaban escabullendo lentamente hacia afuera mientras las hienas se distraían con la canción de Timon. Avancé y me quedé al lado de Nala.

Mirando a Timon todo el tiempo, seguimos avanzando sigilosamente. Si no me preocupara de que las hienas nos vieran en cualquier segundo, habría puesto más atención a la letra de la canción de Timon. La situación hubiera sido divertidísima, de no ser por esos monstruos sanguinarios.

 _Solo cinco pasos más...tres más...uno más y..._

Llegamos al punto seguro detrás de una gran roca, le hice una seña a Timon. Terminó su canción, y no demasiado pronto. Tanto él como Pumba se escaparon de la vista antes de que las hienas pudieran darles un mordisco. Pero corrieron tras Timon y Pumba como balas, y pronto se perdieron de vista.

Miré a mí alrededor. Desde aquí, podríamos llegar fácilmente a la Roca del Rey y encontrar a Scar. Las hienas que yacían alrededor estaban demasiado lejos para notar tan siquiera que nos movíamos.

-"Nala, Gwen", Susurro Simba. -"Busquen a mi madre y que alerte a las leonas"-

Nala y Gwen asintieron con la cabeza y me miraron. Como si leyera mi mente, Simba también me miró y dijo: -"Kevin y yo buscaremos a Scar"-

Por dentro, estaba sonriendo cuando dijo esto. Simba realmente quería que reinara a su lado. ¿Por qué otra cosa querría que me enfrentara a Scar con él? Si realmente quería el trono para sí mismo, la ley establecía que tendría que tomarlo él solo. Pero teniéndome a si lado al intentar derrotar a Scar me haría tan elegible para el reinado.

Gwen asintió de nuevo, y camino junto a Nala hasta que se detuvo. Y a continuación, hizo algo que jamás vi venir. Dándose la vuelta, camino hacia mí y, por segunda vez, me beso.

Cerré los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo cuando nos besamos. Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente y con fuerza. Pero lamentablemente, fue de corta duración.

Después de eso, nos separamos y vi a Gwen caminar hacia Nala y, subiéndose a su lomo, ambas se dirigieron hacia un pequeño grupo en la distancia. Recuperándome del beso, lo reconocí como lo que quedaba de nuestra majestuosa manada.

Me puse en la espalda de Simba y me incliné cerca de su cuerpo para que no pudiéramos sobresalir. Rápidamente, se escabulló cerca de la base de la Roca del Rey, cuidando de no ser visto por las hienas al acecho.

"Scar jamás baja de la roca"- Le susurre al oído. -"Rara vez lo hace"-

Vi su cabeza asintiendo levemente mientras seguía adelante. Lentamente, Simba trepó un montón de rocas. Cuando llegamos a solo unos metros del camino que conducía a la cima de la Roca del Rey y luego a la entrada principal. Cuando Simba dio un paso adelante, una voz fuerte y áspera resonó desde debajo de nosotros.

"-¡SARABI!-

La inconfundible voz de Scar hizo eco en las Tierras del reino. Me sorprendió lo cerca que estaba. Simba dejo de moverse y se tiro al suelo. Miramos por encima del borde del montículo en el que estábamos. La espalda de Scar estaba solo a unos diez pies debajo de nosotros. Simba se agacho, porque las hienas se pusieron atentas a la voz de Scar y lo miraron. Vi a Simba desenvainar sus garras y me baje de su espalda, sacando mi cuchillo. Simba se colocó en posición de ataque para saltar sobre Scar. De repente, se puso tensos y sus ojos, abiertos, cuando otra voz se hizo presente.

-"¿Si Scar?"- Dijo, muy monótono y cruel.

Miré por encima de la mirada y vi a Sarabi de pie atenta y severa frente a Scar. Simba enfundo sus garras de nuevo No se atrevería a atacar a Scar cuando estaba muy cerca de su madre.

Le miré la cara, y vi una mezcla de alegría y pena en sus ojos. Hacía más de dos años que no miraba a su madre. Una lágrima salió de uno. Me acerqué y puse una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consuelo.

Y, por si fuera poco, a unos seis centímetros al lado de Scar, se encontraba la mismísima Rachel. Completamente intacta y sin ningún rasguño (O al menos, no a simple vista).

La voz áspera de Scar me devolvió la atención.

-"¿Dónde están las cazadoras? ¡No cumplen con su deber!"-

Aún con su voz irrespetuosamente monótona, Sarabi respondió: -"Es que no hay comida. Las manadas se han ido"-

"No", dijo Scar obstinadamente. -"¡No las están buscando bien!"-

"Se acabó. Ya no nos queda nada"- dijo Sarabi, anunciando cada palabra para enfatizar este hecho tan obvio. Ella perdió un poco la compostura mientras continuaba. -"Solo una alternativa. Irnos de este reino"-

"¡No nos vamos a mover!"-Gruño Scar, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Sarabi.

Alzando la voz, Sarabi grito: -"¡Entonces nos has sentenciado a muerte!"-

Se acercó a su cara y dijo en el mismo tono: -"Que así sea"-

Con exasperación en su voz, Sarabi susurro: -"¡No puedes hacerlo!"-

Scar metió la nariz en el aire y respondió con arrogancia: -"¡Yo soy el rey y haré lo que me plazca!"-

Absolutamente mortificada, Sarabi respondió: -"Si fueras la mitad del rey que fue Mufasa..."-

Pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su frase. Scar la había golpeado con fuerza en la cara, gritando: -"¡Soy DIEZ VECES mejor que Mufasa!"-

Sarabí cayó a su lado en el golpe, y se deslizó por el suelo. Al mismo tiempo que me levanté, Simba se puso de pie junto a mí y gruño ferozmente, mirando a Scar.

Scar nos miró y su rostro de repente perdió su color. Sus ojos se volvieron temerosos, y retrocedió contra la pared al lado de la guarida. Rachel, quien corrió para ayudar a Sarabi, se detuvo en seco al vernos a mí y a Simba.

"Mufasa...Kevin...no, Ustedes están muertos"- susurró.

No por mucho... pensé. Supuse que esto significaba que las hienas le habían mentido a Scar sobre mi escape y simplemente le dijeron que me habían matado. Eso o pensó que había muerto de sed en el desierto.

Simba corrió hacia su madre y se detuvo frente a ella. Bajé por la pendiente y me paré junto a él. Le dio un codazo a Sarabi, quien yacía con los ojos cerrados. Por un momento temí lo peor.

Luego se agitó y abrió los ojos. Aturdida, miró a Simba.

"¿Mufasa?" susurro.

Por un momento, recordé cuando Simba me había encontrado y también sobre nuestra reciente reunión con Alex y Gwen.

Simba negó con la cabeza lentamente. -"No...Simba"-

"¿Simba?"- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sarabi al reconocer al cachorro a quien había dado a luz. Entonces sus ojos se movieron y se encontraron con los míos. -"¿Kevin? Están vivos. ¿Cómo puede ser?"-

"No importa"- Susurro Simba, moviéndose hacia ella y acariciándola amorosamente. -"Hemos vuelto"-

Le sonreí a Sarabi y luego escuche una voz que me llamaba: -"¡Kevin!"-

Me gire y vi a Rachel correr hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos y, rápidamente, me abrazo.

"¡Sabia que podías hacerlo!"- Dijo Rachel, abrazándome lo más fuerte que pudo.

Alce mis brazos y le devolví el abrazo. -"Hola Ray"-

Después de eso, Rachel me soltó y miró a Simba. Vi lágrimas de felicidad correr por su rostro. Luego miré a Scar. El miedo en su rostro estaba siendo reemplazado por una de realización.

"Simba..."- dijo algo confundido. -"¡Simba! ¡Y Kevin! ¡Que gusto me da verlos...Vivos!"-

La última palabra fue dirigida hacia las tres hienas; Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, que estaban en la cornisa sobre Scar. Simultáneamente, tragaron saliva y retrocedieron.

Y de repente, el misterio finalmente comenzó a tener algún sentido. La escena comenzó a reproducirse como una película en mi cabeza.

El día de la estampida, cuando Simba había escapado, Scar envío a las hienas en busca de Simba. La persecución duro hasta que llegaron al acantilado que bajaba a la barrera de espinas. Simba se cayó y milagrosamente no había sufrido lesiones. Entonces las hienas, quienes no estaban dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas, habían dejado que Simba muriera. Regresaron con Scar y le mintieron, diciéndole que había muerto.

Ahora solo quedaba algo qué resolver; ¿Por qué Simba no había vuelto desde ese entonces?"-

El gruñido de Simba me saco de mi mente y regresó a nuestra situación actual.

"Danos un motivo para no hacerte pedazos"-. Le dijo a Scar, acercándose lentamente. Saqué mi cuchillo y caminé junto a Simba, acechando a Scar.

"Oh Simba...Kevin..."-Dijo casi suplicante. -"Tienen que entenderlo. Las presiones de gobernar el reino..."-

"-Ya no son tuyas"-. Termine su frase antes de que él pudiera.

"Apártate, Scar"- Ordeno Simba.

"¡Oh! Lo haría...lo haría con gusto..." gorjeó Scar. -"Solo que, hay un pequeño problema. ¿Ves a las hienas?"-

Hizo un gesto hacia arriba, y nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia las repisas que se alineaban en la cima de la Roca del Rey. Varios grupos de hienas estaban situadas sobre ellas, mirándonos maliciosamente.

-"Ellas creen que yo soy el rey"-. Dijo Scar, gesticulando para sí mismo.

"Nosotros no"-. Una voz vino por detrás. Scar inclinó la cabeza para mirar por encima de nosotros, y Simba y yo nos giramos para ver a Nala, Gwen, Alex y a toda la manada apareciendo por el costado de la pendiente. Ayana y Rachel estaban ayudando a Sarabi a ponerse de píe. Noté que Yetunde no estaba presente, y sentí que mi corazón se encogía un poco, pues me habría gustado que estuviese aquí.

"Simba y Kevin son los verdaderos reyes"- Terminó Nala.

Simba se volvió hacía Scar y dijo severamente: -"Tu lo decides, Scar. O te imites o peleas"-.

Solo para que Scar captara el mensaje, levanté mi cuchillo. Ahora sabía que se enfrentaría tanto a Simba como a mí.

Cada momento que había estado cerca de matarlo o enfrentarme a él, siempre tenía miedo. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez, Simba estaba conmigo. Con él a mi lado, no conocía el miedo. Scar no seguiría siendo el rey. Independientemente de que tuviéramos que obligarlo o no, Scar no seguiría siendo rey. Ya no más

"Cielos, todo tiene que terminar con violencia"- dijo Scar, sedoso, deslizándose por la pared y pasando junto a Simba. Levanté mi cuchillo un poco más alto, preparado para lanzarlo en cualquier momento.

"No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de un miembro de la familia, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Simba?"- Pregunto Scar, con una voz cada vez más astuta.

"No va a funcionar Scar"- dijo Simba rápidamente. -"Ya lo he olvidado"-

"¿Ah sí? pero y tus fieles súbditos, ¿También lo olvidaran?"- respondió Scar rápidamente.

Miré a Simba y abrí la boca para preguntarle, pero Nala habló de golpe.

-"Simba, ¿de que esta hablado Scar?"-

Cada leona, incluyendo a mis amigos, estaba mirando a Simba, con curiosidad grabada en su rostro. Pero con Rachel en vez de curiosidad, fue de miedo, como si ella supiera algo que no quería que Simba revelara. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Zira aparecer en la entrada de la cueva. Se quedó mirando a Simba por un momento, con el desconcierto cruzando su rostro. Luego volvió a mirar a Scar, quien volvió a hablar.

"Ah, conque no les has dicho tu feo secreto"- Dijo, casi alegremente. -"Bien, Simba, es tu oportunidad de hacerlo. Diles quien es el responsable de la muerte de Mufasa"-.

Un nudo se hizo evidente en mi estómago mientras miraba a Simba. Scar no podía decir lo que pensaba. Seguramente era otra de sus sucias mentiras.

Los ojos de Simba se encontraron con los míos. No vi nada más que culpa y pena en ellos.

Mi corazón se desplomó a una gran profundidad que nunca había sentido. ¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto!

 _¡No saltes conclusiones! ¡Tiene que decir un nombre!_

Poco consuelo vino de este pensamiento, pero puse cada gramo de esperanza en él. Rezaba para que Simba dijera cualquier cosa, cualquier nombre, lo que sea.

Simba se enderezó, miró a su manada, y dando un paso al frente, dijo audazmente, solo una palabra.

-"Yo"-

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Ok, sé que les dije que el próximo capítulo sería el clímax, pero tomando en cuenta que este capítulo ya tiene más de 5,000 palabras, no lo iba terminar en uno solo. Así que lo dividiré en dos partes.**

 **Por cierto, también sé que la reunión de Alex y Gwen fue un poco más corta a comparación de la de Kevin, pero también sufría por el mismo problema mencionado anteriormente, y no quería tener que reciclar algunas escenas de capítulos anteriores.**

 **En fin, déjenme oír sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós.**


	23. La Batalla por la Roca del Rey

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo final de Alma de león.**

 **Muy bien, señoras y señores ¡Aquí lo tienen!**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 23: La Batalla por la Roca del Rey:

Un shock puro recurrió mi cuerpo como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un rayo. Miré a Simba, rogando mentalmente que no hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Cuando esto no me sirvió de consuelo, miré a las leonas para ver si había alguna posibilidad de que hubiera escuchado mal. Cada una de las leonas que miraban a Simba mostraba tanto miedo como conmoción.

Sarabi y Nala miraron boquiabiertos a Simba, al igual de mis amigos, exceptuando a Rachel, quien esta tenía una mirada de decepción en su rostro, la misma mirada que me hizo a mí. Completamente incrédula, Sarabi se acercó.

"¡No es cierto!"- le rogó ella: -"Diles que no es cierto"-

Simba miró a sus ojos llorosos por un momento, y él cerró los suyos, y bajó la cabeza.

"Es cierto."- susurró.

Era como si el suelo se hubiera caído de mí, y estuviera cayendo en un abismo sin fin. Todo este tiempo Simba, mi hermano, el hijo de Mufasa, había sido el causante de su muerte.

Un fuerte estruendo rugió y un relámpago brillo en el cielo cuando sonó la áspera voz de Scar. -"¿Oyeron? ¡Lo confiesa! _¡Asesino_!

Simba se sobresaltó ante la declaración de Scar. Comenzó a rodear tanto a Simba como a mí, con una expresión de odio en su rostro.

"¡No!"- grito Simba: -"¡Fue un accidente!"-

Scar se burló: -"¡De no ser por ti, Mufasa estaría vivo! ¡Es tu culpa que muriera! ¿Acaso lo niegas?"-

"No"-, dijo Sima en voz baja.

"¡Pues eres culpable!"- gruño Scar.

La voz de Simba se volvió desesperada mientras hablaba de nuevo. -"¡No! ¡No soy asesino!"-

Scar se detuvo frente a Simba y me miró fijamente.

"¡Me encargaré de ti más tarde, maldita rata traidora!"- grito, y con las garras desvainadas, me golpeó.

Tres de ellas me cortaron mi camisa y me desgarraron el pecho. La fuerza del golpe me hizo volar hacia la izquierda y hacia la pared. Mi espalda se estrelló contra la pared, y caí al suelo. Grité mientras el dolor combinado de mi pecho y mi espalda llegaba con toda su fuerza.

"¡Kevin!"- Gwen grito. Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de dolor, abrí los ojos y vi a Scar, seguido por un gran grupo de hienas, acechando a Simba. Estaba retrocediendo a lo largo de la Roca del Rey cuando Scar y sus secuaces se acercaron más y más. Lo estaban orillando al borde con la intención de hacerlo caer hacia su muerte

"Oh, Simba"-, dijo Scar solemnemente, -"Estas en problemas. Pero esta vez, papi no te podrá salvar. ¡Y ahora ya todos saben el por qué!"-

En la última palabra de Scar, el pie de atrás de Simba se deslizó sobre el borde de la roca y se perdió de vista. Simultáneamente, un relámpago golpeó el suelo justo debajo de la Roca del Rey.

Una familiar luz naranja rojiza comenzó a emanar de la zona. La imagen del avión saltó a mi mente.

"¡Simba!"- gritó Nala.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarme de los recuerdos, me senté dolorosamente. Gimiendo, y con la ayuda de Gwen quien se había acercado, me puse de pie, apoyándome a la pared. Miré hacia el lugar donde Simba había caído, la desesperación crecía en mí. Scar se sentó en el borde, mirando hacia abajo. Su boca se movía. Confundido, seguí su mirada, y un destello de esperanza se disparó a través de mi desesperación. Simba se aferraba al borde con sus garras, todavía con vida.

Pero la esperanza se fue en un instante. Scar se arrojó hacia abajo y se aferró a las patas de Simba con sus garras. Iba a obligar a Simba a soltarse.

El coraje y la ira se hincharon dentro de mí como un globo y, ignorando mi dolor y a Gwen, solté la pared y comencé a caminar hacia adelante, sacando mi cuchillo. Levantando mi brazo, encontré un lugar en la parte posterior del cuello de Scar.

-"¡No!"-

Rachel corrió hacia adelante y bloqueo mi camino. -"Si matas a Scar, solara a Simba"-

Rechinando los dientes con furia, bajé el cuchillo. Absolutamente impotentes, observamos cómo Scar se inclinaba hacia la oreja de Simba. Al parecer, le estaba susurrando algo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación sucedió en sólo un par de segundos.

La cara de Simba cambió de miedo a confusión cuando Scar susurro. Entonces la rabia absoluta llenó cada centímetro de su rostro. Luchó por un segundo, y luego increíblemente, se lanzó hacia arriba y hacia adelante, aterrizando sobre Scar, clavándolo al suelo.

"¡ASESINO!"- Gritó.

Todas las bocas de las leonas se abrieron, incluida la de Zira, que todavía estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

"¡Simba, por favor!"- rogó Scar mientras Simba gruñía.

"¡Diles la verdad!"- Ordeno Simba, con un ligero rugido.

-"Jeje...Bueno...La verdad es tan relativa..."-

Pero Scar no pudo terminar su frase. Simba coloco su pata en el cuello de Scar y lo estaba presionando con fuerza. Scar comenzó a emitir sonidos de asfixia y, a través de ellos, se escucharon dos palabras.

-"¡Esta bien!"-

Simba aligeró la presión, pero aun así mantuvo su pata en la garganta de Scar. El grupo de hienas que se interponía entre la manada y los dos leones comenzó a gruñir.

La boza de Scar se movió, pero hablo en una voz tan baja que nadie más que Simba podía oír. El único sonido que fue el crepitare de las llamas que se propagaban rápidamente alrededor de la Roca del Rey.

"Que te oigan todos"- gruño Simba amenazadoramente.

La cara de Scar cayó por un momento, y luego se puso severa. A todo pulmón, Scar grito: -"¡YO MATÉ A MUFASA!"-

Tras decir estas palabras, las hienas brotaron de su manada y envolvieron tanto a Simba como a Scar. Simba fue derribado cuando la ola de hienas lo atrapo, y Scar salió por debajo de la refriega. Por un momento, no vi a Simba, sino a Sekou.

Sin pensarlo, Yo, Alex y Gwen estábamos corriendo hacia adelante, no hacia Scar, sino hacia la montaña de hienas. Saqué mi cuchillo, los alcanzamos y comenzamos a cortar cualquier parte de pelaje y musculo al alcance. Luego, detrás de mí, toda la manada avanzo como uno solo, arañando y mordiendo a cada hiena que estaba sobre Simba. En medio segundo, Simba fue desenterrado del montículo, con solo algunos cortes menores. Corrí hacia adelante y lo ayude a levantarse. En un segundo, comenzó a golpear y morder brutalmente a cada hiena.

Un dolor agudo de repente presionó mi hombro izquierdo cuando una hiena se lanzó hacia mí y me mordió. Caí de rodillas mientras la hiena mordía mi piel aún más fuerte. Estaba a punto de girar para atacarlo, cuando de repente, la presión de mi hombre se liberó instantáneamente. Me di vuelta para ver a Gwen incrustado su cuchillo en uno de sus ojos. Al quitarle la hoja, La hiena comenzó a retroceder, gimiendo y frotándose la cara con una pata. A ciegas, siguió avanzando a través de la refriega, hasta llegar al borde de la Roca del Rey. Su pie trasero se resbalo, pero a diferencia de Simba, la hiena no tuvo la misma suerte. Se resbalo y cayó a las llamas de abajo.

Miré a Gwen con una mirada de agradecimiento. Ella no dijo nada y extendió su mano, ayudándome a levantarme.

Volví la cabeza al oír un grito de guerra. Gwen y yo levantamos nuestros cuchillos para lanzarlos hacia la fuente, pero pronto vimos que no era una hiena, sino Timon y Pumba. Pumba estaba cargando a través de las hienas, mandando a volar a una buena cantidad de ellas hacia las llamas. Sonreí, sintiéndome aliviado de que habían sobrevivido a su encuentro con las hienas anteriormente

Me agaché y, ambos giramos hacia la izquierda cuando dos hienas vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros desde el frente. Me perdieron por centímetros y tropezaron al darse cuenta de ello. Aterricé y me dirigí a las hienas. Sin apuntar, lancé mi cuchillo a la derecha.

El cuchillo aterrizó en el estómago de la hiena. Antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Salté y aterrice en la parte de atrás de la hiena a la que le había lanzado mi cuchillo y lo arranqué de su estómago. Dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor mientras lo hacía. La otra hiena me miro y se lanzó hacia adelante para morder. Sus dientes se clavaron en mi lado derecho y grité mientras se hundían en mi carne. Corté hacia adelante con el cuchillo, cortando su cara en el proceso. Una gran herida apareció desde la parte superior de su cabeza hacia su hocico. Soltó mi costado y retrocedió rápidamente. Mientras retrocedía y se retorcía, gire el cuchillo sobre la hiena que tenía encima de mí. Tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitían, lancé mi brazo debajo de su cuello y crucé el cuchillo, con un corte limpio en su garganta. La hiena jadeo y balbuceo cuando la sangre se derramó de su cuello. Mi labor estaba hecha. Volví, nuevamente, a la hiena a la que había cortado la cara. Estaba tratando de correr hacia mí, pero fue interceptado por Alex, quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a un lado.

Justo antes de que la hiena pudiera tan siquiera levantarse de nuevo, Alex saco su navaja y, desvainándola, la golpeo tres veces en la cabeza, matándolo. Después de eso, me miró, levantando su pulgar arriba y, dándose la vuelta, se fue sin despedirse.

A estas alturas, toda la Roca del Rey brillaba con una luz naranja luminiscente e inquietante. Las llamas se extendían rápidamente por la tierra seca. A medida que la batalla continuaba, los truenos resonaban y, ocasionalmente, los relámpagos atravesaban el cielo.

De repente me sentí fatigado y me di cuenta que necesitaba in momento para recuperarme. Mirando a mí alrededor, vi la entrada a la cueva. Me dirigí allí, sabiendo que solo tenía unos cuantos segundo para ver los daños.

Me deje caer contra la pared y me quite la camisa para examinar mis heridas. Mi hombro chorreaba sangre, pero no era tan grave, Las tres marcas en mi pecho donde Scar me había golpeado tampoco eran severas. Mi lado, sin embargo, era otra historia. La hiena había arrancado un buen trozo de piel y la sangre corría libremente de la herida abierta.

Rompí mi camisa en dos partes. Una era una tira larga y la otra era más pequeña. Presioné dolorosamente la pieza más pequeña sobre la herida y até la pieza larga alrededor de mi estómago, creando un vendaje improvisado. Gritando de angustia todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminé, me apoyé contra la pared otra vez. Parpadeando las lágrimas y jadeando, cerré los ojos para recuperarme. Los pensamientos se filtraron en mi consciencia, y me perdí con ellos.

Las palabras de Scar resonaron en mi cabeza.

 _Yo maté a Mufasa._

Entonces...Simba no fue la causa de su muerte. Recordé el día en que Scar se había llevado a Simba para la enseñarle la supuesta "sorpresa" que tenía Mufasa para él. Todo está cobrando sentido ahora. Simba había sido colocado en una situación en la que estaría gravemente en peligro. Scar había provocado la estampida. Iría a buscar a Mufasa para salvar a Simba. Simba y Mufasa estaban destinados a morir en la estampida. Mufasa murió. Pero Simba, por su parte, había sobrevivido. Por lo que Scar había enviado a las hienas para terminar el trabajo, pero nuevamente, sus planes no tuvieron éxito.

Aunque también había algo que me intrigaba. Ese algo o mejor dicho, alguien, se trataba de Rachel. Cuando Simba revelo que supuestamente era el responsable de la muerte de Mufasa, pude notar que no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo, siendo su mirada de decepción lo que lo probaba. ¿Sera acaso que Ray también estuvo involucrada de alguna manera con todo eso? ¿Acaso ella habrá sido otra testigo? No estaba seguro, ya que de haberlo sido, Scar ya se habría dado cuenta de eso, aunque aun así no la mataría de todas formas. Por el momento, esa era solo una teoría.

-"¿Kevin?"-

La repentina voz me sobresalto, y salté un poco.

Miré hacia abajo y vi a Nuka mirándome.

"Kevin, ¿qué está pasando?"- Preguntó, mirando con curiosidad. -"¡Mamá dijo que estabas muerto! ¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera?"-

"¡Nuka!"- Le dije en voz baja: -"¡Escucha, llévate a Kovu y Vitani y escóndanse! ¡No es seguro que estén aquí!"-

"Están con mamá"- dijo Nuka en voz baja. -"Cuando me levante, ella se había ido. Estoy seguro de que se los llevó con ella"-

Apreté los dientes mientras un repentino odio por Zira se alzaba en mí. Ella había tomado a dos cachorros que ni siquiera eran suyos, y abandonó a su verdadero hijo.

Un grito repentino vino de la entrada de la cueva. Levanté a Nuka y puse mi mano sobre su boca. Luchó por un momento hasta que lo callé. Miramos la entrada de la cueva cuando Timon entró corriendo, seguido por Shenzi y Banzai. Doblaron la esquina, sin vernos a Nuka ni a mí. Desde otra esquina se escuchó otra voz.

"¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir!"- grito Zazu.

"¡Yo quiero entrar!". Grito Timon de nuevo.

Comencé a avanzar lo más silenciosamente posible para intentar mirar alrededor de la esquina.

"No me comas"- rogó piadosamente Timon.

Cuando me alejé de la pared para echar un vistazo a la esquina, Pumba entró corriendo. No nos pegó a Nuka ni a mí por centímetros. Dobló la esquina, pero se detuvo. Vi el mechón de su cola moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, justo donde giraba la esquina.

"¿Algún problema?"- llamo.

La voz confusa de Banzai vino a continuación. -"Oigan ¿y ese puerco?"-

Me acerqué lo suficiente, todavía agarrando a Nuka en mis brazos, para que pudiéramos ver a la vuelta de la esquina. Timon y Zazu estaban parados en una jaula de costillas contra la pared opuesta. Banzai y Shenzi estaban cerca, pero ambos miraban a Pumba.

"¿Que has dicho?"- Susurró Pumba brutalmente.

"Uh-oh, lo llamó puerco"- Le susurró Timon temeroso a Shenzi.

"¿Me hablas a mí?"- Dijo Pumba, alzando la voz.

"No sé nada"- Dijo Timon, negando y con un tono de advertencia.

"¡¿Me hablas a mí?!"- grito Pumba.

"¡Llamó la gorda!"- Dijo Timon, rodando los ojos.

"¡Yo soy un cerdo decente! ¡No soy un puerco!" gritó Pumba. Luego, con un grito de guerra, se lanzó hacia las hienas. Se estrelló con un fuerte _CRASH_ y las dos hienas salieron volando por los aires. Volví a apoyarme contra la pared cuando Shenzi y Banzai corriendo por la esquina, seguidos por Timon, Pumba y Zazu. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Timon y Pumba persiguiendo a las hienas.

"Nuka", dije, bajándolo. -"Ve y escóndete en esa esquina. No es seguro que estés aquí. Cuando esto termine, volveré por ti ¿Ok?"-

Asintió y se frotó contra mi pierna, ronroneándome. Luego se dio la vuelta y corrió por la esquina, y se perdió de vista.

Me dirigí a la entrada de la cueva y me adentre en el resplandor naranja. La batalla aún continuaba, pero la manada estaba tomando ventaja. Las hienas se estaban separando de su grupo, y corrían por la pendiente, alejándose de la Roca del Rey. ¡Estábamos ganando!

Busqué a Simba a mí alrededor. Necesitaba encontrarlo para que pudiéramos ir tras Scar. De repente, una hiena se separó del grupo y corrido hacia mí. Levanté mi cuchillo, listo para enfrentarlo. Entonces una pata dorada cayó sobre la cabeza de la hiena. Miré y vi a Simba, mostrando sus dientes, mirando a la hiena muerta. Me miró por un segundo.

"Kevin"-, jadeó. -"¿Estas bien? Te ves terrible"-

"Lo mismo digo"- Dije, mirando los muchos cortes y moretones que tenía. Uno en particular en su flanco derecho estaba chorreando sangre.

"Aunque eso no importa ahora"-. Le dije. -"Tenemos que encontrar a Scar"-

Simba asintió y miró a su alrededor. Levanté la vista hacia las repisas que se alineaban en la cima de la Roca de Rey. Había un objeto extraño moviéndose lentamente allí. La luz de las llamas no era lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar la pequeña grieta. Señale hacia arriba, y Simba miró también. Un relámpago destelló, revelando que el objeto era Scar que se escabullía hasta la cima.

"¡Sube a mi espalda, rápido!"- gruño Simba.

Sin decir nada, obedecí y lo hice. Simba rugió intensamente y juntos, corrimos por el camino que nos llevaría a la cima. Vimos a Scar mientras corría por el sendero. Lo seguimos hasta que nos acercamos a la cima. Scar saltó una pequeña repisa, solo unos segundos antes de que una gran pared de fuego saliera de la grieta. Simba se detuvo frente a ella vacilante. Retrocedieron unos pies, y luego corrió y saltó a través de las llamas. Aterrizo en la meseta donde se encontraba Scar. Estaba acorralado, sin lugar a dónde ir.

Me baje de la espalda de Simba y agarré mi cuchillo con fuerza a mi lado. Juntos, avanzamos hacia Scar, cuya cara se estaba volviendo muy temerosa.

"Asesino..."- susurro Simba.

Apreté los dientes y gruñí: -"Durante mucho tiempo has devastado estas tierras. Has atormentado y torturado a cada una de las criaturas que vivían aquí. Todo acabara ahora"-.

Scar se hundió en el suelo, con una voz suplicante. -"¡Simba, Kevin, por favor! ¡Tengan piedad, se los suplico!"-

"No mereces vivir"- dijo Simba, acercándose cada vez más.

"Pero Simba...soy eh...parte de...la familia"- dijo Scar, respirando hondo entre cada palabra.

"Como Mufasa"- Dije viciosamente. La cara de Scar cayó aún más ante mis palabras.

"¡Las hienas son...las verdaderas enemigas!"- dijo Scar de repente, como si acabara de recordar algo. -"¡La culpa es de ellas! ¡Fue su idea!"-

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Shenzi, Banzai y Ed de pie justo detrás de la pared de fuego que habíamos atravesado. Ante las palabras de Mufasa, gruñeron y retrocedieron.

"¿Por qué hemos de creerte?"- dijo Simba deteniéndose a centímetros de la cara de Scar. -"Todo lo que me has dicho ha sido mentira"-

-"¿Y en cuanto a mí? Todo lo que me has dicho solamente ha sido odio y rencor. Eres un asco"- Añadí.

Los ojos de Scar reflejaban verdadero miedo, y me dio mucha satisfacción ver hasta qué punto habían caído los poderosos.

-"Bueno ¿Qué piensas hacer?"- susurro. -"No matarías a tu propio tío..."-

Estas últimas palabras fueron suplicantes, pero aun así las dijo como si estuviera convencido de que Simba y yo no lo mataríamos. Una parte de mí deseaba decirle que lo íbamos a matar...

Pero algo dentro de mí dijo que matarlo no era lo correcto.

 _¡Claro que lo es! ¡Piensa en todo lo que ha hecho estos últimos años! ¡Merece morir!_

 _Kevin..._

La voz de mi madre me hablaba. Con solo esa palabra, mi madre me estaba diciendo lo que debía hacer. Un gran consuelo y calidez vinieron de su voz. Una ola de emoción se apoderó de mí, pero la sacudí. No era el momento indicado para eso.

"No."-Susurré en voz alta.

"No Scar"- Dijo Simba, estando de acuerdo conmigo. -"No somos como tú"-

Scar suspiro de alivio. -"¡Oh, chicos, gracias! ¡Son tan nobles! ¡Seré su fiel vasallo!"-

Ni Simba ni yo estábamos convencidos de esto.

"Y ahora ¿en qué puedo servirles?"- Pregunto Scar, poniéndose de pie. "Díganme. Lo que sea"-

Simba vaciló por un momento, buscando las palabras indicadas. Luego, después de un momento de reflexión, dijo en un gruñido silencioso: -"Huye. Huye lejos Scar, y nunca regreses"-

La cara de Scar volvió a tener miedo. No estaba seguro de por qué estas palabras fueran tan impactantes para Scar, pero claramente eran algo que él no esperaba.

"Ah, sí"- dijo lentamente. Se hundió de nuevo en el suelo y avanzó alrededor de Simba y yo. -"Entiendo"-

Él estaba detrás de nosotros, y tanto Simba como yo nos giramos para verlo irse.

-"Como ustedes quieran..."-

Se detuvo frente a un montón de brasas. Puso su pata al lado de la pila.

-"¡MAJESTADES!"-

Pasó su pata a través de las brasas y las envió volando a nuestra dirección. Las brasas calientes golpearon mi pecho desnudo y quemaron mi piel. A mi lado, Simba grito de dolor cuando cayeron en su cara. Retrocedió para frotárselas de los ojos.

De repente, Scar se abalanzó sobre Simba, clavándolo contra el suelo. Recuperándome de su ataque sucio, me dirigí a los dos leones combatientes. La pelea fue intensa, como ninguna otra pelea entre leones que había presenciado. Estaban levantados sobre sus patas traseras mordiéndose y arañándose el cuello y el cuerpo. Luego bajaron de nuevo, sujetándose el uno al otro, aun mordiéndose el cuello. Y otra vez, estaban de pie sobre sus patas traseras. Corrí hacia Scar, que estaba de espaldas a mí, levantando mi cuchillo. Salté sobre él y envolví un brazo alrededor de su cuello, aferrándome. Mi brazo derecho voló hacia abajo y hundió el cuchillo en el hombro derecho de Scar. Scar cayó y se retorció salvajemente, tratando de quitarme de encima de cualquier forma. Simba retrocedió, sin atreverse a atacar, por temor a lastimarme en el proceso.

"¡Pequeña rata!"- grito Scar. -"¡Qui...ta...te!"-

Una y otra y otra vez quite y hundí el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Scar. Cada cuchillada fue seguida por un rugido de dolor de Scar y una hermosa sensación de satisfacción en mí. Durante años había esperado en causarle a Scar el dolor que todos habíamos sufrido. Una y otra vez, hundí el cuchillo cada vez más y más profundo en su carne. Se agitó y rugió en agonía, pero fue en vano. Por más que intentó, sus dientes y garras no pudieron alcanzarme. Su espalda estaba cubierta de sangre.

Desesperado, Scar saltó sobre sus patas traseras y cayó hacia atrás. Cuando levanté el cuchillo para dar otro golpe, el cuerpo de Scar me cayó encima. Cada parte de mi cuerpo golpeo el suelo con un fuerte _sonido_ , exceptuando mi cabeza. Un dolor repentino y muy agudo se hizo evidente en mi hombro derecho.

Scar se quitó de mí y grite en agonía. Parpadeando las lágrimas, levante mi cabeza lentamente. Miré hacia mi pecho y vi que la mitad de la hoja del cuchillo sobresalía de mi hombro derecho, justo debajo de mi clavícula. Ni siquiera podía mover mi brazo derecho sin que me doliera.

Scar se levantó por encima de mí para dar un golpe mortal, pero fue derribado por Simba mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. Volví la cabeza para verlos, y de repente me di cuenta de por qué no había golpeado el suelo cuando Scar se había caído hacia atrás. Mi cabeza colgaba sobre el borde de la meseta. Me di la vuelta para alejarme del borde.

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor en mi hombro me estaba causando tanta miseria que no podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Me incorporé y agarré la empuñadura del cuchillo. Esperé un momento, preparándome para el dolor que sabía que sentiría cuando lo sacara.

Mirando a los dos leones luchando para no tener que verme, arranqué el cuchillo de mi hombro. Era una extraña sensación, un tanto dolorosa. Jadeando y parpadeando con lágrimas en los ojos, levanté la vista cuando Scar golpeó la cara de Simba y lo tiro al suelo. Simba yacía de espaldas, aturdido por un momento. Scar retrocedió una buena distancia, se hundió en el suelo y luego corrió hacia Simba. Saltó en el aire, con las garras desenvainadas y la boca abierta, con los dientes expuestos.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Scar estaba volando hacia Simba, quien poco a poco estaba recuperándose. Rápidamente, cambie mi cuchillo a mi mano izquierda, porque usar la derecha causaría una absoluta agonía. Tembloroso, lo levanté, apuntando a Scar. Esta era mi última oportunidad.

El cuchillo salió volando de mi mano y sonreí, porque sabía que lo iba a lograr.

Observé en cámara lenta mientras el cuchillo giraba en el aire mientras se disparaba directamente hacia Scar. Le golpeó el costado donde estaba su estómago y se quedó allí. Scar retrocedió en el aire, desequilibrándolo. Simba levanto sus patas traseras y empujo a Scar.

Su empuje hizo el truco. Envío a Scar volando hacia atrás, sobre Simba. Scar voló por un momento, y luego desapareció por el borde.

Sin usar mi brazo derecho, me arrastré hacia Simba, quien se había levantado y estaba mirando por encima de la cornisa hacia Scar. Me agarré de su melena con la mano izquierda y me puse de pie. Mirando hacia abajo, vi que Scar había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la caída. Estaba de pie en un claro donde el fuego no había podido llegar.

Luego de las llamas salieron tres formas oscuras. Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, los fieles sirvientes de Scar, lo miraban fijamente con el mayor odio en sus ojos.

Scar hablo. -"¡Ah, amigos míos!"-

Shenzi miró a las otras dos hienas.

"¿Amigos?"- se rió ella entre dientes. -"¿Que no había dicho que éramos enemigos?"-

Banzai asintió de acuerdo. -"¡Sí! Eso dijo"-

Juntos, miraron a Ed y dijeron simultáneamente, -"¿Ed?"-

Ed se quedó en silencio por un momento. Entonces una espeluznante sonrisa se rompió en su rostro, y comenzó a reírse como un maniático. Las hienas comenzaron a acercarse a Scar, lamiéndose los labios mientras lo hacían. Entonces, fuera de las llamas, comenzó a aparecer lo que quedaban de las hienas. Todos se dirigían a Scar, y ellos también se reían y se lamían los labios.

"¡De déjenme explicarles! ¡N... no, no lo entienden!"- Suplico Scar.

Las hienas se estaban acercando hacia él. No había lugar donde Scar pudiera correr. En lo alto, el trueno rugía a través del cielo nocturno.

-"En realidad...yo, La verdad no fue mi intención. ¡No, en serio! No fue mi intención, es que... ¡NO!"-

Simba miró hacia otro lado. Mis ojos estaban pegados a que me había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Quería ver esto.

Las hienas se abalanzaron sobre Scar, quien gritaba de agonía mientras era devorado vivo. Le rasgaron la piel y la arrancaron con el salvajismo que había visto todavía.

Lentamente, retrocedí. Él había muerto. Eso fue suficiente para que ver.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

La respuesta a este pensamiento se hizo presente en mi mente.

Se acabó.

Todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tortura, la muerte, el dolor, la destrucción, la tiranía...todo había terminado.

Algo pequeño y frío cayó sobre mi cara. Miré hacia arriba mientras otro caía. Luego otro y otro más.

Después de dos años y medio, el cielo finalmente liberaba la lluvia que albergaba. Mi respiración se tambaleo y las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos. Caí de rodillas y extendí mi brazo izquierdo, dejando que la lluvia cayera suavemente sobre mí.

Era como si cada gota de agua lavara todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de los últimos años. Estaba limpiándome. Era la oportunidad en mi antigua vida antes de que comenzara la tiranía; a vida que se había ido, y sin embargo, ahora estaba de regreso.

Los incendios alrededor de la Roca del Rey se fueron apagando por el aguacero. La luz naranja se estaba apagando y el vapor y el humo salían de los lugares que habían sido quemados.

Simba se acercó a mí, empapado, y me dio un codazo en la espalda. Lo mire, sin saber que decirle.

¿Qué dice uno cuando terminaron más de dos años de dolor y sufrimiento? ¿Qué se le dice a uno a quien le ayudó a acabar con todo?

Solo hubo una palabra que se me vino a la mente, y para mí, no fue lo suficiente como para expresar mis sentimientos hacia Simba.

-"Gracias"-

Simba sonrió. -"No. Gracias a ti, Kevin"-

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie, y luego se deslizo rápidamente entre mis piernas para que, una vez más, estuviera sentado sobre su espalda. Con mi mano derecha, agarré su melena, y con la izquierda, agarré mi hombro derecho. Juntos, caminamos en silencio por la cima de la Roca del Rey.

"¡Oh, Simba! ¡Espera un segundo!"- Dije de repente, acordándome.

Simba se detuvo, y bajando de su espalda, entré a la cueva. Doblé la esquina y miré a través de la oscuridad.

"¿Nuka?"- Llamé.

Desde una pequeña grieta en la pared trasera de la cueva, el cachorro pequeño y delgado salió vagando, mirándome. Le sonreí.

-"Ya es seguro que salgas ahora, amiguito. Todo término"-

Me miró y sonrió un poco. Lo levante en mi brazo izquierdo y lo saque. Simba esperó en la entrada de la cueva, mirando con curiosidad al cachorro en mis brazos.

"Simba, él es Nuka"-. Dije. -" Nuka, ¿tus padres o Sarabi te hablaron de Simba alguna vez?"-

Nuka asintió, mirando a Simba desconcertado. -"¡Me dijeron que ambos estaban muertos! Bueno, excepto Rachel, quien me contó otra cosa"-

"Kevin..."- dijo Simba vacilante. -"¿De quién es este cachorro?"-

Me detuve por un segundo. -"Simba, él no es como sus padres. Créeme, tiene un corazón amable"-

"Kevin, ¿de quién es este cachorro?"- Repitió Simba.

Suspiré. -"Este es el hijo de Scar y Zira. Pero lo han rechazado por obvias razones. No lo consideran como su hijo"-

Simba hizo una mueca por un momento, pero le sonrío a Nuka cuando le dije esto.

-"Un placer conocerte Nuka"-.

Nuka asintió. Lo puse en el suelo y corrió cuesta abajo. Simba y yo lo observamos hasta que desapareció, Luego Simba me miró.

"Te lo prometo, Simba"- dije con seguridad, -"No es una amenaza. Scar y Zira lo odian, y ha soportado esa carga muy bien. Tiene un gran corazón. Y si no me crees, pregúntale a Rachel"-

Simba asintió algo tranquilo. Me puse en su lomo y continuamos bajando por la pendiente.

En la base se sentó lo que quedaba de nuestra manada. Nala y Sarabi estaban parados, esperando a Simba y a mí. Mientras caminábamos hacia ellos, Zazu aterrizo en una roca junto a nosotros y se inclinó.

De alguna manera, no se sentía tan extraño ahora. Me di cuenta de que la razón por la que se sentía tan extraño era porque todavía no me había ganado la realeza. Pero ahora que lo había hecho el sentimiento no era tan fuerte.

La manada camino y rodeó tanto a Simba como a mí. Me baje de su espalda, sintiéndome mucho más fuerte que antes. Mire alrededor de la manada, los cuales nos sonreían tanto a Simba como a mí.

Excepto una.

Zira se quedó en la parte de atrás sin acercarse a nosotros. Kovu y Vitani estaban sentados debajo de ella, protegiéndose de la lluvia. Nuka, por su parte, se mantuvo alejada de ella, pero todavía lo suficientemente cerca. Él me sonrío. Yo se lo devolví.

Todos los pensamientos sobre Zira fueron sacados de mi mente cuando Sarabi y Nala se acercaron a Simba y yo.

Abracé a Nala y le susurre. -"Gracias"-

Ella me sonrío y se volvió hacia Simba. Se acariciaron amorosamente y sonreí.

Sarabi se acercó a mí. La miré a los ojos por un momento y volví a ver a mi madre. Suspiré profundamente y la rodeé con mis brazos.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"- dijo Ella alegremente.

"Gracias mamá"- Dije, con lágrimas cayendo por mi cara.

El abrazo pareció durar una eternidad. Una vez más, vi la oportunidad de que mi nueva vida estuviera ante mí. Estaba listo para mí. Pero había una última cosa que hacer; Tanto para Simba como para mí.

Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta e ir hacia Simba. Sentí un golpe en mi hombro derecho, por detrás de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Alex y a Gwen parados detrás de mí, mirándome fijamente.

"Oye, no te olvides de nosotros"- Dijo Alex, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y dije. -"Lo siento chicos."-

Alex se acercó hacia mí. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y finalmente, estrechamos la mano y, lo abracé.

"Estuviste grandioso Kevin"- Dijo él. -"En serio hermano, estoy orgulloso"-

"Gracias Alex"- Le respondí.

"Ni lo menciones"- Alex y yo nos soltamos. -"Después de todo, no habríamos podido salir de esta sin ti"-

Sonreí un poco. Alex aún mantenía su buen sentido del humor característico.

-"Aunque la próxima vez, no abandones a tus amigos en una sábana desolada"-

Me reí levemente.

En eso, vi a Rachel caminar hacia mí. Una vez que se detuvo, busco en su bolso y saco un cuchillo de él.

"Quisiera devolverte esto, es tuyo"- Dijo, extendió la mano con el cuchillo.

Al verlo un poco más de cerca, me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi cuchillo.

"Gracias Ray"- dije, tomando mi cuchillo de su mano y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

"Oye Kevin"- Dijo Rachel nuevamente. -"Sé que no es buen momento, pero yo quisiera..."-

Lamentablemente, no la deje terminar su frase, puesto que la abracé rápidamente.

"Gracias Ray"- le susurre. -"Tu nunca perdiste la fe en mí"-.

Rachel no dijo nada durante el brazo, simplemente se quedó callada. Era increíble ver que una pequeña y tímida niña de 12 años, se haya convertido en toda una adolescente de 15. Más sorprendente aun, es que ella jamás se desanimó o perdió la esperanza, pese a todo lo que sufrió durante el reinado de Scar. Simplemente, era sorprendente.

Sin embargo, al igual que con el abrazo de Alex, fue de corta duración. Pronto escuche a Gwen aclarándose la garganta, y me volteé. Ella me miro con los brazos cruzados, claramente esperando mi atención.

Me separé de Rachel y camine hacia ella. La miré en silencio por un largo tiempo, sin decir nada. Desde que me fui por tres días, no tuve el tiempo suficiente como para expresarle mis sentimientos a Gwen y, ahora, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, poniendo un poco nervioso y respirando como tal-

-"Gwen... Solo quería decirte que yo... que yo..."-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Gwen hizo un gesto para callarme.

"No digas nada"- Susurro ella. -"Lo sé desde hace tiempo"-

Me quede sorprendido, y a su vez, confundido. Mi corazón se desinflo al oír esto. -"¿E...en serio?"-

Gwen sonrió levemente, un poco sonrojada. -"No realmente. Solo estoy esperando a que lo digas"-

-"¿Decir qué?"-

"Ya sabes"- Dijo sonrojándose un poco más. -" Quizás... en...darme las gracias por las veces en que te he salvado... y también no nos olvidemos todas las veces en las que tú me has salvado y yo..."-

A medida que hablaba, su voz se iba poniendo nerviosa cada vez más y más. Parecía realmente nerviosa e insegura ante lo que sea que fuera a decirme, o en este caso, confesarme.

-"Personalmente...quisiera decirte que yo...que yo...yo..."-

Mi corazón salto. Ella iba a decírmelo

"Ve al grano"- le dije a Gwen.

Luego de una respiración agitada, Gwen respiro hondo y: -"Que estoy enamorada de ti... ¡Ya está! ¡Lo Dije!"-

Tras esto, se cubrió la cara avergonzada y sonrojada.

Esto claramente me dejo sin palabras, y a pesar de que lo dijo de la nada, al menos tenía algo de sentido, más o menos. Pero, por increíble que pueda sonar, me alegra que dijera esto. Y no porque nunca me lo haya dicho, sino porque, siendo sincero, nos hemos salvado mutuamente durante estos años. Yo la salvo una vez, y luego Gwen, de alguna manera, termina devolviéndome el favor. Era como una especie de respeto, o hasta casi incluso que amor, lo quería aceptar o no.

En fin, después de esta inesperada confesión y con el corazón palpitando un poco, me acerqué y, quitándole las manos de su cara, la mire a los ojos.

"Gwen"- Dije, con el corazón a punto de explotar. -"¿Desde cuándo te has sentido así?"-

Mirándome perpleja, Gwen lo pensó por unos minutos y al principio lo negó, pero después de varias reflexiones personales, suspiro un aire de aceptación.

-"Desde la vez de Zira"-

Sonriendo, negué un poco con la cabeza, sabiendo que esa no debió ser la única razón como para confesarme tal cosa e incluso mi corazón se desinflo un poco.

"Bueno...o quizás desde hace mucho. ¡No estoy segura, ¿Ok?!"- Dijo Gwen, queriendo terminar con esto.

Me reí. -"Bueno..., yo también iba a decírtelo, pero no tuve la oportunidad...hasta ahora"-.

Gwen sonrío, y camino aún más cerca de mí.

"Kevin..."- dijo, aun sonriendo. -"¿Recuerdas del primer beso que nos dimos?"-

Puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla derecha, recordándome de la cachetada que me dio ese día y sonreí. -"Un poco..."-

"¿Y cómo se sentiste?"- Me pregunto tranquilamente.

"No lo sé..."-Respondí con sinceridad. -"Aunque comparado con el que me acabas de dar hace unos minutos, no era tan bueno, hasta podría decir que fue un accidente, ¿Por qué preguntas?"-

Gwen se encogió de hombros. -"Solo quería saber tu opinión"-

"¿Te gustaría volverlo a intentarlo?"- pregunte sin vacilar.

Gwen se sonrojo nuevamente, pero entonces, sonrío.

"Tal vez".- Respondió -" Pero, por favor, promete que será la última vez que haremos algo como esto"-.

Me acerque. -"Pues...solo hay una manera de saberlo"-

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me incline hacia adelante y Gwen hizo lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos.

Y así, nuestros labios se juntaron y, por tercera y última vez, nos besamos. Sentí que el tiempo se detenía por completo. Había olvidado completamente lo que había estado haciendo. De hecho, lo había olvidado todo, salvo por una cosa; estaba besando a Gwen. Besaba a aquella chica rara de mi salón en mi escuela, aquella quien solía ser fría y casi sin ninguna emoción. No era precisamente el momento que me había estado imaginado, más cuando fue ella quien se me confeso y no yo. Pero, aun así y quitando todo eso de lado, esto era satisfactorio, y por mucho, mejor que las dos anteriores. Volví a estar en el aire, flotando en las nubes. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, pero no era doloroso. ¡Era puro éxtasis!

Debió de durar mucho tiempo, aunque no demasiado como creí. Gwen y yo nos separamos y, sonriendo, nos miramos el uno al otro.

Un sonido de traqueteo se hizo evidente, volviéndome a la realidad, y Simba, Gwen y yo miramos hacia arriba en la pendiente. Rafiki se quedó allí agitando su bastón. Las calabazas en el extremo del palo hacían el sonido de traqueteo. Su bastón apuntaba hacia el borde de la roca del rey.

"Adelante"- dijo Gwen -"Te esperan"-

Antes de irme, me quede parado y la miré. -"Pero, ¿Que pasara con ustedes?"-

Antes de que Gwen pudiera decir algo, fue interceptada por Alex, quien camino hacia mí y me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Relájate Kevin, estaremos bien"- Dijo Alex, con un aire de seguridad. -"Además, todos sabemos que tú eres bien capaz de hacerlo"-

Lo mire confundido.

Pero siguió hablando. -"Y quizás somos de la realeza y que también tenemos el mismo derecho de gobernar tanto como tú. Pero aquí entre nos, Rachel tenía, o más bien, tiene razón en algo; Si alguien merece ser rey, ese sin duda eres tú"-

No pude evitar sonreír ante estas palabras. A pesar de ser parte de la realeza y ser los siguientes en la fila del reinado, ellos estaban dispuestos en dejarme el puesto de rey. Ellos confían en mí, creían en mí y me consideran como un gran líder. Por un tiempo, me quede mirándolos a mis compañeros, mis amigos, aquellas personas que sobrevivieron en aquel trágico accidente conmigo y decidieron acompañarme y apoyarme hasta el final.

"Gracias chicos, son los mejores"- Dije agradecido, y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ni lo menciones"- respondió Alex. -"Y lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, estaré apoyándote siempre"-

Sonreí una última vez, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Y entonces, sin decir nada, me di la vuelta y camine hacia donde estaba Simba y juntos, él y yo caminamos hacia Rafiki. Nos detuvimos frente a él, y nos miró por un momento. Luego arqueó la espalda y se inclinó ante nosotros. Simba se acercó con su pata y le dio un abrazo a Rafiki. Se soltaron y Rafiki puso una mano en cada uno de nuestros hombros.

-"Llego la hora"-

Simba sonrío a Rafiki. Luego me miró y me hizo un gesto con su cabeza. Entendí lo que quería decir. Puse mi pierna sobre su espalda y me senté. Juntos, caminamos lentamente hacia el borde de la Roca del Rey.

Todos los ojos de cada cara, incluyendo los de mis amigos, estaban fijos en Simba y en mí. Juntos, el león que tenía poco más de tres años, y el humano de 19 años y medio, ambos siendo jóvenes candidatos para el reinado, se dirigieron lentamente hacia el borde.

Mi mente se llenó de muchas preguntas y pensamientos que no tenían principio ni fin.

 _¿Cuál será nuestro primer mandado?_

 _¿Qué haremos con Zira?_

 _¿Qué le había pasado exactamente al resto de la manada mientras no estaba?_

 _¿Qué pasó con el cachorro de Sarabi y Scar?_

Ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por todas estas cosas. Me ocuparía de ellas más tarde.

Nos detuvimos en el borde y miramos hacia el cielo. Ahora la lluvia caía en las sabanas, y era absolutamente refrescante. En silencio, Simba y yo miramos hacia las nubes.

Entonces, dos de las nubes se separaron, revelando el cielo azul profundo salpicado con la luz de los cientos de estrellas. Era un espectáculo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Fue verdaderamente hermoso y tranquilo.

La voz de Mufasa sonó solemnemente. Habló una sola palabra, pero esa palabra vivirá en mi memoria por siempre.

-"Recuerda..."-

Simba y yo nos miramos por un momento. Sonreímos lentamente al mismo tiempo. Luego nos volvimos y observamos las Tierras del Reino, sabiendo cual era la acción final para poder dar nuestro primer paso hacia nuestras nuevas vidas. Simultáneamente, respiramos hondo y rugimos.

El sonido que vino de mí no fue ni un grito ni un alarido. Fue un verdadero rugido. Se sentía como si no fuera completamente humano, pero de alguna manera era mitad león. Sentí que lo era, por el simple hecho de haber vivido con ellos durante tanto y había adoptado muchas de sus costumbres. Sea cual sea la razón, yo estaba, literalmente, rugiendo.

El rugido significaba un hecho absoluto.

Simba y yo éramos ahora los dos reyes de las Tierras del Reino.

Nuestros viajes nos habían llevado a través de tantas dificultades, pero nuestros caminos se habían cruzado nuevamente. Ambos habíamos tomado el lugar que nos correspondía en el Ciclo de la Vida.

Juntos, nuestros rugidos combinados hicieron eco en las Tierras del Reino. Las leonas debajo de nosotros, incluyendo a mis amigos, rugieron en respuesta, en señal de respeto y aceptación. Aceptaron de buena gana a sus nuevos líderes y también esperaban sus nuevas vidas.

Al igual que yo, mis amigos Alex, Gwen e incluso Rachel estaban, literalmente, rugiendo como yo. Sabiendo que había algo dentro de ellos, no era humano.

Todos excepto Zira.

Mientras Simba y yo continuábamos rugiendo, más pensamientos se dispararon en mi cabeza. Y aunque había muchos problemas con los que era necesario lidiar, aunque habría muchas cosas que nos desafiaran, y aunque todavía nos quedaba un largo camino que recorrer y mucho más que aprender, había una cosa de la que estaba completa y absolutamente seguro.

Las cosas estaban mejor ahora, e iban a mejorar aún más desde aquí.

Estaba en casa, estaba con mi familia y amigos, y a través de todas las dificultades y pruebas que se me pusieran en frente, todavía tenía a mis amigos y a mi manada.

Quizás no sepamos lo que nos tenga preparado el destino, pero sé que, de alguna u otra forma, estaremos preparados para lo que sea.

Especialmente yo. Un chico con el corazón de un rey...y el alma de un león.

* * *

 **¡Terminado!**

 **Aunque...no del todo. Habrá una secuela, tal vez, de esta historia o tal vez una versión en inglés, pero bueno, eso será otra historia.**

 **Estoy contento de por fin haber terminado esto. Quisiera agradecerles a las personas que me han estado siguiendo y a las críticas positivas que me han dado (Sé que no son muchas, pero aun así, lo agradezco)**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y más que nada, por haberse tomado la molestia de leerlo.**

 **Adiós...y no pierdas de vista la secuela.**


End file.
